


Walk a Mile in my Hoes

by r3r3r3r3



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Ancient Ritual's, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Breastfeeding, Bunny Girl, Childhood Friends, Choking, Cunnilingus, Dick Flatening, Doggy Style, Drugged Sex, F/F, F/M, Femdom, GILF, Gel - Freeform, Holy Fire, Impregnation, Large Cock, Legs, MILF, Mating Season, Mistakes were made, Other, Possession, Rare Pair, Sleep Groping, Sleep Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Vore, Wet Dream, Wild Sex, dragon - Freeform, metric system
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 93,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r3r3r3r3/pseuds/r3r3r3r3
Summary: A pubescent Elias get's offered the ability to possess the body of the Halidom's ruling ladies' man (whether he'll admit it or not), Prince Euden. What starts as a quick mystically assisted booty call quickly spirals out of control into a plot that could either destroy New Alberia, or raise it to the heights of power it needs to save the world. And there's only one thing that can result in either; lot's and lot's of sex.
Relationships: Althemia/Linus, Apollo/Freyja, Cassandra/Orion, Celliera/Xainfried, Cerberus/Prometheus, Chelsea/Norwin, Euden/Silke, Euden/Verica (Dragalia Lost), Laranoa/Luca, Louise/Euden, Malora/Euden, Mitsuba/Valerio, Pinon/Nevin, Rawn/Lin You, Sophie/Rex, Sylas/Philia, Verica/Mym, Zace/Verica
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	1. Malora

Puberty may be a bitch, but Elias certainly felt like he was its. It had already taken away his angelic singing voice, and with it his hopes of being a member of the Harmonia Choir forever. Sure, he had figured out how to compensate for it and could still sing better than most people, but he’ll never be on the level of his idol, Lucretia. Sweet, kind, soft, bouncy Luc- And then there was that! Ever since his voice started changing, Elias has been distracted by these constant, random thoughts of his female companions.

Felicia’s soft hair and softer eyes that made you know even the worst trials could be defeated. Althemia’s nervous eyes and adorable fidgeting that made you just want to hold her and keep her safe. Johana’s powerful arms that looked so comforting. Nefaria’s elegant legs that went on forever. Laranoa and Malora’s delicious chocolate skin that put even the most delicious of Cleo’s desserts to shame. Sophie’s soft, pillow ass that you just wanted to bounce off of! Verica’s massive mama tits that could drown a village in the milk those puppies could hold! DAH! Elias didn’t even know how those last two even made sense but he knew they made his “conductor’s wand” stand straight at attention! It was so embarrassing and awkward to walk with it like this. Normally, Elias could just ignore it till it went away on its own, but those damn distracting thoughts keep popping up so frequently that he can’t go more than a few paces before it was right back up again!

“DAUGH! Why can’t I stop thinking about stupid girls!” Elias shouted to himself.

“It is a sign that you are becoming a man, little choir boy.”

“Who said that?! Who heard me say that?!” Elias darted around as his arms acted on reflex to pull out his bow and arrow, strategically using it to block his erected wand. At least he had a way to hide it in this damn choir outfit.

“Lay down your arms, young one. I seek not to harm, but to educate in the ways of love.” It was Orion, climbing in the 3rd story window? Ugh. No doubt trying to escape from a potential/former client turned sexual harassment plaintiff; a term Elias heard Cleo refer to Orion as one day. He didn’t know what it meant then, but he did have the sneaking suspicion that it was somehow related to his recent thought problems.

“What could you teach me about love? No one around here calls what you do ‘love’ except the Prince when he’s trying to be nice to you,” responded Elias.

“Your words attempt to wound me, young one, but I shall deftly dodge your verbal assault because I am all too familiar with the frustration you feel now. Also. I’ve heard worse,” was Orion’s retort. “My young friend, what you are experiencing is indeed tide to the loss of your lovely falsetto. That was merely the first sign, but now you have started full force down the road that all boys walk to become men:” Orion got down on one knee to grasp Elias’ shoulder as he made a sweeping gesture in the air. “A path that leads to the greatest treasure of them all, a touch of a woman; puberty!”

“That is not all puberty is!” It was Cleo, coming down the hall at a march complete with fists balling up her dress so she could properly stomp towards the bravado filled flirt before he filled the poor boy’s head with any more of his perverted romantics. Orion stood up at her intrusion. “Huff, huff. While I will admit I’m by no means an expert on human physiology, if puberty in humans is anything like it is in Sylvans it will not be a simple stroll of collecting woman like trinkets, especially not for someone as good natured as little Elias here.”

“Please don’t call me little,” mumbled Elias.

“He’s not going to be some harem collecting obsessive pervert like you, Orion!”

“No, the boy will not be like me.”

“No, he wil- wait, you’re agreeing with me?” said the now very confused Cleo.

“He will be so much more than me,” Orion bent down to pinch the choir boy’s cheeks, much to Elias’ annoyance. “I was never this cute, for one. No, I think he will turn out much more like our dear Prince Euden!”

“PRINCE EUDEN?!” exclaimed Elias and Cleo in unison.

“How dare you compare someone as great and noble as the Prince to someone as base and debauched as you!” retorted Cleo. “For one, His Majesty wouldn’t go around flirting with every skirt he saw!”

“No, he would not, dear Cleo. While someone like me has to search for love, love finds its way to the Prince in spades. Surely you’ve noticed how ‘attracted’ most of the women here are to Euden himself. It’s not just his cause they fight for. Many of them fight for him specifically; whether they will admit to themselves,” Orion gave a wry smirk to Cleo at that, which immediately caused the ancient Slyvan to blush redder than a Fire orb and look away in a huff. “Or not. It’s just a shame our dear Prince doesn’t seem to notice.”

‘Cleo’s attracted to Euden? And not just her, most of the women in the halidom?’ Elias thought to himself. ‘That would certainly explain Elisanna and Philia’s behavior around the Prince; especially when Mym is in the room.’ Had Elias known any swear words, he’d have probably followed the thought with ‘Lucky bastard.’

“Still!” interjected the still flustered Cleo. “Puberty is not so simple as a voice change and a... sudden attraction to the opposite sex.”

“The FAIRER sex,” corrected Orion.

“Oh, shut up,” Cleo retorted and turned away from the body obsessed body guard to look at and kneel down in front of Elias. Right with her breasts at the boy’s eye level. Elias fumbled to make sure his bow still covered his crotch. She reached behind her back and produced an old looking text book. “Here, Elias. This book should explain everything you need to know about human puberty. It will be much more useful than anything this DEVIANT will tell you.”

Elias took the tome from the Halidom’s caretaker, holding it low to cover himself, after which she reached up to ruffle Elias’ hair that was peeking out under his hat; again to his annoyance. “Go to your room and study it for any questions you may have. I’ve asked Edward to clear out your schedule for the day so you can.”

“Um-um… thank you, Cleo.” Elias said with a bow before turning around and walking off with the book still held low to cover his still erect member.

Once he believed Elias was out of ear shot, Orion leaned over to Cleo’s ear. “So you’ve seen it too?”

“Oh, almost everyone has. The poor boy must be so embarrassed and confused. I tried to get Ricardt or Hilda to sit him down, but Hilda seemed offended by the notion and Ricardt fainted!”

“You try Hope?”

“He’s the one who pointed it out to me. While laughing at poor Elias.”

“Ouch. Low blow.”

“No. This is,” Cleo then swung her left arm back suddenly to punch Orion in the family jewels.

“Oh, Fafnir!” chocked Orion as he collapsed to the ground.

“That’s what you get for trying to corrupt little Elias!” Her nose upturned, Cleo left to make lunch, not noticing a certain white cat observing from the shadows.

* * *

Elias REALLY hated puberty now. Thanks to years surrounded by sheet music, Elias had picked up a knack for speed reading and had finished Cleo’s health text book just after dinner; though he could barely keep any of it down tonight. The gangly limbs, the smells, the overly graphic descriptions of how and where he’d be getting new hair. It was all so disgusting! The one part he did enjoy were the parts that went into how females entered the equation; or how he would enter theirs’.

That was why he was having all those distracting thoughts of ladies in the halidom! Hormones were mentally preparing him for the ‘labors’ ahead of him before the rest of him caught up. But it would be a disgusting and embarrassing road there. ‘Ugh! Why must it be so slow and torturous! Why do I have walk around with these thoughts and transition pieces with nothing to do with them until I’m…’ Elias glanced at some notes he had taken. “Eighteen!?” he said out loud. “That’s… four and a half years of… of… of frustration! Of walking around with THIS,” Elias gestured down. “And to top it all off, this is apparently smaller than it’s supposed to be even at my age! Stupid chart!” Elias swung his arm at a scrap he had done math and measurements on and crumpled it up to throw it into his waste bin. Miraculously, the boy actually made the shot, but he heard small squeak when he did.

“What was that?” Going over to inspect the bin he saw that the papers inside were rustling, and upon closer inspection out popped-

“Squeak!”

“A white mouse?!” The mouse had red eyes and a distinctive scar along the left side of its face and the scrap of paper Elias had just thrown away in its mouth. “Wait, you’re Heinwald’s mouse. What are you doing in here and why are you-“

Heinwald’s mouse suddenly threw itself into the side of the waste bin, knocking it over. It still held Elias’ measurements in its mouth.

“What! What did you just-“ Elias realized what had just been stolen. “Get back here!” and gave chase after the mouse as it squeezed under his door. “That’s private information!”

Elias slammed open his door and saw the mouse running off to the left and continued after the rodent. As the two rounded a corner, Elias ran smack face-to-boob into Malora. “Dah! Ah, sorry Malora.”

“Oh my! Elias, I know my charms are strong (with one very annoying exception),” Malora added to herself. “But you’re a bit young for the girls. And besides, you need to seduce a lady before you just go diving in, though I guess you’d be too young to know that either.”

“I’m-I’m really sorry again, Malora, but I-“ nervously and with great effort, Elias pried his eyes away from the green material straining to contain Malora’s chocolate fountains to look behind her to see if he could see where that mouse had run off to. To his surprise, it seemed the mouse was actually waiting for him. Was it leading him somewhe- no, it was just shaking it’s butt at him before running off again. Leave it to Heinwald to teach a rodent to taunt its pursuer. “I really gotta be somewhere! Sorry again!” shouted Elias with a wave as he chased after the rodent.

‘Hmph, probably off to deal with that little thing I felt poking me. Good thing he’s not fully grown yet or he’d probably be tripping over himself,’ though Malora has the choir boy ran off, mildly impressed.

Elias chased after the mouse until he saw it scurry under Heinwald’s door. Knowing that the “researcher” had probably sent the rodent himself, Elias took his invasion of privacy as license to invade his. Elias threw his weight into the door and it slammed open. “Heinwald! I know you sent your pet to steal my stuff! Give it back!”

“There is no need to shout, leibchin, I am right here,” came the voice of Heinwald from behind Elias.

“Dah!” exclaimed the frightened boy. Heinwald was apparently standing right beside the door, just centimeters outside of its swing radius. He was expecting Elias.

“I did not steal your scrap of paper with intention to do harm to you,” the scholar closed the door as he lit a lamp with a minor fire spell next to him. The lamp was magically daisy-chained to several other lamps in the room. For such a dark and mysterious individual, Heinwald certainly had generous lighting in his room. It looked like any other room in the Halidom structure wise, but every inch of space that wasn’t a lamp or Heinwald’s desk and chair, which was currently turned away from Elias, was either a stack of books or a foot path through the maze. He didn’t even seem to have bed. “I merely wished to get your attention,” Heinwald continued as he walked past the boy, handing him his paper back as he did. “By the vay, your math is wrong.”

“Bwah, then why did you-what did you-,” Elias glanced down at the paper he had done his measurements and predictions on. Heinwald had made corrections. Gross invasion of his privacy aside, Elias felt a little relieved that he apparently wasn’t destined to have a below average pecker.

“Ve merely vanted to get your attention so ve may ask your assistance in a little experiment ve ish to run,” Heinwald explained as he made his way over to his desk chair; which was now shaking. “You seemed like ze perfect test subject.”

“YES!” Suddenly, Heinwald’s chair spun around to reveal Kleinmann, the Halidom’s resident suicidally insane scientist that looked like a cross between a pirate and a some sort of space miner. Elias didn’t bother acting surprised at Kleinmann’s appearance. He had a habit of showing up at the worst times. “WE NEED YOU FOR THE GLORY OF SCIENCE!”

“I don’t know what it is either of you do in your free time, but I wouldn’t call it ‘science,’” retorted the youth.

“Bah, fine spirit magic, but we used the scientific method!” replied Klienmann, his amr grasping around Elias to grasp his far shoulder from a kneeling position.

‘When did he-‘ thought Elias before he remembered how it’s better for one’s sanity to NOT question how Klienmann, or Heinwald for that matter, do anything. “Don’t ask questions you don’t want to know the answers too,” Elias recalled Ranzal explaining on the boy’s first meeting with Klienmann.

“What do you want with me for? I thought you liked to use yourself as a subject in your experiments,” asked Elias as Kliemann started walking him toward the center of the room.

“That’s only for experiments on what happens AFTER life. We need a subject for something DURING life!” replied the mad scientist.

“I stumbled upon this book of spells dealing with dreams and astral projection,” continued Heinwald, picking a beastly looking book off of the table. Its binding was made of some ancient fiend flesh and had disturbing and indecipherable runes etched into it; though no doubt Heinwald could read them just fine. Another one of Heinwald’s souvenirs pilfered from the Library Obscura. The late fee would be massive. “Klienmann here considers himself the resident expert on such matters, so I lent the book to him.”

“But it had nothing on what happens on the other side! Just a bunch of ways to move stuff around on this side,” lamented Klienmann.

“’Move stuff around?’ What does that mean?” asked Elias. “And if the spells are actually useless to your research, why bring me into it?” Now at the desk, he noticed that there was one section of the room that wasn’t lamp, books, or desk/chair. There appeared to be a small ritual circle behind the desk.

“Ah, but a true scientist doesn’t right off a possibility for knowledge until he has fully explored it! The spells in this book contain links to the other side we simply won’t know about until we try them for ourselves, or more specifically on you,” responded Klienmann.

Before Elias could interject that Klienmann had actually neglected to answer his main question, Heinwald added “And we need you because the main spell we want to try requires both subjects to be unconscious while the spell is being cast. It’s in a language only I in the castle can read, und Klienmann here says he’s too excited by the prospect of forbidden knowledge to be out during the experiment. Therefore, we needed a third party.”

“Uh huh, I understand that as much as any person can, I suppose,” said Elias “but what do you mean by ‘Move stuff around?’”

“Oh, that’s quite simple, ve are going to put your spirit into the Prince’s body,” responded the matter-of-fact Heinwald.

“Wait, WHAT?!” yelled Elias. “You want me to possess the Prince?!” What on Grastaea was in that book? Had Klienmann and Heinwald finally gone off the deep end, or at least found some way to go even further down than they already were? Was this… The Other’s book? Were the two mad men about to turn Elias into a monster like the one that had taken the Prince’s sister, Zethia?

“No, this has nothing to do vith The Other or thee Empire,” quickly returned Heinwald.

“In fact, Heinny thinks this spell is actually much older than ‘The Other,’” added Klienmann.

“Please never call me zat. Only Curan is allowed to use zat name,” Heinwald added.

“Sorry.”

A spell older than The Other? Elias would admit that he didn’t know the full story all too well, but wasn’t “The Other” some sort of primordial evil as old as time itself? That’s what the Church of Ilia said, at least. Well, it’s not like time necessarily applies to the Library Obscura.

“Besides, it’s not like you’ll be taking over the Prince’s conscious or anything. This spell only let’s your spirit enter a body that’s not in use,” added Klienmann.

“What do you mean by ‘not in u-‘”

“Your spirit is only going to control the Prince when he’s azleep,” interjected Heinwald, cutting off Elias’ question. “Ve are going to try one of the low level spellz virst. Klienmann meant you vill gain control of the Prince ven he is unconzious, or asleep. And zanks to our butler friend Edward’s time keeping obzezion, ve have Herr Euden’s sleep schedule down to ze second. Hence, he is ze perfect control group. Ve vill have complete control over when YOU are suppozed to be in control and when you are supozed to return to your own body.”

“Okay, but you still haven’t answered my original question: Why me?!” pleaded Elias.

“Becauze,” Heinwald walked over and knelt in front of the choir boy. “I overheard your conversazion with Cleo and Orion earlier today. Or rather,” Heinwald snapped his fingers and the white mouse that lead Elias ran up Heinwald and into his open palm. “My little furry friend here did.”

“Your mouse talks?” asked Elias.

“Vell, it’s more like ve share a lot vith each other.” Heinwald pat the little mouse on the head though it show no real reaction. It looked like it was just staring into space now, actually. Where was that cheeky personality from earlier? “Ve know vat it is you vant.”

“And that is?”

“To be a man!” injected Kleinmann. “Nobody, of any race, likes Puberty. Bunch of awkward transitional phases that just bring a bunch of teasing.” Kleinmann seemed to sink himself a bit at that. Clearly, he had gone through some stuff growing up. May explain his obsession with death. “The name calling, the pranks, all the abuse, and not to mention all the soul crushing rejection that eats away at you until there’s practically nothing left but an empty husk!” Nope, definitely the reason. 

“Okay, zat’s enough, Herr Klienmann. Ve don’t vant to scar ze child too much before ve rip his soul out,” Heinwald turned around to address his fellow mad man, and then back to more than mildy disturbed choir boy. “Vat do you say, Herr Elias? Vant a taste of what the world iz like from up top?”

It was an interesting proposition, Elias thought to himself. Getting to BE the head honcho of the Halidom. Sure, it would only be at night, when everyone else would also be asleep, but he could be THE Prince Euden. Hero to all against the Dyrenell Empire, and attractor of many more attractive ladies. If Euden wasn’t to capitalize on all that affection, maybe Elias could. But he’d have to be careful about it. “So the Prince won’t be harmed at all by this?”

“Only his subconzious vill be active at the time of your… ‘borrowing,’ and he will zerefore only be able to recall anyzing you do as a strange dream.”

“Your spirit will slip in as he slips out, and we’ll yank you right back out before Edward comes to wake him in the morning,” added Kleimann. “Just make sure you’re in his bed at that time, and avoid Edward while you’re exploring. And we’ll be all good. I already got his hair,” better not to ask how he got that, ”and Heinwald has all the ritual stuff set-up. We just need you fall asleep in the circle here.”

“Hmm… give me one moment.” There was still one thing Elias needed to consider. Who else would be awake at this time of night? Well, Elias had just ran (literally) into Malora, who made a not-so-subtle remark about a certain someone being immune to her womanly. Surely, that someone would have little issue running into her again. Sans clothes, ideally. Again. And again. In several positions Elias didn’t even know existed.

“I’m in.”

* * *

Prince Euden was just about to go to sleep, all according to Edward’s precise (and often times, very annoying) schedule. At least tonight, Euden had an excuse to look forward to sleep. He had discovered some texts from the time of Alberius the Founder that went into detail of how to improve a pact keeper’s shape shifting abilities. If Euden was ever going to be strong enough to save Zethia, he needed all the strength and shortcuts he could get. However, Euden never had the best magical acumen to pull off some of the more advanced mana maneuvers, nor did he have the flexibility to do some of the weird stretches the book illustrated. He would have to get help from Celliera to pull off some of those exercises, but if he were being honest he was in no hurry to go through another regiment with her any time soon. There was one exercise he could do very easily though. A dream exercise.

The text revealed that if one of pact-bound blood concentrated all of their mental facilities and mana on their dragon partner as they fall asleep, the events of whatever dream the pact bound has after will attune the parts of their body most used in the dream to the equivalents on their dragon. In essence, that part of the body will become exponentially more powerful when not shape-shifted, and the same would even apply to the dragon to a degree. He could even selectively transform that trained part of his body for a much longer time with enough dream training than it would if he transformed his entire body. One would know the exercise was a success when the selective shape-shifting occurred inside the dream.

Euden had been having a re-occurring dream about saving his comrades from fiends. Cleo, Ranzai, Elis, Luka; in his dream he had saved them all. The only one he could never save was Zethia. Needless to say, those nights always left him the most restless. But, if he was going to be slaying fiends in his dreams, he might as well get an experience boost out of it. Now all Prince Euden had to do was select which one of the many dragons he was pact bound with to get the power boost with.

“Hmm… well, Midgarsomner was my first pact, but I’m already plenty attuned to him,” the Prince said to himself and no one else in particular. “Plus, Wind isn’t my strong suit to begin with. This will not only improve my duration, but my combat skills when not fully transformed as well. I should probably pick a fire dragon. Much more my style. There’s Brunhi- I mean, Mym, but then that’s the problem. I’m actually so used to her human form I’m honestly having a hard time picturing her dragon form. That might weaken the effects of the exercise. Hmm, oh! I know! I’ll think about Prometheus! He’s new, but kind of a recluse. It’s going to be hard getting close to him the old fashioned way, so this shortcut could be the perfect way to build up our connection fast!”

With that, Euden jumped under the covers of his bed, held his eyes shut, and concentrated on Prometheus. He had read that the more vivid his dream, the more pronounced the gains of the exercise, so Euden had Cleo mix him some special juice that would give him deeper sleep and more complex dreams. The weird catch-22 was that Euden would be unable to recall his dreams at all. When he awoke, he would have no recollection of what had happened in the dream. That was just fine by Euden. Especially if he found himself dreaming of Zethia tonight.

That was one dream he never wanted to see ever again.

* * *

Elias was laid down in the ritual circle, legs and arms spread out and held down by some heavy restraints Kleimann produced from somewhere Elias thought it was better not to know. “So, uh… what are these for, exactly?” asked the youth.

“Oh, these are to make sure your body don’t fly out of the circle when your spirit gets plucked out,” responded the mad man. “It’s like unclogging a drain, or spitting up a chicken bone. Sometimes there’s some blow back. Plus, there’s going to be alotta Mana flying around. We don’t want you getting whipped out of the circle.”

“Especially since if your body leaves the circle before your spirit returns, you are most likely to never be able to return to your original body again,” added Heinwald as he started blowing out candles, flipping through the arcane book for the exact spell they had marked. For once, Elias was appreciative of Kleinmann’s weird collection.

“Are there any other life threatening possibilities I should be worried about before we go through with this?” asked the already very worried Elias.

“Yes, if you die in Euden you die as vell, and we all lose our jobs/house. So don’t that,” remarked Heinwald as he turned to the page he had been searching for. “Ah-ha! Alright, Klienmann! Is ze patient secured!?”

“Right as rain!” returned Kleinmann as he backed away from the circle.

Checking a strange time checking device Heinwald had… acquired he saw that now was the time when Euden should have entered the first phase of his sleep cycle. “Then it is time! To! EXPERIMENT!” Heinwald placed his palm on the page and began reciting the incantation. True to his word, it was certainly no language Elias understood. Even Klienmann glanced over at Heinwald with some confusion, and eventually even some concerned when he started glowing along with the circle on the floor.

“Don’t worry, it’s supposed to do that,” assured Kleinmann. Then Heinwald started levitating off the ground, his chanting never stopping and now even his eyes started to glow. “I don’t think that’s supposed to happen.” For once, Klienmann’s better judgment started to speak up, warning him that using magic more ancient than the source of all evil is self on a young boy to forcefully put his soul in another man’s body might not be the best idea after all. “Let’s keep going and see what happens!” Klienmann’s better judgment had been shot with a shotgun by his desire to science.

“Oh, fudge biscuts,” replied a now very frightened Elias. As the ritual continued, Elias began to feel himself raise off the ground from his mid-section, Klienmann’s restraints keeping him close to the ground. Mana was swirling around the boy at an incredible speed now. “Uh, Mr. Kleinmann! I don’t feel so good.”

“That means it’s working! That must be your spirit being ripped from your very being!”

The mana sped up. “Well, I guess that’s supposed to happen the-“Elias was cut off as his mouth and eyes shot out the same blue light that was radiating off of Heinwald.

“YES!” shouted Klienmann. The swirling mana had become a tornado that whipped around the entire room. Book piles were blown over and blown open by the torrent. Heinwald’s chanting only grew louder over the miniature storm while Elias’ body strained further against Kleinmann’s restraints. The boy’s body looked like it was about to fold unto itself with the force it was being pulled up with. Heinwald’s mouse stayed blank in its cage. “Yes! YES! THIS WILL BE THE DISCOVERY OF A LIFETIME!”

Heinwald’s ominous chanting grew to a crescendo. The winds at hurricane speed. With an ethereal shout, a blast of mana erupted from Elias’ body sending the restraints flying as the boy was launched up to the ceiling, not quite hitting it though. The weights flew into Kleinmann and Heinwald, knocking the latter out of his trance and sending them, and a lamp another restraint hit, to the ground. At the apex of his mana fueled leap, Elias’ body stalled. A retching noise heard. Kleinmann looked up and saw a glowing blue object catch in the boy’s throat. It was a glowing sphere that, with some more effort, popped out of the out of his mouth and shot off toward Prince Euden’s room, leaving the now lifeless body to be flung back into a bookcase.

“SUCCESS! Heinwald!” Klienmann staggered to his feet to grab the macabre master and shake him back to the appropriate plain of existence. “It worked! The boy is on his way to Prince Euden’s body now!”

As Heinwald shot up to his feet with little effort, he looked at the now empty ritual circle and over to his bookcase where he saw Elias’ limp body. “Oh, Shiessecake.”

* * *

Euden’s body shot up on his bed. His hands immediately grabbed at his torso. His face, his legs, his- ‘Oh, those are bigger.’ The spell was a success; Elias was now in the body Prince Euden. He got out of the Prince’s large bed and wandered over to a mirror to check himself out, illuminated by the moonlight shining through the room’s large windows. ‘The perks of royalty.’ Elias thought to himself. Turning around in the Prince’s loose fitting pajamas, baggy red shorts that went a bit past the knees and a loose fitting cotton shirt of the same color. Elias found that they weren’t exactly ideal for showing off his new figure. ‘Hmm… should probably get visual confirmation on the goods.’ So “Euden” stripped in front of the mirror.

As one could imagine, Euden wasn’t a slab of meat like Ranzal, but nor was he a twig like Nicolas. Sculpted was the correct term. Like an ancient statue carved by an artistic master, his muscles were well defined and wrapped around his agile body. The perfect mix of form and function to slay all manner of fiends. Pile that atop stunning silken hair, deep piercing blue eyes, and a soothing voice that exuded confidence and power yet loving protection, and Euden was almost the perfect man were it not for his… less than stellar package. Flacid, the shaft was about 2 inches with a ¼ inch circumference. Certainly wider than Elias’, but shorter than his own fully erect. The sack was certainly larger, at least.

“Hope I’m a grower, Dah!” shrieked Elias, surprised by his own voice. “Oh, right. I have the Prince’s voice now. I have his everything! It’s not exactly what I was expecting, but! It will get the job done.” Elias directed the Prince’s body over to his wardrobe, and took out one of his outfits. Putting it on in a rush, Elias opened the door and poked his head out to make sure Edward wasn’t around to question why he was up. Knowing that the coast was clear, he left the room and made his way to Malora’s chambers. He turned down the next corridor as Kleinmann and Heinwald rounded from the other way.

Coming to the Prince’s room, Kleinmann swung the doors open. “Elias!”

“Schiesse! He’s already left,” said Heinwald as they ran off from the door as Klienmann closed it. “We have to find him there’s no telling vat side-effects could happen from him leaving the circle! I zought you said those 201 kilo veights! How could he fly out with that much weight on him?”

“I don’t know, the weights said ’20lbs.’”

“Zat’s 20 POUNDS.”

“Well how was I supposed to know that wasn’t enough?! I don’t do metric!”

* * *

Malora was awoken from her sleep by loud, hurried knocking on her door. “I’m coming, I’m coming. Keep your pants on!” said the archer as she approached to door in her sleep wear: a tight green crop top and a pair of matching panties. She opened the door to a flustered looking Euden. “Okay, you don’t have to keep your pants on.”

“Oh, that’s good, that’ll make this easier,” said Prince Euden. Elias had actually run most of the way to Malora’s room, in a rush to make sure he got all the time he wanted to try the stuff he wanted to do to her. Sure, it was mostly the missionary position he learned from Cleo’s text book on puberty, but Elias heard Hope mention something about “butt stuff” to Orion at dinner. They both got wooden spoons through at them by Cleo. Euden began to take off his pants.

“Woah, sugar! That was just a joke. Get in here before someone besides me sees the Prince without his trousers on,” replied Malora.

“Right,” said Euden, a bit embarrassed now. Pulling his pants back up he entered Malora’s room and she shut the door behind him. Elias had left the pants hanging below Euden’s ass.

‘Cute butt as always,’ thought Malora. “So what’s the deal of disturbing my beauty sleep, Your Highness? We aren’t under attack by pants stealing fiends, are we?”

“What? No,” Euden said letting of his loose pants and letting them fall to the floor. “No Malora, I’ve come here for you. I can’t resist you anymore! I need to be with you! Tonight, within the next seven hours, specifically.”

“Whaaaaat?” Malora was exceptionally confused. Before, Prince Euden had been the one man ever to resist her advances; at least the first that her “women’s intuition” told her wasn’t actually playing for the other team. Now, here he was in her room late at night, pants around his ankles, desperate for a slice of chocolate cake. Something was up. “Ok, I’m flattered, Your Majesty, but I have to ask: why the sudden change of heart? You’ve spurned every advance I’ve made at you since I got here with not so much of a kiss? Why?”

“Because, uh…” ‘Crap!’ Elias thought. ‘I didn’t think Malora would actually question it! I thought she was so desperate for the Prince’s attention she’d jump me. I can’t tell her the truth, she’d think I’m some evil sicko like The Other. But this is just for tonight. I need a quick excu-MYM! She’s crazy about the Prince, but also a dragon!’ “I was worried for your safety!”

“My what? Why?” was Malora’s words as she put her hands on her wide brown hips and cocked them to side as she lead forward, sticking both her fantastic ass framed by her miniscule panties and mighty chest barley contained in the crop-top out at the same time.

‘Damn, she Thicc. Wait, how do I know that phrase? Did Euden know that phrase? Do I have access to Euden’s memories? Dah! Focus, Elias!’ the Prince thought as he gazed upon Malora’s bounty. “It’s Mym. You know she’s actually the Greatwyrm Brunhilda. And her affections for me aren’t exactly secret.” Mym was terrible at keeping secrets. She actually put every woman in the Halidom to shame, but Elias knew that that (as well as the fact that she could simply sense that Euden’s mana was not his own with Elias in the driver’s seat) meant she was a no-go if Elias wanted to keep this hi-jacking escapade on the down low for now. “If she knew I had feelings for another woman, well. That woman would quickly become Bar-B-Que.” Elias felt guilty lying about Mym like that, she knew Mym would never hurt a friend of her “darling,” but he still needed to make sure Malora wouldn’t blab either. “Death by dragon” was a pretty good incentive to get anybody to do anything really.

“So you spurned my affections for so long because you were worried I’d get burnt to death by your stalker?” asked Malora. She didn’t think Mym was the jealous type, but she was an ageless Greatwyrm. Those guys could change on a dime, at least going by the stories passed down about Jupiter.

“Yes! But I’ve had to keep my lu-love,” Euden corrected “for you bottled up because of it.” Euden stepped out of his pants towards her. “I’ve loved you since the moment we first met, but I’ve had to keep it from you. But I can’t do that to myself anymore. I need- I need.” Elias could feel his emotions getting the better of him looking at Malora’s barely concealed bounty. The prince’s briefs were beginning to feel very restricting. “I need you to help me with this!”

Euden ripped his underwear down to his ankles and hopped to get them off all the way. “Oh my! Prince, I know you don’t usually know how to act around women, but this is not how you get them to…” Malora trailed off as she looked down. Down at a growing surprise. Euden followed her eyes. She was looking at his dick. His very quickly expanding dick. The prince was very much a grower. What started as a piddly two inches had already grown to five. Malora stepped closer and instinctually got down on her knees in front of the Prince. She grabbed at the growing python, feeling its pulsing warmth in her hands. “Oh my.”

Malora began slowly pumping the Prince’s shaft, helping it grow even faster. Elias hadn’t even discovered masturbation yet and here he was getting an old fashioned from a goddess like Malora. He felt like he could blow at any moment, but he still somehow know he had much more to go. Six, seven, eight inches. She kept pumping and he kept growing. She moved her face closer and breathed deep of his princely musk. She opened her mouth to drool, but found that her prize grow itself into her mouth. Her tongue lapped out to taste prince’s royal scepter, but it pushed her tongue back? ‘How are you still-‘ she thought to herself before looking up to notice that prince was actually stepping even closer to her, shoving his dick into her mouth even more. Instead, Malora tried to wrap her tongue around Euden’s man-meat but soon felt that it was pushing against her grip. ‘Are you getting WIDER?!’ Feeling the cock start to block her throat, Malora waddled away from the prince on her knees, letting his shaft pop out and dangle free. Euden was finally at his full size: 9 inches long, 1inche thick. This was no mere penis, the blood of the founder Alberius had gifted Euden with a Bitch-Breaker. At the mere sight of it, Malora’s chest felt like it was on fire, and that her panties could be pushed down her legs by sheer water pressure with how wet she was. Euden was taking off his shirt.

“Malora,” said the prince, no, The King of New Alberia and Malora’s loins. Elias’ spirit was reacting to the dragon infused blood he now controlled. There was no more scared, nervous, choir boy in over his head in a magical experiment. Now he truly felt like a man. A man about to claim what was his. “I need to be inside you. Now.”

“As you wish, my King,” Malora stood up, slipping her top up and over her cascading locks, and pulling a string on either side of her soaked panties letting both fall to the ground. Her breasts were mighty DD with perfect nipples that looked like the greatest chocolate candy ever created. Her firm ass cheeks like the most beautiful cake ever baked. Her pussy looked as though it could put the greatest of Mercury’s oceans look like a dessert. Finally, the fields of bounty were laid bare to her king. “I live to serve.”

* * *

Prometheus was a loner by nature. Though Euden had taught him not to fear his own power so much, thousands of years of isolation creates some habits that are hard to shake off; such as sleeping alone. Far, far away. While most of the dragons that had forged packs with Euden slept in the Halidom’s magically floating Dragon’s Roost (which was much bigger than one would think from a distance), Prometheus preferred to sleep in a cave high up in the mountain directly to the west. Not that the incident much changed Prometheus’ behavior around other dragons in the first place as he always felt out of place amongst them anyway.

Dragons can come many from many sources on Grastaea. Most are classified as “wyrms” like Mydgarnsomner and Xainfired’s Fydon and Felyx, and are made like any other animal: the old fashioned way. Then there are those like Unicorn and Long Long, who were regular animals birthed with exceptional amounts of and adaptation to Mana manipulation.

The less said about Nyarlathotep, the better.

But then there’s Prometheus. And Cupid, and Jeanne, and Phoenix. These dragons were, in fact, not originally dragons. As they’re appearance would suggest, they were originally humans, and thru whatever means, be it a spell, random chance, or even an extremely serendipitous death were granted control over mana, and new, larger forms with which to wield it. Prometheus was a straping young cleric, already immersed in the art of mana manipulation, when he was burned alive a fir dragon. But not just any fire dragon. No, as if by Fate’s grand, ironic design the human Prometheus was devoured by the power of the Primal Flame itself from a sample he had been experimenting on given to him by the dragon that controlled it at the time. This was the first time Prometheus would learn just how unruly the Primal Flame actually was. But, surrounded by Mana and the purest form of fire mana around, not to mention having been given the Primal Flame dragon’s magical blessing to use the sample of his power, young Prometheus did not perish that day, but was instead incased in an egg-shell like cocoon.

A dragon egg.

His burnt off hands and feet were replaced with dragon’s claws, great wings grew from his back, and his soot filled eyes turned into a most piecing gaze to put the greatest of air-born predators to shame. What was left of his human anatomy grew to scale with that of other dragons to match his new appendages. Still completely identical in form, functionality and set-up, just much bigger.

Much, MUCH bigger.

A small note on the dream exercise that Alberius neglected to write down in text Euden read was that there was that the pact-bound dragon would, in addition to gaining strength from the exercise, experience the same dream. Though dragon’s very rarely recall their dreams unless they are specific prophetic visions, so this side effect was never made known. Dragon’s did, however, tend to react physically in their sleep and mirror out the events of particularly eventful and detailed dreams.

It was a good thing tonight that Prometheus slept alone. Thanks to Elias, he was about to some very freaky shit in his sleep.

* * *

“Oh, you really are just gonna pus ri-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!”Malora had lost all speech and cognitive thought abilities almost immediately. This may have been Elias’ first time, but the shear girth Euden’s trouser leviathan broke Malora’s pussy almost immediately in new ways she never thought possible. Her legs wrapped around his back on instinct. And Euden’s cock wasn’t even in all the way yet.

“Oh, Ilia. Malora, you feel so good,” moaned Euden. ‘But why isn’t it going in all the way? I thought the book said vaginas are around 10 inches deep when they are aroused. Is Euden longer than 10 inches? Hmm…’ Elias thought to himself. It still felt amazing regardless, so Euden decided to just get to the actual fucking, not realizing just shoving the royal scepter in the archer had actually made her orgasm immediately. So Euden started slowly thrusting.

“Oh, Goddess,” moaned Malora as Euden pulled out and in of her. “You’re so good,” out. “but I-i-i-i-i-I-eeeeee,” and in. “Just ca-aaaAame.” Euden was speeding up, thrusting five inches of powerful Alberian cock into Malora every three seconds. His form was sloppy and awkward, but his girth and dragon pact blood more than made up for it for Malora. “If you could,” out “just wai-ai-ai-AIT!” and in. “A bit for,” out, “me-e-e-e-ahguh” Malora grunted as Euden slipped inside her just a bit more. Her surprised pussy was beginning to open itself up for him. His dick made squelching noises as it pushed aside more and more of her drenched folds each time re-insterted himself.

“Oh, yes, more’s going in,” Euden said out loud as he watched more of his length disappear into her brown snatch. “It’s so warm inside you,” out,”Malora,” and in a bit more. Gradually, Euden worked his hips faster, his aim becoming more precise, and his rock hard cock drilling into the melting pile of soft chocolate beneath him. Malora had given up on trying to slow the prince down, instead giving all her energy to try and pry her euphoric pussy muscles open to allow more of his wonderful dick inside her molten depths as he started thrusting with greater purpose. Six and a half inches. “Yes.”

Seven inches. “Keep going, my prince.”

Seven and a half. “I’m more than a prince, and you know it.” Seven point seven-five inches. “Tell me who I am and what you are,” the prince commanded.

“You’re my-Augh.” Eight inches. “You’re my-Oh Goddess above.” Eight point two-five. “You’re my-“he withdrew his rod completely. To tease her. Make her beg for it. “YOU’RE MY KING, AND I’M YOUR BITCH!” She leapt up and squeezed her arms under Euden’s in a bear hug, and tightened her legs around his mid-section, slamming his full 9 inches into her core.

“AAAUGH!” growled the pair in unison. Elias was surprised he didn’t cum right there. Malora was squeezing him tighter a basilisk, and her hot pussy muscles were working at speeds to rival Sarisse’s bow to milk his cock. Euden just had that much stamina. Elias gave a mental sigh of relief at that. Though he was still an inch away from it, he could feel the heat pulsing off the entrance to her womb on his cockhead. According to the textbook, women gave off more heat on “dangerous days;” when their bodies had released an egg for fertilization. Were Euden to release his potent load into Malora on such a day she would become pregnant with a royal bastard, and Elias wanted as little proof of this dream walk in the prince as possible.

“Now FUCK ME!” ordered Malora, and Euden obliged. Eunden started slow as he rutted his chocolate prize, building his momentum back up from before as he slid in and out of her moist brown pussy lips. As his speed increased, physics started to take its natural course and her generous breasts began to sway up and down her chest. The hypnotic movement of her mammaries helped Euden keep steady time on his thrusts, using them as a gauge for how hard and what angle to thrust his hips at. As her breasts were thrown higher, her head arched back and her body arched up. Still held down in a vice, Euden could only move so much of his body other than his pistoning cock, but he wanted to taste those dark chocolate nipples. Elias had never liked bitter candies, but right now those little dots looked like the delicious treats on the planet.

At present, his arms were on her sides, but with her back raised up he could just slip his hands down and… honk! “I was wondering when you were gonna grab my ass finally. Go ahead and squeeze my cheeks all you want, lover. I’m told they’re the best stress relievers on the market.” Thrust. “Ah! Not on the market anymore. Only for you.”

“’Only for me?’” Euden repeated.

“All of me is only for you now, my king,” she replied.

He stopped his thrusting for a painful (for her) 2 seconds, before shoving his mighty cock up her snatch with all his force, making her loss her grip on his back as his head shot down to grab her left nipple that had been shot up by his force and sucked her teat like a starving animal. He sucked on her orb like a man dying of thirst, and when his own thrusts threatened to it loose he would grab the nipple with his teeth and pull until the tit snapped back and he switched. His hands, callused from years of fiend fighting sword wielding, gripped and kneaded her ass like the world’s firmest balls of rye bread dough. Her tits were devoured, her ass beaten and abused, and wide cock was plowing her pussy to match his shape. Malora was in levels of ecstasy she didn’t think were possible and her orgasm just never seemed to stop. Euden popped off her right tit to address her moans of lust. “You’re being awfully loud for this time of night. You might wake the neighbors.”

“Let me suck your face. That’ll shut me up.” So Euden pushed himself up, moving his hands from her ass to her thighs and raising her legs and her entrance up into the air along his pulsing cock. Elias’ first kiss was a wet and messing one, desperate tongues wrestling with each other as their lungs stole air from each other. Whenever he felt he was running low on air he would give another powerful thrust to knock her’s out with a moan or a grunt before pulling back to admire her hangered appearance and bouncing fat. Her boobs giggled; her ass giggled; even her tight belly had what some bounce to it as his mighty shaft destroyed her insides. Whether that was fat knocked loose by his cock up from her ass or her actual internal organs moving around, he couldn’t decide which was hotter.

Feeling his end finally approaching, he slammed his entire body into her as he drove pussy first into her mattress. His gasping mouth couldn’t take more kissing so he drove his head down into the pillow next to hers so they could grunt and moan into each other’s ears as they reached the end of their first round. But his eyes glanced down at her sweaty next and saw more of his delicious treat he wanted to taste. Sweet chocolate; he moved his jaw to her neck and sucked and bit at it like her tits before. He was over not leaving evidence. She was his and he’d use her as he liked.

“Oh! Ugh! You animal! Ugh!” she grunted. She noticed that his shoulder was now within her own biting distance. “Two can play that game,” and she bit down into him. While Euden could direct his passion to his hands and thrusts, all of her’s went to her teeth. She pierced his skin. It was time for Euden’s exercise to take effect.

On the edge of his climax, Euden’s body shot up straight, his arms slamming Malora’s legs down flush to her sides. Bent in half, she came hard again as her pussy clamped down on his rapidly pulsing member. She could swear she could feel her womb descending in preparation for his release, but she was nowhere near that time in her cycle, so she ignored it as just another effect of her mind-rending orgasm brought on by the feeling of Euden’s member pulsating and growing larger inside her. But the truth was far from a trick of her lust addled mind; her womb was descending and Euden was growing. This was all a dream as far as his subconscious could tell under Elias’ control, so his pact-bound body followed the instructs set out for it earlier in the evening. The mana manipulation was slow because of the non-purposeful nature of transformation, but gradually Alberius’ exercise was growing Euden’s cock into Prometheus’.

“Wha? What is happening?” Euden chocked out. He felt like was caught in some sort of torture device. His dick had already grown past ten inches and he bracing against the barrier to her womb, and his girth kept spreading her lips wider and wider. The selective transformation made his grip on Malora’s leg almost as tight as her pussy so hips couldn’t be pushed back by his rapidly expanding shaft.

“OOOOOHHHHH, GOOOODDEEEES! WHAT IS THIS DICK!?” Malora shrieked with more arousal than the fear she rightfully should have had. The pressure of massive penis expanding inside her finally caused her last barrier to give way and her womb was penetrated by his growing length. Luckily, Prometheus’ girth stopped at only four inches, but his length topped out at twenty. As a human, Prometheus’s package was average as they came. As a dragon, his dick stretched a human woman to her absolute limit. Malora wasn’t dead right now only because her body was absorbing the excess mana that was flowing into Euden; stretching her love muscles and womb to accommodate his immensity. As the transformation finished, Euden’s dragon balls hung like hot coals on her ass, and her stomach was distorted to show dragon meat pulsing within her. Euden also found that he was back to square one on his release; he was nowhere near cumming anymore. “Glurgh…” with some foam was all that came out of Malora’s mouth.

“Oh my SHIT! What just happened? Is this… a dragon dick?!” Luckily, Malora was now in a state of such shear stupid bliss that she didn’t have the cognitive function to notice Elias drop his cover. “Oh shit, Malora!” continued the prince as he bent down from his stalk state to check her pulse. In fact, pretty much her entire memory of the night (and some of the previous day) were now overwritten with a blinding white light and a feeling of supreme satisfaction. She would remember none of this, though she was still alive. Which is all the now dragon lust fueled choir boy turned prince needed to know so he could resume rutting the brown bitch. “Ugh, ugh. This must be, ugh, some sort of, ugh, quirk of the Prince’s, oh gods, pact thing. Instinctual from the bite. Gugh, gods you’re so tight now.”

He resumed shoving and twisting his massive member inside her. Her pussy was stretched in a vice around the end of his shaft so he couldn’t pull out of her at all. Instead, her insides sawed and rearranged themselves around him while he used her womb as a cock-sleeve, the entrance providing a nice ring to hold everything together. He placed his full weight on her to keep her feet next to her head while he moved his hands to her sides; his thumbs splayed out so as to feel his own cock push threw her belly as it molded her to his shape. His hips drove down, balls on ass, and his cock slipped around inside her with a symphony of squelching noises.

Elias’ didn’t know many positions, but a dragon’s cock has stamina unknown to man, so he just sawed his dick around inside her for around three-hours, there heat, sweat, and sex ruining her sheets, and springs, and even digging grooves in the stone floor with the bed posts. Malora would have died of dehydration in her stupor had she not finally woken up at one point, and, cock-drunk as all hell, begged for water but also more dick. Euden used a minor water spell to summon a bucket’s worth over them. He stood up, lifting her up with his dick doing so, and let the water fall over her face. Enough getting into her mouth to placate her body, she returned to her comatose state, and Euden returned to pressing himself into her as he continued.

Three more hours later, now nearly six and a half hours into Euden’s sleep schedule, he was finally close to cumming again. “Oh, finally. I really need to learn some new positions. This felt so good, but even I was getting bored of it. You’re not gonna get pregnant from this if I shoot off inside are you, Malora?” asked the Prince of his comatose whore.

No response except a minor murmur of “innnnn.”

“Well, it’s not like I would be able to pull out anyway.” The prince started thrusting harder and faster as his dragon cock began to pulse faster and faster, swelling and stretching her even further. Her womb bloated itself with Mana to accommodate. Pulse, pulse. “Here it cumsss, MALORAAA!”

The bulging of his cock and stretching of her muscles created a reverberating sound of their conjoined heart eats as his mighty shaft finally released his dragon powered seed directly into the archer’s stretched baby sack. With a collective moan, a near gallon of semen was blasted into her, the indention of Euden’s cock on her stomach disappeared as he felt his own semen surround his member and balloon her belly as the excess mana worked over time to find places to hold all his seed; filling up her fallopian tubes with his baby batter as well. Eventually, it started to trickle down through the entrance of her womb, allowing him the lubrication needed to finally start pulling out of her, but his cock kept shooting. Her womb was too capacity by the time he had pried his head out, but the monster kept firing salvo after salvo of seed in her pussy which still squeezed his own python. Eventually, as her pussy began to ooze cum out the sides his dick finally stopped, and in a flash of light Prometheus’ massive cock returned to being Euden’s small flaccid one. Malora’s pussy kept orgamsing, and would for some time after; sealing itself shut with all the semen kept save inside her ovaries. All Malora would recall of this night the next day would be the world’s greatest wet dream. She wouldn’t even question the state of her room or mattress. She would just feel warmth and satisfaction from her mana infused baby factory holding all the seed of the next generation of Alberian royalty that had been left to stew within her until it was time for her ovaries to release her eggs for the month and she would become pregnant with a bastard. The only question being: who would the father be? Prometheus’ reincarnated cock still produced human sperm, but would a shape-shifted Euden instead shoot his own? Or would it be of Elias’ spirit? Elias didn’t stop to consider any of this as his time was running short and he needed to return Euden’s body to his bedroom before Edward came to wake the prince up.

* * *

Euden was quick stepping his way back to his room when he rounded a corner and slammed into Klienmann. “ELIAS! There you are!”

“K-Kleinmann!” stammered the possessed prince, not noticing a white mouse scamper off Klienmann’s shoulder. “Not so loud you’ll wake up the entire castle.”

“Where in the various Hells have you been for the last six hours, boy! Heinwald and I have been turning this place upside down trying to warn yo- *sniff* *sniff* Oh, right. You were doing that,” said the researcher with an uncharacteristic dead-pan. “But for six hours!?”

“Gugh, something happened with the Prince’s body, er, some sort of reflex I guess and I… partially shape-shifted.”

“You WHAT?!” A new discovery had been made, and now Klienmann was back to his normal “the joys of scientific sacrifice” mode.

“Dah! Calm down. It was Malora. We were going at it,” the Prince began to clap his clenched fists together to better visualize the act. “She bit me, and I guess a-a-a fight or flight response happened and my p-penis turned into a dragon penis while I was inside her.”

“And she didn’t die?!”

“N-no,” came a confused stammer. “On reflection, I don’t know how she could have survived that.”

“Fascinating. Our own alliance with the Prince is what allows us to shape-shift into dragons ourselves. I’ve been able to deduce that when we do so, we are actually leaching mana from the Prince himself, who is directing the mana for us; perhaps subconsciously.” Elias hardly understood any of the mad man’s explanation so far, and were Euden present himself he’d be just as lost. “Therefore, what most likely happened was Euden’s body, upon activating the transformation, diverted mana into Malora’s body so that she would be compatible.”

“She became ‘compatible?’” wondered the Prince. Klienmann was hypothesizing right now, so he was actually quiet for a bit giving Elias time to put two and two together. “Oh shit-basket!”

“You shot off in her, didn’t you, boy?” was the researcher’s wry reply.

“She was clamped down on me so hard I couldn’t get it out so I just- Oh gods, I just made a royal bastard!” The shear panic across the Prince’s face was not dissimilar to when he found out his beloved sister had just been possessed by the most ancient evil in Alberian history. Clearly, Elias had slightly different priorities; which the death obsessed mad man couldn’t help but laugh at.

“Bah-hahaha! Oh, don’t worry boy. An unfertilized dragon egg is bigger than a human head. Unless Miss Malora looked nine months pregnant already after you shifted, her body can’t do anything with dragon seed. … She didn’t, did she?”

“N-no. My… equipment made a bulge,” nervously replied the Prince. Recalling the moment was actually starting to get him aroused again. “But there wasn’t like, an egg shape.”

“Then you’re in the clear, my boy. Miss Malora will have a jolt of mana for the next couple of… weeks probably, as her body processes the extra ‘protein,’ but that will be it for after-effects.”

“Oh thank the goddess…” sighed the Prince.

“Now, if she tells Ellie, or Miss Cleo, or, Science forbid, Mym then there will be trouble.”

“Oh shit-cakes!”

“That won’t be an izzue I-ther,” came a familiar accent from the dark behind Klienmann. Heinwald had just appeared as he normally did: out of nowhere. “I have already checked on Miz Malora and have found that she will not remember the events of tonight as having even happened. I also cleaned-up for you as well. I vill NOT do so in the future.”

“How did you-,“ the Prince stopped himself before he broke the number one rule of the castle: don’t question how Heinwald does anything.

“How did you do that?” asked the one person who that rule didn’t apply to in a weird glowing visor.

“I’ll explain the procedure later, all our ghostly friend here needs to know is Malora’s brain vas so overloaded wid pleasure that she blacked-out. By my estimate, the entire day is lost to her as a dream.” Heinwald stepped in front of his cohort and put a hand on the Prince’s shoulder. “Congratulations, Herr Elias. You fucked her brains out.”

“Well… Ok then! Mission success!” said Euden. “Your spell works, you have your mana readings, and I got to skip ahead to fun bits of puberty for a night without any consequence!”

“You still need to take a shower before Edward wakes up Euden,” remarked Klienmann.

“Und ve are not entirely widout consequence this evening, I’m afraid,” continued Heinwald.

“Oh, crap,” said the prince.

“Oh that’s an under-statement; you’re dead, Elias.”

* * *

“Yes indeed, that is one dead body,” said Klienmann matter of fact. The trio had returned to Heinwald’s chamber and were standing over Elias’ now apparently deceased body. Well, Kleinmann and Heinwald were standing; Euden was kneeling, close to collapsing in a crying fit over his discarded mortal shell.

“Unfortunately, as my associate here apparently can’t take bazic measurements!” barked Heinwald. “Your body vas ejected from the ritual circle on ‘take-off,’ as it were. Und, as you vere unavailable for so long to return your life giving spirit to it, your body has ceased bazic life functions and is, by definition, deceased.”

Elias couldn’t believe what he was seeing and hearing. He was staring at his own dead body, while he was in the body of the prince. ‘Wait, if I don’t have a body to go back to, does that…’ “If I can’t go back to my body, am I now stuck in the Prince!” Euden jolted to a stand and grabbed the zombie looking researcher by his shoulders. “The Prince will never get his body back now! I’m no better than The Other!” He released Heinwald and started pacing while he ranted. “I’m dead and I’m a monster!”

“Oh, for-get ahold of yourself, boy,” came Heinwald with a slapped to Euden’s face. “Just because you are dead now, does not mean we cannot put your piezes back together. It will merely take time.”

“How are you going to do that?!” So much for rule 1. “You can’t just bring a dead body back to life!”

“Child, if anyone could resurrect the dead, it’s me.”

“That… is true, and I should not question it anymore.”

“Nein, und don’t vorry about the Prince, your spirit will still be ejected from his body ven he vakes, just as planned.”

“Oh.” … “But then where will I go?!”

“Zimple. Back in your body.”

“What?!” What?!

“Yeah, even I’m confused by the particulars,” Kleinmann interjected. “But Hienwald says he’s already found a spell in that book to put a wandering spirit in an empty vessel.

“You von’t really be able to eat, defecate, or physical phenomena related to arousal, or even age,” continued the Germanic enigma of New Alberia. “But, you vill feel no pain in battle, nor vill you get sick or experience hunger of any kind. You vill be able to keep up appearances around the Halidom vile me und Klienmann here work to find a way to jumpstart your organic processes again.”

“That’s… a solution, I suppose,” replied Euden.

“And,” interjected Klienmann, reaching over to grab the prince’s shoulder “as an added bonus, every time the prince goes to sleep, we’re pretty sure your spirit will take control of him again. So you can try for another night with Malora!”

“Or Elly, or Miss Cleo, or any number of His Majesties not so-secret admirers,” said Heinwald.

“Wow. He really is the only one who doesn’t notice, huh,” rang Euden’s own voice.

“Ja. Just make sure you stay avay from Mym und the other dragons. They vill know something is wrong instantly.”

“Like, as Euden, or in general.”

“Yes!” came Klienmann again. “They ARE mana, so they’ll know something’s up just by getting a whiff of ya.”

“Und ve don’t need the Flamevyrm burning mein colleczion to ash because ve messed wid her ‘dahling.’”

Elias took this all in. He was dead, but not really. Every night going forward he would take complete control of Prince Euden’s body while he slept to do with as he pleased, and if he was able to get that dragon dick trick to work again, he could have as much fun with the women who lusted after the prince and his royal scepter as much as he wanted without consequence. Just so long as he stayed away from the big-tiddied dragon woman who attached herself to Euden at the hip. What could possibly go even more wrong at this point?

“Great! Now; please take a shower.”

“Oh, yes. You smell like a burning brothel.”

* * *

When Prometheus awoke the next morning he had the sorest hips imaginable, there were claw marks all around and under him, he was missing his magic dragon sized pants, he had a raging erection, and everything was covered in semen. Promotheus was glad he slept alone. He was mildly concerned about whatever events had transpired last night, though he felt it had something to do with whatever he dreamed about. He didn’t concern himself to much with that though, cause right now he was ungodly horny.

“Where’s Cerberus?”


	2. Cerberus & Louise

*BANG! BANG! BANG* “It is precisely 8:03am, Your Majesty. Time to get up!” bellowed Edward from behind the door of the Prince’s chambers before bursting in. “Hurry hurry, we have a packed day ahead of us. First, the daily exhibition to the Avenue of Power at 9:45am…”

As the Halidom’s self-proclaimed Butler rattled off the normal schedule he rattled off every morning, Prince Euden slowly stood up from his bed as he awoke from the deepest sleep he had had in months. It was the most rest his mind had gotten since before first setting off from the Alberian capital and unwittingly starting his quest many months ago. And true to the warning given to him about the juice, he remembered absolutely nothing from his dreams last night. What he couldn’t figure out whether it was the mental mana exercise or the juice that made his hips and groin feel so achingly sore right now. “Did I act out the dream last night?” the Prince mumbled to himself. “If it was the one I expected it should really be my arms that ache, but Oooooooyyyyyyy…” groaned the Prince as he put his hands on his lower back, stretching out forward to ease his well-used hips.

“No no, there will be no sore joints today, my liege. The Sshedule does not allow for it,” returned the Butler. “I’ve already had to shift everything up an hour to deal with the morning crisis.”

“What morning crisis?”

*CRASH* from the outside courtyard the Prince’s large windows overlooked, followed by the shacking of the castle tower itself.

“That one, sire.”

Euden ran to his window and threw it open to look for the source of the noise. The courtyard was more crater than greenery now, with an impact trail that dug from the top of the northwest arches and through the trees, paths, and former flower beds. In the path of destruction Euden could almost make out claw marks, as well as parts of the trail where whipping limbs had tossed more dirt up the edges. ‘Are the dragons fighting one another?’ wondered the Prince as he followed the crater to its terminus in the side of the Haildom. From his angle he could make out what looked like large legs with equally sized black pants hanging loosely from them that led up to torso equipped with a long red tail. Just peeking into Euden’s vision where two more legs in black heels wrapped tight around the torso. It was then that Euden noticed the tower was still shaking with tremors at even intervals.

“Oh no. The dragons are fucking each other,” replied the butler to his liege’s thoughts. He adjusted his glasses as the prince ran past him out the door to the courtyard, and then calmly followed after the Prince; making sure to close the door behind him.

On the ground level, Prometheus was using Cerberus as a plow for his dick as he mercilessly dug into the tower’s foundation with her shoulders. Her arms were surprisingly puppy puppet-less for once as he arms desperately clung to his wings, her own folding into herself. Prometheus’ head was buried in the crook of her neck so he could lick and bite all over her nape. His palms crushed her ass cheeks as they lifted her pelvis up off the ground so he could better aim his thrusts into her core. Cerberus was mewling and moaning like a dog into his ear with each powerful thrust he drove into her box while Prometheus merely let out the occasional low growl. Though his cock nearly broke Malora in two the night before, by dragon standards though his size was average. So he didn’t break open the puppy dragon’s cervix, but driven by lust and having good leverage he was able to drive his dick hard enough into her that it still made her see hearts and stars.

As a crowd began to gather around the oblivious fuck-drunk dragons, Prometheus dug his knees into the ground and lifted his fellow dragon’s ass up along his dick has he began to jack hammer her. Among the crowd was a very muddled Elias, having some equilibrium issues adjusting back to his lower center of gravity and the fact that none his vital functions were actually operational. The crowd was mostly comprised of the more uncouth members of the Halidom; the brutish mercenary types like Johanna and Karina cheering on the porking. In fact the crowd was mostly women actually. ‘We have alotta tomboys,’ thought Elias. One girl he was more surprised to see for the surprise morning entertainment was Louise. Elias had thought she’d more be more likely to make sure Lowen had his eyes, ears, and nose covered and make sure he was far away from this beastly lechery. Instead, here she was watching with vested interest. Not cheering on the mating, but still leaning in to get a better look while arms clutched close to her body. She didn’t notice that Elias was behind her, nor that she was pressing hide ass against her cloak, creating an indentation in the fabric in the shape of peachy posterior; unknowingly also proving Heinwald’s hypothesis that the boy really couldn’t get erections anymore.

Prometheus continued to rut his bitch, unknowingly destroying more and more the foundation of the tower of the royal living quarters. It was a semi-free standing structure that only attached to the rest of the castle via a single hallway. The tower was built in such a way that really only one room could be held in it: Euden’s. The prince in question had finally managed to negotiate all the stairs down to see what was currently destroying his living quarters. “Prometheus! And… Cer-Cerberus?! Stop this at once!” The two dragon’s didn’t care. Their bodies were beginning to heat up exponentially along with the speed of Prometheus’ thrusts and the swelling of his cock and balls. A low, lustful growl began to grow in their throats as the climax approached. The loud crowd had slowed when the prince showed up, but had now whipped themselves into a frenzy. Sinoa and Xania were frantically taking notes of the ordeal as they rubbed their thighs together. Elias noted Louise doing the same, though she wasn’t as subtle about being turned on the prospect by the prospect of seeing Prometheus claim Cerberus’ womb. Her right hand crept down to between her legs while her left went her same breast and began to massage it. The open nature of her top allowed a couple fingers and eventually her whole hand to wiggle under and squeeze her boob directly. She bit her lip to stifle a moan. Though Elias couldn’t react his physically, he very much still had a 15 year old’s interests.

Pure fire mana is the hottest and most powerfully destructive force in Grastaea. Dragon’s fucking generates the purest and most concentrated form of this over the course of the act, and once orgasm is achieved the excess mana is ejected from the bodies of the participants. Mostly through the mouth. With a final thrust, Prometheus ripped his head and torso away from Cerberus’ grasp and roared a mighty blast of flame through the Prince’s tower as he unloaded a mightier blast of seed into the bitch dragon bellow him. She gave off a high-pitched combo of a whimper and a howl as her dragon pussy clenched around his throbbing cock and drank his baby batter before expunging her own excess fire mana. Elias’ sense of smell was as dead as the rest of him, but he could still see the wet trail that was being marked down Louise’ leg by her own release.

“Huh. Huh,” panted Cerberus as she pawed at Prometheus’s abs. “There. No more bad dreams.”

“Yeah,” panted Prometheus as he moved up to cradle her face. “And no more, lonely nights.”

The two fiery lovers’ afterglow was spoiled by the rumbling of the tower they had just finished copulating under. The force of their love making, not to mention the fire explosion, had destroyed both the foundation of the tower and its support structure. “Oh no.” gasped Cerberus.

The Primal Flame quickly grabbed her shoulders and rolled his legs to kick them out at a 180 degree twist out from under the tower before it collapsed directly behind them. Safe in his arms and with his slowly deflating cock still hilted inside her, the guardian of hell’s gates gave a loving and thankful mewl as she wrapped herself around him again and basked in his warmth around and inside her. Prometheus, for his part, instead looked up and finally noticed the crows that had gathered around them, including a very annoyed looking Euden. “Oh, soot.”

“What the hell were you two thinking?!” shouted the Prince. The crowd was almost more surprised to hear their Prince’s angry voice than the magic dragon fuck session they had just witnessed. Euden was a soft spoken leader, and humble to the point of it being a danger to his health. He didn’t even get this emotional when dealing with Harle or the Empire. ‘He must have had something really important in there,’ thought the onlookers and guilty dragons. “You two could have been crushed by my own room! Do you know how terrible I would feel if anything happened to you two?!” Nope, leave it too Euden to be more concerned about the health of the horny beasts that just destroyed most of his belongings than the belongings themselves.

“I-I’m sorry, Prince,” stuttered Prometheus. Looking down, he saw that he was still inside Cerberus and hastily yanked himself to his feet, his dick popping out of the girl dragon with a pop and an involuntary pop as her pussy still fought to keep his meat inside. Euden looked away for the sake of what little modesty the two had left as he endeavored to pull his dragon pants back up. Everyone else in the crowd, Louise included, leaned in to get a better look. “I-I just woke up with so much energy this morning and I didn’t know what to do with it. Th-then I flew into Cerberus and-“

“He’s entered a sudden heat cycle, “interjected the much older guardian of the underworld as she too stood up next to her now lover. She fixed her skirt slightly, but as she bent over slightly to address Euden more directly, it was plain to all those behind her that her magic panties that normally covered up her dragon sized human pussy did not survive the bout. “It’s something that happens to flame dragons sometimes when we get a sudden burst of mana. I’m sure Brunhilda has explained this too you.”

“Er,” murmured the Prince; Mym had mentioned something about “the fires of love” after the episode with his eldest brother where she had turned into “High Brunhilda” to save them all, but he filtered it out with the rest of her flirtations. He thought she was being more physical than usual. “She mentioned it. Still, what brought this on now?”

“It was a dream, your majesty,” said Prometheus. “We dragons don’t usually recall our dreams, simply because our life-spans have no need for them. But we still get them, and last night I a particular, er…” the embarrassed Prometheus looked away and scratched the back of his head. “Seems I had a very visceral dream last night and I just had this need to, well…” the embarrassed wyrm looked at his lover with a sweet gaze as he grabbed her hand. “Live, I guess his how you would put it.” It was Cerberus’ turn to look away embarrassed. Of course, the important detail here Prometheus was leaving out was that it was a wet dream brought on by Euden’s exercise and Elias’ romp in the hay with Euden’s body.

“Ah, then perhaps this is my fault,” said the Prince. “I found a book of exercises by King Alberius that would increase the strength of our pact.” The crowd and dragons were confused, and Elias was interested enough in this revelation to tear his eyes away from Louise’s ass. ‘The Prince was doing his own spell?’ “It basically made it so I could call on your power in the dream world, but I must have had had a particularly dark version of a reoccurring nightmare I’ve been having last night and I exposed you to it. This was a flight or fight response from your body. Not the reaction I had anticipated from a night of fiend slaying, though,” pondered the prince as he began to think.

“Oh, that was no nightmare, it was-“ began Cerberus before she was cut off by…

“OW!” Prometheus’ hand being bitten by Coco, one of Cerberus’ “other heads”

“Why’d you ditch us like that, boss?” asked Mimi, her other enchanted puppet dog head.

“Yeah, it took us forever to catch up with you,” said Coco as she released Prometheus hand. The two then jumped back onto their master’s hand and resumed their posts as two heads.

“Oh, I’m sorry, babies. I was just off getting you a new daddy,” she said with a sly glance to Prometheus.

“Wait, I’m what?!” said the apparently shocked male dragon.

“Oh, yeah. You rocked this box, now you’re stuck with it!” she said with her wrists on her hips with a suggestive shake and turn; everyone still being able to see his cum dripping out her snatch. She latched onto his arm and buried it in her hefty dragon cleavage. “Besides, you said it yourself, ‘No more lonely nights.’”

“I, uh, did. Didn’t I.”

“In fact… I’m feeling pretty tired already. Shall we return to bed,” the three headed she-beast leaned into his ear and with a seductive breath called him “Darling.”

There was a pause where Euden had the misfortune of seeing Prometheus’ pants tent at that. “LATER PRINCE!” and the two shot off towards the mountain to continue.

“Well. That’s a new fire,” said the Prince.

“It certainly is, sir,” said Edward from behind.

“Dah!” exclaimed the Prince and a few others around who also didn’t notice the butler’s approach.

“Now it seems I will have to build everyone’s entire schedule around the reconstruction of your living quarters,” said Edward as he produced his all-important ledger that tracked the schedule of everyone in the Halidom; usually without their consent or knowledge. “Oh, by my estimates this will take around… 3 months to fix; barring any surprises from fiends or your family, sire.”

“THREE MONTHS?!” exclaimed the prince.

“Don’t worry, I’ve kept a full back up of all your notes and clothes for just such an occasion. The only problem now is finding a place for you to sleep,” said the butler, getting Elias’ attention. Of course he had a vested interested in were the Prince’s body would be kept in the night since he’d be the one using it. Glancing over at Louise and her dripping leg and pronounced ass even while standing straight, he certainly knew where he wanted it to be.

Though she was upright again, she was still transfixed by the thought of Prometheus and Cerberus’ mating so Elias took the initiative to push her forward from her back, resisting the urge to just grab her ass. “Bah!” exclaimed the older sister.

“Excellent! A volunteer,” said Edward as he made a note in his ledger. “Prince Euden shall bunk with Louise while we work on repairing his living quarters!”

“What?” said the Prince and Louise. “No, no. I couldn’t possibly impose like that.”

“Sir, she’s already living rent free on your property,” said Edward.

“So are you!” said Euden.

“Trust me, sir. You do not want to sleep with me,” said the butler. “I would have already that happened by now if I thought there was a chance.”

“What?!” exclaimed all those in ear shot.

“Ok, we’ll deal with that can of worms later; I can’t sleep in Louise’s room for three months?”

‘No, I don’t think I’d like that either,’ thought Elias. If he was going to be in the Prince’s body for the forseeable, he wanted to have fun with as many of those of the Halidom’s female population as possible. “If I could make a suggestion,” interjected the choir boy. “Why not rotate. Say every…” Elias ran through his head how many nights he could wrap the prince’s arms, legs, and dick around the same woman before he got bored; not to mention time to convince the ladies if necessary. “Every week. Euden sleeps with Louise this week, then next he sleeps with someone else?”

“That’s quite an ingenious solution, young Elias,” said Edward. “I will begin making arrangements in the schedule and have your back-up belongings moved to Miss Louise’s room, sire.”

“Wait,” said Euden, but Edward was already off. The crowd had dispersed back to their daily routines. Euden and Louise just stood there, dumbfounded and eventually awkwardly smiled at each other.

“I-uh, have to go get some stuff ready for tonight, I guess,” stuttered Louise.

“Uh, yeah. I guess I’ll see you tonight, roomie,” said the prince back.

“He he…” with another awkward smile the girl turned around and left the scene. Elias had already wandered off to speed read every book he could find in the castle and/or Heinwald’s library on the art of seduction, just in case he needed more advance techniques than “drop pants” to woo Louise.

* * *

“And now the Prince will be staying with me for a week,” said Louise to her precious little brother, Lowen, relating the events of the previous morning to him; in less graphic detail, of course. The two were sat next to each other at the Halidom’s massive main dining table for dinner where most of the castle’s inhabitants took their meals. Elias was sat on the other side of the table from them and down some so he could listen in on their conversation. Not the stealthiest approach, but all Elias actually knew about Louise came from the few conversations he had with Lowen on the subject, who as he could guess and now had a pretty good idea as to why now, was very dodgy on the subject. Mainly because of how over-bearing and embarrassing she was for him. “So don’t go having any bad dreams. You can’t sleep with big sister this week.”

“Louise,” said Lowen. “I haven’t slept in the same bed as you since we got here. I cut my own food, I fight my own battles. You don’t need to worry about me so much anymore.”

“I- I know that. I just… wanted to make sure you understood the situation.”

“And I do,” Lowen said as he continued to eat Cleo’s delicious “Stew of Whatever Ranzal Killed Today.” “The Prince needs a place to sleep while his room is being re-built, and Edward volunteered you. What’s not to get?”

“I-it’s not as simple as that!” Louise was getting very flustered, which made Elias take special notice. “I’m going to be sharing my bed with a man of high standing. I don’t want you getting jealous or anything like that.”

“Then make Euden sleep on the floor,” responded Lowen nonchalantly as he continued eating.

“Lowen! Do not speak of the Prince such a way!”

“Ok, then you sleep on the floor.”

“I! … Maybe that would be for the best. It is only for a week…” Not a good result for Elias. From the books he was able to read through (and with some dodgy at best advice from Orion) his strategy to get the Prince into her pants required her to lie besides him first.

“I don’t get why you’re making such a big deal about this,” continued the younger brother. “It’s like you and the Prince are gonna fuck.”

“LOWEN!” shouted his sister. Even the technically undead Elias almost chocked on his food at that and the rest of the table turned to them at that outburst. The embarrassed Louise looked around meekly and could only give a meek “Sorry, he, uh, dropped some stew?”

“No I didn’t,” muttered the boy causing his sister to flick his ear in retaliation. “Ow.”

That placated the rest of the warriors of the Halidom and they went back to eating.

“That is not appropriate dinner conversation!” Louise loudly “whispered” in her younger brother’s ear. It was certainly loud enough that Elias could still hear what she was saying. She sat back up, trying to look as proper as possible. “Besides, what would I need with a child? I have my paintings, and you.”

“I never said that?!” said the mildly shocked Lowen.

“Well… good,” stutter Louise as she resumed eating. Very fast.

‘Ah, so that’s why Louise had that reaction today,’ thought Elias. ‘She wants a baby. Guess her paintings can’t fully replace her motherly instincts. I might be able to use that, but it will make hiding evidence even harder. Hmmm…”

* * *

“You vant me to VAT?!” screamed the mildly confused Heinwald.

“Give me something that will make the Prince sterile. At least while I’m using him,” repeated Elias. Heinwald almost always took dinner in his study. Tonight, he been pouring over texts to try and give life. Now here was a horny zombie who wanted a way to keep it from happening in the first place.

“Look. I know vat me and Klienmann told you last night; but zat vas in jest!” said Heinwald. “We don’t actually expect you to schtook every zingle von of the Prince’s admirers vile you hab access to his dick!”

“Why not? Euden’s got a memory erasing super cock!”

“Oy, you truly are ein teenager; such language UND you miss the stupidly obvious!” Heionwald smacked Elias’ head. “Zat show Prometheus und Cerberus put on this morning zat destroyed zee Prince’s chambers?! Zat vas because of YOU, dummkopf! Herr Euden had attached himself psychically to Prometheus before you showed up, und that is vy, ven your body thought it vas in danger wid Malora’s bite it triggered ze transformation!”

“Oh. I was talking about Euden’s own.”

“I’m sure ze Alberian family line is blessed magnificently. He has seben siblings for a reason. But it is nowhere near enough to break a voman like you did last night.”

“Hmph,” grunted Elias, but he wasn’t giving up on booty just yet. “Still, to stay in character, I’m going to have to lie next to Lousie all night long. And if that lady’s as baby crazy I think she is, she’s gonna feel and want some royal loving by the end of the week at least.” Elias made some suggestive air humping gestures at the air with his argument.

“Oy, you used to be zuch a cute and innocent boy,” Heinwald lamented. “My, how far you’ve strayed in vun night. But, you present a valid point. Louise clearly has empty nest nstead bad. Very vell. I vill help you.”

“Yes!” shouted Elias as his fist pumped in the air. “Thank you, Heinwald,” almost went to hug Heinwald but quickly thought against touching the dark wizard.

“HOWEBER!” Heinwald held up a finger. “I vill need some time to procure the ingredients, and vill then slip the drink into Euden’s food tomorrow.” First rule of the Halidom: Don’t ask how Heinwald does things. “So keep it in your pants one night. Or Euden’s I guess.”

* * *

“How do I not have any underpants?!” shouted Euden at Edward. The two were standing outside Lousie’s room as the drakes carried a week’s supply of clothes into her chamber.

“I am sorry, my liege,” responded the butler. “It seems my store of your extra small-cloths has been a casualty of a fiend raid. I saw the slimes wearing your undergarments as hats myself when I went to procure them. Naturally, I had them destroyed.”

“You couldn’t just wash them?” asked the Prince.

“Trust me, sire. I learned long ago that slime does not come out of underpants,” replied the butler.

“How do you- you know what? Know, I’m gonna call a Heinwald on that,” said the Prince.

“A wise choice, sire. The schedule does not have time for back-stories, nor for much more idle chit-chat. You have a busy day tomorrow, and you need your rest. Your extra pajamas are in-tact; you can go without for one night, and I will have the pair you wear tonight scrubbed thoroughly tomorrow. I have already given Cleo your size to replenish your small cloth count at the market tomorrow.”

“But! But I can’t just not wear-“stammered Euden as Edward used a hand to push his Prince through the doors.

“Good night, your highness,” said Edward as he closed the door.

This left Euden alone with a very embarrassed Louise setting up straight as an arrow on her bed. The bed and chamber were nowhere near as elaborate as Euden’s, nor was it quite as large. No, the bed was a mere “Full,” much smaller than Euden’s king. It didn’t look like it was really fitted to hold to grown adults comfortably, at least in a non-intimate way. Speaking of intimate, Louise had tried her best to dig up the most non-sexually appealing sleeping outfit she could find. It was a white nighty that was tied up with several string knots in the back with several green floral accents that looked like vines stretching up and down her body, inadvertently mildly highlighting the curves she was trying to hide. She was actually wearing more clothing now than her normal outfit, but the obvious lack of a bra actually made her breasts seem larger as gravity pulled them against the confines of the nighty. The same held true for her ass as the lighter material made the strain her wide, birthing hips put on her clothes normally more apparent as it thinned along her cheeks. Luckily for her modesty Euden couldn’t see this with seated. What he could see was that her hair was much larger than her normal pony-tail style would lead you to believe. The long peach colored locks reached all the way down past her aforementioned great ass and pooled behind and around her on the bed, framing her bashful face and hidden figure all the way down.

“You’re, uh, hair’s a lot longer than I thought,” awkwardly stated Euden.

“Oh, is it,” Louise grabbed a lock of her hair and began to tug on it nervously. “S-sorry if it’s a bit unruly. I’ve never really had time to do anything with it raising Lowen and-“

“N-no. No need to be sorry,” Euden cut in. “I think it’s very beautiful, actually.” He looked away from her in mild embarrassment.

“Wa-well, thank you, Your Highness,” said Lousie, also embarrassed. “B-but we’re already sharing a bed. You don’t have to talk your way into it.” She continued, in a much more flirtatious tone then she realized. Until Euden’s face turned beat red which in turn caused her to catch on what she had accidentally said as well. The boy wasn’t THAT clueless it seems.

“Th-thank you for volunteering to let me sleep with yo-dah!” said Euden, hearing what he was saying as he said it. Causing them both to turn redder than Prometheus’ hair. “Dah, I’m just going to change now.” Louise looked at the prince and nodded her head very fast with a forced grin. “D-Do you mind?”

“OH!” and Louise immediately shoved a pillow over her face and began loudly humming into it. “Mm-hm-hmph, not looking. Can’t see a thing!” she said in a broken, sing-song voice.

Euden was satisfied with this and grabbed the case Edward had marked as “Sleepwear,” and opened it. The pajamas were rolled up in sets: one shirt to one pair of shorts. He took out a set and placed it on the foot of the bed, looking up slightly to confirm that Lousie was still humming into her pillow. Cofirming that she couldn’t see anything, he stripped himself naked and unrolled the pajamas. He put the shirt on, but found it a little tight. Finding this odd, he picked up the shorts and inspected them before putting them on. It seemed Edward had been planning for this eventuality for some time as Euden’s improved muscle and figure over the past few months meant these clothes weren’t exactly the correct size. “Ugh, perfect,” he groaned to himself as he walked over to the mirror to get a better look.

Curious of the prince’s remark, Louise peaked an eye out from behind her pillow and immediately “regretted” it. Catching a glimpse of him in the mirror sans pants of any kind, Louise got a good, second-hand look at the royal scepter of New Alberia. “Eeep!” she squeaked before covering herself again. Euden, for his part, didn’t notice and decided the shorts were big enough and decided to cram himself in them. ‘That was the Prince’s p-p-pe-penis!’ Louise thought to herself. ‘I just saw the Prince’s penis. It’s… smaller, than I had hoped. No! Not hoped! Just expected. Not that expected to see his penis in the first place. I just thought it’d be bigger with all the ladies he attracts, which I am NOT one of! Not that prince is unattractive I just don’t think about him that wa-‘

“Okay, I’m decent,” Euden spoke up.

“Oh!” Louise through the pillow to her side in an awkward rush and looked at the prince. While he didn’t have the biggest tool, Edward’s too small clothes did do a good job of showing off the Prince’s impressive physique otherwise. His chiseled abs and powerful arms stretched the fabric, while the shorts did a nice job of showing off his own powerful legs and hips. ‘Strong hips for mat- WHAT?!’ Louise stopped her thinking there.

“Well, I don’t know what it is for you, but Edward has me on a very tight sleep schedule, so I actually have to turn in now,” said Euden as he rounded the bed to the opposite side from his new roommate. “But I’m a very deep sleeper, so you can read, or paint, or do whatever you normally do to get yourself ready for bed.”

“Oh, a no. I’ve already brushed my hair and everything else,” she stammered out.

“Well, good night to you as well then,” said the Prince as he climbed under the covers and tightened himself under them, facing the opposite direction from Lousie.

“Oh, g-goodnight, Your Majesty.”

“Louise, how many times do I have to tell you guys? Just call me ‘Euden.’”

“Y-yes. S-sorry, your m-Er, Euden. Good night.” And he closed his eyes, not to open them again that night. Louise took on a calmer, or matronly smile at that. “Hmm,” she hummed. She leaned over and kissed the side of the Prince’s head. “Sweet dreams,” she whispered in his ear.

* * *

Elias waited for around 20 minutes before rolling over to face Louise. Luckily, as Louise’s room was on a floor higher than Elias’ she didn’t see his spirit possess the Prince once he closed his eyes. ‘That was just like the kisses mother used to give,’ thought Elias. ‘Her maternal instincts must be kicking into over-drive without Lowen as an outlet. Even ‘daddy’ gets tucked in.’ Euden inched closer as he brought his body closer to Louise. ‘Well, daddy wants to be tucked in somewhere warmer.’ The ever horny Elias and the constricting nature of the outdated shorts caused Euden’s cock to begin inflating upwards instead of outward. As he threaded his right leg through Louise’s he wrapped his right arm around her mid-section to lift her torso up so his left could follow suite. He pulled her into his warmth, constricting her with his left arm nestled directly below her mature bosom, his legs entwining with hers, and his expanding dick nestled in her ass-crack thanks to holes between the knots of her nighty. And Louise felt all of this.

To riled up by her own nerves to actually fall asleep, Louise was now frozen out of sheer embarrassment with the Prince’s body wrapped so suggestively around her. “DAH! P-Prince Euden! Please,” shouted Louise as she began to try and break from his grasp. Elias merely pretended Euden was a heavy, and clingy, sleeper and wrapped himself tighter around her, slipping his left hand between her breasts in the process and gave one a non-committal squeeze. “Eep!”

‘No bra? Fantastic,’ Elias thought, and then worked to get his other hand on the other boob. He also shuffled his legs a bit to better work his increasing mast into her rear. The entire point of this exercise was to entice Louise to take a chance, after all. To show her what his body was capable of even when he wasn’t “conscious.”

“Oh, Goddess above,” Louise half shuddered half moaned as she felt him swell against her. Ever growing, his cock had gotten up to five inches, it’s swelling width spreading her cheeks around it. Euden’s hands became to absent-mindedly rotate her breasts; trying to slowly knead the lovely milk bags enough to arouse her, but slow enough to make her think he was doing this all in his sleep. His cock head pushed against his waist band before popping out and continuing along. “Gah, why are you clingy, Euden? Ugh, and how are you so big?” Louise had seen Euden’s dick. It was positively miniscule in the mirror, but now it felt like was going to grow bigger than her arm if it kept spreading her through her panties like that, the friction loosening them. Add to that the masterful breast-play and his upper thigh rubbing against her own lower lips, and Louise was… honestly getting confused. Prince Euden was usually clueless around women, especially in regards to their attraction toward him, but now here he was unconscious and playing with her like a musical instrument (Elias was using accordion exercises he had picked up on a dare in the choir). That confusion was very quickly being over-ridden with horniness as the minutes rolled on, though. His hands pushed and pulled her breasts through the fabric of her sleepwear so perfectly, and the shifting of his leg and dick on her undercarriage was the loveliest warmth she had ever felt. Louise had always been so busy being a big sister that she never had time to be a woman. “Oh, oh,” she panted as sweat began to form on her brow. Her head dipped low so she could watch her sleeping bunk-mate work. “That feels so good, Euden. Please don’t stop,” Louise moaned to herself, not knowing that the source of her pleasure was very much able to hear her moans.

Embolden by her request, Euden’s hands moved away from her breasts and clutched her mid-section again. As he did this he worked both his legs in-between hers, and then curled himself around her with his knees, his head finally finding a spot in the crook of her neck. He couldn’t resist taking a deep whiff of her scent. The scent finally got his member up to maximum, and Louise felt a shudder run through her as felt the royal scepter of New Alberia pulse to its full might against her. Completely locked in his grasp and putty in it, Euden through his legs back as he rolled them over to face the other side of the mattress. This was all a calculated move by the spirit of the archer, of course, figuring out the exact angle and force needed for the next maneuver he wished to perform on his unsuspecting target.

Angling his hips at her rear while it was still in the air, he through her onto her other side and with a quick thrust his hips back against her and the sheets of the mattress pulling the tight fabric down just a bit more, Euden’s dick slipped right through her hair, her nighty, and even panties and at just the right angle slipped right into resting right outside her quivering pussy. Though the match wasn’t one-to-one, the Prince’s enormous length meant that even at the awkward angle his cock head was pushing on her clit; an unintended position, but not an unwelcome one. Lousie, for her part, was very surprised at its position.

“EEEEEEEEEE!” she screamed into what was supposed to be Euden’s pillow. Euden’s face smirked into her shoulder at her reaction. His legs were still between hers, holding them apart so her pussy lips spread apart for him. Her moist folds fell along his shaft as her juices were beginning to flow. His hands returned to her breasts as he began slowly kicking his legs in slow motions to gyrate his hips. His cock head sliding along her in a teasing fashion, bumping into her button with each motion. “WHAT KIND OF DREAM ARE YOU HAVING?!” shouted/moaned Louise into the pillow again. His dick wasn’t even inside her, hell, for all she knew he wasn’t even fucking her; he thinks his wrestling fiends, and already his accidental seeming motions were about to make her cum for the first time in forever. Up and down, push and pull, squeeze and stirred he played with her body, getting her hotter and hotter. Elias didn’t want to actually fuck Louise until he had made Euden sterile the next day, but he did make her want to fuck him. And he succeeded at that a little too well. “Oh, just get it over with already!” She had spun her face of the pillow as she said, and reached her right arm that was out of his grip down to the fabric of her nighty and began bunching it up. Euden’s actions slowed as he was surprised by her actions and range of motion. Getting it up passed her hips, Louise made a sudden grab for her panties, pushed them to the side, and then reached for Euden’s dick. Now it was his turn to freeze up. Loosening his grip from the shock, she was able to wiggle her ass up along his stomach so as to shove his mighty cock into her hungry snatch. “UGGGGH! YES!” Louise shouted into the open air.

Euden’s dick was inside her at last, and while from behind and on her side she couldn’t get the whole thing in, she still orgasmed as what four inches did get in spread her wider than her fingers ever dared to. Her mouth hung open in an O and her eyes rolled up but not quite into her head. Euden’s shot open in surprise and crossed. She was far tighter than Malora (pre-dragon dick, at least) and the sudden surprise didn’t help matters. So much for waiting for sterility.

“Ugh, I don’t know what dreams you’re having, my Prince,” Louise cooed as she regained her motor functions. She turned her head with a seductive smile and stroked her Prince’s hair with her left hand, Elias making sure to shut his eyes again. Her right hand continued rubbing just above her pussy, feeling his cock through her own walls. “But I need you to be a heavy sleeper so I can have a good one of my own. Can you do that, please?” pleaded the horny big sister. She clenched her eyes shut with another moan as she savored the feeling of her prince inside her for another moment, before surprising him with a back thrust of her hips that rolled them onto their backs; his on the mattress and hers on him, his dick still half inserted.

Before he could fully process what had just happened, Louise finally exerted her full strength and broke free of Euden’s grip. She quickly planted her hands on the mattress at right angles and pushed herself up to a sitting position on his groin. “1-2, hur- OOOOHHHH GODDESS!” she moaned as she forcefully and fully impaled herself on him in one motion. Her haste jostling her cervix to her descended womb down to kiss his cock head. This kiss, coupled with the sudden fullness, caused her to have a powerful orgasm. Her first. Euden, for his part, rolled his eyes up into his skull and nearly bit his lip off. Elias’ spirit wanted to cum then and there, but the scion of Alberius had far more stamina than that.

She just sat there panting for a bit. Her legs spread wide and her pussy squeezing on the first cock she’d ever had. Raising Lowen, Louise never had time for gentlemen callers, let alone a boyfriend. Now here she was sweating and panting with her buried in heaving breasts with her “unconscious” temporary roommate and royal charge’s mighty cock shoved in her by herself. Still harder than steal. The nighty was getting annoying.

Perking up, she reached behind her back and started untying the knots that held it together. The Prince could barely risk a peak out one eye as she hastily stripped herself. Nearly ripping the garment off, he saw her hefty boobs sag out from her chest as they heaved with her deep breaths. More arousing though was the site of royal scepter spearing into her core from behind her gorgeous ass. Louise untied her panties and tugged them out from between their union. He had to fight every urge to resist grabbing her peaches and keep up the act. Louise was in a groove now, and he didn’t want to startle her out of it. Consequences be damned, Elias wanted to see that ass bounce! ‘I’ll just get something else for her tomorrow. I’m sure she’s fine, anyway. ‘

She was not fine. She was so horny because she was on her most dangerous day in the cycle. One of the Prince’s loads in her snatch, and Lowen would be an uncle by the morning. In some distant part of her mind, she knew this, and that riding Euden’s cock like a race horse was a bad idea. That part was currently locked in a closet and gagged with a sock so as not to interrupt her vagina lips gagging on a cock. “Let’s go for a ride, Euden,” she moaned over her shoulder, and adjusted her legs to sit on knees. Momentarily separating herself from him was necessary if she was going to rearrange her insides with his cock like a mortar and pessle.

“Oh gods, oh gods, oh GODS! It’s so big!” Louise shouted to the air. Elias figured she was distracted enough that she wouldn’t look back and opened his eyes to watch her fat ass as it smacked down onto his hips and her mammaries bounced apart on her chest past her arms that latched onto his midsection for a change to keep her steady. “Oh, I’ve never felt like such a woman before. Augh!” Running low on energy, she stopped riding him like a fiend and settled her pierced lips at the base of his mighty shaft. With his whole mass inside her she focused on gyrating her hips. Back and forth, side to side, clockwise and anti-clockwise she slid ass all along his mid-section as she scrapped every inch of her moist core with his cock. Peeling back layers and touching places she didn’t know she had, causing her tunnel to squeeze on his steel hard shaft. And she kept moving, and find new places, and mini-orgasming in new ways.

She continued in that reverse cow-girl position for some minutes, Euden’s body still having more stamina than Elias’ spirit. He had felt like he was ready to release for nearly three-quarters of her ride on him, but his borrowed cock stayed strong and true as a tight pussy did all it could to break it. The end was fast approaching now, and Louise could feel it throb and grow inside her one last bit before its final release. With speed and dexterity not thought possible before, she whipped her legs up in front of her and spun around on his dick to face the Prince, who had closed his eyes again has prepared to blow. She threw her body down onto his chest. Her head in the crook of his neck she squeezed around his back and flipped them again so he was on top. Her breeding instincts demanded that his seed have the best chance to stay in her pussy. Shocked at the turn of events, but still needing to play that he was asleep, Euden’s mouth released a single grunt as his penis began shooting sperm into her hungry snatch. Her legs shot up as she convulsed around him and moaned into his ear as her cervix drank salvo after salvo of his seed. “Oohhh, so those rumors were true. The Alberian royals do release more than normal men. Ohhh,” her legs relaxed and wrapped around him. “No wonder you have so many siblings,” she said with a warm smile as she pet the Prince’s hair. Her loving nature was almost better than powerful orgasm he was firing off into her fertile depths. “There, there, my precious boy. Let out all your frustrations into your big sister.”

* * *

After that was finished, Louise had rolled Euden back onto his back and put his deflating cock back into his pants and gave him two kisses as she wished him continued pleasant dreams; one for each head. She then paced the bed to gather her clothes and return to her normal state of dress so the Prince would be none the wised come morning. Louise had a permanent loving blush on her face as she thought of the feeling of the Prince cumming inside her. Elias, for his part, was still processing the “big sister” remark and was contemplating if he should be worried about Lowen, but still peaked at the reserve strip show. Louise was sauntering around cock-drunk so her everything had a nice sway to it in the moonlight, swirling the cum in her womb around and splashing it up into her tubes.

Fully dressed again she returned to bed, but instead of laying on the other side of the bed, she instead gravitated to Euden’s body and pressed herself against him. She laid her head on his shoulder lovingly, and her well used and full of cum pussy against the small of his back as she wrapped herself around him. Elias, being unable to actually sleep, or escape, just laid there for the rest of the night. It wasn’t so bad to get to listen to her breath in his ear though. What was concerning was the squelching noises he could hear in the quite of the night. It was the sound of her ovaries and womb drinking his swimmers. With a fresh egg at the end. The gurgling, churning sound of the royal generation being processed was worrisome, but still arousing to the former choir boy in its own way.

Close to the dawn, he could swear he heard the churning speed up, and Louise’s breaths turned into slight gasps. After a minute he could swear he heard something being punctured. She gave a small moan, and then breathed out sweetly as if a huge effort had just been finished. “I’m a mommy,” she murmured into his ear with a smile.

Across the castle, Verica was startled out of her sleep by a prophetic dream. “By the Goddess,” she breathed to herself. It was then that she and Elias knew:

He fucked up.


	3. Verica

“You did VAT?!” It was the morning after Louise little roll in the hay with Euden’s “unconscious” body, and the first thing Elias did after returning to his body was run off to Heinwald to tell him what had happened. Namely, that Louise was most likely pregnant with the royal bastard of the seventh scion of Alberia, and he needed that sterility potion for the prince to be a morning after potion real quick!

“Apparently I’m way better with my hands than I thought! She jumped me!” Elias shouted back. “If anything, she raped me.”

“You ver the vun- dah, just forget it,” said Heinwald as he closed his arms and looked away.

“So will you make the potion or not?”

“I can’t!”

“WHAT?! Why!”

“Vile the herb needed for the sterility potion is basically a veed wid how much of it grows up in the mountains behind ze castle, the chemical needed to terminate an already zuccessfully fertilized egg can only be found in specific parts of Grasteae. Und it needs to be ingested wid-in 30 hours of conception, or it vill nut take,” explained the almost heretic. “The only other option would be a curse to make her completely barren, und rob her of the ability to ever hab children period! Und if vat my psychological profile of the ‘big sister’ says hold true, robbing her of her ability to raise a child of her very own vould be tantamount to killing her mother in front of her eyes all over again. She would be broken beyond repair.”

Elias could only look at the floor in abject defeat and shame. Two nights in and he had already trapped himself and doomed the Halidom. Once word got out that the Prince had fathered a bastard, even without his own knowledge, he would lose the trust of the people of Alberia and all the hard work they’d put in the past months to unite them against the Dyrenell Empire would fall to ruin. Sure, they would thank him for protecting them from fiend attacks, and he would throw himself in front of a million fiends for the people, but they would never follow him again. Had he the ability still, this is where Elias would start to cry. “I fucked up.”

There was a pause. “… *sigh.* Nein, Leibchin. Ve fooked up,” said Heinwald kneeling. “It vas Klienmann und I’s experiment dat put you in this situation. Sure, you’re the one who couldn’t keep it in his pants for two nights, but still, ve share the blame equally.”

“Thanks for that, Heinwald,” said the boy through tears that weren’t there.

“Just know you’ll never fully return to ze land of the living now.”

“Ah, crap!”

“Ja,” he stood up. “Vunce word gets out, ve’ll have to turn ourselbs in to save Louise und her unborn child from the gallows. Ve’ll be exiled at best, and that’s widout imaging how…”

“Curran?” pondered the choir boy.

“Ja… how he vill respond.” Heinwald was never one to show any emotion beyond satisfaction of a mystery solved, but now here he was looking dejected and sad at the thought of losing his partner due to one experiment gone wrong. They probably would have just continued sulking there for some time if a voice didn’t interject from down the hall.

“You two have upset the balance of the cosmos!” It was Verica, almost marching down if not for her long dress with her crystal ball under her arm. Elias, for how guilty he was, couldn’t help staring at her aggressively bouncing, well-endowed chest. There was hardly another woman in the Halidom that could rival her bust; even Malora fell short if only by a centimeter or two. Heinwald was not so entranced.

“Dah! Verica! I-I-I- have no idea vat you could possibly me-“

“Save it, you can’t hide anything from a fortune teller,” she interjected as she got in Heinwald’s face. “He’s a ghost, and has been using the Prince’s body to impregnate women in the Halidom for the last two nights now. And YOU,” she proclaimed with a shove “and that mad man, Kleinmann, are the reason he can.”

“Not so loudly, please,” begged the mystery lover. Elias kept quiet and slowly tried to back away, but stopped in his tracks when he noticed her massive ass sticking out; another asset of hers unrivaled in the Halidom.

“Lucky for you three, the cosmos have provided me an answer to your dilemma,” said the fortune teller as she turned to address Elias. His eyes followed sudden movement of her derriere, entranced by its majesty until it was entirely gone and he noticed that she had turned to him. Of course she noticed him staring then, but instead of get annoyed or otherwise scold him further, the brown beauty instead gave a wry smirk. “Elias!” That got his attention. “Go fetch that suicidal loon, Kleinmann for us. I want all three of you present for this.”

“Y-yes, ma’am!” stammered the suddenly very polite Elias. Giving a bow, he ran off to fetch the requested crazy man. Verica turned back to address Heinwald.

“You know how to make tea, right?” she asked.

“Of course. Earl Grey or Green?” he responded.

“Oh, not for me.” She pulled off the gold clasp that connected her shirt to her hood to reveal an opening to her generous cleavage. Heinwald was unaffected by this and simply watched on intrigued. She reached her other hand down between her bosoms and pulled out two small gold colored sacks. Each big enough to hold a teabag. “I need you to make this for Elias for when he gets back.”

“You want him to WHAT?!” It was Kleinmann’s turn to shout in confusion. When Elias came to fetch him and explained the whole situation, knocking up Louise and Verica knowing about it, he brushed it off as it he was describing gravity. Of course this would happen, and if anyone was going to find out it was going to be Verica or Mym; and he knew Mym hadn’t found out yet because he was still alive. It was Verica’s “solution” to the pregnancy problem that confused him. And even Heinwald. Elias, for his part, had come down from his panic and was just rolling with the punches at this point. Verica’s lovely tea helped greatly with that. The herbs seemed to have an extremely calming effect on him, almost putting him in a zen like place.

“I will repeat myself; Euden needs to impregnate more women in the Halidom,” repeated the fortune teller. “It will be the key to defeating the Empire, and destroying Morsayati. It’s actually part of the reason the Prince has so many siblings in the first place. You are familiar with the link between bonds of the soul and the power of one, right, Klienmann?”

“Ai, I believe so,” answered Klienmann. “I have noticed that the Prince has a much stronger soul than most while he was my lab assistant. And I do recall an old text that said a person’s magical energy is stronger if they’re ‘heart’ has a strong connection with multiple people. But the text wasn’t even from Grasteae, and it’s terminology was completely different from every other text I had studied.”

“Ah, but the power of connection is a universal constant no matter the language,” she corrected. “And there is no greater connection between to people than the act of making love. Not just senseless rutting,” she made a gesture of forcing her fingers together to illustrate. “But the successful creation of new life itself.” Her fingers closed around each other and she clasped her hands together.

“I zink I see vat you are getting at,” said Heinwald. “When the Prince’s see fertilizes a woman’s egg it creates a connection between their two bodies; basically meaning that the Prince can draw on their strength as well as that of the Dragons’.”

“Much more than that,” said Verica. “With each coupling, the Prince’s own mana reserves grow by almost double. In essence exponentially increasing his natural strength, which carries over to his shapeshifting abilities. And since, as his servants being able to tap into those same pacts-“

“The power boost of connection feeds back to us!” interrupted Klienmann.

“Doubly so for the women he has impregnated, especially if they are magic users like myself,” she continued. “Therefore, if the Prince impregnates every female in the Halidom,”

“Ve’d be unstoppable! Ve could just march up to Sol Alberia, march straight up to the Empress, und cut her to ground!” exclaimed Heinwald as he stood up to proclaim his strategy.

“Well, we don’t want to do that. She is his sister; she’s just possessed,” corrected Verica. “In fact, the spell you used on Elias is actually a derivative of the very ritual Morayati created long ago to dredge himself back as The Other in the event he could not get his own body back. At least, that’s what I’ve been able to piece together from my visions.”

“I thought you could only see the future. How do you know all this ancient history stuff?” asked Klienmann.

“My vision that tipped me off was a dream of the plan I am proposing in its final phase; our invasion of Sol Alberia. The vision came complete with Morsayati giving a monologue about how he knew we would end up stealing his power, and how we’re not so different from him and blah, blah, blah.” Verica gave an uncharacteristic roll of her eyes and made a talking motion with her hand as she explained this.

“Zat is a very detailed vision.”

“So the only question left is,” asked Klienmann. “Why the special tea?” Gesturing to Elias, the three saw that he was staring straight dead ahead at Verica. Though his eyes lined up with her chest, they were actually glazed over, and his entire body was lax though his tea cup and plate were still held with the utmost care. “Oh sweet crap, he’s dead again.”

“Not exactly,” said Verica. “His current state of deadness has merely made the effect more obvious. His soul has been connected to the other side, and will not recognize us until he is given a link back to this world. I.E. until the Prince drinks the other portion I have.” She the produced the other pouch.

“YOU HAD TEA THAT COULD LET PEOPLE SEE THE OTHER SIDE THIS ENTIRE TIME!” screamed Kleinmann in surprise, thinking all his suicidal experiments were now for not. “AND YOU DIDN’T TELL ME!?”

“Oh, of course it doesn’t let you see the other side. At least, not in any observable fashion,” she corrected the mad man. “It just allows your soul, the inner mind, to reach over to it. You can’t see the other side with this enchanted drug, only feel it.”

“You got ze boy high?”

“No, magically high. There’s a difference,” she said curtly. “With the enchantment on these leaves, you can effectively connect two souls together. I was actually hoping your research, Klienmann, could one day be used to tandem with them to help me reach out to my departed brother,” she continued more morosely.

“Oh,” sighed the visor wearing man. “Well why didn’t you tell me you had these before if you needed my research?”

“Because I knew you would try to use them right away and this tea is VERY expensive, and very hard to get.”

“Oh. Ok, I would do that.”

“However, it is needed for a higher cause now,” she looked at the bag in her hands and stood up. “I shall go to the Prince, and prepare the other bag for him. Once he had ingested the tea, Elias’ spirit shall once again take control of the Prince’s body, and from then on will be able to do so as he pleases.”

“Frauline, are you sure that’s a good idea?” asked Heinwald. “Elias is just a child with horrendous impulse control. Giving him control of the Prince in his sleep has already nstead in mazzive property damage und an unplanned pregnancy. Are you sure giving him the ability to do zat as he pleases will really lead to ze defeat of ze Empire? Und not just get us all killed?!”

“I’ll admit, it sounds chaotic, but my visions have never lead me astray before,” she boasted.

“Oy, fine then,” said Heinwald. As he watched her walk to his door and open it he spoke up one last time. “A vord of caution before, though. Stretch your legs beforehand. Going by what happened to Malora, you’re going to need the extra limber.”

“Noted. Thank you for your time, gentleman.” And she left.

Euden lumbered out of Louise’s room with sore hips and cramped hands. His roommate was in a disturbingly chipper mood, a near constant smile on her face. When he asked she replied “Oh, it was just nice to share my bed again, I guess. I just missed the feeling of a warm body against me, and you were VERY warm, Euden,” keeping her hands over her core as she did so. Louise knew what she did with the Prince’s royal sword was unknown to him on a conscious level, so she tried to be euphemistic about it. Luckily for her, his head was denser than Ranzai’s stomach so her disastrous attempt at hiding the fact that she rode him like a wild stallion in his sleep was a success.

Leaving Louise to bask in the inner warmth of the new life she was now unwittingly carrying, Euden began making his way to the grand hall of the castle for his daily strategy meeting with Louise, Ranzai, Cleo, and sometimes Luca. Rounding a corner he bumped into Malora. Literally. “Oh! Sorry, Malora.”

She gave a pained, yet slightly aroused moan in response first. “Oh, it’s okay. Your Majesty. I wasn’t paying attention. I’ve just this terrible weight in my stomach and sides today.” The magical cum Euden’s shape-shifted cock left in Malora two nights ago was still flooding her womb and ovaries. The mana infused sperm was not-so-subtley tying to urge her body to release her egg early, but she was still a week away from doing so in her natural cycle, a fact Malora was well aware of leading to confusion as to why this was happening now. Her sacs were raring to release, but there was no egg yet.

“Sorry to hear that, Malora,” replied the Prince.

“I know just the thing,” came a third female voice. It was Verica coming from the third hall. “I have just the brew of tea for you.” She reached into her side satchel and pulled out a cream colored tea sack. “Drink this tea, and the cramps will dissipate.”

“Oh, thank you Verica,” said Malora as she took the packet. “If you’ll excuse me, Prince. I need to go find a kettle for this.”

“Do what you must, Malora. I just want you to get better. We need all the help we can get,” he replied.

“Don’t worry, I won’t let some muscle cramps get me down,” replied Malora as she turned to leave.

“That was very convenient that you had that tea on you, Verica,” said the Prince.

“Oh, that? It was just some… relaxer for, shall we say… ‘feminine problems,’” said Verica.

“Oh, so she’s?”

“Most likely, yes.”

“Got it.” The Prince may have been blind to female advances, but living so close with Zethia for so long meant he was at least knowledgeable of female biology, and all that comes with that. Verica, however, had ulterior motives having full knowledge of her romp with the Prince’s mega dragon cock. She was truthful that the tea would help with the menstrual like cramps, it contained a portion of a special Qilin recipe that was meant to speed up the reproductive cycle; including egg production. As Qilin live for near forever by human standards, their reproduction cycles took just as long: a near 3 year process. In Qilin women, the tea sped up gestation, but in human women it sped up dam near everything. In a normal serving size, at least. Verica had cut the reproduction formula with normal Jasime tea, though. So Malora should just release her eggs quicker, and not have a baby in 3 months. Should, at least.

“Actually, Prince, I have another new type of tea I would like you to sample as well. It’s a… stamina booster. It’s sweet; like honey. I found a small batch of it at the market the other day, and I think it’ll help in our efforts against the Empire. Of course, I want to make sure it actually works before I spend a fortune to get some for the entire army. Will you be my guineapig?” the fortune teller requested.

The prince had to think on that for a bit. Not that he didn’t trust Verica. No Euden trusted literally everybody; even if they were people actively trying to kill him. The problem was he didn’t know if Edward’s schedule would allow for the detour. Then again, he did wake up early today, and he was very exhausted because of it he thought. “Alright, I think I can spare 10 minutes. Let’s go try this tea!”

“Excellent! Follow me to my chambers, please,” smiled Verica, before turning and giving a slight smirk.

* * *

Verica brewed the spiritual tea in record time with her fire magic, and Euden had scarcely finished the cup when she began removing her clothes from across the sitting table in her chamber. By the time Elias’ spirit had found his way back to the physical realm she already had her head scarf off and was in the process of removing her belt. This is how Elias learned that her belt was actually load-bearing, as her large, matriarchal breasts sagged immediately with a “poof” sound caused by the displaced air. Her choker came next. “Welcome back to the material world, Elias,” she said with a tug the now large hole her cleavage poked out of. She rolled her sleeves down her smooth arms and her top spilled off her chest, revealing her swelling milk chocolate breasts and dark chocolate nipples. They looked just like candy.

Elias couldn’t tell if Euden’s body was horny or hungry at this point.

“From Heinwald’s description of your previous escapades, you aren’t all that familiar with the art of ‘fore-play,’ are you, Elias?” inquired the stripping beauty as she rolled her skirt down past her large hips. All the beauty was wearing now were her stockings, heels, and purple laced panties.

“Y-you do-don’t wear a bra?” the prince stammered. His eyes darting up and down her figure. Drinking her in.

“Hmph, oh of course not. You think they make a brassiere large enough to contain these girls?” With a dark, seductive gleam in her eyes and a sarcastic smirk she lifted up her mighty feminine endowments and rolled them in palm of her hands. Her nipples pointed at the Prince’s eyes and twirled in hypnotic fashion as she sashayed around the table to him. A tent was already forming in his pants.

“I-I-I guess not. T-to both questions,” he stuttered again, though this time much more focused on her delicious nipples.

“Well,” she released her breasts with another plomp. “Mommy Verica will just have to teach you.” That smirk was replaced with the warm smile of a mother and her hands clapped together next to her head to lay on them for a second. This only aroused him more, and this was before she lowered herself to her knees between his legs. “Let’s get these pesky things out of the way.” Lifting up his legs, she made quick work of his grieves, and with a tug Euden’s pants, hip cape, and small clothes were round his knees. His mighty dick was already at 7 inches, and with her face so close to his crotch it landed on Verica’s face with a hefty smack. A tad shocked, she was stunned for a bit before returning to her warm smile with a giggle. She closed her eyes and took a deep whiff of the musk of Euden’s cock, which was stronger today after taking Louise’s virginity last night. He enjoyed this sight, but not as much Verica enjoyed the pulsing warmth that spread across her face has his cock continued to grow to it’s full 9 inches. Flush with sweat and arousal, Verica rolled her tongue out to the base of his shaft and rolled up the underside of it till she hit the tip and sent it bobbing with a flick as she retracted her tongue. “My, how can one dick be so adorable, yet so manly and so delicious?” she asked rhetorically and suggestively.

Elias knew she wasn’t saying these things about his dick; this was just a dick he had stolen for his own sick fantasies. Like Hell he cared about that, though. He had through his arms and head back against his seat and surrendered to the heat long ago. “How does a girl like you get tits as massive as those?” he asked in return.

“Family inheritance,” she said with a playful shrug. “And I drink lots of milk in my tea” She brought her hands back up to her tits and resumed fondling herself for his amusement. “I can do some fun with them, too. Let me just get ‘him’ nice and ready.” She then proceeded to swallow his dick whole.

“Verica!” screamed Euden as he lurched from his resting position and wrapped his arms around her head. Verica merely focused on her treat and ran her tongue all over his shaft as she drooled all over it. Some dripped from her mouth onto his balls. She sucked on it for a brief second before pushing herself back up to her kneeling position.

“Don’t get to far ahead of yourself, Your majesty…” Euden’s body gulped. “You haven’t even seen my ‘trick’ yet.” And with that she hefted her breasts up, stuck her hands between them from below, and placed them on the prince’s lap. She then proceeded to crush his dick in her bosom, swallowing it entirely in her matronly pillows.

“By the go-o-o-o-odess, that’s warm!” moaned the Prince. Verica, however was less than pleased.

“Well that’s no good,” she pouted.

“Wha-what’s not good?!”

“I thought for sure the legendary scepter of Alberia, the longest dick in the land, would be the one to conquer my girls, but it seems even it can’t do it without a little help.” She removed her bbos and stood up. She walked over to her tea cabinet.

Elias was still reeling from the surprise that her boobs apparently had a circumference greater than 9 inches; now she says that’s still not big enough for her? “How many times have you done this? And who could possibly have a dick bigger than- this!” Said the prince with a motion to his junk. “And what are you dooooooooo…” he trailed off as she bent over to reach something in the back of the cabinet. This caused her lace panties to become a thong as they were swallowed by her awesome ass cheeks. “oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo,” He was stuck like this for some minutes while she dug out what she looking for; a purple vial with a pink heart as it’s top. Engraved on the glass container was a pattern that looked exactly like an erect penis, and on the other side was a drawing of a womb.

Verica walked back over and returned to her kneeling position. She looked up and saw his eyes still locked where her ass was. “Oy! Elias!” she snapped her fingers in his face. “Focus!”

“S-sorry. Booty was…” he made a large motion with his hands.

“I get that a lot.” She said as she opened the vial.

“You do this a lot?!” came the shocked voice of the Prince.

“Do not suddenly think me some cheap harlot, Elias,” she snapped back while pouring a dollop of the substance onto her left palm. It had the consistency of Cleo’s grape jelly, but had no clumps and the shade of purple was so bright Elias swore it sparkled. “I am merely a woman in her sexual prime who knows what she likes.” She re-sealed the bottle and put it down on the table and slapped her hands together, lathering the substance all over her palms. “And while the Prince carries an already impressive…” she gave a slight giggle as she pocked the head of his dick and watched it bob back, “tool by most lady’s standards; I am no standard lady.” She swiped at his cock and clutched it in her wet hand.

“Meep!” said the Prince. The gel was cold and Verica’s grip was strong, but he felt the warmth of her hand start to seep through the gel, and then he felt that warmth start to spread throughout his groin. And it kept getting warmer.

“I am a WOMAN!” her other hand wrapping around the rest of his hot, pulsating shaft. “A woman of taste!” A jerk of his cock and his head popped out of her grasp. “And standards!” She was giving him a vigorous two-handed old fashion now. Both hands pumped his man-meat at a rapid pace. Elias didn’t understand it; he was so lost in the pleasure of her grasp yet he knew this couldn’t be possible with only eight-inches. Not with how far up she was going. Yet he could feel both her hands on his cock at all times, yet he could feel her grip getting looser. “There we go, now you should be big enough to ride.” She released him, and fell back some to admire her work. The Prince could only gawk. Her gel had magically increased his eight inches to around twelve at least, and his girth was a hefty 3 inches. Not only that, but his cock was angry now. Veins pulsated along his shaft as the entire thing throbbed with desperate need. He could even feel his balls churn and expand with potent seed worthy of the monster they now served. She smirked at his reaction. “But we’d better take some measurements. Just to be safe.” She sat up straight, and with another heft she once again wrapped his prick in her bosom. Only this time, his head and a good inch of his shaft poked out. “Ah, there we go; just right for Mama Verica. You look good enough to eat now.” And she deftly swallowed up his tip in her mouth.

“Gah, VERICA!” She sucked on him like candy for a bit, before cheekily looking up at him and made a show of opening her mouth wider. She lowered her head to begin taking the rest of him, but his three inch girth quickly proved a challenge. She began to gag, but the warmth of her mouth and breasts was too tantalizing to him. Euden’s hands came up from both sides of him and each grabbed nstead of her hair. She looked at him with a daring look in her eyes and her shoved her down the rest of the way and then some. “VERICA!” He was crushing her tits between his thighs and her face as he gagged her on whatever amount of his man meat he could shove through her tits into her throat. He lifted her up a bit then shoved her face back down into her tits. He began thrusting his hips as well to force further more into her, slapping her tits across his legs and her face. To be honest, the smacks kinda stung, but the pain was evened out by their shared pleasure. This is what Verica lived for. To be a woman in service to a MAN! To take care of someone who truly deserved her love and devotion. It didn’t matter that she couldn’t breathe through her mouth; that’s what her nose was for and it came with the added benefit of hefting doses of his powerful musk filling her airways.

This brutal mouth fucking continued on for some time before Elias remembered he was here for a reason other than destroying Verica’s magnificently plump breasts with his cock. He was supposed to crush her pussy and knock her up. He released her hair and thrusted her head off his cock and sent her entire body reeling back onto the tea table. Her arms caught the edges and her legs splayed out. Her weight had knocked the bottle over but she was able to catch it before it broke on the ground. With a relieve sigh she brought the bottle up to her chest and rolled her torso back onto the table. Her boobs sagged over the edges of her chest and rose and fell with her heaves for breath. Her legs were still open so Euden’s eyes could see the flood that poured from her aching sex. He stood up.

“Woah! Hold up! You think I can take all that on my own?” She staggered to her feet.

He looked down at his sword. “Is this not standard for you?” He made a sweeping gesture with his arms while turning to show her his side profile. She gasped when he flexed his hips out to show just how far it reached now.

“Oh no, it will do perfectly, but this gel,” she lifted the container to her head. “Is two-way. You got your dose, now I need mine.” She pointed the bottle down to her cunt. “Magic into magic. Though your sperm count will be immense, “gesturing to his hefty ballsack. “It will not impregnate me. How do you think I’ve been able to have my fun for so long, and yet be without child?”

“I suppose that makes sense,” he said and stepped forward calmly. “Allowing me,” he offered her his hand.

“My, such a gentleman,” said Verica sarcastically. She offered her hand like any fine lady, but he instead grabbed her forearm and hefted her around him and onto the couch behind him. “Or not.”

“Your turn,” Euden stood and waited.

Verica gave an annoyed huff. “Oh no, mister. I nearly suffocated getting you ready.” She held up the vial to him. “YOUR turn to lube me up!” Euden’s face gave a cocky smirk and took the vial. He got down on his knees and poured a similar amount to what she used on him into his hands, and then lathered it all over. “Lucky for you though, you really only need to rub it on my st-AIEGGH!” She was cut off as tow gel soaked fingers were shoved into her twat.

“Sorry! Sorry!” yelled Euden as he retracted his hand. “I thought it had to go in the thing and-Dah! Sorry! Sorry!” Getting over the skocker, Verica looked down and saw the panicked look on the Prince’s face. For all the magic and drugs augmenting Elias’ control of his body, he was still just a scared little boy in over his head under it all. Verica found it adorable. It also helped that what gel he did get in there was starting to soak into her folds and she was getting hotter by the second. The more direct approach was faster acting, it seemed. She wondered why the instructions said to only rub it on the skin directly above the clitoris. She took his chin in her hand and angled it up to look into her gentle eyes.

“It’s fine, sweetie.” She cooed. “You took me by surprise is all. Just, slower this time.” And with that she laid back onto the couch and spread herself wide for better access. And Euden’s fingers were slower. He grabbed one set of her lips with his index and pulled it to the side with one finger. He then did the same with his other hand, and stared down into her sexual cave. The front part seemed to pulsating back into itself. It seemed to have a similar beat to his own impatient cock if he were to guess. Said cock also made him want to hurry up so they could get to the actual baby making, but he didn’t want to startle Verica again. So he slowly curled his index fingers into her and pushed his middles into her snatch. “Oh, Goddess above!” she moaned. Euden rubbed his fingers over her walls and could feel them begin to pulse and reverberate more. He felt like her love muscles were parting before him, so he added his ring fingers and started to massage her insides like a horny squid. He then got the idea to return her oral treatment from earlier and bent down to flick her clit with is tonue. His fingers were immediately coated in her juice as she convulsed on above him. “EuDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-!” She shrieked. He removed his hands quickly before they were snapped off by her pussy vice. The gel was taking effect. She could feel her insides expanding despite them constricting. She could feel her tubes open and begin to ovulate. She was weeks away from that point in her cycle, but she could feel her eggs being created and released. Her insides were preparing themselves for him; molding to his shape before he even entered her. She was becoming HIS woman.

She finished convulsing after some time and she laid slack on the couch; nearly unconscious. “Ver-Verica?” came the Prince’s voice. She stirred.

“Just one more spot,” she groggily said. Her right hand moved to cover the skin directly above her womb. “You still have some on your palms. Rub it here.” He did as instructed and placed both open palms apart and over her snatch. He couldn’t help but get a nice squeeze of her soft tummy in as well. “Oooohhhh…” she moaned. He began circling his palms and digging into her with his fingers. Instinctually he had begun massaging her baby chamber. His hands wandered to side of her hip and immediately grabbed her egg sacks through her skin. “Ahhhhh….!” Her moan turned into a shriek partway though. Feeling that his hands were free of the gel, Euden removed his hands and stood up to get a good look at the orgasmic mess he had created. Her arms, legs, hair, and even tits were splayed out in all directions, there was a stain on the couch from her overflowing juice, she was dry heaving, yet could see her hips were moving. Not just moving, they were actively thrusting into the air. “Ugh. Ah. Ai-EEEEEE!” she shrieked again as her head snapped back into the cushion behind her and her body shot up, bent in a crescent. The skin were Euden’s hands had massaged her began to glow brilliantly. He thought to look away to save the Prince’s eyes, but Elias knew this was a show he had to see. Unfortunately, it got too bright and he stumbled back and over the tea table in a daze.

The light filled the room and then suddenly disappeared. Euden had to blink away the daze from his eyes and climb back up to his feet, and when he looked down he saw that Verica was no longer on the couch. No instead, he looked over to her mattress and suddenly found her lounging on it; her head propped by her arm, her generous breasts flopped on top of each other, her long legs trailing to the edge, and her other hand circling over her cervix. Her wide (seemingly wider than before) hips splayed out as she sensually lifted one leg into the air and spread her hungry pussy with her free hand. She had a hungry look in her eyes.

“Fuck me.”

Finally finding enough energy in her lust addled stupor to clamber out of her bedroom, Louise stumbled into the Halidom’s kitchen, her eyes in a pink haze still. She didn’t bother to put on her full outfit; preferring to stay in her night gown. She did put on one of Euden’s under shirts to cover up some of the, now very loose, top knots to preserve some sense of modesty. She was sure the Prince wouldn’t mind, and besides she felt so warm in for some reason. She was desperate for a glass of water, though and maybe a muscle relaxer for her sore hips. She found Malora brewing the tea Verica gave her earlier. “’M-morning, Malora,” she murmured.

“G’Morning, Louise,” replied the brown skinned beauty as the tea pot began to whistle. She started pouring the hot liquid onto the teabag in the mug before turning to her fellow archer. “Wow?! You look like hell, sister? ‘Rough night’ with the Prince?” she said with her signature delivery style dripping with innuendo. Focusing on Louise, she missed the slight puff sparkly smoke that came out of her brew as she sparked the active ingredient in Verica’s magic leaves.

Louise chocked on her surprise as she tried to hide just how right Malora was. “You could say that,” she replied. She grabbed a small glass and went over to the water basin Cleo kept. “The Prince tosses and turns a lot but he is a very, VERY heavy sleeper otherwise.” Luckily, Louise had her back to Malora as she used her own innuendo to hide the Prince’s “sleeping habits” as she blushed from recalling them. Instinctively, she covered her lower stomach with her other hand as well while recalling the previous night. She dipped the cup, took a large gulp, and went back in for more.

“Wow, and Orion says I’m ‘thirsty,’” said Malora as she returned to preparing her tea.

“What does that even mean?” asked Louise.

“It’s some sort of slang Orion picked up from that Alphonse guy. Means I like to sleep around, which I do” Malora stirred her tea after having pressed the bag. “But at least I’m not stupid enough to go for multiple guys at the same time!” She pointed the spoon at Louise and tossed the bag on top of the rubbish bin.

“That Prince from the other world? He talked to Orion?!” said Louise in minor surprise. She leaned against the counter opposite from Malora.

“I was surprised too,” she replied as she leaned on the counter closest to her. “But according to our resident ‘bodyguard,’ he reminded the visiting Prince a fair bit of his ‘better half’ back home.”

“The Prince admitted that?” asked the very perplexed Lousie. “Isn’t said ‘better half’ also Prince Alphonse’s lead tactician and recruitment officer?”

“Yep.” Malora blew on her tea.

“And he said our resident horn-dog reminded him of this all powerful ‘Summoner’ that the fate of his world and several others’ fates rest on the shoulders of?”

“That he did,” repeated Malora as she took a small sip of her tea to test the temperature.

“Wow. That world’s fucked,” bluntly put the stereotypical big sister type as she took another swig of her water.

“Preach it, sister,” said Malora with a mock-toast as she raised her tea in the air. Cooling quicker than she expected, Malora took a larger gulp of her tea again. ‘Heh, magic. I don’t gotta know how it works.’ She thought to herself. The two voluptuous archers sat in silence for a moment as they each finished their morning drinks. Malora was first. “Ahhh that hit the spot.” She put her mug down.

“What kind of tea was that?”

“Dunno. Verica gave it to me for this wicked stomach ache I’ve been having since yesterday morning,” explained the beauty as she poked/massaged her lower mid-section.

“Was it something you ate?”

“Also, don’t know. I don’t remember most of the night before either, honestly.” She started digging in deeper. “But hoooo-wee, does stuff work quick! I can already feel the knots comin’ loose!”

Those “knots” were actually her semen clogged ovum rapidly growing eggs, 2 of them; one from each ovary. She continued to massage her ovaries believing she was merely loosening her torso muscles instead of coaxing out her own impregnation with twin Alberian bastards. “Awwww, that’s the good shit,” moaned Malora has her pussy began to quake. Louise was too polite to acknowledge her friends obvious arousal, her conscious mind thinking it was just extreme relief, but her own pussy knew. They both ridden the same mana-infused, shota possessed dick. Louise’s just didn’t know Malora’s pussy got a magical dragon dicking that caused her delayed reaction. “Almossst, got it.” Malora pushed into her ovaries and out popper her eggs into her flooded fallopian tubes. For all the semen Euden’s shapeshifted penis had left in her, the majority of it would go to waste as both eggs were immediately fertilized by the sperm that had crowded the back. Part of the first explosive volley from her night of hardcore mating with Euden. Her pussy didn’t care. It was so happy to be pregnant she came on the spot. “Aggghhhh…” she moaned with a pink light growing in her eyes.

“Wow,” blushed Louise as her legs buckled similar to her compatriots. Her own pussy reacting in kind to the magical insemination that was taking place. “That must have been some knot…” she glanced down at the other archer’s exposed belly button. “I never noticed you had a birthmark, Malora.”

“Wha?” was her dazed reply. Malora looked down at her stomach to see a new mark on her torso. She couldn’t quite tell exactly because she was looking at it exactly, but above her snatch had appeared yellow marks, though on her rich brown skin they looked more tan, that was a combination of the Primordial Flame’s insignia, her trademark hat, and the symbol of the Harmonia Choir. Malora had never seen either of these symbols and so had no frame of reference for what the new mark could actually be. She knew it wasn’t there a second ago; at least in some distant part of her brain. But at this moment in time she was so overcome with relief and satisfaction, not to mention some manipulation from the baby making mana running through her that she knew it was supposed to be there. “Yeah, that’s always been there,” she said with a satisfied smile. “No idea what it is, though.”

“Hmm…” pondered the big sis while she finished her water. Unbeknownst to her, a similar seal had just appeared over her own pussy; her’s a light green design that combined the Royal Alberian Seal, her village’s, and the symbol of the Harmonia Choir. A match to the design that would soon appear on their resident fortune teller that was at present having her legs pushed over her head and ass rammed into her mattress. That’s when Mym entered the kitchen.

The bed bent and slammed into the floor and walls, there was now a permanent Verica shaped divot in her mattress, and Euden’s magically enhanced twelve inch super cock had been pistoned through every imaginable barrier in Verica’s absolutely destroyed pussy. Her feet were wrapped behind her head and his arms coiled around her back and held onto the opposite boob as handlebars. Their faces were shoved into each other’s necks; his so he could lick all around the side of her face, hers so she could bite into the side of his neck to silence her screams of orgasmic ecstasy. All the magical sound proofing in the world wouldn’t stop Verica’s screams of passion. A mile a minute his hips moved, the entirety of his length leaving and returning to her hungry snatch in the span of each second. Verica was utterly and completely claimed and ruined for other men. And that was in the first five seconds. They had been going for almost 4.

“I gotta say, Verica” growled Euden into her ear. “With how easy it is to shove of all of it in, it’s a wonder you’re still as tight as you are.”

‘It’s cause you’re using my cervix as a cock-ring, you animal,’ Verica thought to herself through her lust filled state, unable to actually say it with Euden’s shoulder in her mouth. The pain was intense; having 180 pounds of manly Alberian might rammed into the back of her uterus every second hurt like hell, but it was vastly outweighed by magical pleasure surging through her body. ‘The gel,’ in the back of her mind ‘did something to me. It made so my body could take it all, but something feels different. All those other men. They had big dicks because of the gel, but they were never this-, ‘“AIIIGH!”

Her internal monologue was interrupted by Euden taking his arms out from under her, bending slightly, and then yanking her left tit into his mouth. He sucked on the nipple with the force a hundred of Mydgarnsomner’s mightiest winds for some seconds before switching to the right. He looked at her in mock disappointment “No chocolate milk? You look like such a sweet treat, but I guess the drinks come after I’ve knocked you up.”

‘His eyes. So hostile; so primal. Elias’ spirit has awakened not only to something in the Prince, but something in himself. Something is wr-‘”Aaauughaughhaugh.”

Euden was stalk straight up now. He had her left leg up on his side now, her juicy thigh his handle now as he rotated his sheath cock around her pussy and uterus. “I wanna make sure I feel aaaallllllllll of you, Verica. Get it all over you.”

“Oh, Goddess above. You’re finding spots I didn’t even know I had!”

“Oh, I always hit my target. I’m an archer, after all. No matter the angle,” Euden began to raise his knees up and climb up to a standing position on Verica’s bed; his penis never leaving it’s warm hole. Her ass was dragged along his pelvis into the air, dragging Verica’s down into the deeper part of hole he had fucked into her mattress. He sat her so her ass was in the air and perpendicular to her back, squeezed her ass, “I always hit the bull’s eye,” and then proceeded to jack-hammer her like no tomorrow.

“Oh, S-s-sweet Ili-A! Where do you get this stamina-na-na-na?”

“Isn’t it from the gel?” he smirked as he began circling his thrust, scrapping a different side of her with each down blow.

“The other-rrrrrr’s were never this goooood,” she moaned out.

“Well,” Euden’s hands travelled down to her lower back and flipped her up so he was looking right into her eyes. “Don’t I feel special?” He captured her lips and wrestled with her tongue, sucking the air out of her lungs as he continued to fuck her while standing on her bed. When he felt her begin to run out of air he pulled back. “You know, you’re a lot lighter than I thought you’d be.”

“Ne-ne-never remark on girl’s weight, Eli-i-i-as.”

“You got big boobs and bigger butt,” he said with a squeeze of her rump. “It’s a compliment. And besides, you’re no girl,” he had kept balance for a good minute before hefting her slightly up and then body slamming her dick first into the mattress, knocking out what little air she had. “You’re my woman.”

Such power, such boldness. To be utterly and completely owned. At least in lustful mana state of mind, that was the trigger that set off Verica. The orgasm to end all orgasms. “EEEEEE-uuuude-*mmmmmmghgffff*” a shriek before she bit down on his shoulder again. Drawing blood this time. All this time her insides had been desperately trying to get a hold of his shaft so it could finally milk it dry, but now it was basically shrinking to its original shape to finally achieve that goal. And Alberian stamina or not, no man could withstand a pussy that tight.

“VERICAAAAA!” he roared, and with another claiming kiss he unloaded his torrent of Alberian seed into the fortune tellers thirsty women. Volley after volley, shot after shot of Alberian bastards shot into her uterus. The more ambitious ones landed in her tubes and were already on their way to her waiting eggs. His orgasm didn’t last as long as with Malora, but it came out faster and filled her uterus up just the same. He held himself up and let her jaw release him and flop down below. He looked down at her defeated body with a smirk and began to pull himself out of her. When his dick left her uterus he felt it spring back shut, sealing his seed inside. As he looked over her luscious and conquered body, he really a strange mark had appeared above her womb glowing red. “Uh, is it supposed to do that?”

Without a dick to fill her, Verica was immediately upset. She felt empty and incomplete now. As if an important part of her very being was now missing. Her eyes fluttered open to glance down at her pussy as she hoisted herself up. She gave a lusty giggle at it. “Hehe, it means ‘Mission Accomplished,’ Daddy.”

When she looked up into his eyes, Elias could see that her black pupils had been replaced with pink hearts. “Ok, that’s new.”

And that’s when Mym walked into the room.


	4. Silke & Lin You

Elias had made peace with his imminent demise almost instantaneously. Verica began cycling through the various faiths she had ran into over her life, trying to decide which was the correct one since her fortune telling was clearly bogus. Mym, the human form of the first King’s royal aid the love sick Flamewyrm Brunhilda adopted to chase her feelings for Prince Euden, merely sat down on the couch were her Prince’s shaft had been worshipped by Verica moments ago, and poured herself a cup of tea. The same tea that had caused Euden’s soul to be overridden by Elias’.

“My, but this is a strong brew of Eldritch magic,” said the all-powerful dragon. “You simply must tell me where you got such a potent brew, Verica. I could use some for when Jupiter is being especially annoying.”

The two naked people in the room merely continued to stare at the back of her head; in disbelief that they weren’t dead yet.

She turned to look back at them. “Well don’t just sit there, gawking! It is very unbecoming of my darling’s face. Come, sit!” She waved them over.

Hesitantly the “lovers” climbed off Verica’s bed and walked over to the couch opposite Mym.

“Don’t be so distant! Come! Sit next to me, dears.” The dragon gave a pat to her left with her free hand while she took another sip of the tea with her other. Verica sat to her left while Euden’s posterior landed on her right. Mym, in turn, quickly switched the cup to her other hand and slipped her palm under him to get a good squeeze.

“Eep!” came Elias through the Prince’s mouth.

“Oh, hush! He’s my husband, I’ll do with his body as I please,” she chided at Euden. “I don’t care what that silly girl Philia says, Euden’s heart is mine. And so is the rest of him!” she said with a bite towards Verica, a bit closer to their expected reaction. Mym, however, immediately dropped the faux-anger and instead began inspecting Verica’s body. She had clearly been well ravished; her hair was mess, her body was sweating and panting, and the hearts remained in her eyes even as the glow began to fade on the mark over her womb. “Hmmm…” thought the dragon. She took her hand out from under the Prince and without looking grasped his shaft. “Oh my!” she looked over her shoulder. “That’s new. Ovachulum Gel?” she said with a smirk back towards Verica.

Verica gave a nervous nod in reply.

“Well, I certainly can’t fault you for having high standards, now can I?” She gave haughty giggle that the others tried to nervously follow along with. “Well enough foreplay; SILKE! You ready?” she shouted towards the window. The dragon in question popped up in the frame.

“Of course, always ready to help a friend,” said the well-dressed dragon as she reached her arm through the window. “Just bring him over here, and I’ll get that pesky soul out right quick!”

“WHAT?!” shouted Euden and Verica.

“Oh don’t be so dramatic,” chastised Mym. “And Silke dear please come in here, it will be so much easier to do it not suspended 20 feet up in the air.”

“Oh, you’re right! Silly me,” she giggled. She pulled her arm back and flew back into the distance.

“What is she doing?” asked Euden.

“Well she very well can’t fit in here at that size,” explained Mym. “So she’s going to shrink down to her original size.”

“She’s going to what?!” gasped Euden as he ran up over to the window. He looked out and saw Silke floating in the middle distance where she looked to be mumbling something to herself while she moved her arms about, mana trailing behind her hands movements. “What the?”

“CATCH ME!” she shouted before suddenly shooting forward with a spin. Her body was blanketed entirely in blue sparkles as she whizzed towards the Halidom like a comet. Euden’s eyes could see the ball getting smaller as it approached before it smacked him right in the chest and onto the ground. 

“Elias!” shouted Verica.

“Relax,” said Mym. “She hasn’t done anything to the choir boy or my darling. Yet.”

Elias regained his focus from the tumble and now felt a weight on his lower midsection. His LOWER, lower midsection. “Silke?”

“Wow, it looks a LOT bigger up close!” Sitting on top of the Prince was a now human sized Silke. She still had her ghostly white skin, her horns will still the same proportions to the rest of her body, and hair cut that covered her right eye. However, her wings which much smaller, her dress didn’t jut out nearly as far in the back, most likely because her tail was a quarter of its usual proportion to her body, and most thankfully of all her feet were no longer on fire. “I don’t remember them ever being this big back when I was a human.” She was, of course, talking out the Prince’s mighty super cock.

“Wait, what?!” exclaimed Verica and Euden.

“It’s just Ovachulum Gel, Silke dear,” answered Mym to Silke’s remark while ignoring the apparent revelation to the humans in the room. “Though my darling’s sword is mighty, even he’s not so gifted. On his own, at least.” She gave a wry smirk to Verica and elbowed her arm.

“Can we back up a sec?” asked Euden. “Silke used to be huma- *pffbt*” Something smacked him in the face. “And what are you doing now?!” The shrunken dark dragon had spun around, slapping his face with her tail so she could firmly grasp him with both hands. Though his mana infused cock was now soft, it was still the same size and shape that broke Verica only moments ago, and Silke’s surprisingly soft and warm hands were working it back to full hardness.

“Just inspecting the side effects,” said Silke over her shoulder. “Ovachulum Gel is a very powerful substance created for magically increasing arousal and fertility, but this body was already coursing with mana from the possession. The effect usually fades away after a successful go around, but I think this may be a permanent alteration now. For you too, Verica.”

Verica was slightly puzzled by that remark till she put her hands on her hips and felt them sink in. Now that her lust had subsided somewhat, she could take an appraisal of herself in a nearby dress mirror. Her hips were wider, her thigh gap more pronounced, her breasts seemed to sag a bit more, and even her hair was longer. All these effects were subtle, especially when compared to Euden’s package enhancement, and would not be noticeable were she fully clothed as usual. She’d probably need a new swimsuit at worst. What really struck out was the brand she now on her stomach. “What is this?”

“It’s a brand, sweetie,” exclaimed Mym as she sauntered over to the fortune teller. She reached her arms around her and placed her very warm hands over her still very full pussy and the royal jizz that occupied it. “Since such powerful magic was used in your coupling, your body now shows the brand of the men who claimed your womb.” The dragon began to massage her stomach, making her gasp and begin to leak again. “Of the men who now own you: Elias and my sweet Darling,” she moaned into the fortune teller’s ear. Euden’s head had been turned back to get a better look at the scene, and needless to say it was making Silke’s task much easier. “Louise has the exact same pattern on her,” Mym continued, pulling away and stepping back over to the Prince and Silke. Verica’s body turned to follow her. “And Malora has one on her, too. Though her’s is a slightly different pattern. Rather than being concurred by the sword of my darling, little Elias here,” she knelt so that he could barely see her grimacing face behind her massive boobs “accidentally found a way to shape-shift only a single part of his body and impregnated Malora with Prometheus’ dick instead. Hence, she has the Primordial Flame on her.”

“But how-?”

“And before you ask, yes; it’s because his dick is human. He used to be a human, too. Just like Cerberus, Freyja, and Silke here,” continued Mym as she got up to walk around to the other side of the Prince. She lied down between his legs and lazily fondled his balls as Silke continued slowly stroking it.

“Dragons are simply beasts of great magic ability that have not been tainted by the dark world, or have mastered it. Like me!” proclaimed Silke with a toothy smile to the Prince over her shoulder. “While some are born naturally, any human or beast can become a dragon with the right combination of Mana.” Her jerking motions began to speed up.

“Most will forget their time as a human, whether by choice or simply to the passage of time,” continued Mym as she switched her ball juggling hand for her other. “It’s typically through a very harsh and unpleasant death that enough mana is able to coalesce in their bodies and trigger the transformation. They’d rather not remember something so unpleasant.”

“I remember my life as a human though!” exclaimed Silke with a bounce on the Prince’s mid-section and an increasing of her pump speed. Aggressively so. “I never want to forget or let go of anyone. My mind is a steal trap!”

“Yes, but you spend so much on the past,” said Mym, “that you forget the present, dear.” She poked the dragon’s breasts, who looked down and saw how close she was to ripping the Prince’s penis off.

“Oh! Oops, so sorry, Elias!” exclaimed Silke as she jumped off.

“N-no problem,” he said with a thumbs up.

“Apologize to me as well, it’s my husband’s penis you nearly ripped off!” said Mym as she stood as well.

“You two still haven’t explained why you’re hear,” said Verica.

“Yeah,” grunt Euden as he got to his feet. “Not that we don’t appreciate the whole not killing us thing, but why drag Silke into this?”

“Oh, don’t think I don’t know what you lot are schemeing,” said Mym with a dismissive flap of her wrist. “You two, Kleinmann, and that ‘Heinwald,’” with audible quotes around the name of the German accented eccentric. “What started as merely another one of Kleinmann’s death-defining experiments has quickly turned into an excuse for hormonal Elias here to use my darling’s love stick to impregnate every able-bodied woman in the Halidom. And while, yes, a successful union does greatly increase the mana shared between two people the boost does have a cap. Plus, having my darling knock-up everyone would just cause this entire succession nonsense to happen all over again in the next generation. “

That was one aspect Verica and Elias had overlooked at the time; what would become of all the Prince’s children. Surely they couldn’t just… abort all the children. And then there was the matter of visiting the wrath of other women in the Halidom. One’s that weren’t quite so forgiving as Mym apparently was with the prospect of being knocked up, especially without their knowledge like Louise and Malora had been. And how were they going to hide that now that Euden’s junk was apparently branding women he had inseminated.

“Luckily for you, I put a concealing spell on the brands you’ve left on Malora and Louise so no one else will raise any question on them, not even they will,” said Silke. “But that doesn’t excuse the fact that you’ve been going about this inefficiently and recklessly!”

“We must find a way to break the news to Louise and Malora somehow, though,” said Verica.

“Not really,” remarked Mym. “Their souls already know that they are growing new life, and who it is that put that life in them. Their conscience minds will simply accept the reality of their children once they are born.”

“But won’t they-“ started Euden.

“It’s prego magic! We ain’t gotta explain it!” said Silke.

“Then how am I going to be more efficient in,er… fertilizing?” asked Euden.

“We give you multiple penises!” exclaimed Silke.

“Please explain,” said Verica and Euden.

“As I said earlier,” began Mym, “the women Elias has claimed have been branded because of the vast amounts of mana surging through his body at the time. This is because Elias essentially IS mana now. His spirit is pure mana that over writes the mind of the individual he is inhabiting, but right now he’s only stable enough to do so to my Darling.”

“Because Heinwald didn’t do the spell correctly!” interjected Silke.

“Or more likely Kleinmann made some sort of measurement error,” corrected Mym.

“Yeah, that’s about right,” said Euden.

“So wait, you’re saying Elias’ spirit is the link my vision was trying to tell me about, not the Prince’s body?” asked Verica.

“Correct you are, friend,” said Silke. “Elias’ spirit is now a… what’s it called?”

“Conduit,” came a voice from the window. It was Heinwald stepping in and walking over to the other four.

“Heinwald?!” said Verica and Euden. He was unphased by Verica’s state of undress, nor her’s and the Prince’s attempts to cover up.

“I vent to review ze text again after Verica exzplained her scheme, und I now zee zat it iz zee surge of mana zat Eliaz’ releases upon climax zat is zee true link in zis scheme.” He glanced at the naked prince and caught a glimpse of his still hard shaft behind the pillow he had grabbed to cover himself. “Though a scheme iz only as effective as it’z tuuls. Hmmm…” he remarked. Euden felt like a piece of meat being judged and he wasn’t sure why. “Silke here iz a mazter of the dead. Her taxidermy hobby iz a reflection of this.”

“Yep! So what I’m here to do is strengthen and stabilize your soul so you can possess people besides the Prince!” said Silke as she finally explained the point.

“And how are you going to do that?” asked the Prince.

“I’m going to suck you off!”

* * *

“HOLY SHIT!” shouted the Prince. Silke had formed a vacuum seal around the base of his cock as her forked slithery tongue and tight mouth muscles worked to devour his still massive twelve inch penis. A dragon’s mouth is naturally much harder, and stronger than a human’s, this much Elias knew going in. What he couldn’t account for was how good it felt to have dick squeezed while a forked wrapped itself around from and then back up to stick it’s tip into his. Silke grimaced up at him and gave some quick bobs of to stick his cock head into her throat before reeling back and popping the whole thing out.

“Wow, I never knew Ovachulum Gel tasted like grapes!” praised Silke, before returning to her task. She worked her tongue around his pulsating mass counter-clockwise this time, intermediately tightening her grip as she slithered all over his sausage.

“I actually added that,” meekly said Verica. She was sitting weekly on the back of her couch as she watched Silke suck off the prick that had decimated her insides. Mym, for her part, was down between Verica’s legs and using her own dragon tongue to scoop out the leftover seed of her darling that was still inside. Well, the half of his seed that wasn’t packed into her ovum making sure she was nice and knocked up. It was a win-win situation for both of them; Mym got to taste the essence of her darling (and a bit of some choir boy), and Verica got the best cunnilingus possible.

“Clever girl,” remarked Mym through quim and cum covered lips before diving back in. Heinwald was still in the room, but he was busy making a fresh cup of tea.

“I muzt say,” he said as he stirred the cup. “I hab seen many zoul extracshion practices in mein day, but I hab neber seen someone do so through the penis.” Silke looked over and nearly released herself again before Mym shot up a finger. Silke shrugged and resumed her blowjob.

“Well isn’t it obvious? Elias is obsessed with sex at his age. Of course the penis would be the spiritual focal point of his mana,” explained Mym while she used her fingers to continue digging out the panting Verica. “With every suck, Silke is actually imbuing Elias with more and more dark mana, stabilizing his light mana focused soul.”

“My, it iz so very rare to see someone use dark mana in a sentence positively these days.”

“Deary, I was there when baby Zodiark first scrapped his claws on a sharp rock and cried for an hour,” remarked Mym. “Dark mana is harmless,” and she resumed eating pussy.

“S-so, you’re not s-sucking my, SWEET ILIA!” panted and gasped Euden as Silke coaxed the head of his cock into her throat with ease. “You aren’t sucking out my spirit?”

*Pop!* “Nope, I’m adding to it,” said Silke with a pump of his meat with her hand. “In fact,” she leaned her head back, and with a gurgle spit what was apparently a wad of mana onto his dick and rubbed it in with a quick wrist motion. “You’re already good to go.” She stood up and sat on the bed next to him. His dick throbbed and radiated with dark blue energy. It pulsed so much that it almost looked to grow another half inch.

“What? Seriously?” he asked.

“Yep! Go ahead; stand up and try to leave the Prince’s body,” said Silke.

“Oh, ok.” Stammered Euden as he stood up. He took the closest to a ready pose he could imagine and tried to exert… anything really. “HHHHnnnnnnnnnngg- I got nothing.”

“My gu-guess, oh yes, right there,” gasped Verica, one hand balancing her on the couch and the other gripped to the back of Mym’s head as the dragon’s long tongue began to probe at her cervix. “My guess is that you can’t leave with unfished business, so to speak.” Elias/Euden looked over to the mage and saw a devilish grin that he thought he’d never see on the matron’s face. The hearts in her eyes had even become a devilish grin to match.

“That makes sense,” said Elias/Euden. And he was a bit peaved that Silke hadn’t kept going till he came down her throat. He looked over to her.

“I know where this is going,” said the dress dragon before he even had the time to ogle her. She had already flipped over on the mattress and had through her dress up over her ass with her tail. She was reaching down with one hand to mover her panties to side so he get a look at her reanimated pussy. “Yes, we wear panties. Can’t have people just look up and get a free show, now can we, friend?” she explained. Her arms then reached out to grab the sheets. She knew how he was gonna do this.

“Works for me!” proclaimed Euden. He grabbed her hips with one hand and went to line himself up with his other, but was smacked in the face again by Silke’s tail.

“Sorry,” she embarrassedly said. Euden grabbed at it as it swung in the air, and too his surprise he could actually feel the heat coming off her pussy increase. Dragon anatomy is full surprises.

“Don’t be, I can use this,” he said, and before Silke could actually process what he said he had the top of her tail wrapped around his right hand, his left on the base, and he yanked her onto his erection and pierced her maidenhood.

“AUGH!” screamed Silke. There were two things she had forgotten to account for: one she had never actually had sex in this form so she was technically a virgin again, and two her vagina was much smaller and he was much bigger. He was no dragon, of course, so even in their fluctuated states he wasn’t going to break her like the other girls. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t try. He moved his left to her hip, dragged her tail tip down to the other side with his right, and started fucking her properly. “Oh goddess, ohgoddess,ohGodDESS, OH SHIT!” a mighty thrust to remove his dick entirely and then a slam of his entire weight into her pussy. “That is a magical dick! Uagh.” His thrusts became less about power as he began focusing on the speed at which he pistoned into her from behind, his hands still on waist.

“Damn, you’re pussy is so warm, Silke,” he moaned into her ear.

“I’m a dragon, you big dick bastard!” she moaned back playfully. “What did you expect?”

“My, they certainly are having f-“ quipped Mym before Verica shoved the Flamwwyrm’s back into her horny snatch.

“AAAUGGH, Shit! Almost there!” ordered the fortune teller.

“Zuch language,” was Heinwald’s only contribution to the proceedings. He just sat there and kept drinking his tea.

Euden kept rutting himself into Silke’s ass for some time, biting and licking her neck while she bit Verica’s blankets to keep from screaming. Sometimes he would yank her tail again and feel her love muscles spasm around him. He knew what a female dragon’s climax looked like from Cerberus the day before, but her pulsating pussy felt like it had already gone through a dozen on a human scale. He then got an idea. “Tell me, Silke. Will my magic dick make you pregnant when I cum inside you?” he breathed with a husky authority into her ear.

“Hugh, ugh, only, augh, one way to find out,” breathed Silke as she turned her head to the Prince’s face. Her right hand released the blanket and pushed the back of his head into her panting lips. Their tongues wrestled for a bit before she released him for some air. “My Prince.” She could feel him swell at that, his cock filling with the volley of mana infused semen it was about to inject into her hungry core.

“Then I shall claim you with all I have.” Once, twice, and a third powerful thrust with a yank of her tail and unleashed a torrent of seed into her.

“AIIIIEEEEE!” screamed Silke. Her cervix opened immediately to take in his generous gift and her dragonic ovaries were drowned in his seed. Everything turned bright white… with a hint of pink.

“AAAAUUUUGHH!” howled the Prince as blue light radiated from his face, and outshot the spirit of Elias. This time, however, instead of immediately shooting off somewhere his spirit bounced around the room off every solid surface he came into contact with. The force of the velocity knocking and orgasming Verica off backwards onto her couch. Mym gasped for air. Heinwald simply lifted his tea glass when the choir boy’s soul whizzed past him. Eventually, it somehow landed in front of Silke’s cock drunk face. The body of the Prince had fallen on top of her, his dick still inside her.

“Ohhh…” moaned Silke as she came down from her high. Her pussy continued to convulse as she drank the sperm, but she quickly felt the Prince’s withered, 2 inch dick slip out of her folds. “Aww, well so much for upgrading the Prince. I guess you get to keep that little bonus,” she said down to the little blue orb in front of her face. Though it was very quickly becoming not an orb. As the blue light dissipated and was replaced with a pale yellow Silke could see that Elias spirit now took the form of an ethereal glowing faerie. Like a ghostly, male, and very well endowed version of Halidom mascot, Notte. His body looked more or less identical to his old one, plus some wings.

“What happen-“ Elias felt his head then looked down at his body with a gasp. He was tiny, glowing, and naked.

“My vord,” came the voice of Heinwald as he stood up to come over and inspect Elias’ new form. “It zeems zat you yourselv have become somezing more in your ‘death’ az vell, Herr Elias. Only instead of ein Dragon, you hab become un faerie, like Notte.”

“Only a ghost as well,” said Mym as she sauntered over to the scene. “Now you can go off and fuck whoever as whoever. And it doesn’t have to be with my darling anymore, either.” She said as she scooped up bridal style her own sleeping beauty. He was naked and smelled of sex with multiple other well fucked woman, but he was her’s nonetheless.

“Wow!” came the high-pitched voice of the faerie Elias. “What, now I sound like this?!”

“Aww, but you sound so cute!” said Silke. Looking directly up at her face, Elias almost felt pressured by her new adoration for him. Maybe it was just the size, but the heart shaped pupils were new and added to the romantic, if a tad one-sided atmosphere. “We’ll clean up the Prince so he doesn’t question what we did with him,” she said she placed her open palm to carry him and stood up, her dress falling back into place, but her panties still pushed to the side as her used pussy continued to drip, a light glow coming from under her top. “Just remember to take your time out there,” she began walking over to the window. “We just want to give everyone a power boost so we can attack Dyrenell. The less broken relationships we have to clean up along the way the better.” She placed him down on the window sill. “We can’t have you jumping into, say… Rawn and then start jumping women like a wild animal.”

“Of course,” said Elias. He thought of something for a bit. “Thanks for the help and sex Silke!” His wings began to flutter, his new form knowing how to fly by instinct. “You too, Verica!” He shouted as he began to fly away. “And thanks for not killing me, Mym!”

“Any time! Just stay away from my darling from now on, or I’ll kill you twice,” she cheerfully shouted back to him.

“Will do!” and he made a b-line for the forests around the Halidom.

* * *

Rawn was practicing his predator’s crawl in the forests around the castle. He had forgone his boots and greaves today to make it easier to bed his limbs to the underbrush. His signature vest and scarf remained, but without the clasps of his boots his pants where revealed as the shaggy shorts they really were. Were it not for his belt they’d have fallen straight off miles ago. A good thing for what little modesty he had as he never wore underpants. They felt constricting. He prowled through the woods in a mimicking of his panther friend with all his tight muscles on display. Though Euden was by no means out of shape, his body simply couldn’t compare to one carved and shaped by growing up in the wild. Sinewy, firm arms, sculpted abs, and powerful legs and hips. All that and one of the most innocently adorable faces in the Halidom. Something Elias would have if he stopped scowling all the time, but that didn’t matter. Rawn’s face and everything else would be Elias’ to command soon enough.

*sniff* *sniff* “There is new creature nearby,” Rawn spoke to himself. “It smell… familiar. A lot familiar. It fiend?” Rawn looked up and saw a yellow light zipping around in the air. “Ah, is fairy! Must be Notte.” Rawn stood up on his knees and waved up at what he thought was the sleepy faerie. “Hello, friend Notte!”

“Jackpot,” said the ghostly Elias.

“What you say?” asked Rawn. He never got clarification as the specter faerie dive bombed into his face. “Gagh!” Elias’s new form flew into Rawn’s head, living behind a puff of dusty yellow mana. “What is- oooouaaagh.” Rawn suddenly had a splitting headache and could feel his body going numb. A gold shimmer traveled across each of his eyes. He clutched his head and staggered some before falling onto his back on the ground. The last sensation he felt while his spirit was in control of his body was a powerful throbbing in his shorts.

Rawn’s body awoke a minute later with someone else at the controls. “That worked out better than expected,” grumbled Elias as he got accustomed to his new body and started to bramble up. Rawn was lankier than the Prince, so it took some re-orienting before Elias could stand up straight.

…

Ok, a lot of re-orienting. “Wo-oah-ah!” shouted Elias as he fell to the ground. He was surprised when his new face didn’t meet the dirt though. His arms had instinctually caught themselves before impact, and Rawn’s body was back in the Panther pose Elias had found him in earlier. “I guess Rawn would be better suited for running around on all fours. In fact…” Elias crouched a bit more and then shot off into the woods. Rawn’s animal instincts kicked in immediately and he deftly dodged most branches, shrubs, and small critters he passed. The exact opposite of what Rawn had come to practice, but Elias didn’t know nor care about that. He couldn’t believe how quickly and easily he was bounding over every obstacle. There was some collision in lower half as his body was now carrying more mass than usual in the groin region. ‘This is amazing. All of Rawn’s animal abilities are mine,’ he thought to himself as he bounded off a tree and into a small patch of fruity bushes.

“In fact..” he crouched like a frog and gave a sniff to the plants around him. “I can even tell which of these are poisonous and which are not. I even…” Elias’ new mind slowed as it tried to recall something. “I even know what they’ll do! These will give you cramps,” he said pointing to some red berries. “These will kill you,” some purple ones. “These are clean,” indigo. “And these will parlay- para- make you unable to move,” he stuttered pointing to some dark blue berries. ‘I can’t say ‘paralyze?’’ he thought to himself. ‘My vocab must be limited to what Rawn knows. But wait, how come I know everything Rawn knows and not anything he doesn’t, but when I was in Euden, I didn’t act any differently? Was it because my Mana was unbalanced? The Ritual? Was it because Rawn was awake?’ “That must be it! Rawn is still awake! Uh oh!” Coming with no other options, on instinct Elias triggered a powerful sneeze that caused him to be shot out Rawn’s body. He quickly fled the scene and hid in some trees to see how Rawn would react.

“Ugghhh… where is Rawn?” asked Rawn to himself as he rubbed his head. He had splitting headache, made only worse by a sudden rush of blood out of his lower extremities to everywhere else. “Rawn was practicing panther walk, and then he…”

‘This is the part where he realizes that wasn’t Notte and starts a man-hunt for an evil ghost faerie!’ Elias thought in his panick.

“Rawn… got hungry and went to find berries!” He proudly exclaimed.

‘What?!’ thought the confused Elias. He saw Rawn swipe some of the indigo berries and start chowing down.

“Rawn must have gotten hungry after he get sudden Spring Season. Must be really hungry. Body firing off random signals.”

‘’Spring Season’? Does he mean Horny? I mean, I guess I am a spirit of lust now,’ Elias just realized. ‘His mind must rationalize his actions after the fact, but still not realize he wasn’t the one in control. Score! Don’t have to worry about cleaning up the guys!’ Elias thought coming to the wrong conclusion.

Rawn closed his eyes and opened up wide to catch a berry that he through into the air, and Elias flew right in. This time Rawn’s body didn’t collapse, and instead Elias resumed control immediately with the yellow sheen across the eyes. “Now then, oh?”

This time, Elias felt the swelling in Rawn’s pants. He quickly took off Rawn’s belt and let the ratty shorts fall to the ground. Rawn’s penis was a considerable five by one inches soft to begin with, but the power of Elias’ mana was causing it to balloon up to a girth of nine by two and a half. Even his already wild bush got hairier, and his balls got grew as they began to churn up potent, Elias tainted seed. “Wow, I even make weedle’s bigger!” he exclaimed. “Rawn calls weedles ‘weedles!?’” ‘I mean; penises ‘weedles?!’’

…

“Best not to dwell on that.” Using his new forbidden knowledge, Rawn’s hands pulled his pants back up, picked some of the dark blue berries, and headed back off into the forest using his animal sense of smell to see if he could find a female who was alone and more importantly ovulating.

* * *

Lin You swung her ax into the side of a large tree. Though she much preferred to use her Qilinstyle kung-fu, it seemed as though it was mandatory to use a weapon in all combat when serving in the New Alberian Army; or whatever Euden’s rag-tag group of misfits and weirdoes was called. Probably the latter. Despite her almost waifish body Lin You’s muscles carried a might to rival even Ranzai so when she trained with her ax she swung it hard. This meant that Lin You wasn’t training in woods to get stronger, but to pull her punches. She could already slice and dice the biggest fiend, but if she was ever going to improve her form in training with the other ax users in the Halidom, she’d have to first learn how to do swing her ax in a way that wouldn’t immediately break the training dummies in half. “How deep is that, Mao Mao?” she asked.

Her little panda sidekick, Mao Mao jumped into the air to inspect the gash in the tree, and see how deep it went. He jumped some more to make sure his estimate was correct. “Mao Mao!” he said.

“10 inches?! That’s deeper than before! Ugh!” she pouted. She had her hair in her signature loops, but the rest of her signature attire had been left back at the Halidom. No dress, no tiara, no sleeves, and no fancy pink shoes. All she wore were some wraps to contain her modest chest, and the white leggings that went up her mile long legs and passed her wide ass up to her belly button were tipped with simple brown flats. She had been swinging for hours and was beginning to work up a sweat. She was usually tougher than sweat, especially when she was trying to throw her punches, but the sun was hotter than usual today and she almost to the point in the month where she had switch from white pants to red. She put her hands on hips. “How is it that when I’m exhausted, I hit harder? It must be this stupid tree.” She grabbed the handle of her weapon and yanked it out.

“Mao Mao!” corrected her mini assistant.

“Don’t say that!” shouted the flustered Lin You. Mao Mao was the son of a dragon, and he had been with Lin You longer than anyone. Though he himself was far from sexual maturity, he could tell her biological cycle was getting to her. “That’s a very awkward subject for girls, you should know that by now, Mao Mao,” she scolded.

“Mao Mao!” he said.

“I don’t care if it’s true; it’s still impolite, Mr!” She knelt down at her hips to scold the little panda. She looked just like a mother scolding her child for misbehaving. Her posture certainly showed that she had the hips of one. For having such modest breasts that was one aspect of femininity she had in spades.

“Mao Mao,” he pouted.

“Apology accepted,” she cheerily said as she patted his head.

“Mao Mao,” he blushed. Mao Mao loved head pats.

“Ok, ok.” She stood up. “Now can you run back to the castle and get me some water please, Mao Mao?”

“Mao Mao,” he scolded her.

“Mao Mao, it’s only 10 am. It’s too early to go in now,” she bent at her knees. “I just need something to cool me off. Now be a good panda and go get me some water,” she pinched his cheeks which irritated him.

“Mao Mao!” he shook her off. “Mao Mao.”

“I’ll be fine on my own. It’s not like any fiends are gonna jump out. We’re still too close to the Halidom for any really dangerous ones to show up.” Her words were little comfort to him. Though he didn’t have full command of his dragon abilities, he still felt like something dangerous was close by. Something that was intent on doing unpleasant things to his master. “Please, Mao Mao?” she gave him a cheesey smile to affirm with him that everything would be alright.

“Mao Mao,” he mumbled. He still didn’t feel right leaving her alone. It felt like something was just waiting for him to leave so it could spring a trap, but he ran off towards the Halidom anyway.

Rawn jumped out of the trees he had been hiding in for the past couple minutes as soon as he was sure Mao Mao was out of ear shot. “Hello, friend Lin You!” said Elias in Rawn’s voice with his best approximation of Rawn’s speaking pattern. Lin You was swinging her ax again when he did so.

“Dah!” Her ax went flying into a tree some feet away from them. “Don’t sneak up on me like that, Rawn. I could have chopped your head off!” She put her delicate looking hand over her chest as she composed herself.

Rawn’s eyes took the opportunity to look over her body close up. All the girls Elias claimed while in the Prince’s body had been on the curvy side, all four of them with plump hips and boobs that ranged from hand filling to over-flowing. Lin You was almost the exact opposite; while she certainly had child bearing hips they were still easily smaller than Louise’s. If the others were full bodied women, she had the figure of a doll that looked like it might break in half were stronger than a gust of wind able to get a hold of her. “I picked some berries for friends. You want some?” He reached into his pocket and pulled out the dark blue berries from earlier.

“Oh, thank you Rawn,” she said as she took the handful of berries, and popped one into her mouth. “Wow, these are sweet- gah! But they’ve got a bit of an after taste.”

“They very good for most people,” he assured her. “Unless you allergic, like friend wolf,” pulling some random trivia out of Rawn’s head.

“What do they do? What if you’re allergic?” she asked as she continued to eat them anyway.

“If you not, they like drinking big tub of water,” he gestured with his arms. “But if you are, they make body stop working and you fall into deep sleep.”

“Is that s-“ she said before she fainted into his strong arms.

He couldn’t help but take the moment too get a deep whiff of her hair. She smelled like cherry blossoms. And with Rawn’s animal sense of smell her sweat smelled of one thing; ready to breed. His hands traveled lower to cup her ass and hold her up sex against his. Even asleep the thin fabric of their clothes did nothing to hide the heat radiating from her core. He could feel it on his cock and it began to swell. Quickly, as it pocked out his own pant leg. “What the.” He placed her down on against the tree and got to work on removing his pants. They fell down to the ground with a thud. “Holy cow!” said Rawn when he saw his erect penis. Elias’ Ovachulem enhanced spirit had grown Rawn’s wild dick into a Sixteen by three monster. He couldn’t even get his hands around the thing, and he was going to try and shove it into Lin You’s narrow hips? He’d at least need lube, but luckily enough, Lin You’s mouth was wide open.

‘I’ll have to be quick about this,’ he though. ‘Don’t want to wake her up yet. … Or make her choke to death.’ He gingerly placed the tip of giant brown cock between her lips and began to slide his hips forward. He was barely in before he met the resistance of the back of her throat. ‘Yeah, this isn’t going to work.’ He took his hands and clutched the loops on the sides of her head, and then began shoving her head up his cock. It took a couple of tries. “Come,” thrust “On,” thrust “get,” thrust “in,” thrust “THERE!” Each thrust pushed more man-meat down her gullet as more and more was coated in drool. His tool caused an obscene bulge in her throat and chest, but more surprising was the fact that she didn’t react at all. Not even a grunt in her sleep. “Wow, those berries are effective. She’s not actually…” he checked her pulse against her throat, but quickly realized he was just getting the pulsing of his own cock. He yanked her head off his sausage, and rested her face on his heavy nut sack as he reached down again. His rough treatment of her scalp had knocked the ribbons out of her hair and it splayed out down her back. There was a pulse. There was also warm air blowing on his package.

By virtue of her placement, his massive erection rested across her sleeping face, nearly covering it. Her body was instinctually taking heavy breathes to compensate for the lack of air for the past minute or so. Not know where she was, her body was filling her with the mixed scent of Rawn’s musk and her own drool. She was unconscious, but her body still recognized the tool shape and purpose of the tool in front of it. A heavy stain was growing on her pants. “Hope that’s what I think it is,” said Rawn. He grabbed her tiny torso in one hand and hefted her up so her vagina was in line with his nose. The scent of her arousal made him growl in appreciation and his cock pulse with even greater desire.

“No sense to keeping these things around now,” he said as his other hand grabbed the hem of her pants and panties and dragged them to her ankles. There it was, face to face with her dripping snatch. He couldn’t help but want a taste of her feminine nectar. He tossed her up a bit so he could throw her now bound feet behind his head, bend the top part of her body across his scalp, and dig his ravenous mouth into her pussy. Rawn had apparently spent some time learning from frogs, as his tongue could stretch out to the midpoint of her pussy. His began lapping at her vaginal walls, coaxing her sensitive nerves to release more nectar that would act as further lubricant for his conquest of her. When it did come out, Rawn’s heightened senses reacted to her ovulating juice as if it was the ambrosia of the Goddess herself. He rumbled a devilish growl as her drank her juices.

His own spit became to flow into her passage as well, and as her body began to absorb his fluids he notices that her walls were getting more elastic with every lap of his tongue. He heard a husky moan escape her lips, and before he could even question it he felt his hands being pushed. They were holding her hips steady over his face, but as he pulled her back to examine her he saw her hips getting slightly wider. Not so much as to be noticeable in passing later on, thankfully, but enough to where he could see her small, pale ass cheeks spill out of his hands. Her tiny breasts also began to swell. Not even a full cup size at first, but he could see her tight bandages begin to strain. Most telling of all was the faint yellow light glowing just above her passage, signifying that her womb being claimed by him that instead of travelling down instead travelled up. The mana in his spit was stretching out her passage so that he could fit inside her without ripping her womb in half. She was asleep, though, so unlike Verica who willingly gave herself over to the power of his lust, Elias had to stake Rawn’s claim to Lin You’s ovaries the old fashioned way.

“Welp, bottoms up!” He slipped his arms through the hole in her legs, and with them over his shoulders and now wrapped around his waist, the animalistic Rawn was able to line her pussy up with his pulsing cock head, and spear her down like simple toy for his cock. “GRAGH!” he let out a triumphant growl, but saw that even with the mana adjustments his cock was only able to fit in the standard 10 inches before it hit her cervix leaving six inches out. She was also the tightest pussy he’d been in so far. Lin You was still knocked out, but her face was blushing beat red and sweat was starting to roll down her face. Her breathing was also becoming harder.

He held her on his dick with one hand and used the other too loop her arms around her neck. Her arms looped behind him so as not to fly all over the place, he began thrusting into her with wild abandon. He also able to throw his face into her neck and lick up and down her flesh as he pleasured himself with her vagina like a sex toy. She would let out the occasional mewl to which he would respond with a satisfied growl. He eventually got tired of supporting her weight all on his own and threw her back onto the tree so he could focus more on driving himself balls deep. The rest of his dick was starting to get cold. With a powerful flurry of thrust of her ass into the bark of the tree, he was eventually able to break through her final barrier. “AUUUOOOGH!” he let off with a howl. Elias thought it was in character for the moment. He began rutting her with quick thrusts, never letting his cock head leave her womb. His hunter’s frame may have been trim, but her diminutive stature and Rawn’s already hunched over posture, it would seem like he was trying to chop the tree down with his dick were it not for her arms and legs sticking out behind him.

“These are getting in the way, aren’t they?” he said with a husky growl in reference to her breast bindings. Since his hands were busy driving her waist onto his shaft, he opted to bite the bandages and rip them off with a yank of his teeth. Rawn’s animal strength made a clean rip, and the bandages fell to the forest floor. His thrusting slowed as he was caught off guard by the sudden feeling of two warm nubs against his chest. It seemed the flat chested Lin You now sported lovely B cups. Or perhaps she always sported AA’s and Rawn’s mana enhancements had only given her a slight boost. It was hard to tell as no one had ever seen her chest out of its bindings. “Well that’s a surprise to be sure,” he growled into her ear. He moved his left hand up from her hips to the top of her back to push her chest up so he could bend his neck to take a nipple in his mouth. “But a welcome one,” he said with a mouth full of titty.

He fell back onto his rear and kept jerking himself off into her womb from a sitting position. He occasionally switched between her tits a moan or a mewl escaping her mouth each time. Her breathing had evened out now, but she was still panting from the strain her body was under. It was soon under even further strain as his cock began to expand and fill with thick, rich cum. “Let’s finish this.”

With his right hand gripping her ass, his left moved to the back her head to push her upper body against his while he slammed their sexes together with a triumphant thrust. The pulsating of his cock as it unleashed his breeding batter into her inner-most chamber triggered a mighty orgasm and her walls became a vice around his mighty shaft. “AAAAIIIIIGHHH!”“The thundering of her loins was finally enough to wake her up, and she did so with a deafening shout.

“LINNN!” Rawn growled into her shoulder with a possessive bite. Even with her shoved against his entire body, the light of the brand that marked her as his appearing on her womb was blinding to the area.

*glug* glug*

Volley after volley of hearty semen was injected into her. They both could feel it travel up his penis and plop out the tip into her tubes. She was already so stretch the extra pressure caused lumps to appear to travel up from her vagina. Lumps of his seed. Her eggs were already naturally ready for release and fertilization. Her pregnancy by the end of the day was guaranteed.

After some seconds and finally finished cumming, Rawn gave contended sigh and the faerie Elias slipped out of his mouth and flew off back to his own body at the Halidom. Back in control of his own body, Rawn opened his eyes and released his grip from Lin You’s hips and head. She fell back slack against the tree in a dazed, though blissful state. Arms at her side and legs bow legged around the wasit of New Alberia’s resident animal man. Rawn took some time to gather his thoughts as the mana wore off and his dick returned to its natural nine inch hard state. He was still hard and inside Lin You, but also very confused. His length was just enough that the tip stayed inside her despite their semi-seperated union. Neither had any idea of what just happened and Rawn was at a loss for any sort of explanation. He didn’t even notice the glowing tattoo of the Harmonia Choir covered by an image of his scarf that was now on her stomach. His poor brain was just fishing for an explanation.

Lin You came out of her cum induced high some moments and latter and saw the angelic vision of the dark-skinned, toned, and powerful body of Rawn still looming over her as she sunk against the tree. Sweet, naïve Rawn looked like a lost puppy trying to figure out what to do next. A puppy who had a rock hard erection inside her still.

“Ready for round 2, wild man?” she asked in a husky tone laced with begging.

They proceeded to fuck like every animal in the kingdom Rawn knew the positions of for the next two hours.


	5. Philia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't do drugs. Or do. I don't care

“Oh shit! Fuck me, fuck me, FUCK ME!” shouted Verica. The string of obscenities falling out of her mouth was due to Zace furiously pistoning in and out of her from behind as he pulled her hair; her own pulling some of her own while they were at it. Fisted in both hands, he yanked at her from her scalp as he roughly fucked her over her crystal ball. He didn’t take her gently or with grace; he had opened the door as she was working, whipped his dick out and made her suck it while she finished her vision, bent her over afterwards, hiked her skirt up, pushed her panties to side and got to work. She told Elias she wanted to see what a different dick would feel like “post-claim.”

“Cumming!” he grunted. With one last thrust he unleashed his load into her pussy. She had already been impregnated the day before, so all this load would accomplish was giving her a warm orgasm has she was filled with the sensation of life all over again.

“Ahhhh,” she sighed. Her hands fell to table to balance her. He let her hair fall wildly around her face and unceremoniously tore is wilting penis from her well used snatch. Some seed leaked out behind her as Zace slipped her panties back into position and got to work pulling his own pants back up. “Why Zace, if I may ask?” She cooed over her shoulder.

“Process of elimination,” said Zace. “Mr. Bones here is well known to care about femurs and such than actually using this bone.” He made a crude gesture to his groin. “I don’t think I’d be able to find someone suitable to impregnate with him. One that would make sense at least.”

“That may be true of Zace’s love life in normal circumstances, but these are far from normal circumstances we find ourselves in,” said Verica. She pushed her skirt back into place and walked over to her vanity to grab a brush.

“Here, let me,” said Zace as he took the brush and sat on the sofa side legged and offered the other seat to her.

“Oh, sure. NOW you’re a gentleman!” she sarcastically fired, though she still took the spot.

“Oh, I know you know you love it rough. Hair pulls especially,” he returned as he got to work brushing her hair. As a former member of the Harmonia Choir, Elias knew a fair bit about fixing hair and make-up.

“I never told you that, though,” she said over her shoulder.

“I still know it though,” he said as he realized it was true. “Last night, with Louise I knew she liked her feat rubbed and her left ear licked. So I used Euden’s feet to play with her’s, and I ate her ear like Cleo’s pasta.

“And the Prince another ‘wrestling dream?’” she devilishly suggested.

“Not really,” he said, switching to another clump of her hair. “She just rubbed her butt on me until I shot it up her back.”

“How romantic,” said Verica. “Didn’t Mym warn you about using the Prince again, though?”

“Oh, please, they already sleep together and reek of each other,” he flippantly said. “She won’t notice any difference.”

“Fair,” mused Verica. “But what is different is the way Lin You and Rawn seem joined at the hip now. Those two couldn’t be more than two feet apart from each other at dinner last night. And I saw Rawn climb out Lin You’s window earlier.” She gave a knowing smile over her shoulder. For his sexual bluster, Zace’s face still turned the closest shade of bright read his ashy skin would allow. “So I don’t think you really have to worry about ‘compatability’ anymore. Just knock a girl up with whoever and both parties will just roll with the consequences.”

“You’re being surprisingly nonchalant about this?” said Zace. “Usually you’re much more formal and… firm, I guess? And what about you? I came here, he he, ‘came,” she rolled her eyes at his juvenile pun. “You called me here to see if it’d make any difference if I had sex with you in a different guy. And don’t think I didn’t see you AND Louise hovering around the Prince closer than usual last night. Not even Eli is that clingy.”

“I must confess, though the feeling of your climax did bring me to orgasm today, it felt half as good as it did yesterday. And I do long to be in Prince’s presence, even at this very moment.”

“See the fuel was the same, but the body didn’t feel the same,” cockily said Zace.

“Very astute, Elias. Though your magic semen brought me to climax, it is only with the combination of you and Euden’s spirit and body that I feel truly compatible anymore,” she lamented.

“So I’ve ruined you for other guys?” he smarmed.

“Exactly,” she solemnly said. She covered her stomach with her open palms. “I can only feel true satisfaction in the presence of the man whose child I now carry.”

“Isn’t it part my kid, too?” asked Zace.

“Spiritually, perhaps; but genetically speaking this child is a pure Alberian heir. As is Louise’s, and as Lin You carries Rawns.”

“And Malora?”

“Hell if I know how those two are gonna turn out,” Verica said bluntly.

“She’s having twins?!”

“It was some very strong tea.”

“I’ll say,” said Zace as he began work on the last section of her hair. Harmonia hair and make-up is efficient. “Can I still have sex with you as other guys?”

“Oh, of course,” she waved off. “You make any penis you possess at least five inches bigger, and you shoot off way more sperm. A good creampie’s a good creampie!”

“Well, that covers that little problem then, doesn’t it?” said Zace with some satisfaction as he finished her hair and replaced her hood. “I can have sex with anyone as anyone and so long as they have a kid: no negative consequences!” He stood proud at that.

“Not exactly,” corrected Verica as she stood up. “Sylvan’s have a mating season. Sylvan women will only conceive during that time.”

“Damn, and Lanora has perfect proportions too.”

“Slyvain men, however,” continued Verica. “Have been known to successfully breed human women out of season. Just with lots of effort, but I’m sure your Lust magic will help that problem along.”

“Right! Well, off to-“

“Before you run off, I do have one more, slightly selfish request. All throughout dinner last night, I could sense daggers on me and Louise. I’d like you too use your new abilities to make that little annoyance go away.”

“Mym? I thought she was cool with you two?”

“No, the Prince’s other shadow… besides Jurota.” She walked over to the window and gestured to him to follow. They looked out saw Euden training with Ranzai and Eli. Louise was sitting on a bench off to the side, staring dumbly and obviously at the Prince. Behind her was bush, and dumbly and obviously in that bush was a jealous and not-so-secret admirer of the Prince.

Philia.

* * *

“Ha!” Euden swung is sword as it was caught on the guard of Ranzai’s own. The big guy wanted to get more practice in with his “Gala outfit,” as he called it, since he grow so accustomed using an ax. Still, the man wasn’t a legendary mercenary for nothing. If he was really trying he could beat the Prince one on one easy. He would usually hold back in training for the sake of keeping the exercise going, but today he was having to put in more thought to his stance and position than usual.

“Hey, I actually had to block ya that time,” said Ransai. “And I had to try, too. You been bulking up behind my back?”

“Not at all,” said Euden. “In fact, I actually feel quite tired today.” Another strike and parry. “But it’s the weirdest thing; I feel like I can give 175% regardless.” Strike.

“That’s an oddly specific number,” remarked Ranzai. Strike, dodge.

“I have an oddly specific feeling,” rejoined the Prince. Sweep, jump.

“You’re not getting into any funny business with your little cheer squad/roommate over there, are you?” sarcastically said Ranzai as he motioned to Louise with his sword.

“GOOOOOO PRINCE EUDEN!” shouted Louise.

“Er, thanks, Louise?” he confusedly replied.

“WOOOOOOOOO!” she returned.

“Oh yeah, definitely up to something,” jabbed Ranzai. Cut, dodge, reprisal.

“What?! No!” shouted the very flustered Euden. He still dodged and parried some three strikes from Ranzai. “I’ve been sleeping like a log the past couple nights.” Slash, reprisal. “A really dead log, honestly.” Cut, dodge, yawn. “I just don’t get why my body feels so exhausted yet energized.”

“We’ll ask Cleo later,” said Ranzai with a poke. “We gotta finish reps first, though.” Slash, dip. “And be sure to put on a show for our adoring audience.”

“KICK HIS BUTT, PRINCE! WOOOOO!” shouted Louise.

“Well, I have an adoring audience at least,” jabbed Euden.

“Smart-ass,” said Ranzai.

Meanwhile, in the bush. ‘Stupid Lousie,’ thought Philia. ‘Who does she think she is trying to muscle in on MY destined husband? He’s the man of my destiny, you, you, BIG SIS BIMBO!’ Philia wasn’t usually the jealous type. She knew several women in the Halidom had some attraction to the Prince, and who was she to blame them for that? He was the dreamiest man ever. And while she knew people like Elisanna, Cleo, and especially Mym had feelings for the Prince that rivaled her’s she rarely considered them actual threats to her love life for one reason or another.

Elisanna was too devoted to the ways of the Paladin, excommunicated or not, to ever lose her virginity. At least to a man; Philia couldn’t help but feel a sort of sisters-in-arms connection with Julietta and her obvious crush on Eli. One day, Philia hoped she and her could both marry their beloveds together at a beautiful sunset wedding. Two different sunsets, of course.

Then there was Cleo, but she had her weird “master and servant” hang-ups. She would never see herself as worthy of being an equal partner to the Prince. It simply wasn’t her place. She would serve Euden to her dying day, maybe even “service” the Prince (if his wife Philia was feeling charitable and let him invite another woman into their chambers to try some really weird stuff), but she would never be his partner. Especially not with the life-span difference. And speaking of…

Mym was the Flamewyrm, Brunhilda. Her natural life-span is near infinite. He would grow old, but she wouldn’t age a day. Not to mention the logistical nightmare of the fact that she would technically be Queen of whatever form Alberia took when the Dyrenell mess was taken of at last, and an immortal queen with dragon magic wasn’t exactly working out for them as it was.

No, they weren’t a threat. Eli, Aoi, and Xania came close with that wedding scheme of theirs, but that turned into just some cultural war thing; but Lousie? And Verica, too?! They were all of sudden more clingy to the Prince than her! Hell, she’d seen Louise closer to Euden in the last day than Jurata or Edward. Ranzai was right. Something was going on. Between the three of them…

“It’s impolite to stare you know,” a soft male voice whispered in her ear.

“AIIEEEEE!” This surprised Philia into screaming and jumping out of her hiding bush.

“Ah!” shouted Lousie.

“Oh! Hi, Philia! Hi, Sylas” waved her prince. “Come to train?”

“I think the only thing Philia was training there was her best Jurata impression,” quipped the mercenary as he pointed over his shoulder to the tree Jurata liked to hide in.

“She’s not very good at it!” shouted the tree.

“What?” shouted Philia. “No, I wasn’t spying! I was, ah…” she fumbled around the push she was hiding in. “Berries!” she plucked one. “I came out here to pick berries! For breakfast!” She popped it into her mouth.

“Those are poisonous,” said the overly calm and collected Sylas into her ear. She spat it out.

“What about you, Sylas?” asked Euden, he and Ransai walking over. Louis stood up as well. Close to the Prince, of course.

“I need a test subject for a new fragrance I’ve concocted,” said the scientist.

“What’s this one supposed to do?” asked Ranzai. “It’s not that cure-all fragrance of yours, is it? Why not use it on yourself?”

“No, far from it,” admonished Sylas. His rabbit ears and loose coat shaking with his head. “And I can’t use it on me because my test will require a human female.”

“A female?” asked Louise as she unconsciously held the Prince’s arm. He didn’t seem to mind. Philia held her tongue for the sake of her own curiosity. Sylas was up to something. “What could this fragrance do?”

“It’s an old recipe I found,” Sylas explained. “It was originally used for relieving… ‘stomach’ cramps, but I altered the recipe to see if the effect can be changed or otherwise enhanced.” Euden, as dense as ever, had the innuendo fly straight over his head, but the other’s present knew what he was referring to. He just used a euphemism for the sake of avoiding crassness.

“Well that certainly would be handy,” said Louise with a hand hovering over her fertilized womb. “Does the woman in question need to, er… have these cramps at present to be subject? N-not that I’m having them or anything, just so I can know who to ask.”

“You have everyone’s schedule’s memorized?!” asked a shocked Ranzai.

“There are over 50 girls here, and we have 3 bathrooms,” said Lousie.

“Yeah, we gotta keep some things coordinated, otherwise this place would burn to the ground before you can say ‘feminine hygiene,’” added Philia. Sylas had interrupted her “staring at Euden time” so her patience was about as short as herself right now.

“That won’t be necessary,” admonished Sylas. “In fact, it would be better if they weren’t. Could create a false positive, but a woman with, say; strained knees and other joints from sitting in a bush for… how long have been training out here, Your Majesty?”

“Three hours,” said Euden.

“That long,” said Sylas with a smirk to Philia. Louise and Ranzai laughed at her having been so easily found out. Euden was just happy they were happy.

‘Ok, something is definitely up with Sylas today,’ thought Philia. ‘He’s never this cutting. He’s smart, but he’s not sardonic. He hangs out with Luca and Laranoa; he’s supposed to be the straight man.’

“Fine, I’ll do it,” said the romantic. “My knees are sore, I guess.”

‘I gotta see what this whackjob’s deal is. He might hurt my destined love!’ she thought.

“Thank you kindly, Miss Philia,” said Sylas as he offered his hand to Philia to help her get out of the bush. “Right this way. We shall conduct the experiment in my office.”

‘Her proportions are going to look so weird carrying a Sylvan pregnancy,’ thought Elias as he led his next conquest on.

* * *

Sylas’ “office” was in the Halidom’s Greenhouse. He had set up a desk and chair without arm rests in the back corner with various magical burners and beakers to experiment with the plants and chemicals they produced. He normally had two chairs, one in the case of the rare guest, but Elias made sure to get rid of it when he dropped in on the Sylvan scientist earlier that day. It would prove an obstacle to his current scheme. For the moment, he took the one chair and made Philia stand over his shoulder so she could see him prepare the concoction.

“What’s taking so long?” asked Philia. “I thought you were a professional; why don’t you have everything ready before?” She was getting impatient. She already didn’t want to be here. She just needed the excuse to get out of that awkward situation with her Princey. Awkwardness HE caused. She needed to get back and make sure Sophie or Elisanna didn’t try anything.

“At present, the scent is only at the moment of the reaction,” said the scientist. “Meaning I have to go through the entire process of recreating the scent for you to smell.” In actuality, Elias had just shuffled through Sylas’ memory to find a list of all the human aphrodisiacs and fertility drugs the sylvan knew and was throwing them into random beakers in the hope that would combine into a super fuck-drug. It was not a very well thought out plan, but it really only had three potential results: 1) Philia goes mad with lust and jumps him, 2) it knocks her out and he just does what he did to Lin You, or 3) it does nothing and she goes about her day, leaving Elias to have to come up with a Plan B. Either way, he had already slipped Sylas out of his undergarments beforehand to just whip his dick out when needed.

“There,” said Sylas. All the materials where now in place and ready for the chain reaction. Every beaker was connected in a daisy chain of tubes and burners and each contained a plant that would do anything from make someone moderately hungry to so weak in the knees for sex they would legally qualify as a paraplegic for a few days. It was the text book definition of overkill. Despite having access to Sylas’ memories, Elias couldn’t make heads or tails of his math and just went for broke.

“That’s… quite a lot of plants,” said Philia “How did you come across this combination again?” she asked with some concern. Some for Sylas’ mind, but mostly for herself.

“I told you, I’m trying to alter an old menstrual cramp remedy,” said Sylas without looking at her as he off set the first flame. “Part of the problem is trying to isolate the active ingredient. You know how human males can be ‘we don’t know how it works, but it makes women shut up, so don’t question it.’” He kept lighting fires under beakers to cook more plant solutions. Each one slowly began to cook and smoke was starting to rise.

“Does the same rule apply to Sylvan males?” asked Philia, a bit dead pan.

“You’ve talked to Luca, you know the answer to that,” said Sylas. “I, however, am a man on mission!” He picked the chair and a note book up and moved to the end of the daisy chain of beakers where the concoction would spit out. “Stand here,” he pointed to the ground in front of him.

Philia almost immediately picked up that where she’d be standing he’d get a face full of her ass in his new position. She didn’t have the best ass, in fact even Philia would admit that she probably had the worst rear of the fully grown women in the Halidom (Amane being the obvious exception) so she knew he wasn’t going to try anything funny. Still, she had her pride to account for. “Do you really need to stand directly behind me for this?” she accused.

“Yes, I need to be able to quickly observe any immediate changes in your physiology,” said Sylas as an excuse so he could look at her butt before the fun started. “Please, just stand here and put your nose up to the beaker so you get the strongest dosage. We need to be certain it isn’t contaminated by anything in the air.” He added so she would bend over.

“Fine,” said Philia. She obliged and stood next the desk, facing away from him. She bent at her knees to get her face level with the ending tube. ‘No free show for you, science boy,’ she though.

‘Meh, not much to look at anyway,’ he thought. Gradually, each beaker tube began to fill with fumes, passing through each other and mixing into a super-aphrodisiac. What wasn’t accounted for was a piece of one of the leaves in the last container breaking free, and instead of burning was lifted by the force of the smoke into the tube causing a clog. It stayed there for some seconds.

“Nothing’s happening,” said Philia standing up after some time.

“What?” asked Sylas standing up; trying to hide the erection he had been subtly stroking through his pants. Smoke and fumes continued to build in the beakers and tubes. Too much. The rubber tubes were expanding at an exponential rate as they filled with gas. Bulges began to appear along the track. Sylas stepped behind her to get a better look, though not close enough for her to feel his carrot yet.

“That’s not supposed to happen, is it?” she asked.

“No, it is no-“ he was interrupted by the chemistry kit exploding from the pressure. The Tubes flew off and many smacked into the two, but they were more blown back by the sheer force of the gas solution itself. They both got noses full of the solution. ‘Oh that’s probably… gooood,’ thought Elias as their bodies fell into the chair. ‘Man, maybe it’s just cause I’m a faerie now and I have a girl on my crotch, but I am really happy right now all of a sudden.’

“DAMN! That’s good shit!” shouted Philia in his lap. The confused Sylas looked down at the small woman on his lap. Philia wasn’t usually this profane. “I don’t know what the fuck that was but I am trippy BALLS right now!” She let out a satisfied and girly giggle. She snorted and laughed at the sound of her own snort.

‘Wait, I know what this…’slowly processed Elias. He had to do some digging through Sylas’s memory, which was a fog right now, but he eventually found the concept that applied to their current situation. “Oh shit, we’re high!” he said, louder than he relized.

“Ow, man, you don’t have to shooo~uuut. I’m right here,” the high romantic cooed as she wiggled more on his lap and reached up to pet his Sylvan ears. “Hehe, bunni.” So distracted by his fuzzy ears she paid no mind to the fact that her twisting around had worked his semi-erect Sylvan cock out of his pants.

“Oh shit,” said Sylas. The combination of the lap dance and her playing with his ears was starting to arouse him naturally. ‘Apparently, the ears are erogenous zone for male sylvans. Good to know.’ She kept petting his head, looking up at his face with her head bent back. He could glance down and see the blissful smile of someone truly tripping balls.

“Bun~niiii,” she moaned again. She slid down his abdomen and now her core was over his slowly inflating cock. It should have been rapidly increasing with all the aphrodisiac, but the combination of them all that resulted in the intoxicated state they were both in had instead given him a version of whiskey dick. Out of mating season, the sylvan cock was similar to an uncircumcised human’s’ wrapped in a sheath of skin and capped with a dome. The notable difference was the internal set of gonads. Sylvan men had no visible balls. “Oh, is Bunni’s carrot sad?” asked Philia as she looked down to play with him. Sylvan looked down as well. His nose hit the top of her head with her cap still on. He removed to so he could get a nose full of her scalp. Even when high as all get out, nothing beat the smell of girl’s shampoo and sweat.

“Bunni’s carrot is cold,” he shuddered into his ear as she tried to jerk him off.

“Oh,” she flipped her head back so instead of his nose in her hair it was now eskimo kissing her’s. “I know how to fix that!” Pushing up her crotch, she slipped one hand between her panties to pull them to the side. She then took her other hand and aimed his soft dick at her entrance. It slipped over her clit. “Whoops. He he, I missed.” In his flaccid state, he was hard to aim, but he didn’t mind the feeling of pussy juice on the head of his penis.

“Ahhh, Philia,” he moaned into the top of her head.

“Whoops. Whoops!” she kept missing. “Almo~st got it…” the tip entered her “Got it!” she said triumphantly and slammed her pelvis back down onto him.

“Gurk!” he grunted.

“There,” her hands went down over her tunnel. Even flaccid, Sylas’ enhanced tool was enough to make a bump in her small frame. “All warm now.” She rubbed his dick through her skin.

“You are much more agreeable like this, you know?” said Sylas. He saw a beaker at his feet that still had some unburnt leaves in it. He bent to his side to pick it up, shifting his dick slightly in her and earning a happy moan/giggle in return. “Here, how about some more?” Sylas was a wind mage by trade, but it never hurt for a scientist to know how to make a quick light with fire mana. He lit up his hand and held it under the beaker. He held the makeshift bong up to Philia’s mouth.

“Oh, thank you for the treat, Bunni,” she playfully said. She grabbed the beaker with both hands and took a long, yet sleepy drag. Sylas just sniffed her hair some more. Her scent was starting to cancel out the drowsiness effect of the drug combo and he could feel himself start to enlarge inside her. Even though she was high as supercharged Great Wyrm Philia could still feel her insides being stretched around his Sylvan member. With a sly grin she flipped her head back again and blew smoke up his nose. Sylas blinked, but he didn’t cough; weird stuff was entering his lungs all day. “Does Bunni like his warren?” she asked glassy and saucer eyed but still maintaining contact. His weren’t even dilated.

“I’m surprised you know the correct name for a rabbit’s den,” he remarked as he grabbed her thighs and spread them. This opened up her pussy more and allowed him to sink deeper into her as his mass continued to engorge. “But I am not a rabbit.”

“Yes you are!” she pouted with a wiggle of her hips. “You hab fuzzy ears! Bunnis hab fuzzy ears!”

Though he was technically younger than her, Sylas couldn’t help but find her pouty racism at least a little adorable. It probably helped that the very act of breathing was causing her vaginal walls to squeeze on his member as it continued its slow trek to her cervix. The slow growth made it easy for him to slip through her hymen as well.“’Bunni’s’ also kiss with their noses. Would you like that?”

“Ok!” She gave a wide smile that caused her eyes to squint shut. Philia stretched her neck out and shook her head to rub their noses. Her face flipped forward again. “Bunni kiss is fun!”

“You know what would be more fun?” His hands snaked up from her hips. His right stopped at her breasts while his left grabbed her chin. “Human kissing.”

“Noooooo~!” she shook her head but his hand remained on her collar bone. “Kissing is only for the one you love! And I love Prince Euden!” She tried to look away in a huff, but she made no motion to remove his hands or penis.

Slyas cocked his eyebrow held her body close to his to look down. He could see the brand beginning to shine a dull light through her clothes. ‘That’s not gonna be for much longer.’ He could also now feel the tip kissing her cervix.

“Murrr~” she gave a weak mewl to prove she could too. Her devotion to her silly fairy tale ideal of “destined love” was something that had kept her going for so long, and it had created a barrier around her. She very rarely interacted with anyone else in the Halidom, and would only go on missions if they were led by “her” Prince. She was a recluse enslaved by devotion to an unrealistic ideal she would never realize she wasn’t even chasing correctly. Her physical and mental barriers would prove easy enough to break, though.

His hands returned to her hips and gripped a nice helping of ass flesh. A murmur escaped her lips. “Hey Philia?” he whispered in her ear.

She turned her head back though her lips were still sealed behind a pouty face. “Hmph?”

SLAM! A quick push on her thighs and thrust from his and his Sylvan “Bunni” dick was now snuggly in her womb.

“AH~Mhmhm!” Her shriek was quickly silenced by Sylas capturing her lips in his own and invading her mouth with his tongue. Two of her most sacred places, both she had been saving for her Prince, had just been robbed of their purity, but feeling his warmth pulse in her inner-most core and his tongue wrestle her weak and taken one had made her forget all that. In that moment, the Prince and Ruler of New Alberia wasn’t her destiny. Her destiny was to be right here with her little nerd bunny boy and his big carrot. The brand shone bright over her pussy, but she wasn’t quite claimed yet.

The lustful make-out session continued for some minutes, rotating his hips and the occasional small thrust into the back of her womb. Sylas could fight the same as everyone in the Halidom, but he wasn’t exactly in shape by Sylvan standards. The people of the forest had naturally stronger bodies than humans which lent to their vastly increased lifespans, but that didn’t mean their muscles couldn’t atrophy from disuse. Sylas was a scientist first, and in that respect his arms and pelvic muscles weren’t very strong. He could barely lift Philia up, let alone work her lazy form up and down him, nor could he really bully her pussy from below her. He was actually kind of stuck, he realized as he ended the kiss. “My hips are tired. How about you wiggle that little pussy for me for a bit?” he breathed.

“O-ok,” she meekly said. Philia’s arms reached around his neck, her body turned into his. She used him as an anchor as she weakly wiggled her hips on his crotch. “Ah, ah, so full.” She muttered as her pussy dragged his penis along inside her. That was really all it was. She was too out of it, and he was too weak to really get anything going in this position. His pulsing cock just stayed there nestled in her warmth with only the occasional clenching of her aroused pussy to try and milk anything out of him. And it wasn’t Sylvan mating season so they were already climbing a mountain to begin with.

“Philia,” he said. “I think we should move this to the table.”

“Nooooo~” she mewled, her eyes pleaded into his. “It’s warm on Bunni’s lap,” she said into his chest.

“Well if you really want to cuddle, can you at least turn around?

“Ok~!” she said. She tried to swivel the bottom half of her body around his dick, but her right thigh quickly collided with him and the back of the chair.

“How flexible are you?” he asked.

“Oh! Oh! I can do this!” She bent herself back so her upper chest was at a Ninety degree angle with her bottom half.

“That’ll work.” He grabbed her right leg and folded it up to her stomach and spun her the rest of the way.

“Woah! He he, that made me dizzy.” She giggled. Sylas shut her up with another passionate French kiss. She leaned into his body and pushed him back against the chair with the full weight of her body. Her pussy dragged his length once more. Sylas’s hands found her ass cheeks and he started kneading and rotating them. Her pussy was responding to him playing with her ass and began squeezing along him in time with his gestations. “Mm, mmmmm…”

They stopped for air after some time. She pulled back her weight some which allowed face to fall forward and start kissing along her collar bone. His hands came back up to her chest and he began playing with her small (yet perky) breasts through her shirt and modest bra. She enjoyed the breast play, but even more she enjoyed the tickling feeling of his fluffy ears against her face. “He he.” Philia’s face took on a devilish grin. She reached up and grabbed his ears again. “Bunni’s ears…” She grabbed them by the base and started pulling on them, working her hands up them. The feeling of his rabbit hairs was soft and warm. It had a different response in her partner, though.

As if a switch was flipped, Sylas’ hands slapped onto Philia’s ass again and slammed her into him. His clenched her cheeks and with sudden animalistic strength he pulled her back, the base of his dick leaving her slit for the first time since it had entered her, and slammed her onto him again. He reapeated this. “Keep doing that,” he grunted.

“Y-yes, sir, Mr. Bunni!” still surprised from his sudden perk up, Philia kept tugging away at his ears, ignoring the pain she should have felt from that first thrust finally rupturing her hymen. She pulled and petted his fuzzy ears and he gripped and plowed her ass cheeks. Loud squelching noises and pants filled the greenhouse as his cock thrust in and out of clinging snatch. Their bodies arched closer and closer together as their final release edged ever closer.

“Hu, hu. Bunni, bunni, Bunni!” One last thrust, one last clench of her ass. “BUNIIIIIIIIII~!” she shrieked through her climax; a hard tug of his ears as her back arched in his grasp that was his real undoing.

Like the tug of a rip cord, his throbbing cock started shooting off a salvo of magical sylvan seed into her womb. Pumping glob after glob of rich sperm into her depths. Her breeding would not be instantaneous like Verica or Lin You, but Elias’ hypothesis had proven correct; the smell of the drugs had caused her to ovulate. An egg was being produced, and would soon be dropped into her tubes and drowned in his cum within the week. Sylvan sperm was just as long lasting as the life it created. Injected directly into her womb it would be safe and fertile.

* * *

Elias had left Sylas’ body following his orgasm, yet decided to stick around and observe the couple through the top glass of the greenhouse. He had to make sure his mission was a success. The two “lovers” were passed out in each other’s embrace for some time cuddling on the chair. Philia had a warm smile on her face as she occasionally nuzzled Sylas’ chest, while he continued to take pleasant sniffs of her hair in his sleep. Though her arms fell to wrap around his torso his travelled up and cradled her head against him. His deflated dick had fallen out of vagina after some time and slipped back into his pants. It wasn’t that big flaccid, nor was it very big erect really. Eventually, she woke.

“What?” murmured Philia as she woke up. “What happened?” She tried to rub the sleep from her eyes but felt her arms were held in place by a strong grip. She looked and saw Sylas’s face. Smiling in his sleep. “Sylas! What-!” she tried to pull away but found that his unconscious grip on her skull as he pet her hair was quite strong (though really, she was still just weak from the drug. ”Let go of me!” She removed her arms and pushed off herself off his lap. She landed on the ground with a thud. “Ow!” She rubbed her butt, in pain from the hard landing and still sensitive from Sylas’ use.

“Hmm, Philia?” muttered Sylas as he began to wake up. “Wha- hiss!” He felt a sharp pain in his head as he tried to stand up. “Ah, my head. What happened?”

“You tell me! You’re the scientist!” yelled Philia. She stood up in a huff and readjusted her panties to cover her slit. She thought nothing of it. “You called me in here to test out some ‘anti-joint pain’ drug, or something. Next thing I know I’m asleep in your arms, and your cradling my head with warm and soft ears and- AH!” Philia realized what she was saying after some time and quickly felt embarrassed by it.

“Ah, I remember now,” said Sylas as he stood up. The holes in his memory were beginning to correct themselves. “Yes, the experiment was a failure. A massive one given by our condition and splitting headaches.”

“I don’t have a headache,” said Philia. “In fact,” she bent over backwards to show her flexibility “I feel more limbered and energized than ever!” She completed the handstand and flashed Sylas her panties when her skirt fell down. Neither of them showed any shame in this display. Her shirt followed, and Elias got a peak of the brand now on Philia’s womb. The Harmonia Choir crest with plants and beakers worked into the design. Philia flipped back over and the brand was hidden once again.

“Well, I guess it just has massive side-effects on Sylvan’s then,” said Sylas. “I’ll have to mark that down. Now where is-?” started Sylas before he fully comprehended what had happened. “Where is everything!?” He rushed forward onto the ground and started pilfering through the scattered beakers and notes. His workstation was in complete disarray from the explosion earlier. “Oh, this is terrible! I don’t even know what I used anymore, everything is- EVERYWHERE!” cried the hysterical Sylas. “Oh…”

“Hey, perk up!” cheered Philia. She place a caring hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her in distraught, but what looked down at him was the most caring face he had ever seen. “I’ll help you clean up.”

“Philia?” said the confused Sylas. Philia wasn’t usually this nice to anyone in the Halidom that wasn’t Euden. So fixated on her destiny and seeing everyone else as not much more than background characters in HER life, but now she suddenly looked to him as the most caring and beautiful woman in the world. ‘Surely a side-effect of the drug,’ he thought, but he was glad for the company anyway.

Philia usually only cared about being near Euden. Watching him, protecting him, and most importantly keeping him away from other women. Especially Elisanne. But now? Now all she cared about was helping her Bunni clean up the mess they made. ‘Bunni? Yeah, my Bunni,’ she smiled and got down on her knees to help him.

Elias gave a satisfied smirk of a job well done.

“Done playing match-maker for the day, boy?” came a warm, but powerful voice behind Elias. He flipped over in a panic and saw who had been watching his own spying.

“Oh. *gulp* Hi, Freyja.”


	6. Freyja

Freyja: Goddess of the Harvest; of bounty and fertility. Long legs that led to powerful hips, flowing locks of immaculate beauty, a painted face, and literally the biggest tits in the world. With her antlers she looked more like a Qilin beauty queen than a dragon. The only give away was subtle feline tail. And her massive size and ability to fly despite it. Both of which she was using right now to terrify the spritely Elias on top of the Halidom’s greenhouse, but mostly it was the giant curved staff she carried around with her being pointed ground, very sharp end first towards his throat. “You’ve certainly been busy these past 3 days; haven’t you, choir boy?” she said in an unnervingly calm and soothing voice. Her face never losing its matronly appearance. Though she did twist her staff.

“W-what do y-“

“Cut the shit,” she interjected. “You’re tiny, have wings, and I can see through parts of you. I know the Lust Connection Gambit when I see it, though I suppose Brunhilda called it something else?”

“She called me “the Conduit,” said Elias. “Wait, shouldn’t we move somewhere else so no one sees us?”

“Oh, don’t worry about your little secret fornicating getting out now, little boy,” she said with a silent glare. “Besides, no one comes around the greenhouse when they know Sylas is working, and right now he’s too busy working Philia for either of them to look up here.”

“What?” asked Elias.

“Have a look,” gestured Freyja. Elias turned his head slightly and caught, much to his shock which made him flip all the way over again, ignoring the instrument of slaying aimed at him still, Sylas absolutely rutting into Philia as he drove her face into the dirt with the power of his thrusts into her hungry snatch.

“Dat’s right, Bunni! Dig out my warren!” panted Philia.

Sylas buried his nose in her hair and took deep whiffs of her hair. “By the Goddess, you smell orgasmic, Philia.”

“Don’t go cumming till I have!” she ordered?

“How are they at it again already?” asked Elias.

“Sylvan biology,” answered Freyja. He turned back around. “Biology enhanced by your magic used recklessly. Sylvans traditionally go at it for hours at a time. This is normally not a problem with two sylvans in their NATURAL mating cycle, but what you’ve done by imprinting Sylas’ seed onto Philia is far from natural. Now that his switch has been flipped, Sylas will go at her for the rest of day. She’ll happily take it, but her body will be exhausted. Near death even.”

“Oh, that’s bad,” said Elias.

“Indeed,” said the fertile goddess. “That’s why inter-breeding is so rare. She’ll only survive based on her own mana boost, and the fact the Sylas is in terrible shape to begin with so he won’t last that long.”

“Oh, so… can I go-”

“I’m still mad at you!” shouted the Goddess as she firmed up her aim at his throat.

“W-what for? I’m making everyone in the Halidom stronger!” pleaded the faerie. “We need all the power we can get to fight Morsayati!”

“And you would invoke that demon’s name without a trace of irony?” Freyja was incensed now. “Do you not see that you are no different from him? You invade the souls of others and change who they are!”

“But I-“

“Don’t interrupt me!” She threw her staff to the ground below and snatched up the tiny boy; clutching him to her face. A face only a disappointed but mostly enraged mother would make. “You may leave them souls, but you have altered their lives for the worst. There is no true love in that union below us.”

“Harder, Mr. Bunni!” cried Philia.

“Goddess, do you ever shut up?” growled Sylas as he molded her womb to his dick.

“I don’t have much hope for Lin You and Rawn either,” said the dragon. “And let’s not forget the state you’ve left Malora in. She’s actually the one that tipped me off to your little scheme. Her and Silke.”

Silke was obvious. With how much cum was blasted into her, she’ll probably smell like the Prince for months to the other dragons. An obvious in stupid oversight, in retrospect. But… “How did Malora tip you off?” asked Elias.

“I found the poor girl bent over with her fingers up her slit, spying on Cerberus and Prometheus,” said Freyja.

“Oh, so she’s-“

“Hopelessly in love with a taken man who neither wants nor can be with her, and the poor girl has no idea why,” she moored. Elias also went a bit more despondent at that as well. “Although, thanks to my intervention he is at least unaware.”

“What did you do with her?” asked Elias.

“She was already unconscious from her orgasms,” she said with emphasis on the finals. “So I returned her to her room. I used my power to lessen her thirst, but the yearning will forever fester within her now, lest you remove the seed that grows within her.”

“But we need that seed to strengthen her so we can fight The Other!” said Elias, not realizing what the dragon currently able to crush the life from is form had actually said.

“Stay your tone, boy,” she chided. “I am a being of life. Of renewal. I cannot take away life that has yet to enter this world so easily.” Elias grew ashamed in response. “The seed must be removed from Malora before it germinates into a new life, but that is up to you to fix.”

“How do I do that?” asked the faerie boy

“Android tech,” interjected a familiar accented voice. The two looked down to see Heinwald now standing on the roof of the greenhouse. They saw no latter, nor any other dragons nearby. How he got up there was a question better left unanswered according to the rules of the Halidom. “Ve could use dark magic, but wit a dragon fetus it may create un even bigger mess.”

“Technology is the enemy of magic,” pondered the dragon as she held her empty hand to her chin.

“But won’t that stuff hurt Malora, too!” said Elias. Whether it be Qilin artifacts, ancient war machines, or portals to unspeakable dimensions technology had long been a hindrance to the Halidom, rather than a blessing. There was one obvious, blue exception to that rule, but he wasn’t exactly a local.

“Not if it iz-“

*SLAM!*

The greenhouse rattled. “DIG THAT PUSSY!” shouted Philia as she was rutted against the glass walls.

“Vow,” said the mystery man. “Sylas really doez hab terrible enduranze if they’re at zat phase already.”

“At least they finally took their clothes off,” commented Freyja.

“Anyvay,” continued Heinwald. “No, Malora will not be harmed by ae procedure I hab in mind. But it vill take some time to procure ze item I hab in mind. I hab already dispatched Kleinmann and Curran to fetch it, though. Zey vill be back vitin ze week wit it.”

“And what exactly is this mysterious artifact, ‘warlock?’” asked Freyja.

“Also, where?” asked Elias.

“It iz unpronounceable in human tongue. Though oddly enough, Curran got about zixty perzent of the way through it. As for its location; North of the Binding Ruins.”

“You mean the place where the Prince’s sister was…” started Elias before he got stuck on his thought. The event left a bad taste in the mouth of everyone in the Halidom; even those that were not there to witness it.

“Why in heavens would you trust a machine found in such a rotten, accursed place?!” accused Freyja. “Technology is bad enough on its own, now you want to use something created by The Other’s loons?”

“I never zaid it was created by Morsayati or hiz people,” retorted Heinwald. “And technology iz only a hindrance to you in large. What I am after was merely last scene there.”

“Then who made this machine?” asked Elias.

“The Qilin,” answered Heinwald.

“Oh, as if their gadgets are any better!” scolded Freyja. “Need I remind you of what happened to young Goku?”

“He vas a fullish child grasping at conceptz he could never hope to understand,” shouted Heinwald. “I am… pozzezzing much more experience than a child. I know vat I’m doing, woman!”

“Don’t take that tone with me, wyrm!” shouted Freyja. She bent down to stare at Heinwald at his level.

‘Wait, did she say that with the yr spelling?’ thought Elias, still trapped in the fertility dragon’s grasp.

“You gamble with the lives of those around you recklessly,” chided Freyja. “Even those you claim to hold closest to you like Curran you send off to their probably deaths to fix YOUR mistakes!” she said with a poke of his chest as she pulled her occupied hand closer.

“Klienmann vas the one who couldn’t read zimple measurementz!” Heinwald didn’t raise his voice very often. He didn’t show much emotion in general unless it related to a mystery that needed solving, and even then it was only when the mysteries were really good. One could see his eyes start to glow with a purple light. Elias was too distracted by his up close view of Freyja’s cleavage to notice that supernatural occurrence, though.

“Now listen here, you little psychotic,” said Freyja, but the rest of their argument was lost on Elias as his Faerie body unceremoniously jammed between Freyja heaving bosom as she decided she needed both her hands to yell at the Germanic sounding man of mystery.

Squished on all sides by Freyja’s massive, matronly breasts Elias was learning first-hand what Orion meant by “marshmallow hell.” His naked shota body was suffocated in the soft, hot feeling of boob. This was his world now. In his ghostly faerie form he did not need air so he saw absolutely no downsides to his predicament. ‘She’s already mad as she’s gonna get. Might as well make the best of the situation.’ With some wiggling and stretching, he managed to work himself into a flat spread eagle position turned sideways. Freyja’s left boob pushing his backside as Elias took handfuls of the massive tracts of her right breast, his dick whipped up and held between her warm flesh and his lower mid-section. His mass started growing as he began humping her boob with wild abandon.

“And another th- Oh!” Freyja was startled out of her lecture one hand grasping Heinwald, but his feet still firmly planted to the greenhouse by the jostling of her cleavage. As a being of fertility, Freyja was actually quite sensitive to the touch of others. And despite their size, her breasts where actually some of the most sensitive in Grastaea. Had she not been yelling at Heinwald, Elias merely grabbing the small fraction of a fraction of her right breast would have normally been enough to make her moan. Humping her boob with a magic dick, even a small one by her size, like a dog in heat was going to set off some arousing nerves. It was also obvious because Elias’ mad humping was causing her chest to wave side to side.

“Vell, he’s certainly made the best of ze zituation,” joked Heinwald, another rarity. Freyja released her grasp of him and floated back up, her back arched.

“Oh, oh, oh my,” she moaned. She was almost tempted to actually let him keep going, and she did for some moments fanning herself as Elias made love to her breasts. Her face was a blushing mess, and she could feel warmth pool between her legs. Then she glanced down at Heinwald’s glib smirk and came back to her senses; though Elias was getting her close cumming in the other sense. ‘Does the magic make him just that good a boob-play,’ she thought before her elegant hand shot back up and reached between her woman’s pocket. She grabbed Elias’ body and yanked, but her hold on her breast was absolute. The yank got another arousing reaction from her sensitive nerves. “Ah,” she moaned. “Oh get out of there you horny devil!” Another yank, and this time Elias was removed from her cleavage.

“I regret nothing,” said the sprite.

“You certainly are a daring one, aren’t you?” asked the wind dragon.

“Ze boy is pure mana. He iz ezzentially all Id at zis point.”

“Id what?” was the confused rejoinder of the other two.

“It is like zis,” explained Heinwald. “Elias, ju knew vat you were doing juzt now vould typically be frowned upon in society, and in fact would put you in grave danger, were you not already.”

“I guess,” said Elias.

“Yet you humped Freyja’s bosom like a mad dog regardlezz. You vere not this brazen before your change. Tell me, vy do you think zat is? Vy are you like this?”

“Because Kleinmann can’t read metric?” was the boy’s sarcastic reply.

“Nein, I mean your personality! Vat about it feels so different to ju!”

“Hmmm…” Elias had to pause at that. Why did he suddenly feel so bold in the face of danger? Why did not actually fear retribution for his actions? He pitied Malora, but he didn’t really regret what he did. Same with Louise, Philia, or even the Prince. Because of him, Euden’s room and most of his possessions had been destroyed by Cerberus and Prometheus. And what was that about anyway. Were they now expecting little drakes? They were humans turned into dragons; undead. Could they have children? Silke certainly made it sound like they could, or that it was a possibility at least. But then what of Silke? And Verica? They had thrown themselves at him willingly. Verica even debased herself to Zace for him. The normally calm and motherly Verica was a wonton slut for him to use with whatever cock he wanted now. That was it. “I want something, so I take it,” was his response to Heinwald’s question.

“Zat’s it?” asked Heinwald.

“That’s all it is,” said Elias. “I see boobs, I have sex with boobs.”

“Well that’s just great, ‘Heinwald,’” bemoaned Freyja. “Now the boy is more sexist than Orion!”

“What?” asked Elias.

“She means you zee vomen as objects, Herr Elias.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” he replied and turned to address the large woman holding him. “I see it more as conquest.

“’Conquest?’ Really?” said Freyja.

“Yeah. You know how Ms. Yachiyo wants her 1000 duels, or how Ms. Celliera trains all the time? How that seems to be the only thing that keeps them going?”

“They are quite single-minded in their pursuits,” admitted the nature goddess.

“Well, it’s kind of like that,” explained the naked faerie boy. “I feel like if I don’t have sex now, then life just loses its point.”

“That still sounds like a sex-addict to me,” stated Freyja.

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” admitted Elias, “but at least I’ve got a cause to support it with!”

“What, the minimal mana boost?” she said. “That’s hardly a good enough reason to trap defenseless men and women in love-less relationships.”

“Hey, Freyja!” came a voice from down below. Freyja turned around to look below her and saw Lin You.

“Ah, Lin You,” said Freyja as she squeezed Elias down into her hand with her thumb.

“Hey!” came his muffled shriek. Freyja floated down from the greenhouse roof to address the martial artist as she approached, and hopefully block her view of Philia and Sylas who were actually in some of the bushes now.

“What can I do for you today, my child?” asked the nature goddess in her normal, matronly tone.

“Can you tell me if I’m pregnant yet?” asked Lin You.

“Wh-why whatever for?” asked the suddenly flustered Freyja. Of course, she already know the answer. She was a goddess of life, after all. Had she not been distracted reprimanding Elias she would have sensed the life growing in that martial artist as she approached from a distance. The confusing point was her use of the word ‘yet.’ It sounded like she wanted to be pregnant.

“Rawn and me have been trying to make one since yesterday. I wanna know if he’s hit the target yet,” she said motioning to her cervix. She put her hands on her hips and added “or if he needs to take this ride one more time to make sure he hits alllll the stops.”

Freyja was flustered by that response. For one, Lin You was not usually one to be so aggressive about her sexuality. In fact, she usually underplayed it. For another, she actively wanted to carry Rawn’s child? And Rawn wanted her too as well? “Would you please elaborate, darling. Er, why now? And why Rawn?”

“Oh, I know what you’re gonna say,” she replied. “That it’ll ruin my figure, and make me unable to follow my dream of being the greatest martial artist that ever lived.”

‘Actually, I’m more concerned about the constant threat of invasion from the giant evil empire that surrounds us on all sides,’ thought Freyja.

“But me and Rawn, well… I don’t know how to explain it, but we just feel stronger now that we’re doing this!” said the martial artist and expectant mother?

“Come again?” asked the now very perplexed Freyja.

“Ha! That’s my line for Rawn,” joked Lin You. A small giggle was muffled by Freyja’s clenched palm. “Anyway, I don’t know if you’d call it our ‘strengthened resolve’ but both of us noticed that, the second we decided to bring this kid into the world, we both got much stronger!”

“Stronger how?” asked Heinwald as he walked in from behind Freyja.

“Gah!” shouted Lin You. “When did you get here?”

“I valked ober,” said Heinwald. “Please, Miss You, could ju elaborate on zis ‘boost of strength’ dat ju claim to hab.”

“Well, it’d probably be easier just to show you. HAI!” She kicked her leg up till it was parallel with her body again, briefly revaealing the telling glow of the crest that marked her, and slammed it into a nearby rock. “YAH!” The rock split in two from the force of the mighty blow. Clean down the middle.

“So” asked Freyja. “Couldn’t you do that before?”

“You got a rupie you’re not attached to Heinwald?” asked the martial artist.

“Ja. Here.” Heinwald reached into one of his many pockets and produced a single rupie coin. Virtually worthless with how plentiful they were thanks to the mines. And the fact that money would just show randomly sometimes. Local money man Irfan had constant worries about the Halidom destroying the international economy thanks to the surplus.

“Thanks, now listen.” Lin You got on her knees next to the two halves of a rock and pushed them aside to reveal a new crack in the earth that matched the split in the rock. She motioned for the other two to get close as well. Heinwald got down on a knee while Freyja opted to lie and float in the air directly next to them. “Start counting, mystery man,” she said before dropping the coin down the crevice.

The coin fell for some time.

…

“How long you at?” asked Freyja.

“72 zeconds,” answered Heinwald.

“Shh, you won’t hear it,” shushed Lin You.

“Hear what? What are we-“

*Plop*

The sound echoed up through the crack in the earth. The coin had hit… water? No the sound was too low for it to be metal hitting water. It hit something thicker. Heinwald put his hand over the crack. Warm air was flowing out of it. He smiled smugly. “Now, I may not be the mazematician that Miz Xiao Lei is, but I’m pretty zure zat ju, Miz Lin You, have born through ze very crust of the planet itzelf to the magma below.”

“Now that’s pretty deep regardless of numbers,” she boasted.

“Indeed it is,” said the awestruck Freyja. They really were getting power boosts from Elias’ possessions. The women he took, at least. She felt her hand buzz. Elias was trying to get out. Not that he needed air, he just wanted to know what he was missing. “You have no need to worry, Lin You,” she said in her warm tone. “You are indeed caring new life inside you as we speak.”

The look of joy that spread across Lin You’s face could only be described as glowing. A beam of pure love radiating from her form. “I AM!? Oh, thank you, Freyja!” She leaped at the dragon, who was still laying down in the air, and latched onto her pendulous bosoms.

“DAH! Al-All is well, Lin You,” said a very flustered Freyja. “I-I didn’t even do anything! Yo-You can let go now, please.”

“Oh, sorry,” she said as she dropped down to the ground. “I gotta go tell Rawn the good news! Oh! And then Cleo. And probably the Prince, and well, EVERYBODY!” She shouted as she ran off. “See you, Freyja. Bye, Heinwald!” Freyja floated back up straight and gave a faint wave, while Heinwald returned with a standard pace, smug as ever.

“Auf wiedersehen,” called Heinwald.

“I’m gonna be a mom! Woo!” and she vanished up the path.

“Can I come out now?” came the muffled voice of Elias.

“Oh, alright,” said the dragon as she opened her hand. The lust faerie flew out of her hand and hovered between the two.

“Zoooo,” came the cheeky Heinwald. “Who’z hypozesis waz right all along?”

“Who was what? What’d I miss?” said Elias. “I couldn’t hear anything in there.”

“It zeems Miz Lin You and Herr Rawn are expecting their virst child now. And Lin You can now kick to ze zenter of the planet because of it.”

“HOLY NOCTURN!” said Elias.

“Yes, it seems I was wrong, young Elias,” said Freyja. “It seems your mad scheme is indeed producing results.”

“Ha! Awesome,” grinned Elias.

“BUT!” chided the Dragon as she grasped the faerie again.

“Meep!”

“That does not mean you can fly off and have sex with any girl as anyone as you see fit! You must make sure that the coupling is compatible. That the life they create can be nurtured by them and be taken care of. Do I need to remind you of Malora, again?”

“Fine, fine,” said Elias. “I’ll be more careful.” He stopped and thought of all the possible couples in the Halidom, and thinking back on Sylas one power couple came to mind. “How about Luca and Laranoa? Those two CLEARLY have a thing for one another.”

“Aw, but Miz Laranoa has her future as a village chief to look forward too. While Herr Luca iz… a moron. Zey are starcrozzed lovers. Neber to meet in the full embrace of love.”

“They still wanna fuck though,” said Elias.

“Well that much is obvious to everybody,” said Freyja. “And it’s not like it’s unheard of for a female chieftain to have children with outside warriors. Stupid though he is, Luca is a respected marksman and technician; so long as he’s making practical joke devices, that is.”

“There, see, perfect couple! I’ll just- hurk!” struggled Elias, but Freyja’s grip held true.

“Now wait one second, little boy,” she chided. “If you’re going to be messing around with a sylvan woman, you need to be prepared. A male can indeed go with proper motivation.” A thud was heard from the greenhouse.

“Oh, zey finally finished,” remarked Heinwald as he noticed Sylas and Philia slumped on top of each other against the wall. “I shall go try to prezerve zeir modesty,” he said as he exited the scene.

“But a sylvan woman will only open her legs when it’s time. And we are far out of season for that,” said Freyja with a suggestive tone.

“Ok, I can tell you’re implying a solution,” said the boy as he looked into the eyes of the mother dragon. ”You being on board with this is somehow scarier than the sharp stick to my throat.”

“Oh, you should be scared. For the only thing that can send a sylvan woman into heat is the nectar of a dragon.”

“Necta- Ohhh…”

* * *

“This is a bad idea,” said Elias as he looked upon his next “target.” It was Apollo, the might gladiatorial sun dragon. Freyja had ordered the boy to possess a specimen worthy of loving a goddess of nature, and she requested no less than the sun himself. Sure, she could shrink herself down like Silke and he could plow her fertile fields as Rex or Ranzal, but there would be no lesson learned in that. No, he had to test his abilities and possess a dragon with “abs she use to wash clothes,” her normally regal and mature tone dropping like a hat at that. Freyja was a woman of discerning taste, and only the best would do for her. It just so happened that the best was a battle obsessed fireball that could burn Elias off this plane of existence should he fail. Elias was regretting his choice and desperately tried to come up with a different target for the rest of the day. That was before Freyja flew them past Laranoa on a run and made sure the boy got an eyeful of her plump rear bouncing up and down with each stride. She had dropped him at the entrance to the dragon’s den and flew off towards her own home, telling him to come find her once he was “presentable.”

‘Okay,’ Elias thought to himself. ‘You can probably do this. You know Apollo USED to be human, so how different can it be? Just fly around, zip in, and boom! Roman sex idol. Wait, what’s a Roman?’

“Hello, small faerie,” interjected a smooth, yet resonate voice.

“DAH!” screamed Elias. He quick turned and saw the face of the mighty Apollo staring straight threw him. Literally, Elias fit between his eyes. “Lord Apollo!”

“That is my name,” said the dragon as he stood up to flex his imposing figure. “And this is my home at present. The question then is; why are you in it?” he said with a slight growl.

Elias was well and truly caught. Again. This was the second time today he had been caught by a dragon though he had long accepted that he had probably used up all the luck he would ever have after he saw Mym eat out Verica’s used pussy. He was resigned that his time was probably up, but it didn’t mean he wasn’t going to go down swinging for the fences. “Oh great, Lord Apollo, forgive my outburst,” said the former choir boy with a curtsy. The boy was far too used to wearing long robes. “You merely startled me. I was gathering my thoughts and making sure I had everything I needed you see?”

Apollo didn’t totally believe Elias’ lie, but he made no motion to suggest as much. He merely continued standing there with his arm’s crossed and offered a curt nod.

“I am but a humble messenger faerie,” continued Elias. “I was sent by Lady Freyja. You see, she wishes-“

“Cut the crap Elias,” interjected the sun dragon.

“Aw, falsetto.”

“Why are really here, boy?”

“You’re not going to question why I’m a faerie now.”

“Kleinmann did something stupid.”

“Klienmann and Heinwald, but yeah, that sums it up.”

“Heinwald’s involvement would explain why you have been able to hold your form so long.”

“That makes it sound like you know the answer Klienmann’s been trying to figure out with all his experiments.”

“Of course. All dragons know.”

“Then why don’t you just tell him and get it over with!?”

“Stop trying to change the subject; why are you here?”

“Well, it’s a long and complicated story with a couple of holes admittedly-“

“You’ve been turned into an embodiment of lustful energy and you’ve been possessing people to impregnate woman has doing so gives both parties a massive spike in power due to the simple fact that magic is togetherness itself and there is no greater union than the creation of life. Of course you don’t care about any of that, and just like the excuse to use the bodies of the most eligible bachelors in the halidom to lay the many beauties that are in no short supply, and is really a statistical anomaly. You mentioned Freyja so she is the one who caught you, and in exchange for keeping your secret, and given her powers I assume help you with the Sylvan women, she sent you here to possess me so she can have her way with me,” surmised Apollo. “Is that everything?”

Elias stood in silence for a moment.

“… yes,” he finally said. “How?”

“You humans are actually very easy to read,” was all the explanation he felt like giving. They stood in silence again for some time. Apollo simply continued staring straight through the boy.

“Soooo…”

“No, you may not try to possess me.”

“Well, we are at an impasse, then.”

“It seems we are.” There was another moment of silence before Elias zipped off into the cave wall behind him. “Oh, don’t you try it, boy,” warned Apollo as he turned slowly through the cave. He knew Elias could pop back in from anywhere. “We both know this won’t work out for you. The mana of a dragon is far too great for a puny aspect like you to overwrite.”

Below Apollo, said aspect poked his head out slightly from the floor. ‘That may be true,’ thought Elias. ‘I may be vastly out of my depth here, but I’m a human spirit. And the human spirit can accomplish anything with the right motivation.’ He paused as visions of luscious dark skinned curved rippling across as they slammed a mighty dick to the base. ‘And Laranoa’s brown bunny butt is hell of a motivator.’

With a quick zip, Elias flew straight up into Apollo’s own rear and surged through his body. Elias had been taking his own power boost from each coupling he had been involved in, and though he didn’t quite realize it, he did indeed have the mana to overpower a dragons’ own; because he had access to Silke’s.

“Wha… woah!” said Elias as he marveled at his new body. “I can’t believe that wo-wor- Ah!” Though not being used to moving around quite so much he lost balance easily and fell back. “Yah-! Ah! Why. Is. The room. Spinning?” However, instead of hitting the floor the Apollo’s dragon flight kept him spinning in place. “Alright, we can fix this.” With some effort he halted his momentum at the top and stood tall. “Ha! Wo-woah! Ok, still takes some getting used to. Let’s just see if we can turn.” With a motion of his shoulders he rotated his new form towards the entryway. “Alright, now let’s just- AHHHH!” Not realizing the power of dragon flight, he shot out of the cave.

“Show-off,” remarked Malora hiding in the bushes outside Prometheus’.

* * *

Freyja had made herself at home in a small clearing. Forgoing her normal billowing robes, she used magic to instead cloak herself in a shear green and similarly colored floral patterned panties and bra to contain some shred of modesty in case someone should happen upon her. What little good they did her though as the idea of finally laying with the alpha that was Apollo had left her wetter than Saint Lotier. Her staff was left against a tree and she lay prone along the grass as she twirled her hair. Waiting. Her day dreaming was interrupted by a crash just beyond the trees. She pushed herself off from the ground to see Apollo stumble through the thicket.

“Well, that was quite the entrance,” said Freyja flatly.

“Hey, I’m not used to moving all,” Apollo gestured to his everything. “This!”

“Well let’s just hope you know how to move those hips still,’ she said as she rolled around onto her back, making an extra twirl of her hair and a sway of her breasts as she did. She was waiting for him now. “Come and get it, Sun God.”

“Ok,” Apollo grabbed for his belt and tried to unhook it. With some difficulty. “Uh… how does this come off?”

“Oh, our ‘clothes’ are constructs of mana,” explained Freyja. “They don’t come off, they disappear and re-appear as we need them. How do you think I got this little ensemble?” she said with a brush and push of her breast.

“Ok, but I’m not a mana expert, how do I-“

“Simply picture yourself naked and you will be.”

“Naked Apollo? Ok, that probably won’t be as easy for me as it is for you,” said the fire dragon. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the image of his naked form. While hard to picture of a body that wasn’t his own, he focused on one aspect that very much was his; his dick. Thanks to Verica’s gel, he would impose a massive cock onto those he possessed, endowing them with the greatest penises their bodies could maintain.

“AIEEEEE!” came a shreak that broke Apollo from his concentration.

“What? What happen-?” he looked down and saw the massive log that had caused Freyja is shout. Not fully realizing that a dragon’s power already allowed them some customization of their body, Elias’ own enhancement power had been super charged by his focus. Now Apollo stood naked in the forest, his long locks flowing in the wind, his sculpted physique shining in the sun, and a massive erection nearly the length of his calves protruding proudly between his legs. A heavy sack of fertile seed swung beneath this mighty tool. “Oh, that’s why. Yeah, that’s new. I mean, I’m not the best with math, but I’d say proportionally that’s at least 3 times bigger than what it should-“

“STOP DOING MATH AND FUCK ME!”

“Ok.”

Freyja had already spread her legs wide and pushed her panties to side. No time for disrobing, in fact she preferred to be in some state of dress as she was taken. It felt rougher, somehow more animalistic to be taken in the rush. Apollo positioned his tip at the soaking entrance of her core and grasped the top of her knees to steady himself. “See if you can shove the whole thing in at once. And lift me by my rear actually as you do it.”

He repositioned his hands on her cheeks and hefted her up to adjust his aim. “You’ve thought about this a lot, haven’t you?”

“I’m a goddess of fertility and Apollo doesn’t wear a shirt. I’ve had a lot of time to work out the small details. I’m making this as close to my fantasy as possible!” There was an almost crazed look in her eyes and her hands clenched the grass behind her as she steadied herself. She was hungry now that she was oh so close to her treat.

“That makes sense.” And with an unceremonious thrust he pierced her folds. She was so wet his dick slipped right to the back of her passage and knocked on her cervix in the first go.

“Dagh!” she shrieked as she coiled around him.

“Wow,” responded the otherwise unaffected Apollo. “You are extremely wet.” Another powerful yet lazy thrust and he easily broke through the barrier of to her womb.

“ARGH! Yes, take me!”

“Ow, you don’t have to pierce the sound barrier,” he said and began thrusting into her with quick abandon.

“Yes, that’s it!” Freyja through her hair back in ecstasy. “Treat me like the bitch in heat I am! Rough up my ass!”

“You really don’t need to scream it so loud like that,” but he did as instructed and began squeezing and kneading her lush cheeks with each thrust.

“That’s it. That’s what momma needs.” Her hands stopped clutching the grass and clawed at her negligée and brassier. “Now rip out my boobs and suck on them! Drink mightily from nature’s fountain.”

“Can’t you just magic them away?” asked Apollo flatly.

“It’s the raw sexual passion I crave! The intoxicating rush of being utterly claimed!”

“You’re the one who asked for this.”

“JUST DO IT!”

“Ok!” and with quick swipe one hand was off her ass and on the center of her cleavage. He gripped the fabric and ripped the apparently loose fitting brassier off. The physics of the situation forcing her boobs to now fly free and smack her in the face.

“Oh yeah!” *smack* “Hurts so” *smack* “Good!”

Each thrust was another trip to heaven for the wind dragon, as her depths were battered to a wonderfully gooey mess and her womanly bounty danced through it all. Through it all though, Apollo felt almost nothing. Could it be the size of his member was spreading the sensation to thin for it to even be noticeable anymore? Was it just Apollo’s body? Or most distressingly was it that his mana was fading? Was Apollo’s own mana fighting back against Elias’ control like anti-bodies and slowly killing him and the lack of sensation was just the first sign. “Uh, Freyja?” he tried to ask.

“SUCK MY TITS!” She grabbed his head and shoved him down and a nipple into his mouth. Left with little other options, he continued pistoning into her womb while he sucked her off. “Oh yes, almost there, almost there…”

‘She hasn’t been cumming her brains out already?’ though Apollo. Her vagina was a vice on his shaft already though she still provided plenty lubrication for him to do his work. Not remembering just how much of searing vice Silke was when she came. In her human form.

“YEEEEEEEAAAS!” roared Freyja. Her limbs wrapped like a cobra around Apollo’s body as she screamed into his ear, his head trapped and suffocating on titty. His quivering pussy began milking him in earnest, though with the power of a dragon it felt more like his penis was being put through a very hot meat grinder. With no real say in the matter, Apollo began releasing his seed into her chamber. Dragon semen was far more viscus than that of humans and sylvan, more like a hot jam. As he continued to flood her her grip held true as she panted and mewled. A goddess of fertility, of course her tubes opened up immediately to take his seed, and of course before he could even finish her egg had already been inseminated. Above her uterus appeared a glowing green mark that combined the seal of the Harmonia Choir, the seal of the city Apollis with a design of the mother tree. Though she would carry his child for some human years before giving her birth, her body was not about to wait so long to go into full mother mode.

Apollo felt a smooth, warm fluid begin to fill his mouth. It was dragon’s milk. Freyja, the Goddess of the Harvest, was giving him a taste of the most forbidden fruit a human could dream to sample. Were it any other situation, Elias would feel that he was tasting the sweetest drink on all Grastea, but he felt nothing. Within Apollo his sense were truly null and void.

He struggled to escape Freyja’s grasp and eventually she relented. “Oh fine, I’ve had my fun.” And she released her.

“*GASP*” Apollo took in a large breath of air as his capacity to breath was returned to him, though that was all. He pulled himself out of her snatch and looked to see his dick returned to Apollo’s normal size, yet her pussy not letting a single drop of his cum go.

“Thanks for, the role in the hay, Daddy,” said the mirthful female.

“Well, I’m glad it was good for you,” gasped Apollo. “But I couldn’t feel a thing. I couldn’t even taste the milk. Which, by the way; you’re lactating already?”

“I’m the Goddess of the Harvest,” as she stood with a swing of her hips. A quick flurry of magic and she was dressed as if the session had never occurred. ”I get results quicker than most. And don’t worry about not being able to feel anything. I imagine that’s just Apollo fighting back your control and slowly destroying your soul.”

“That’s exactly the worst case scenario for me!” he said while still naked.

“Oh, don’t worry about it. Once you get Apollo back home and out of his body, you just fly back here and I’ll give you some more of Momma’s milk and you’ll be fully recharged…”

“Oh, that’s goo-”

“For one more possession.”

“There’s always a ‘but.’”

“In order to maintain your form as you use it, you will now be dependent on my fruit of life,” she lifted her breasts to illustrate what she was referring to. “Each cup you drink of my bounty will give you enough mana power to hold sway over exactly one person. Once you leave that body, you will need to report to me for more milk, lest you fade away on your next attempt.”

“So your real goal was to make me dependent on you all along!” accused Elias through Apollo.

“Quite so. The man meat was a nice bonus effect,” she proudly proclaimed. “From now on you will need to run all your plans and pairings through me. And only if I approve of the couple will you be able to have your fun.”

“… fine, but Apollo knows I possessed him. He saw me before I could do anything. What do about him once he wakes up?”

“Oh, just leave Daddy to me. Now that we’ve mated, it will be very easy,” a roll of the hips. “For me to persuade him.”

“Of course.”

“Now then,” Freyja shook out arms to her side and sparkles of mana began to fall her. She twisted her arms and hands in some arcane motions and the mana began to swirl and follow her lead. The shine grew brighter and brighter until a wave of green followed both of her hands. Eventually, with a broad sweep to her sides she threw her hands up and then clapped them together. The green magic quickly dispersed in a wave and blew a mighty gale through the trees. The winds calmed. “It is now mating season in New Alberia.”


	7. Laranoa, Chelsea, & Althemia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a trilogy of Bunny Bumping with a startling revelation.

From the moment the group met her at the spring festival it was immediately clear that Laranoa had a thing for the group’s resident prankster, Luca. Sure, she had her dream of being her village’s chief, while Luca was obligated to put on the appearance that he would one day take over for his, so their relationship was seemingly doomed before it even began. Even though everyone knew his sister was much better equipped for diplomacy and other acts that would require common sense, it was still assumed the distance between the two would simply be too great. It wasn’t like they would both be at the Halidom for the rest of their lives. With the sylvan peoples’ long life-spans, they would very likely outlive whatever kingdom would be left at the end of the war, unless Dyrnell won and destroyed the world outright like many in New Alberia expected was “The Other’s” true final goal. Cleo herself was apparently old enough to have seen the rise, fall, and rise again of entire technological revolutions, and she was still in peak physical condition: “by Mom standards” as Luca put it when he and Cleo first explained the Sylvan life cycle to the Prince. Eventually they would have to separate and be out of each other’s daily lives.

At least now Laranoa would have a reminder of a reminder of him in the form of the child they were currently making.

“Woah! They got at it quick,” said Elias as he flew into the room. The magic of mating season had taken hold of their feelings for each other and sent them into overdrive. Luca had been out training his axe skills, donning his summer outfit as he thought the lack of shirt helped him mover his arms better. As Freyja’s magic hit though, he immediately dropped his weapon and ran for Laranoa. A sylvan in heat puts off and can smell the heat of another sylvan from several yards away. The real challenge then became sifting through the smell of all the other sylvans in the castle. This is what finally donned on Elias as he was awestruck by the powerful display of two horny rabbit people go at it with all the power they had.

Laranoa had been in her room “practicing state craft” (re: sleeping) when the wave hit her. Suddenly awoken by the greatest wave of horniness she had ever felt, she squirmed around on the bed for a bit as she worked herself out of her clothes. While males saw an extreme boost in speed in stamina, the exact opposite held true of females as they were struck bow legged and barely able to move under the stress of their own sex convulsing inside them. Once out of her clothes it was all the thirsty bunny could do but to find the tip of her bow sitting next to the nightstand she had been provided, steady herself on the desk, and start driving her tool into her depths. “Luca, Luca, Lucaaaaa!” she cried for all of 30 seconds before her door was thrown open by the very man her cries of ecstasy rang out for. His pants were still on, but his powerful sylvan cock seemed to strain the fabric to the point of bursting. What little sense he had left through the daze of his lust told him to shut the door before he sprinted over the brown lass craving to be taken by him. He grabbed her by the ears and yanked back on them, an old mating ritual that showed the dominance of the man to which Laranoa let out a pained yet erotic combination of a “Yipe!” and a moan. She was thrown against the wall, hands and billowy breasts held flat against as Luca used his free hand to pull down his shorts and release his 10-inch fuck stick. His hand moved to her hip and yanked her bottom half out, causing her top to be dragged down the wall. The rough bricks stung a bit, but the pleasure she would soon feel would make up for it ten-fold. His hand moved to spread her pussy open and he sheathed himself inside her. Luca threw his whole weight onto her, burying his face in her hair and neck, his hand wrapping around her mid-section while the other yanked back on her ears with every powerful thrust. “Luca, luca, luca!” she screamed into the walls. “Laranoa…” came a deep, almost animalistic groan from Luca’s mouth. It sounded nothing like the care-free goofball the people of New Alberia knew and loved/tolerated, but of a hulking beast. And as Elias watched this beast slam Laranoa into the wall over and over again, a realization came upon him: this exact same thing is happening elsewhere in the Halidom. Sylas would probably just keep going at Philia, but what of Orsem, Linus, Norwin, or even Orion. He was already a man-whore, but he would at least play at being a gentleman about it. What kind of monster had he become under the effects of heat? And of course there was the gender-disparity. New Alberia had this ability to attract beautiful warrior women from all over, nine of which were sylvan. What was happening to the meek Melsa or Althemia? Elias was pretty sure Renelle and Francesca were off on some expedition so they were probably unaffected, but what about proud Eleonora, or sweet innocent Fleur? Was she even old enough to go into heat, Elias wasn’t sure. And then there was the matter of “Luccy’s” personal stalker, Chelsea. She was already thirsty enough to make Orion blush. Luckily for Elias, she would be incapacitated by her heat, but as far as he knew she was on her way right now. Finally, there was the matter of Luca’s own sister and Cleo herself. Mother of the Halidom, beloved by all. Elias was almost sick to his stomach thinking about what could be happening to her. Railed on the counter top in the kitchen or roughly fucked in the garden. But he pushed those thoughts out of his head and focused on the job he came to do: super charge Luca’s dick and knock up Laranoa so they’d get a power spike. Elias would have to worry about the others when he was done here.

He zipped into across the room and possessed the animalistic Luca as he thrust himself into Laranoa. “Gah!” he grunted as his body was invaded and his soul overwritten. He was stuck as Elias took the wheel, his body pinning Laranoa to the wall. For her part, she was more concerned as to why the fun had stopped.

“Ah, ooooohh, Luca?” she finally gasped out, though her face was still smooshed against the wall. “You doing alright back th-e-e-e-erreeee?!” shrieked Laranoa as she felt him grow to 15x2 inches inside her. Her pussy was spread and her cervix stretched but not quite pierced. Sylvans were made of sturdier stuff than normal humans, after all. “Ha, ha, by the goddess… how is there more of you?”

“Want another surprise?” he growled into her ear. Not really giving her a chance to respond he stepped back from the wall, keeping his grip and hands and position. He dragged them back to the bed and through them down onto it. Luca on his back and Laranoa’s to him, her head pulled back next to his. He could tell sylvan women loved to have their ears pulled so he tried to keep to that, but his hand moved from her waist to her hip wear he latched on to steady her pussy and began jack-hammering up into her was no other warning.

“Oh gods, Luca, auagh,” was the last coherent thing out of Laranoa’s mouth three thrusts on the beat of her words and he had pierced her most sacred place and was hammering up into her with reckless abandon. He knew this was a moment Luca and Laranoa had really been waiting for for quite some time, but he already taken it from Luca, and he was in a rush to get the job done.

He pulled harder on her ears, yanking in time with his thrusts up into her, making her clamp down on him as he hilted his shaft. That legendary, sylvan endurance came into play, but Elias was on mission, and with almost sheer will power alone, urged his cock to release its load ahead of schedule. “I’m cumming Laranoa,” he said with her here surprised and slightly disappointed grunt of reply telling him he was ending things to soon. They would have another chance though.

With one final thrust and tug of her hair, his dick expanded and pulsed inside her and began empting a torrent of his warm seed into her waiting uterus. The heat at least caused her body to react and send her into a full, powerful orgasm. They screamed into each other’s ears as Laranoa received her creampie. The lust magic getting to work, Laranoa’s flawless chocolate skin was marked with a sigil that combined the crests of their respective villages, as well as the requisite Harmonia Choir crest elements into one glowing blue design above her entrance and marked her as his. His job done, Luca’s hand on her ears moved to cover her eyes as Elias made his escape out Luca’s mouth and went to go check on the status of the other sylvans.

* * *

His first instinct was to check on Chelsea, and was surprised to see her not chasing after her Luccy, but instead on her knees, gagging on the cock of Norwin the writer. ‘Any port in a storm,’ Elias thought to himself, as he watched the normally passive author gag the manic girl on his cock with his thrusts and a firm grip on her ears.

“I don’t know what has come over us, Chelsea,” said Norwin in-between aroused pants. “But I thank you for servicing me at this time. I know your heart belongs to another, but I fear what I would do to the human ladies in the halidom had you not come along.” Even while getting sucked off, he was verbose as ever. Authors. She pushed off his legs, and popped out his dick. Six inches.

“Never mention this,” said Chelsea curtly. “We’re both in heat, and you were the closest dick at the time. This is purely a physical thing.” He shoved her back onto his dick.

“Understandable. I can only imagine this is the work of some fertility spell gone wrong. We will have to ask Cleo later, though it may be affecting her, as well. It’s a good thing Orion and Norwin are off base right now, but I can scarcely imagine what has become of Linus, Sylas, and Luc-OW!” She used her teeth.

“Don’t mention my Luccy while I’m doing this for you!” said Chelsea. “I’ve got to get done with you quick so I can make sure that hussy Laranoa doesn’t get to him first.”

“Right, sorry.”

Elias was about to make his move to swoop in and make Norwin a bit more assertive and try and make it so Chelsea wouldn’t need to see Luca unconscious and balls deep in her hated rival, but he quickly remembered the curse placed on him by Freyja. If he tried to possess another person so quickly after another now, he would expend his magic resources and wither away. So off he flew, back to Freyja

* * *

Freyja was in her cave, though she had done it up some so it looked quite a bit nicer than the other holes in the mountain side. She had her dress parted to the side and open in the mirror as she admonished the new sigil above her womb, where she now carried the child of the sun god Apollo.

“Freyja!” cut in the voice of Elias as he flew in. Freyja, surprised and embarrassed, made the move to cover herself back up. “I need your milk.”

“What? Already?” said the harvest goddess. “Weren’t you just in Luca, a sylvan in the throes of heat? You should still be in him, and he should still be in Laranoa. For another two hours, at least!”

“Oh, don’t worry, I’m sure they’ll go back at it again once Luca wakes up, but I had to get done quick because I needed to check on the other sylvans!”

“Oh my, are you actually thinking about the consequences of your actions and the effects hey have on other people finally?”

“Hey, you’re just as guilty in this as I am, if not even more so!”

“Technically speaking, maybe, but a Goddess does not put such plans into action without first knowing the consequences herself. My spell only effects those in the Halidom, and from my estimate there are only four male and eight female sylvan on the premise. Luca and Sylas are accountted for, leaving only Norwin and Linus to do any damage. As for the girls, they are basically rendered helpless by their current need to breed, but I altered my spell so that only semen with your power will get the job done, as it were.”

“That still means I gotta marathon 8 girls, including…”

“Oh, things aren’t that good for you,” she interjected. “For one, your count includes Fleur, who isn’t old enough to have children of her own yet. And you think a girl as dedicated to her work as Cleo would let a little something like heat slow her down? By my estimate of the girl, she’s been completely unaffected.

“Then what about Althemia, Sarisse, Melsa, and Elenora? I already saw Chelsea blowing Norwin on the way over here.”

“A depressed author and a clinging crazy girl? I’ve heard of worse combinations. Then you really only need to worry about finding a partner for Linus. You can worry about the other girls some other time.”

“Some other time?!” shouted Elias. “I saw the way Laranoa and Chelsea were acting; these girls need dicks in them now!”

“As I hinted at with Cleo, Sylvan women are not so easily controlled by the heat of lust as men. Chelsea is a notable exception, I will admit, but she has a heightened desire to begin with. The onset of heat typically renders a Sylvan woman in a helpless state for some time, but it will pass. They will still be ovulating for quite some time though, so you will have ample opportunity to inseminate them.”

“Oh,” breathed Elias. There was a bit of a pause. “Can I suck your titties then?”

“You may,” said Freyja as she undid the neck clasp of her dress. The fabric fell and her milky tits swung free. “My advice? Chelsea looks like a girl who likes to be choked.”

“Yeah, that sounds about right.”

* * *

While Freyja’s hypothesis proved successful eventually, it didn’t help that Chelsea’s first reaction to Norwin suddenly grabbing her by the base of her ears and yanking her face towards his crotch was still to try and bite it off. Luckily, the lust magic caused his cock to instantly balloon and lodge itself in her esophagus. It was perfect size and shape to completely gag her and cut off her air supply. The feeling of absolute subservience, the very real risk to her health, and the strong taste of manly cock filling her sense of taste and smell had her cumming near instantaneously, with such a force that her ejaculation coated the floor in front of her, spraying through her panties.

‘Where the shit did all this come from?!’ thought Chelsea.

“Goddess, that’s a tight fit,” grunted Norwin. “Sorry, to force you,” he lied. “But I’ve sudden;y been possessed by inspiration for a new story, and I simply must finish our fun up post haste!” With that, the normally docile writer pulled the manic girl off his erect member. Slowly, and with plenty of gurgling noises. Her throat was wrapped tight around him, but with some effort he got the entire 10 inch fuck stick out of her. Her head snapped back, and his dick slapped against her face with a wet “thwap,” the heady smell and sight of cock pervading her senses.

‘Norwin must not have that big a penis to begin with,’ he thought. No wonder the poor guy is always depressed.’ Chelsea merely sat on her knees, dazed and horny as the powerful tool of womb destruction sat on face as he pondered above her. ‘Almost feel sorry for her. She’s going to be stuck with Norwin for the rest of her life now, and she’ll never get another taste of a full dick like this again.’ He saw her staring at the tool in question and grabbed it with one hand and rubbed it across her face. Her eyes followed. ‘Well, might as well make sure she gets a good taste of it now while she can.’

“I’ve wanted to try this again for a while, actually.” He re-secured his grip on her head and pulled it back. He let his dick fall so it sat on her bottom lip. Her mouth opened up on instinct. “Good girl,” and he gave a thrust. Secure once again in her throat. Norwin proceeded to hump her face with all the power he could muster, which luckily wasn’t enough to break the poor girl’s neck. He gave her a wet, sloppy face-fuck for some minutes, gagging her on his cock and forcing her tto breath only the musk of his cock as it went in and out of her mouth. The aroma of Norwin’s cock, his manly scent, invaded her brain and slowly began to drown out all her thoughts of her precious Luccy. He was cute, and had an excellent sense of humor, but he had never seen her as a woman. Now here was Norwin, using her. Treating her as his prize to use and abuse as he saw fit. And she loved every second of it.

‘Oh, Luccy, forgive me, but I love the taste of this cock!’ she thought to herself in-between rough gags.

The hot embrace of her drooling mouth was an inviting sensation, and eventually it was time for Norwin to let her come up for air. But not before she got the full taste of him on her tongue. As his shaft began to pulse in anticipation of his release inside her, he pulled himself out of her just enough so only the tip was still inside. “Finish the job. I want to make sure you get a good taste.” Dutifully, she lifted here near limb arms up and wrapped her hands around his member and jerked him to completion. The flood gates opened, and creamy, magical seed soon began to erupt from Norwin’s enchanted penis.

Elias had received oral before, but he had never actually finish from it as such. His seed was known to cause fertilization almost immediately when injected into the womb, but for a girl to swallow such a mystical substance had yet to be observed. The bandages that wrapped around her hair and around her outfit had all been knocked loose by his rough treatment of her skull, but her chest piece and tight pants had been left relatively unscathed. That was until they started to bend and rip. The magical properties of Norwin’s semen were, with no egg to fertilize, instead putting their energy into making Chelsea more fit for motherhood. Her hips grew out and her ass along with it. Her thighs became plump and were given indentations by her pants and stockings. Her modest B cups grew to impressive CC and threatened to spill out of her bodice had she not already loosened it off herself. Even her hair grea out just a little bit more and her ears got longer. She was overcome with a power greater than any heat she had previously experienced. She panted and moaned as her body changed to better fit her future role, and she removed as much clothing as she could from her sitting position. Eventually, all that was left in her way were her pesky shorts. In response she rolled onto her back and pried the things off with a lustful grunt and arch of her back. She left sweating and panting on her back. Eyes half lidded in lust and her ears drooped to the side. Her feet under ass and legs spread. She outstretched her arms; begging for the embrace of her new lover and master.

“That’s new,” stated Norwin.

“Please, Norwy,” begged Chelsea. “Love me. Love me like Lucy never did. Make love to me and mark me as proof of our love.”

“I’m not gonna question that,” he flatly stated. He got down on all fours and stalked towards the horny bunny lieing on the ground and reading to be bread. He reached his arms over her head and held the knuckles next to the side of her as his face loomed over her. His erect dick was aimed at her soaking entrance. “Say the magic word.”

“Please, Daddy Norwy,” she responded.

“Good girl.”

He slammed his hips forward and hilted himself inside her. In response, her legs locked around his waist and trapped him inside her warm cavern. Though even enhanced, Norwin could not breach her baby chamber, he still could kiss her entrance, and slammed himself into her with all the force he had displayed earlier. She was hot, tight, and desperate for his cock, but somehow her vagaina just didn’t feel as tight as her mouth had. How was that possible? Then he remembered Freyja’s words once more.

Suddenly, Norwin’s face took on an aggressive gleam as he stared down at his mate. It reminded Chelsea of the looks she used to give her Luccy and it frightened her, but at the same time excited her greatly. A powerful hand came down over her throat and squeezed it. A grip powerful enough to drive a sword through a fiend’s skull. There was an angry malice in Norwin’s eyes. He smiled down at her as he crushed her wind pipe. He could kill her right now with a single motion of a muscle in his hand, and it turned her on like she never thought possible. Her pussy became a vice around his dick as it sawed in and out of her and gallons of her quim began to spill out.

This was the feeling he was missing from her mouth. With one hand on her throat and another lifting her up from her waist he began truly fucking her in earnest. The angle of his thrusts kissed her entrance and closed off one mouth as he cut off the air from her other. It was the most glorious pain she had ever felt, and though she had been cumming her brains out since he had first clenched her throat, the true de new monte was fast approaching.

“Nor-wy, I’m cum-ming.”

“You cum when I say you can cum,” he boasted, though in truth he was actually close to firing off another salvo of rich seed as it was. But she followed the orders of her beloved.

“O-k,” she chocked out, and devoted what remained of her energy to keeping her orgasm at bay. She was about to pass out from the lack of oxygen.

“Alright, Chelsea,” grunted Norwin above her. His cock pulsed and expanded within her, and with one final thrust breached the final defensives of her ovaries at last. “NOW!” he screamed.

“NOR-WYYYYY!” eked Chelsea with the last of her breath.

His cum fired off into her womb and panted her ovaries in his seed. He released his grip of her and let her flop to the ground. His dick half slipped out of her abused pussy, yet it continued to fire rich cum into her. He looked down at the mess of a woman he had created and saw a red light begin to glow above her snatch. When it faded he saw a mark that combined the sigil of the Duchy of Anasonne, though Elias didn’t know that’s what it was, the Harmonia Choir, and a… shack? Elias knew Chelsea had been a bit of a loner before she met Luca, but that was kinda sad to him in all honesty. That must have been why she latched so firmly onto Lucy. She had never known companionship in much any form. It was a true tragedy.

“Well,” whispered Norwin. He dipped down next to Chelsea’s cheek and gave a light kiss to her unconscious cheek. “At least you got a happy ending,” he whispered into her ear.

And Chelsea smiled.

* * *

Althemia already had Linus in an amazon press and cum dripping out of her packed pussy by the time Elias was able to track them down after getting a refill from Freyja. Linus looked like he had been, and still was being, struck by a raging manticore with how exhausted and dehydrated he looked. Althemia, on the other hand, looked like a mad fiend; a crazed and very thirsty look in her eyes as she continuously impaled her core on Linus’ wilting pole axe.

“WHAT’S THE FUCKING PROBLEM, LINUS?” Althemia cursed in an uncharacteristic manner. “LITERALLY!” Her tits where hanging out and there was a large tear in her shorts and panties apparently thrown to the side to allow access to her core. Her breasts bounced alternately and she drove her wide hips up and down. “I spend all those years reading books about how sylvan men would ‘rush me like deranged animals.’ And ‘make me submit to their will and seed,’ but all you’ve done is lie there and take it!”

“Al-althemia,” Linus chocked. “P-please. I’ve already came like 7 times already. Ya gonna break it off.”

“’Seven times,’ he says,” growled the normally socially awkward now violently horny bunny. “You know sylvan sex is supposed to last for hours! You’re supposed to cum in me 20 times, at least! Meanwhile, I haven’t gotten a chance to cum once! Am I’m still stuck doing all the work.”

“Althemia, please,” the accented bunny man pleaded. “At least let me get some whater.”

“You’d have plenty of water all over you if you could make a my pussy squirt like a REAL MAN!” she raged with a hard thrust each on the last two words.

“Aw gawds,” moaned Linus. “I’m gonna die here!”

“DIE LIKE A MAN!” and she increased her pounding force on his cock.

Elias knew he had to step in quick, before Linus’ own soul left his body the old fashioned way. Rushing over to the fallen man he was able to zip into his body without either noticing; Althemia driven too mad with lust to see straight, and Linus having his closed in prayer to any God/Dragon/Fiend who could save him. Linus’ own reserves tapped dry, Elias had the easiest time since he first became a spirit taking over his new host. The problem was that his new dick was in such abused shape that he could barely get any reaction out of the thing. Snapping open his new eyes, he actually had to concentrate on his dick to get it to enhance like it should have. If Althemia was this cock crazy, he would need every advantage he could get.

With what strength was left in his body, Linus seized Althemia by her hips. “Oh, finally feeling like participating again, you little biIIIIIIII-!” Althemia was startled as Linus shoved her down as hard as he could to hold her down. Focusing all of his mana in his body to one location, his cock instantly expanded to a sizable 9 by 1.3 inch fuck stick. Not the biggest tool yet used by the spirit of lust, but it was certainly better than what Althemia had been using. With her off guard, Linus was able to shift their weight and toss her to the ground, reversing their positions. “Now that’s what I’m talking about! Destroy my bunny pussy!”

“Whatever you say, you crazy broad,” said Linus. ‘That’s something stupid Linus would say,’ thought Elias. In control of the situation again, the gladiator got to work moving his and hers hips together. Althemia was far from pacified though, and would eagerly work to raise her hips in time with his. The two quickly found they could move in even sync now.

With the situation now under relative control Linus could take stock of the woman he was trying to breed. Althemia was always the resident wallflower of the Halidom. A shy, yet adorable little magical nerd who knew more about the history of extinct species of fiends and how to make skimpy costumes under the pretense of looking like said mythical fiends than having actual conversations with people. The woman would nearly faint on the spot more from her own social awkwardness than exhaustion if someone so much as offered to help her up during training, regardless of sex. Yet here, she was, in the heat of passionate sex with a man she had only been observed being with in the same room as a maximum of two times, screaming about how he was under performing in the ways of animalistic fucking. And her hips were wider. And her breasts, the adorable little A’s of tiny little Althemia, free of the bondage of her top, were apparently flopping around with such veracity that they made audible smacking sounds when they clapped against her ribs and chin.

Something else had happened to Althemia. The other sylvan women looked the same as they always did, no enhancements required. ‘Did Althemia used magic to-?’ put that though was cut off as her legs wrapped around Linus’ waist and her core became vice grip tight.

“I’M CUMMING!” she shrieked at last. Linus, who had been extra sensitive since before he was taken over, let his own damn burst and poured a batch of magically enhanced, guaranteed to impregnate, sperm into the packed snatch of Althemia his new batch forcing the old seed out.

The top that normally contained her small breasts had been pushed all the way down to cover her entire mid-section and belly button. Linus used his palm to the garment up a bit to see the creation the brand that marked her as claimed by his magic seed, but was shocked to see it already there. It looked to contain elements of Althemia’s old magic academy crest, along with some gladiatorial elements from Linus, but overwhelmingly the new crest was a derivative of the Harmonia Choir’s coat of arms. In fact, it was mostly the Harmonia Choir’s symbol. It was as if two people who used it was their symbol had just combined their energy to create new life, instead of a wizard and a warrior.

And it was green.

And Althemia was looking directly down at it with Linus.

“…Pia?” asked Linus.

“..Elias?!” shrieked Althemia.

Somewhere in the Halidom, Akasha sneezed.


	8. Cassandra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if the ritual was a success? And what if it was girls?

Akasha blew out a huff to get a strand of hair out of line of sight. She was alone in the room that was given to her; the walls lined with all sorts of arcane literature, objects, and other things that could only accurately be described as “miscellaneous.” Miscellaneous was the only word anyone could think to call them. If ever someone asked what most of the objects were she would tell them that to know the object’s true name would drive them mad. But she lived to know such things. She had gone past mad long ago, if there ever was a time when she wasn’t. She had told her life story once, but even she was hazy on what was truth and what was fiction. She lived for the thrill of the unknown, the excitement of doing something she knew she wasn’t supposed to, yet because of that her new life at the halidom was so exceptionally boring that it would be an understatement that the idea of killing herself just to escape the boredom (and also to see if she could die at all) had crossed her mind once or twice. A day.

She thought following those ruinous upstarts Curran and Heinwald back to their “base of operations” after they dismantled her Church-of-All would allow her some amusement. A chance at revenge for them completely undermining her life’s work, or at least the life of the body she currently used as she would put it, seemed like the perfect little distraction to chase away the doldrums at the time. The plan was disgustingly simple to her, to worm her way into the halidom, become a part of the Prince’s inner circle like her rival Heinwald, and use her machinations to throw the entire country into completely disarray. If she couldn’t unleash the God of Chaos onto the world, she could at least create a large amount of it on her own.

Then she met Prince Euden.

She had a wicked smile, made constant innuendo about her desire to “spread my believes others call radical,” a dark aura around her, and was leading a group of obviously mind-controlled “refugees” behind her when she first arrived at New Alberia. The prince’s main guards, a large man named Ranzal and Paladin of the Church of Ilia, Elisanna, took up arms against her on site and declared her a mad woman that was too wicked to even lead the Dyrenell Empire. ‘So the Prince keeps sharp company. That is wise,’ she thought at the time.

“Welcome to New Alberia! Can I take your… hat?” said the Prince.

‘And that is the only wise thing about him.’ The Prince was so accepting of outsiders that he didn’t even blink when her “hat” hissed at him when he tried to take it off her head. Akasha thought her plan would be too easy now, but changed her outlook when she found out Prince Euden’s “inner circle” was more of an “inner Mobius strip.” Not a single person in the Halidom, or at least it’s main castle where she quickly and almost by default given a spacious suite in, wasn’t on a first name basis with the Prince. He was supposed to be their King, a man of status above it all. But instead Akasha would regularly finding him cleaning up with the help (or after one maid in particular, usually), cooking meals for everyone, throwing himself onto the frontlines of defense of whatever battle came his way, and generally being just a swell guy in general. Not a single person in New Alberia had any bad opinions of the Prince whatsoever, barring one ninja who would rather be slicing throats than onions in the mess hall. But when she tried to use him as a spark for her powder keg of chaos he thanked her volunteering to be his first human target in months.

So that wasn’t going to go anywhere.

Her last hope had been offering up “Hastur” (she honestly wasn’t sure if the one she brought with her had been the real one) as another pact-bound dragon for New Alberia’s growing menagerie, figuring that a pact with a dragon that controlled “the winds of madness” would have some effect on the Prince. It was only after handing over her trump card that she found out he had already pact-bound with Nyarlathotep himself. Somehow. If the Prince could be pact-bound, create a link to his very soul, with the Emissary of the Ancient One itself, and still be his annoying ray of sunshine self, then she truly was out of options.

The world outside could very well be burned to the ground and plunged into infinite darkness by Morsayatti and the Dyrenell Empire (‘The Ancient One would totally kick his butt, though’ she thought to herself often), but New Alberia would still shine bright as the annoying little speck of sunshine and rainbows as always. Akasha had tried to leave multiple times, to try and start a new cult somewhere else. She couldn’t take Lantha with her, obviously; the one time she tried the “little girl” just looked at her straight in the eyes and said “No,” and Hastur certainly wasn’t going to leave the side of someone with seemingly easy access to the Emissary of the Ancient One, but she could at least take her mindless followers. Not like they did much around the Halidom anyway besides take up space and occasionally help with party decoration, which seemed to happen a lot. Oh, but every time she would be getting ready to leave HE would be there waiting at the door for her.

Heinwald. Oh, how the mere sight of him filled her with rage now.

She had tried to keep their little game from the village going. Where one would try to out cryptic the other leave the loser with even more questions somehow. That was point of telling him her “origin story” was, but every time he would find some way to turn her tricks against her, and she would just be left with a feeling of anger and frustration. She thought she had stamped out her pesky emotions long ago, but he knew all the ways to bring about her most negative ones. And every time she would try to leave he would be there. Leaning on the wall next to the drawbridge with the same exacerbating line.

“Don’t tell me ju are quitting our little game already, Akasha?” How it enraged her how easily he was able to bring about her inferior human qualities, like pride. With a point to prove she would order all of her followers to return to their assigned homes and rooms, and she would storm off back to hers, and once again she would be left alone.

Utterly alone.

She wasn’t afraid to admit it, but she indeed jealous of Curran. Of his friendship with Heinwald, and of Heinwald’s ability to better integrate with the outside world. He was the only one like her in this place. Well, him and Lantha, but she would do all she could to avoid her. She had tried to use her ways to get others in Halidom to be her “friends” before, like Luca and Cleo, but all felt so hollow. Animals wouldn’t dare approach her either. Heinwald really was her only real contact. Her only friend.

And she hated him. Hated him, but… something about him just tugged at her so. The way he talks with that mysterious accent of his so much yet so unlike hers. The way he could unravel a mystery so perfectly and yet so effortlessly. The way his the sun would gleam off the grey part of his face like staring into the light the Ancient One itself. His strong arms- “Dah! Why won’t something INTERESTING happen for once around here!” She screamed.

*knock* *knock*

A knock on her door? Now who could possibly have business with her? It was still early in the morning and most would still be at training. She looked outside her window to look at the training grounds. Sure enough, there was Ranzal and the others doing their morning exercises; though the Prince himself was notably absent. She looked up and saw Silke flying towards one of the upper windows. Stranger still.

*knock* *knock*

Well, whoever her guest was they were certainly in a rush. At least they might prove a sufficient distraction if they were truly desperate to come to her for assistance in whatever it was. Or maybe it was Heinwald? Come to twist her mind in another of his logic puzzles, and her body in his- “One second, I’ll be over a second, dear,” she said with her usual seductive air of mystery.

*knock* *knock*

“I said give me a minute!” she yelled flatly. The snake woman stomped over to her chamber door and threw it wide. “What? Who? What?” She looked from side to side each time, but saw nobody there.

“Ahem, Ms. Akasha,” a small voice peeped up.

Akasha looked down to see the timid form of choir girl Pia, looking at the ground in abject terror. Her hat was shaking on her head more than her. Akasha spotted a little mouse tale hanging out of the side of her hat. Of course, Pia’s signature sidekick, Mr. Mouse. He was probably scared out of his mind than even little Pia. Akasha had that effect on animals. Still, whatever the girl’s problem was, it apparently took a large amount of courage for her to come here of all places for help, and it was probably something very strange for the shy little girl to ask the local cultist for help. “My dear child, I am ever so sorry for shouting at you.” The shapely snake woman squatted down to look the scared girl on at eye level. “There is no need to be afraid of me,” she said as she tilted Pia’s chin up. “I am a resident of New Alberia now, same as you. And we are all here to only help each other,” ’apparently,’ she thought to herself. “What could it be that you require my assistance with?”

“W-we-well. I uh…” the poor girl stammered as a large blush came over her face. “I uh, I uh.”

“Out with it, girl!” demanded Akasha. She was bored out of her mind, but she had little patience for little girls who couldn’t make up their minds about what they wanted. Not after the last one.

“Ms. Akasha, I want you to give me boobs!” She blurted out, then covered her mouth in apologetic shame. “Please,” she squeaked out.

“… what?!”

* * *

“Child, I have been a source continent wide conspiracy, manipulated thousands without them even knowing it, and still do, and am one half of a door to unleash untold madness and chaos unto this world,” said Akasha with a hefty swig of the tea cup she held in her hand. Though Pia did not see a kettle. Akasha had instead filled the glass up with the contents of a strange green bottle the snake themed woman produced from a cabinet when the choir girl first entered the room, right after making her initial request. It put off a very strong smell that Pia didn’t like and seemed to make Mr. Mouse sick. It reeked of death. “But I STILL do not understand what you are asking of me or why? Please, go over it again.” Akasha downed the glass every time she made this request. She had made this request 4 times now.

Poor little Pia was embarrassed and beat red on being first requested by the woman to go into detail, but on her fifth go around she had it simplified to the essential details. “Elias has been spending all his time looking the older girls. He spent all of yesterday staring at Lousie and Malora. He pretty obvious about it too. She have big boobs, so I want big boobs so he’ll pay attention to me again.”

“Alright,” said Akasha as she looked at her bottle and saw that it was empty. “I zink I may have worked out ze details by now. You want me,” she pointed to her face. “To give you ZESE” she grabbed her breasts. “I’m with you so far, but where you lose me is where you say zis is to get ze attention of ELIAS?!”

“We-well, what’s wrong with Elias?” angrily asked Pia.

“He’s a grouchy ztick in the mud is what he iz! Surely there must be some other boy around zis place wit which you can frolic and sing, or whatever it iz you do! What about zat Lowen boy?”

“Louise or Garuda are always watching us whenever we play with him,” said Pia.

“’We,’ as in, ze children of ze castle in general. Not just you two alone?”

“Yeah. They always try to hide, but we know they’re watching us and it feels weird.”

‘Well, it doesn’t take an all knowing entity of chaos to know what’s going on with those three,’ thought Akasha. “Still, why come to me of all people? Surely, if you wished to speed up the aging process, you would be better served going to zat time-travel obsessed loon, Sinoa.”

“DID SOMEONE SAY TIME TRAVEL?”

“DAH!” exclaimed both Akasha and Pia. Akasha’s room was on the ground floor. She would rather have carved out a dark and mysterious hole for herself in the castle’s cellar, but the Prince said that was a no-go because “that’s where we keep the potatoes,” or some other strange, food related reason. Instead, she took the next best thing she could get, which was a chamber on the ground floor. Unfortunately, this meant it was possible for anyone to run up to her window and interrupt her scheming at a moment’s notice. Course, most people were to scared of Akasha to dare such a thing, but Sinoa, ironically enough, lacked such fore-sight when talk of time travel was involved.

“What are you guys talking about time travel for?” asked the young scientist as she climbed through the window. And then fell on her face. “Ow.”

“Oh, are you okay, Sinoa?” asked Pia.

“This 3 foot child would like me to give her breasts on par with Lousie and Malora,” said Akasha.

“She wants you to what?” asked Sinoa as she stood up, having to re-adjust her top so her own generous endowments didn’t slip out.

“That’s not what I asked! It’s just- even Sinoa has them,” shouted the flustered choir girl.

“Hey, what do you mean ‘even I have them?’” asked the scientist as she walked over. “Why would I not have breasts?”

“But they’re so big! It seems like every girl around here has big boobs except for me,” Pia moped.

“Well that’s just a straight up lie,” said Sinoa. “Serena doesn’t have big breasts.”

“Aoi doesn’t either,” added Akasha

“But she makes up for it with an impressive thigh game,” said Sinoa in return. “Then there’s Ezelith.”

“And Emma.”

“Renee will tell you she’s still growing, but her sisters are pretty sure she’s topped out.”

“Xuan Zang might actually be concave.”

“Nefaria has next to nothing. Wonder if it has to do with the ‘undead’ thing.”

“Those Nobunaga and Misuhide visitors from past the Orient were quite small.”

“Estelle might be padding hers down.”

“Jiang Ziya has absolutely nothing. In fact, it might just be a trait of Qilin females that they are flat as a board.”

“Lily.”

“Lin You- no she definitely binds down.”

“Philia.”

“Noelle the post girl.”

“Odetta? She has a bit of a bump.”

“There’s Amane, though I find the fact that she’s in her 20’s more ludicrous than anything I’ve ever read. And I dress like this!” motioning to her entire red ensemble and pale make-up.

“Fleur’s still young for a sylvan, right?”

“I believe so. But then there’s Xiao Lei.”

“Oh! And Alex and Vida.”

“Sazanka and Botan.”

“And Patia!” finished Sonia. “I think that’s everyone.”

“Well there is my darling Lantha.”

“She’s a child too, though,” said Sinoa with a cocked eye-brow.

“The gate of chaos is not constrained by such petty concepts of humanity as ‘ageing,’” explained the snake woman.

“Oooooo-kay,” said the other girls in the room. Curran had made sure everyone in the Halidom was aware of Akasha’s obsession with Lantha, and what she tried to do with the poor girl. The Prince was the first he told on noticing her arrival.

“Okay, just make sure she doesn’t do it again,” was his response.

‘The prince is way too trusting,’ thought everybody at once at that moment and this one.

“Can we get back to my original request, please?” asked Pia.

“Oh yes. But why do you want breasts so early on in your life, Pia?” asked Sinoa.

“She wants to get a boy’s attention,” answered Akasha.

“Oh, does someone have a schoolyard crush?” said Sinoa.

“It’s not like that!” said Pia.

“It’s Elias,” answered Akasha.

“What!? Why him?” asked Sinoa.

“Why does everyone have that reaction?” asked a dejected Pia.

“We’re getting off topic again,” said Sinoa. “The reason doesn’t actually matter. My research into time travel has never actually touched going into the future, or speeding up the aging process. It all has to do with going backwards. Sorry.”

“That’s fine,” said Pia. “I didn’t really think this wou-“

“HOWEVER!” shouted Sinoa. “We do know two someone’s who have REVERSED the ageing process! And one of them did it on purpose.”

“Oh no,” sighed Akasha.

* * *

Some time, later the women were inside Cassandra’s room in the halidom castle. Though calling it a simple room was a bit a misnomer. Cassandra had turned her corner of New Alberia into a veritable lair of the macabre and magical. The walls lined with tomes and magical artifacts. Moving teapots and floating light fixtures dotted the room. Alchemy materials and taxidermy models of various fiends from around the world. It was a treasure trove of knowledge befitting the royal magician of Alberia. Akasha was more than a little jealous Casandra was allowed to keep all her toys in her move, while she had either been forced to leave much of hers behind due to carrying capacity, or was outright forbidden from bringing much of it into the Halidom. But she had been a stead-fast ally of the royal family for two generations now. So she had earned their trust much more than the former cult leader had.

“So what do want with my master, timey-wimey, high pitch, and bacon tits?” asked Cassandra’s right hand aid Douleur, the floating, talking diary.

“Come now, Douleur,” interjected the book’s mistress. The haughty beauty of Casandra was not something anyone in New Alberia would downplay. Though the presence of slyvains and Qilin in the population meant she was far from the actual oldest person in the Halidom, she still somehow carried herself as the most experienced. More than even Cleo, the “Mother of the Castle” herself, Cassandra carried herself with the grace and warmth only someone who helped raise nine children. The fact that one was currently possessed by an eldritch evil trying to destroy the world, five were currently allied with said eldritch evil, one had seemingly vanished off the face of the earth, she had a not so subtle desire to sleep with the first one, and the last one was kind of a moron were hardly a mark against her ability as a guardian. Hardly. “There is no need to be so rude to our guests.”

“I would if I had any junk with which to do so!” said the rude manuscript. “I’m a book in a book. I know way more about what’s going on here than any of you’s do, or that stupid narrator.”

“What is he going on about?” asked Akasha.

“Oh, you know how living troves of knowledge can be,” said Cassandra as she grabbed the rude tome out of the air.

“Hey watch it! I know what you’s doing you sick weirdo,” Douleur seemed to say to nobody in particular. “You know exactly who I’m talking too. You think a talking book doesn’t know when he’s in a book himself. And a pretty shitty paced on-“ Douleur was silenced as Cassandra stuffed him back into his place on her shelf.

“Now what can I do for you three?” ask Cassandra.

“We were hoping you knew of a way to speed up the aging process,” asked Sinoa.

“Ze choir girl wants boobs so her playmate will notice her,” added Akasha.

“You don’t have to put it so bluntly,” stomped Pia.

“My goodness, Pia,” admonished Cassandra, putting her hand over her breast. She knelt down to address the choir girl directly. “Youth is not something to skipped or squandered.” She took the little girls’ hands in her own. “It is a precious gift to cherished and enjoyed. For it is it’s fleeting nature that makes it all the more precious.”

“Zat zounds a little hypocritical coming from you,” injected Akasha. “You turned back ze clock on yourself, did you not?”

Cassandra scolded at the cult woman, and stood to address her directly. “You say that as if I was able to achieve this easily. You have no idea of what I had to endure to get this form! What I REALLY had to sacrifice.”

“What, was it not like how your parallel timeline boy-toy did it?” flippantly asked Akasha.

“That ‘boy-toy’ is a mighty and just king, and he has lost more than you will ever have!”

“Ladies, ladies please!” exclaimed Sinoa as she jumped between the two. “You’re scaring Pia.” The scientist motioned to Pia, who was cowering behind her. “What happened to King Aure-… Audrick was a flook of the time-space continuum created by a world destroying demon dragon. Not exactly something that can be scientifically tested or replicated.” Everyone in the Halidom who had met the time displaced noble ‘Audrick’ could tell almost immediately that he was a copy of the fallen king Aurelius; The Other’s first victim. The only ones who couldn’t seem to fully put the pieces together, at least those who had had the chance to interact with the man for an extended period of time, were the Prince himself; though that surprised absolutely no one, and oddly Notte, the Prince’s constant companion; though many believed she also knew the truth and was just playing dumb until he figured it out for himself. “Cassandra, what exactly did you have to do to get… those back.”

“I burned my old body to ash and transferred my soul into a magically reconstructed homunculus facsimile of my body as it appeared in my mid-30’s.”

“Okay, so you really did sacrifice everything,” admitted Sinoa.

“I don’t wanna be a ‘hugh-monkey locust,’” pleaded Pia. “I just want Elias to talk to me again.”

“Don’t worry, sweety,” assured Sinoa. “We’ll think of something.”

‘She used soul transfer to get her body?’ though Akasha to herself. To be honest, Akasha wasn’t the biggest fan of Cansandra either. Her own magical accomplishments always seemed to constantly one up her own. Not to mention she pulled off the “mysterious, magical, slutty MILF” look so much better than her; at least that’s how Orion exclaimed her feelings when she made the mistake of talking to him about her feelings of inferiority around the woman. While she longed to be Heinwald’s equal, she wanted to be superior to the dark haired woman who’s exposed back and generous ass was currently filling her vision. How she hated it. She wanted to see it brought low. To see her be debased and humiliated. Luckily, her talk of soul transference had just remind the snake woman of something she overheard Klinemann loudly boasting about some days ago.

Heinwald had volunteered to assist him in performing some sort of ritual, another experiment into discovering the true nature of death. Normally, Klienmann’s procedures involved very little more than finding new ways to try and blow himself up, but supposedly this one was about a full blown arcane ritual. Including runes, magical incantations, and precise metric measurements to get right. She was bit insulted that Heinwald would agree to work with the raving lunatic on something seemingly so basic at first, but she sent one of her “townsfolk” to gather the source of this ritual anyway. She was intrigued when she found out that it was taken from a book of spells from the time the Old Ones. A book that was supposed to have only one copy on this plane of existence; one she owned. She quickly verified that she still had the book, surmising that it must be a copy from the Library Obscura that the two men were working off of. It was an incident at that very library, a place Akasha had been trying to find for herself forever, that intersected the fates of Heinwald, Lantha, and New Alberia, and where the Prince was somehow able to forge a pact with Nyarlathotep himself. That fate ordained Akasha not also be part of that meeting remained her greatest regret. Either way, she looked through the book to verify her suspicions on what spell it was they were going to try. It was a spell that required the sacrifice of a mortal vessel and the ability to feel any physical sensation at all, to obtain the power of possession.

And then it all clicked for her. Elias was chasing Heinwald’s mouse down the halls two days ago, and now he was a walking corpse that could only stare at voluptuous women. Akasha took on a wicked smile.

“Ladies,” the mad woman cooed. The other three turned to her. Akasha quickly glanced from Pia, to the chest, and then up to the face of her hated rival. “I believe I have an idea.”

* * *

“Why do I have to line down in this circle again, Ms. Akasha?” meekly asked Pia, straining from beneath the exactly 201 kilo weight. It felt like it was at constant risk of utterly crushing her tiny frame, something her rodent companion, Mr. Mouse, felt doubly certain of and was restrained in his cage for the time by Akasha. One that he was desperately trying to get out of. They had moved back to Pia’s room. Her, Akasha, Sinoa, and a strangely loose Cassandra. “And why do I have to have this-*hurgh*-thing on top of me?”

“Zats so your body doesn’t fly out of ze circle dear,” replied Akasha, who was too wrapped up in the joy of getting to read one of her forbidden books for a reason again, rather than idle curiosity. Oh, how she loathed being idle in the Haildom. Waiting so long for something to give her life meaning again. This certainly wouldn’t do that, but it would at least keep her entertained for a time. “Now don’t fret, my dear. You will only feel a slight numbing sensation, followed by a wee pinch. After that, you vill be in the possession of the one the most beautiful bodies in the Halidom.” And then she started chanting the spell.

“I’ll look like Cleo?” asked the little girl.

“Cleo?!” asked Akasha’s surprise lab assistant Sinoa. Though she wasn’t exactly sure what the snake woman planned to do with the little girl, but was definitely sure it was something the Prince wouldn’t approve of, she couldn’t help but be enthralled by the possibility of what Akasha’s plan would result in when she said she would ‘turn forward the hands of fate’ for their test subject. “I mean, I’m not one usually to speak on beauty, but Cleo?”

“Yeah. She’s so nice, and makes us all wonderful snacks, and she has SO many pretty dresses,” said the innocent Pia. Her young standards of beauty revealing themselves for how sweet and innocent they are.

“Oh sure, she’s got some clothes, but she don’t got THESE,” loudly proclaimed Cassandra as she used her arms to squeeze together her mature standards of beauty. Akasha knew the royal mage would shoot her plan down immediately once she got even the vaguest hint of what she had in mind. Luckily, all those years of leading a mindless cult had left Akasha an expert at slipping drugs into people drinks to make them more ‘agreeable.’ Double lucky that Cassandra was a total light-weight… “but a HELUVALOTTA god they did fer me back at the castle,” and a totally love-struck girl. “But NO, ‘you’re like an older sister to me, Cassy. It would just feel wrong.’ Bitch, I’ve seen the way Euden looks at his sister. You can’t tell me big sis lovin’ ain’t genetic!”

“What’s Ms. Cassandra yelling about in the corner?” asked Pia over the growing roar of the winds of the ritual.

“Don’t worry about that,” shouted Akasha as she resumed chanting the spell.

“Uh, Akasha,” timidly asked Sinoa. “I know this is probably an obvious question that I already know the answer too, but how ‘forbidden’ is this spell we’re doing?”

“It was banned by Dyrenell for being too powerful, now shut up and let me finish!” snapped Akasha.

“As in old Dyrenell?! As in ‘we worship the destruction god from another dimension Dyrenell?!’” realized Sinoa as it finally caught up with her that Heinwald’s Rule double applied to Akasha. “Don’t worry, Pia! I’ll get you out there!”

“I should be worrying?! Well I am now!” replied Pia.

“Too late!” shouted Akasha. Ethereal blue light began filling the room. Though it was well lit with candles just a moment before, now it seemed the only light in the room was whirling blue mana.

“I don’t feel s-“ chocked out Pia before blue light shot out of her eyes and mouth.

“Pia! Akasha, we have to stop this! What are you even doing to her?!” Sinoa was screaming as she grabbed for anything on Akasha’s body to shake her.

“It iz like I said, my new accomplice,” smirked Akasha as she reached up to cup Sinoa’s chin. “Soon she vill possess of the one the most beautiful bodies in the Halidom, though I see you have your own preferences.”

The evil woman looked down at her chest and Sinoa followed her eyes to see where her hands had ended up. Without anything else to grab, Sinoa had taken two fists full of Akasha’s breasts. “Eep!” blushed the scientist. “Sorry.”

“You’re still holding zem.”

“Too scared to move,” said Sinoa as her grip tightened and her blush grew.

“Sure you are,” mused Akasha. Despite her outfit, Akasha was not normally a very sexual person though when she found someone that interested her sexual feelings would find their way in there. And she would be lying if Sinoa’s frightened eyes and tight grip weren’t interesting to her. But that would have to wait for later, as Pia’s body began to buck and undulate under the weight on her.

“What the?” shrieked Sinoa.

“Zat’s why we needed the weight.”

“Yooo, what’s *hic* wit the light show?” asked Cassandra stumbling over from her chair. As intoxicated as she was Cassandra needed to drape her arms on the shoulders of the two other girls.

“Ah, and here’s the body.” Akasha plucked a hair off her rivals head and threw it into the vortex. It began spinning faster and faster, the powerful mana surging and filling the air with energy. The electricity in the air beginning to lift the hair up of the girls in the room. Under the weight, a green sphere of light started to shine through her body and began travelling up her body. It climbed up her throat and hooked around her jaw. It got stuck in her mouth for a quick second before shooting out of her into the air. Mr. Mouse was thoroughly losing his mind up to this point and by now had managed to knock the cage off of the table. He ran towards the vortex but was pushed back as it suddenly exploded out and the mana dissipated with the green orb leaving it’s eye. “Ve should move.” Akasha grabbed Sinoa’s wrists, yanked her away from her breasts, and shoving her back. Akasha herself jumped back.

Her supports lost, Cassandra nearly fell flat on the floor were it not for the green orb, Pia’s soul, shooting her mouth and forcing her to stand stock straight. Green mana washed over her body, and her fingers twitched at her side. Very quickly though, she loosened up and began to stagger. “Ugh… why so I feel so heavy?” murmured the sorcerous. Her eyes blinked out of sync and she looked down at her breasts. “Holy Toledo!” she shouted. She grabbed the sacks in her dainty hands. “It worked! These things look as big as Ms. Cassandra’s boobs!” She bent over further to look at the rest of her body beyond the hills of her chest. “And I’m taller too-o-o-o, wha!” she shouted as she lost her balance and fell flat on her perky butt. “Ow,” she moaned as she rubbed it. “Well that’s certainly bigger, too.” She looked back to her legs and began running her hands up and down one of her thighs. “These are longer too. And these wraps look just like what Ms. Cassandra wears. And these heels look just like hers too, and this dress…” Sudden realization spread across her face. She tried to clamber to feet but quickly found that her heels made staying balanced, especially with her high center of gravity, very difficult. Instead she elected to crawl over to a mirror at the side of the room. She couldn’t believe the face that was looking back at her. “AAAIIIIEEEEEE!” she shrieked. Right next to the ear of a disoriented Sinoa.

“Ow, Cassandra,” she murmured as she rubbed her head. Akasha had through her against the wall head first, and even though she’d taken far worse blows from her own experiments it still hurt. “I didn’t know your voice could get that high.”

“But I’m not Cassandra!” said the mature sorcerous. She grabbed the scientist by her shoulders and shook her. “I’m Pia!”

“WHAAAA?!” said the confused Sinoa.

“Magnifique!” clapped Akasha from the other side of the room as she strode over triumphantly. “The ritual was a success. As promised, Pia. You now are now in possession of one of the most beautiful bodies in the Halidom of New Alberia. Not as beautiful as mine, of course, but Cassandra is quite the looker all the same.”

“What do you mean?” asked a confused and nearly in tears Cassandra/Pia. “Why am I in Cassandra’s body? Where’s Cassandra? Where am I?!” Mr. Mouse scurried over to her and rubbed himself against her worried hand. “Oh, Mr. Mouse. *sniff* Do you still recognize me?”

“*squeak*” the rodent said as it nuzzled her hand, trying to comfort her.

“Thank you,” Cassandra turned from sitting on her knees to another un-lady like slam onto her cushy posterior and brought the rodent up with her gloved hand to sit between the “ears” of her head piece. “At least this still feels the same.”

“I can imagine the size difference may take some time to get used to,” interjected Akasha. “But this is just ze start, my darling.” She offered her hand to the timid woman.

“No,” she said.

“Vat?!”

“I don’t trust you,” she exclaimed. “What if you suck my soul out again? And what did you do with Cassandra’s? Where’s she in all this?”

“Here, let me help you up, Pia,” said Sinoa as she stood on her feet to offer a hand to Cassandra. “Those heels look like they take a master understanding of physics to walk on. Especially with that center of gravity.

“Thank you, Ms. Sinoa,” replied Cassandra.

“Oh, don’t you zink that sounds a bit too formal, coming out of ze mouth of zuch a mature woman? Just Akasha and Sinoa will do for now. As for Cassandra,” the snake woman reached her hand out again and placed it right above the valley of Cassandra’s breasts, though she back away in terror. “She iz resting right here. Zink of it a bit like horse riding, my dear.”

“Horse riding?” murmured the confused girl. Even Sinoa was showing more confusion on her face than usual. How adorable she looked to Akasha.

“Yes. Much like how an equestrian rider steers the horse with the reigns over the creatures mouth, your soul now holds ze reigns over Cassandra’s. Zo to speak.” Akasha began strutting over the circle, where Pia’s now lifeless body lay beneath the weight. “You now control her body, her will. And she cannot fight back. Her soul is pacified, and will remember noting once you leave her; which you can do so as you please.” She placed her hand on the border of the circle, where it rested as if it were on glass. “Zo long as your body is suspended within the limbo of zis circle you can return to it at any time. It should be safe here in the privacy of your own room. And, if you feel like possessing another of the lovely beauties in New Alberia, or even one of the STRAPPING young men we have if you have an interest in how ‘the other half’ lives, all you have to do is get a bit of their hair and bring it back to this circle. Say a little incantation, and zoom! You are off to be them for however long it is you wish.”

“So that’s what the weight was for,” said Sinoa. “Too much, and Pia would have been crush, but not enough-“

“Her body would have been hurled out of ze circle, inflicting some major side effects,” explained Akasha. “Why you could have become a walking drone. Unable to feel maybe one emotion, if you were lucky. Only you were feeling that one emotion so powerfully that it was over riding all other ones to begin with,” Akasha explained more to herself as things began to click into place for her. ‘The boy, Elias, was Heinwald and Klienmann’s subject, and he was emotionally dead for the entirety of yesterday. But he did spend it staring at Louise’s ass and breasts. Which means all the boy feels now is lust. Figures the boy was thinking with his dick when he agreed to be one of Klienmann’s test subjects. Oh well.’

Akasha never held any real interest in helping Pia with her “problem,” only seeing an opportunity to one-up Heinwald. Where he had failed, she had completely succeeded. No half-measures or close calls for her. Nope, she had given an innocent child with budding interest in sexual behavior full control and ability to possess anyone in New Alberia, with only needing to come back to a certain place to switch out, without robbing her of her emotional capacity. Only scarring it forever; the best possible outcome in any scenario involving Akasha admittedly.

“And all in only 12 pages this time!” said Douleur.

“Ah! The talking book is back!” said a frightened Cassandra.

“How’d you get up here?” asked Sinoa.

“I’m a living book. You think I don’t know how to get where I want to in a story?” he exclaimed. “Once I’m in, I can jump to wherever I please. So long as it doesn’t break continuity too much.”

“Ah yes,” said Akasha. “You do have a certain amount of control over the flow of time don’t you?”

“What?” said a suddenly very excited Sinoa.

“Only in regards to what’s written,” he explained. “Normally all that means is I can give people visions of my master’s life. Highly specific; yes. But with all the crap she’s seen and written about over the years, there’s more than a couple useful life lessons written down in me.”

“But how does that mean you can appear here?” asked Sinoa.

“Well,” thought the book. “The best explanation I could give would be- well that wouldn’t make sense to people that can only see three dimensionally.”

“You accessed the fourth dimension?! I tried getting at that for my time travel research for months, but all I was able to accomplish was dropping a brick on my head a couple moments before I actually dropped it. And it came out a different color.”

“Yeah, probably for the best you didn’t try what I think you tried on living tissue,” said the book.

“Well I am very glad zat you are here now, Monsieur Douleur. You see I-“

“I already know what you’re leading up too, and no, I cannot get you into the Library Obscura,” said the book. “And talk as little as possible for a while, will ya? The author keeps trying to write you and Frankenstein’s verbal ticks out phonetically, and all those intentional misspellings are giving me a head-ache.”

“I’m so confused,” mewled Cassandra.

“Well, he is a book that can talk and sees fourth dimensionally,” exclaimed Sinoa. “He just sees things so differently than we do, it would probably be impossible for us to have a true one-to-one understanding of each other.”

“I guess that makes sense,” said the doe eyed Cassandra.

“Ah but zat is vat makes ze unknown so exzit-“

“I thought I told you to cut it with the speech ticks!” shouted Douleur. “Look, Bacon Tits, I get that you want to get triple teamed by Cthulhu’s beard, but what you call “The Unknown Chaos” or whatever he’s calling himself these days really isn’t anything that special.”

“How is zat-?”

“I said can it frenchy! You, Doc Titty!” Sinoa pointed to herself. “Yeah, you and my possessed master over there are the only ones who get to talk now. I ain’t putting up with any accents ‘cept my own for the rest of the chapter.”

“Di-did I summon you here?” timidly asked Cassandra.

“Oh, like, when Pia’s soul entered her body, it set off an automatic mana alarm that summoned you to Cassandra’s aid?”

“Sure, let’s go with that,” he agreed.

_It’s probably the only explanation that’ll make sense to them. Oh, and if you can’t figure it out, when I talk like this, it means I’m communicating directly with and/or too the sad perv writing this story. As I am a book within a book, I have just as much control over the written word as he does. And we’ve to a bit of an agreement. Seems he’s written himself into a bit of a corner putting Pia’s first sexual experience so close to when she’s supposed to be breakin’ that shmuck Linus’ dick off inside Althemia tomorrow. While Elias is going through the beginning stages of puberty in the main cannon, so him being a little hornball is already implied; Pia shows no such signs. She’s a sweet innocent virgin in every sense of the word. Now, that’s not saying it isn’t possible to degrade her to Elias’ level in the span of a day, but that would require her to be Cassandra for a good while, and this chapter’s already pushing 15 pages. At 11 point font. With single spacing. Even I can tell you sickos just want to get to the good stuff already._

_So instead, I’ve been… persuaded, shall we say, by our sad, horny host to act as a bit of an in-universe time-skip plot device. Think he calls it “King Crimson-ing.”_

_Nerd._

_So I’m just here to give a brief summary of what he would write for the next 15 or so pages to get the GILF sex, and in exchange not only do I get free reign to call him out on his bullshit from here on out, he also said he’d get me in on the action later. I skipped ahead, so I now it turns out, but I’m gonna let you figure out the mechanics of a book knocking a broad up on your own for now._

“Mr. Douleur,” interrupted Cassandra.

“What?!” asked the confused book. “I thought I was supposed to be in monologue mode so we could skip these parts?”

“Well, it’s just, you’ve been sitting there on the table for some time. It looked like you were talking to yourself. I’m sorry if I interrupted you.”

“Ah, well ain’t you a sweetheart. Almost makes me feel guilty that you’re gonna get- hey, where’d Bacon Tits and Doc Titty go?!”

“You mean Akasha and Sinoa? They left a while ago. It’s night time now.”

“I was in monologue mode and I left myself in real time!? Oh you’ve gotta be kidding me?”

“I couldn’t figure out how to get out of Cassandra’s body, so they left to go find a way to get me out. Sinoa sounded like she really wanted to help, but Akasha…”

“Bacon Tits just wanted to show off to Frankenstein?”

“If you mean, Mr. Heinwald, then yes. I think that’s exactly where she went off too. I don’t think Sinoa’s gonna get very far on her own.”

“Ain’t that the sad truth? Hey, hold me up to the window why don’t you? You’re room over-looks the courtyard, right?”

“Yes. We’re on the fourth floor.”

“Good, I can see farther that way.”

“Alright,” she said in confused tone as she lifted the book up and walked him over to the window. “Why am I doing this?”

“This way I can see if there’s anyone down there that can help you. I know the personalities and abilities of everyone in the Halidom. I can’t get you out on my own without limbs, but I can tell you who has the right limbs to get you out.”

“That makes sense, I suppose.”

_I wouldn’t have to if SOMEBODY hadn’t have made my explanation a real-time event._

“Here you go, Mr. Douleur,” she said as she held the tome out over the field. And to the books surprise and luck he saw someone who was perfect to fit his tim table.

“Wait, who do I see?” he asked as he spotted a caravan preparing to head out for an early morning mission. On it was one Sylvan in particular.

_You’re seriously going with HIM for the GILF segment? Weird flex, but you ain’t leaving me with many options._

_“Hey, bunny boy, why don’t you get up here and leave me with a nice treat all up in me before you set off?”_ beckoned Cassandra, though she was immensely shocked and confused by the words that came out of her mouth.

Orion had never run so fast in his life.

* * *

“Oh h-heaven’s, oh goddess, oh ARGH! What was that word you said earlier, Mr. Orion?” moaned Cassandra as she bounced and gyrated her hips on Orion’s average Sylvan cock, giving them a slight twist at the end.

“FUCK!” shouted Orion in response to the vice around his shaft.

“That was it. Thank You,” said Cassandra with a kind and innocent smile that was contradictory to the mood and activity at hand. Her heels were gone, and the bands around legs had been loosened by the ripping her panties and garter belt combination they attached to. Her gloves remained, but the strap around her neck that kept her dress in place and motherly breasts in place had been snapped, and the generous orbs hung and bounced free. She had lost her head piece and in her frantic bouncing had also knocked her hair out of it’s bun. She resumed her energetic bouncing on his man-hood with an ecstatic chant of her new favorite word. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh FUUUUCK!” she cried to the heavens.

_Wow she’s really going at it. And Orion ain’t even that big._

Orion was an efficient lover, his pants and shirt having been gone before he took his first embrace of the still surprised looking older woman. In truth, Orion was small by Sylvan standards. His dick only topping out at six and a half inches. Nothing to a Sylvan woman, but enough for him to impress what human women he was able to charm in his work as a body-guard. Or had problems with their fathers. Or were just bored. A true ~~man of “refined tastes” as he put it,~~ _man whore_ , Orion had nonetheless tasted many women in his extended Sylvan life. None of them could compare to the experience he was felling now. Cassandra had the matured curves and tempered vaginal muscles _(I.E. kinda loose)_ , a woman befitting her age and station. A woman of experience. Cassandra had lived a long life though, and in both her bodies had taken multiple Sylvan partners to her chambers. Some of them even got a turn with her in both. “Yo-you’re surprisingly spry fo- Oh shit. For someone your age,” gasped the surprised Sylvan, for despite of the years of coital experience her body plainly displayed she still rode him with all the energy and ungracious technique of a virginal school girl.

“It’s not in the body, but the spirit!” she sang out as she clawed at the Orion’s chest and slammed her ass balls deep onto him again. Pia, in the driver’s seat of Cassandra’s body, had no idea why she said that, or how she knew to say it, but wasn’t particularly concerned at the moment. When her mouth moved on it’s own earlier she was surprised. When New Alberia’s walking sexual harassment case showed up in her room and started kissing her while he was naked she was frightened. So still shocked by all the events that had led up to that point that she was unable to move. But let it never be said that someone who flirts as much as Orion didn’t know how to use his tongue. He shoved his way into Cassandra’s mouth, and with masterful tongue use of his tongue was able to calm her. With one arm wrapped around her body and down to grasp her ass, the other slipped into her panties and his fingers subdued her.

She eventually stumbled back to the mattress, falling down with a bit less grace than Orion had expected of someone so old and accidentally ripping her panties off on his hand. He let the frayed garment fall to the ground though, and paid it know mind as he dipped down in-between her legs and got his masterful tongue to work.

Hours ago, Pia was a timid young school-girl; the meekest voice in the Harmonia Choir and too timid to talk to anyone but a small handful of people and mouse. And yet now she a mature body of a woman and pussy to match, and feeling Orion write the alphabet with his tongue in her aching core gave her such a mind shattering orgasm, her first one, overwrote any trepidation she felt since first approaching Akasha’s door.

Orion drank her juices and pulled his jaw away from her, licking or wiping the rest of her release off of his face. “Fuck,” he said to the elder beauty. She kicked off her heals and sat up. She reached behind her neck. Her chest was on fire; the girls needed air. Finding that she couldn’t undo the not in time she instead ripped the garment and let it fall from her chest.

“Do that again,” she all but ordered.

And Orion obliged. Over and over again he took Cassandra’s immaculate body into his hands and molded it, used it. In the process teaching the young girl at the driver’s wheel all that there was too know of sex. Orion wasn’t a particularly bright individual in the ways of emotional love; the subtle cues that would tell what a woman really wanted. Usually that they wanted nothing to do with him. But when it came to the tantric art of sex Orion was a maestro. His Sylvan biology and stamina were what allowed him so many sessions. So many positions. So many methods of delivery pleasure, and Cassandra was a quick study, however she quickly found there was one place she felt the best. The most in control.

On top.

“FUUUUCK!” another powerful orgasm ripped through her body, and though she taken many men in her life, her core still constricted like a viper around Orion’s cock. His poor, abused cock.

“Please, Miss Cassandra. Orion’s Belt can only take so much,” _that’s what he calls it? I get that it’s what he’s named after, but it’s a bit of a stretch anatomically speaking._ “I’ve cum close too 200 times already,” _HOLY SHIT! “_ I can’t take anymore!”

“But I still feel so good, and your still so hard inside me!” she crooned as she rotated her hips on his aching crotch.

“That’s just because your pussy has become a five on my blood vessels! I can’t be un-hard!”

“Alright, alright, just… 4 more orgasms,” she decided as she ground her ass into his ball sack.

“What?!”

_He dead._

Orion was already thoroughly drained. Without the stamina boost of heat, “Cassandra’s” mad lust had already drained him of any heirs he could produce for the next year. All the life had literally already been drained from him, and yet this giddy Grandma still had the stamina to go four more times. It wouldn’t take any kind of sex magic to ensure a pregnancy with that much progeny empty into her womb. _Though I’m sure you’ll retcon some in next chapter._ And her body would be the sorest it have ever been, either body, tomorrow, but she didn’t care. It wouldn’t be her body tomorrow.

Someone else’s would.

“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!” she screamed as her hips all but flattened Orion’s dick.

‘And I still have to leave on that mission with Kleinmann and Curran tomorrow. Ohh…’ Orion thought to himself as the last the blood left his head to aid in the defense of his penis.

_I regret agreeing to this now._


	9. Sophie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pia makes a choice, and learns the meaning of country hospitality.

Pia rose from her bed the next morning with a satisfied stretch of her back, her right arm bending to pull her left arm straight, and then repeating the process for the other with a great big happy yawn. She climbed out of bed and shed her clothes from the day before and began to put on new ones in preparation for the fun day ahead, humming a song all the while. She had learned so many fun things from Mr. Orion last night that she couldn’t wait to try out as one of the other grown-up ladies around the Halidom.

_I know this is a bit of a double standard to say this, and it really only seems to apply when I have to speak in this language, but having a chapter break to think about it I gotta say it’s kinda fucked up what you did to Pia. She’s the sweet little girl of the game, and you had the sex criminal turn her into a super-natural bimbo. You are the absolute worst kind of per-_

“Delour would you please shut your trap!” shouted a woman’s voice from underneath the down and pillows of Pia’s mattress. “I have the most splitting headache- HISS” she whinced as she tried to move her arm to ease her brain but quickly found that it was as sore as her head, but nowhere near as sore her- “And why is pussy so sore?!” she shouted.

“Oh! Good morning, Ms. Cassandra!” said the chipper choir girl. “I hope you don’t feel too bad after yesterday,” she said apologetically.

“Yesterday?” With all the strength she had Cassandra lifted herself up off the mattress and let the sheets and pillows that covered her fall. “What are you talking about, Pia? And why are you in m-“ She cut herself when it hit her like a fiend that this was not her room she had slept in last night. For one, it was far too bright. It also held none of her arcane spells, or other ancient artifacts that were so much paperweights as far as their function but they really tide the room together. No, she was in the room of someone much younger. More innocent. She had for some reason fallen asleep in Pia’s room. Half-Naked.

“AH! Where’s my top! My shoes. My-“ her core flared in pain once more. Her hands shot down to put pressure on the sore muscles. “Hiss. … Where are my panties?!” She questioned as she finally staggered herself up and off the bed. She looked down at her wobbly legs and saw something white begin to trail down her leg. “WHY AM I LEAKING CUM?! DELOUR!”

“Oh shit.” _Oh shit._

“Oh, Ms. Cassandra, please don’t be mad,” pleaded Pia as she ran over to the other side of the bed. “I’m sorry that I made you do all those things yesterday. It all just spiraled out of control. I hope you won’t be too mad,” she said through doe eyes.

“What on Earth are you talking about, Pia,” Cassandra mumbled as she held together all the aches of her body. Not well enough though, as she began to crumble under her own weight.

“Ms. Cassandra!” Pia gasped. She flung herself under the collapsing woman and wrapped herself around her at the waist. Acting as much of a support as her tiny frame could allow. Her tiny arms wrapped around her long legs, past her rear, and held up the small of her back. Her face, due mostly to her height, ended up pushed into the other woman’s stomach. Right above entrance in fact-

_WOAH!_

And over her womb.

_Huh?_

“Please be ok,” Pia whispered almost unknowingly. Too who was the real question, and though Cassandra could barely hear the girl, an egg deep inside Cassandra’s uterus heard the message. Cassandra was an old woman, and no matter how many bodies she changed, she would forever be well past the ability to conceive a child. Age reversing magic or no, she simply couldn’t create life if her spirit wasn’t in it, and she had long lost her chance to create life with the man she loved.

Pia had no such emotional hang-ups though, and unknown to both her plea was heard by a long dormant egg deep inside Cassandra. Imbued by the possession magic of yesterday’s activities, the spark of life fired off within Cassandra for the first time in decades. Though not imbued with exactly the same lust magic as her male contemporary, Cassandra’s reproductive system had now been coerced into coerced into giving life to the bastard son of New Alberia’s most tolerated sex deviant.

_I wouldn’t be surprised if the sicko had more kids out there he didn’t know about. But my lady’s definitely going to make sure he knows in nine months. And she’ll also figure out… I… helped._

_Ah, fuck basket._

Overcome with a sense of warmth the likes of which she’d never known, Cassandra simply blushed and wrapped her own arms down and around the child at her waist. “We will be,” she said, completely missing that she had addressed herself in the plural; which wasn’t strictly a falsehood anymore.

_She’s still gonna be pissed as all hell when she starts showing._

“Although, I must admit, I do feel a bit light head-, “ she tried to stammer out before nearly falling on the small girl around her waist.

“Ms. Cassandra!”

_What are you playing at here?_

* * *

Cassandra lay near comatose on Pia’s bed, the woman far heavy for the small Pia to even attempt to drag her back to her own chambers. Pia had run out earlier in search of one of the many healer’s in the Halidom. Pia knew the very best, Cleo, would still be busy the kitchen’s morning rush, and when she went to find the second best, Verica, her door was locked tight. Magically tight. With what appeared to be a noise dampening aura coming off of it. So down the list she went to Sophie. Not exactly the third best in a practical sense, but she was defiantly one of the most knowledgeable healers.

_Nice save there. The meta-centric probably would’ve had a riot if you actually said Sophie was the best healer class._

“Her temperature seems normal, and I don’t see any discoloration of the skin,” Sophie said as she explained her prognosis to Pia. “Her muscles are all extremely sore, though. As if she had just participated in an hours long marathon.” Pia couldn’t help but whence. “Though judging by the dual mana flow that I’m picking up,” Sophie continued as she turned red at her own explanation. “It wasn’t a running marathon she went through.” Pia’s own face turned red, and then started to sweat. Would she be found out? Would she get in trouble? Would she branded a monster and chased out of New Alberia? Banned from the choir and hunted like a common fiend? She had a taken another woman’s body and did unspeakable things with it; she was no better than The Other. That horrible nightmare creature that walked the Prince’s dear sister around like a suit and used her to commit horrible atrocities across the land.

_Not like the rest of the royals were exactly uncorrupted paragons of virtue to begin with._

“Well, Casandra is a beautiful woman,” continued Sophie. “What she does with her body is certainly none of my business.” Pia was safe. For now. “Still, I didn’t even know it was possible for Cassandra to have children still.”

“You know?” asked Pia. Though the Prince and his inner circle know of Casandra’s current condition from the beginning, Pia had just found out yesterday. With over 150+ people staying in the castle proper, not to mention the bevy of dragons , it was near impossible for someone other than a true social savant like Cleo to know every detail about every person’s life. So how did someone who spent as much as much time outside studying the natural flow of mana know the deepest secret of someone who spent their days doing the exact opposite? In the dark and disrupting mana as much as possible.

“Well, not until very recently,” explained Sophie. “As in… not till just now. Her mana flow is, quite frankly, ancient.”

Pia looked up at the curvy mage with a perplexed look on her face.

“Well, you know how when we die our soul’s turn into mana and feed back into the earth,” Sophie said. Despite being in a choir, Pia wasn’t exactly up to date of religious principles or dogma about such things as what happens after someone died. She thought she had heard something about ‘returning to the Goddess Ilia,’ but now probably wasn’t the time to have such debates. So she just nodded along as Sophie continued.

“Well, part of what allows that transition is that the mana itself ages. It’s a gradual degradation so it’s hardly noticeable to most. Unless you’re someone like me who studies the subject all the time, I guess. I came upon a principle of mana a long time ago; the half-life. It’s said a person’s heart can only beat so many times before it finally gives out. That there is finite number we are given at birth, and that our natural lifespan ends when that number is hit. The same holds true for mana, as there is sudden spike and then dip in a person’s mana once they reach the exact half-way point of their life.”

Pia was fascinated by Sophie’s explanation. She really didn’t understand most of it, but it was rude not to give grown-ups one’s full attention when they were explaining something.

“It’s kind of hard to explain to someone who can’t really manipulate it, but I can see and read a person’s mana like a woodsman would count the rings on a tree he fell to see how old it was.” There was a concept Pia understood. “Think of it like a long chart or graph,” and right back to stuff Pia didn’y get. “I can, essentially, pull up and see the course of someone’s life by studying their mana, and in doing so I can see if someone’s past their half-life. And Casandra here, is past her whole life and then some.” 

Pia had a look of shocked concern on her face. Sophie looked down at the unconscious woman. She had an almost pained grimace on her face that quickly dissipated. An unpleasant dream. “Her skin looks like someone in their early thirties, but her mana is long past her sixties. And there’s a stopping point in it.” Sophie made a motion with her arms, tracing a line only she could she. Her life ends somewhere around here, I would say only a couple years ago at best. It’s a sudden stop, so not her natural end. But it picks right back up afterwards. In fact,” Sophie squinted a bit. “It looks like there’s an overlap. A new trail of mana starting up just before the old one stops completely.”

“The huge-monkey-loss,” Pia said as ominously as her naïve mispronunciation could be taken.

“Yes, Casandra is a homunculus,” correct Sophie. “An ancient, highly forbidden procedure to make an empty vessel so that a soul may live on past its expiration outside the flow of mana. Casandra here used a highly dangerous version of it. A specialized version of the spell that replaced her own body with a much younger one.”

“Vanity haz long been man’s most dangerous sin,” came a new accented voice. Entering the room was the enigmatic witch who cast the spell that granted Pia her new abilities and left Casandra in her current state. Akasha “Some would say wrath is the worst, or avarice. Those sins which make us hurt others; but I find zat there can be no greater sin than that which would ze self.”

Akasha strode up alongside the two and looked down at her exhausted rival. “My, but the old girl certainly went through the ringer last night.”

“Did- did you have something to with this, Akasha?” asked Sophie quickly turning to the cultist witch. She felt a slight tug on the back of her head when she did.

“Though I did not do the deed, I will admit I may have slipped the old girl a little something when we were talking yesterday to make her just a tad more… agreeable.”

“You drugged her?!” accused Sophie.

“I slipped some booze into her tea,” Akasha deflected. “She’s a light weight, who a got too rambunctious for her own good last night,” Akasha not so subtly said directly to Pia as she turned around made a show of starting to walk her out of her own room under the guise of a very grown-up discussion happening that she already knew the full details of. Unbeknownst to either her or Sophie though, she place a strand of Sophie’s hair on the choir girl’s hat.

I thought you two didn’t get along,” asked Sophie. “What could you two have to discuss that could have led to her getting so drunk that she ended up… like this!” Sophie tried to use entendre to hide actually saying the act out loud that Pia had been an active participant in at loud in front of her.

“Normal witch stuff,” Akasha said. “Secrets of the unknown, the best place to get potion ingredients, forbidden spells that allow people to possess others of they take something that belongs to them into this magical circle I drew here.” With her admittance she harshly shoved Pia into the circle she was actually walking towards and the enchanted runes sparked to life once more and filled the room with the same blue light from yesterday.

“What on-? Akasha! What have you done?” accused Sophie. Blue light was already flooding out from Pia’s mouth and eyes.

“There’s no point explaining to you now, you short skirt hussy,” hissed Akasha. “You won’t be in control much longer.”

“What are you-“ continued Sophie, so focused on getting ready to blast the cult leader with a burst of wind magic that she didn’t even notice Pia’s soul shoot out of her own mouth and shoot straight toward her.

“Wha-“was all Sophie got out before the green ball of mana shot into her own open mouth and over powered her body. Green shot out of her eyes and a wash of mana cascaded down her as new management took over.

“She asks a lot of questions for someone so ditzy,” dismissed Akasha.

“WHAT THE FUCK, AKASHA!” shouted the voice of Sophie. Such profanity was highly uncharacteristic of her, but it quickly became Pia’s new favorite one after last night.

“She was asking too many questions if you ask me,” explained Akasha. “So I silenced her.”

“Because you were monologuing like the god-damned super-villain you are!” said Sophie.

“You have a vastly different speech pattern when inhabiting someone else, Miss Pia,” thought Akasha as she ignored the other woman’s accusations. “Perhaps it has to do with the loss of your inhibitions. The knowledge that your actions do not really have consequences on yourself now.”

“They still very much have consequences!” said Sophie. “Cassandra’s pregnant now, but she might not even make it past the day with how exhausted she is! I pushed her body so hard last night just to get my own soul out, and now I’ll have to do it again to get out of Sophie! That’ll be two people who’ve used me to put in danger!”

“Oh, pish-posh. Cassandra will be fine after a long rest, as will her and your’s child,” said Akasha.

“Her’s and mine?!” said Sophie. She put her hand to her chest. “How could she be-“ a slight moan. “Goddess, these things are sensitive.”

“Genetically, the child will be Cassandra’s and whoever dick you broke off inside her last night,” the snake woman crassly put it. She walked back over to Sophie. “But spiritually, the child will be yours. As it was your soul and will that conceived the child, not hers. The same will hold true of the children Elias has created using his own version of the spell.”

“Elias is possessing woman and getting them pregnant?!” exclaimed a shocked Sophie.

“I thought we went over this already?” asked Akasha.

_I’m not going back to check._

“Yes, Heinwald and Kleinmann performed a version of this spell two days ago to allow him to possess ze Prince.”

“PRINCE EUDEN!?”

“No, Emile; of course Euden! Except yesterday he got a boost from Silke that now allows him to fly around a faerie like that gnat, Notte and possess whoever he pleases. Seems mad madam Mym and the other two believe that Elias can give the female warriors a power-boost by knocking them up. And after seeing the damage Louise and Lin You did in their morning training routines, I can’t say they are entirely wrong in that hypothesis.” Akasha began pacing back to the door. “So, with my pride on the line, I have to test to see if the same holds true for you.”

“Wait, what?!”

“Don’t worry about Sophie and Cassandra,” continued Akasha. “The possessed seem to block out the first couple moments right before they were taken over, so she’ll forget our entire earlier exchange. And another helpful side effect is she won’t question it when she find’s she’s been impregnated when she wakes up later.”

“So that’s your plan?” said Sophie. “Force me to take over more girls and have- have sex as them so they get pregnant. All for the sake of your ego?!”

“Not juzt my ego, darling. They also get a power boost and a happy little bundle of joy to call their own in 9 months.”

“We can’t just have every woman in New Alberia being pregnant and giving birth at the same time? These woman have lives, plans. You can’t just- oh sweet goddess Ilia!” shrieked Sophie as she was silenced by Akasha’s hands grabbing her breasts.

Sophie’s boobs were near grotesque in Akasha’s eyes. While Akasha’s own helped to fill out her hourglass figure, Sophie’s were so large compared to her lilith torso that they looked like water balloons stabled on. On thick, gelatinous ass even more so. They seemed preposterous, and this was coming from a woman that had spent the better part of her life searching for that which man was never meant to see. Still, that search had a lot of downtime, and there were worse things a bored woman could do than search for all the ‘on’ bottons hidden on her breasts. And Sophie’s were very easy to find.

“Oh, sweet Ilia, ah, st-stop it Akasha. I’m trying to be m-mad at you!”

“Not until you see things my way. Aren’t you just a little bit curious now, Pia? Don’t you want to take these,” her right hand released the breast and swung around to her butt, equally as sensitive. “And this out for a spin now. See what the rough hands of a man could do with them?”

“Ngh-no!”

“Liar!” she harshly squeezed. “You want to know what it’s like for these sacks of fat to be kneed and molded to submission to be fully at the mercy of a beast of lust.” Akasha pulled her close and breathed into her ear. “And his big, hard, c-“

“OK! I’m going!” Sophie finally found the strength to push the cultist off and ran out the door, searching for someone who was good with his hands.

* * *

Rex hefted his axe over his shoulder and wiped the sweat from his brow. He had just finished his first chore for the day: patching up an odd, almost Luca sized hole in the wall of the Halidom’s replica of the Library Obscura. The mountain man was considered the resident handyman of New Alberia, having spent most of his life alone in the wilderness fending for himself. Sure, Erik or Rawn probably knew more about raw survival tactics, but neither of them quite as good as working with wood.

“Now there we go,” said Rex to himself. “Ain’t that just pretty as a picture? Ol’ Narly will be mighty pleased to see I fixed dat dad-gum hole for him.” He bent back down to pick up his tools. “Boy, that non-Euclidean architecture sure was tricky to figure out. It’s a good thing I was able to build that forth dimensional model out eggshells to help me plan out mai strategy, or else I’d have never gotten that thing patched up right.” Tools in hand, he stood back up and began to walk to his shack. He’d of course been offered his own room in castle, but he just found the shack more inviting. From behind the trees, a certain desperate mage/choir girl watched his broad, well worked body go. Biting her index finger in her mouth while the other not-so-subtle dug into her skirt between her legs

“Seriously? Not even a day and you’re spying on people like a stalking predator?” came a soft voice behind her.

“GAH!” shrieked Sophie. Spinning around she saw nobody around her.

“Down here,” came the voice. Sophie looked down and saw that it was Lathna; the little girl from the lost village that Akasha wanted so much. She seemed like a sweet and innocent girl like Pia herself, and she always wanted to be her friend, but something about the lost girl always put her in a sense of unease. Like the only natural reaction was to scream in terror and run as far away as possible. Of course Pia never did that. That would be rude.

“L-lantha? Where did you come from?” asked Sophie looking around and trying turn hurriedly make herself more presentable and less like she had been close to dry-humping a tree.

“Don’t ask questions you don’t want to know the answers too,” answered Lathna. “Why are you spying?”

“What? Er well, you see I was-“

“You want to fuck Rex, don’t you?”

“LATHNA!” Sophie quickly knelt to cover the other girl’s mouth. “You can’t say words like that in public. You’ll get us in trouble.”

“It’s the truth though,” she said with no encumbrance despite her mouth be covered up. “Why spy from a distance when you can just go up and ask him?”

Lathna knew a surprising amount for someone that appeared to be her age. And she had a point. “What do you mean? I can’t just walk up to Rex and say-“

“’Fuck me.’ Simple as that.”

“LATHNA!” she shouted in reflex.

“Rex is accompanying guy. And you’ve got curves that would make an hourglass look like a cube.” Sophie blushed at that. Sure it wasn’t her body per se, but it was still embarrassing to hear out loud. Sophie wasn’t exactly the most well-endowed woman in New Alberia, but her hips were certainly leagues larger than the rest. Combined with her petite waist she looked like the world’s most provocative balloon animal. Her trademark hat was really just to give some visual balance to her ensemble and draw attention away from her massive rear. “I mean, I’ve seen some pretty unbelievable stuff, but I still not get how your proportions are geometrically possible.”

Not sure how to process that, Sophie still felt she had to argue the point. “Still, you can’t just walk up to somebody an-and proposition them like that.”

“One cannot grasp the true expanse of the unknown without jumping head first into it.”

“You’ve been talking to Heinwald to much.”

“I picked that up from Gauld, actually.”

“The blacksmith?” Now there was an idea-

“Don’t be getting ideas there. You would not survive,” the little girl that appeared no older than 10 and just as well traveled. Before Sophie could question why or how Lathna knew such subject matter, and from who she was hurried off. “Get out of here already. I want to see if that wood work is actually strong enough to withstand 10:27AM, and you’re in my favorite spot to watch it.

“Wh-what happens at 10:27AM?”

“What did I say about questions and answers you don’t want to know?”

Sophie saw dark intent in the little girl’s eyes and decided it best to just follow her advice and leave. She would have to remember to inquire about what happened at 10:27AM. As if such a time existed though.

* * *

Rex hefted his tools onto the ground and sat himself down on his “bed.” Really, it was just a short coffee table with some sheets over it. One to cover him, and one to stop the splinters. Suited him just fine, but if anyone else were to try to use it for any of its “intended” purpose, they’d end up with massive back-pain, stiff joints, and probably still splinters. Rex breathed out as he reached for the list of chores Cleo had asked him to accomplish that day. He picked up the pencil next to it, and used his knee as backing to cross out item number 4: “fix hole is spooky library.” Rex wrote the list himself. Cleo may be able to just list off everything from memory, but Rex liked to keep a written record so he was sure he got everything. Next on the list was number 5: “Feed the lil’ baby dragons.”

“Aw, those cute lil’ guys always brighten up mai day, but they won’t be awake till around 10:28. Guess I can take a bit of a break.” Rex put the paper back and laid down on his bed, making sure to leave his feet hanging off the end so his work boots didn’t get mud on the sheets. ‘That would just make more work for Cleo, and that’d be rude.’

Just before he could drift off to his 10 minute power nap though, there was a knock on his door. “Now who could that be?” Rex stood up and walked over to door. Behind it found Sophie panting and with a very red face. “Miss Sophie! What brings you over here? My, but you look awfully haggard though.”

“It-it-*gasp*-I’m fine,” she panted before trying to steady herself on the door frame. “This body just isn’t-*gasp*-used to running away in fear very often.”

Rex seemed to miss her little pronoun slip-up and was more concerned why she was running in fear specifically. “Gosh, what were you running from?” as he subconsciously reached for his axe.

“Lathna.”

“Oh,” he put the axe down. “Fair enough.” Rex knew Lathna was an innocent little girl at heart. Just as much a victim of circumstance as anyone in the halidom with tragedy in their past. He still knew it was wise to give the girl some distance; unless your name was Heinwald, Curran, or Euden. He had three questions that needed answering then; why was Sophie near Lathna, why did she run to him, and how did she not lose her hat while doing so? “So why’d you come all the way over here? My shack’s a bit out of the way.”

“Because I-*gasp*-I*I really need a drink,” she finally exclaimed.

“Well I can imagine,” he moved to motion her inside. “Here,” he pointed to his one stool. “You sit there, and I’ll get some bucket water for you.”

“Bucket?” she inquired as she sat down. She quickly realized her skirt was shorter than it really needed to be and tried to pull to down a bit to cover her modesty till the time was right.

“Yeah, roof leaks when it rains. But don’t you go saying nothing ‘bout me not being able to fix it though, missy,” he said with a grin. “I can fix that rook up so tight even ‘ole Middy couldn’t blow it off.” He grabbed his one glass and dipped in a bucket he had on the floor. “It’s just much more convenient as a rain water collection tool.” He offered the now full glass to the exasperated mage.

“Oh, that is convenient,” she said and then gulped down the water.

“My, but you are thirsty!” he exclaimed as he sat on the bed.

“Oh, you have no idea,” she said after chugging the water and wiping the rest away from her chin. She put her hands down on her lap.

“Alright, so what did you need?” he asked.

“Dick,” she answered plainly.

Rex just continued to stare at her and smile. “I’m sorry, hwat?”

“Your dick,” she repeated as she rolled up her skirt to reveal her panties. ”I need you to have sex with me. P-please.” The physical exertion had processed out of her, but the red had only increased on her face. ”Sophie” felt every part of the shame in what she was doing, but Lathna had a point. She needed to be as direct (yet polite) as possible.

Rex blinked. Then blinked again. His brain processing the information being presented to him.

It took a bit.

“H’why?” he eventually asked.

“Because you’re good with your hands.”

Rex looked at his list of chores, then he looked where the light was shining through the hole in his roof. A make shift clock. “Alright I got time.” He stood up and began removing his armor.

“Wait, you really are just going to agree just like that?”

“Yeah, I don’t got anything else to do right now, and I’m always up for helping a friend.” His top armor and shirt fell on the ground revealing his broad and powerful chest that still gleamed with the sweat of the day. He sat back down on the bed to work his shoes off. “I’d wait till you’re on that bed to take your shoes off. Problems of a dirt floor.”

Sophie hurried to get her own dress off. She stood up from the chair, and followed the instincts of her body to reach around behind her and pull down the zipper on the back of her dress. She got the garment as it fell off her body and put it on the stool behind her. She was left in her lacy bra and panties. Both straining to contain the mass of Sophie’s breasts and rear. Noticeable indents could be seen in her skin along as her bra push in her tits and the flesh of her ass spilled out of her panties. If Rex was chiseled rock, then Sophie was practically plush. And speaking of rock…

Rex let his trousers fall to the floor as his semi-erect cock was revealed. Equally as powerful as the rest of his body and just as impressive. Most of his size was in his girth, with the majority of his length on display from the get-go. The definition of the rare “shower, not grower.” Though he certainly wouldn’t hit the back of her womb or anything like that, she could tell he could very well split Sophie’s core in two with that stump he had between his legs. “How do want to start?” he asked.

Now it was Sophie’s turn to stop and process things. Sure things were going smoothly, but they were going a bit too smoothly. Something felt off about all this to her still. But she had to get out of Sophie’s body as quickly as possible so she stop too question it. Instead, she reached back to try and unhook her bra. “Could you…” she had some difficulty with it, though. She thought bodily instinct would take over again, but it appeared that part of her mind had become a bit distracted. “Could you-could-sorry. I just can’t-“after several failed attempts she elected to simply pull the cups down and let her bust flop out. “There. Play with my boobs, please,” she requested as walked over to the bed and sat in Rex’s lap.

“Okay?” Rex questioned, but obliged. He reached around her curvy frame and took her pillows into his calloused hands. From the tone of his voice, Sophie could tell that he’d never heard of such a maneuver. He was a lone woodsman who kept to himself in the mountains for sometimes. Quite frankly, it was a wonder he knew what sex was in the first place, but damn if she’s couldn’t tell. The texture of his rough hands grazed over nerves she didn’t know breasts could have. He squeezed and molded the fat on her chest like a ceramicist, another skill Rex probably picked up living on his own for so long.

“Oh goddess…” she moaned. Clockwise, counter, squeezing in and pulling out. He worked her over like he was operating a machine he’d known and practiced all his life. He was that good with his hands. Not only were her panties thoroughly soaked now, but her love juices were starting to leak out of her panties and drip down onto Rex’ lap. Directly onto his cock and balls.

The warm feeling of her love juices was a pleasant feeling that Rex had never experienced before and it aroused him to no end. Gradually his penis stiffened and inflated to its full size and pulsed against her clothed and dripping pussy. And it kept growing. “Lordy…” The magical infusion of possession, more potent the second time as her skill of the forbidden art had grown exponentially. Helping things along was the fact that Sophie was much more fertile ground than Cassandra, and a natural fountain of life giving healing mana. And that life began to surge within Rex’ loins. His cock slowly grew longer until the tip poked at her belly button, but it was his testicles that saw the greatest upgrade. Churning more and more life giving sperm as they came into existence exponentially.

So lost in her own lust and orgasmic high, Sophie failed to notice that Rex’ breath had become much more labored, his hands becoming much sloppy in their treatment of her breasts. “Hah, hah, hah…” he breathed into her ear. His hands released her breasts and slipped down to her hips. He gave some quick, teasing squeezes to her hips and thighs before his fingers moved over to the center of her panties and dip inside.

“Ah!” she shrieked as his thumb pressed her nub while the other’s worked to spread her pussy. Closing and contracting it before sticking his index finger her waiting core. “REX!” she shouted. A small orgasm wracked her body. Her head flew back as her tongue lolled out and eyes rolled back. Rex’ head shot to the side and quickly bent his neck to capture her lips in his. His tongue quickly claimed victory over hers. While he made her drink his spit, his fingers in her panties turned the other way and rolled the covering of her panties to the one side. His fingers moved aside again, his pulsing shaft slapped back against her entrance. “Mmm,” she cooed into his mouth.

One hand curved around to palm her cheeks and lift her up while the other gripped his shaft to aim it at her dripping core. He gave her ass a squeeze and pulled her down onto her shaft. His impressive width did indeed nearly break her in two. “Eeeeeeee,” she could feel him stretching her skin to her breaking point, but the pain was quickly over-ridden by a pulse of pleasure he moved his hand to smash her clit again. For a man who never heard of breast play before today, it was certainly impressive that he could find the clitoris so easily. With a heft of his hips he thrust more of his mighty cock into her, though as her pussy was still convulsing in pleasure it still met some resistance.

He took them down onto the bed and laid her on his chest. Her arms snaked up to rope around his head and stared into his eyes, both filled with lust. Hat still attached. Rex let his hands grab her hefty hips and put pressure down onto her thighs as he prepared to give a mighty THRUST!

“AIEEE!” she shrieked as she was totally claimed by him. His powerful tool was fully rooted in her at last. He tried to pull out of her to begin the true rutting, but found that her pussy had such a vice grip and/or was stretched so extremely that he couldn’t leave her. He was confused. She didn’t care because she felt so full. “I’m not letting you go anywhere, big boy.”

“Well if I can’t move myself, I’ll move you,” he said with an uncharacteristic wry grin. He moved his large hands up to her thin waist and used his large hands to push down on her stomach.

“Uagh,” she half moaned as she played with her organs. She tore her gaze away from and looked through the valley of her breasts to see the indentation of his cock inside her. She could even saw the blood pulse through it. With pressure still applied he reached his thumbs under her and they met on either side of her spine.

“I’m very good with my hands,” he boasted. He began pushing and pulling her skin and body up and down along his shaft. She could even feel his middle fingers pushing directly onto her egg-sacks. For all intents and purposes, Rex had just turned Sophie’s entire mid-section into a glorified masturbation tool. He wasn’t fucking her, he was using her to masturbate.

And she loved it. Every ministration of his fingers pushed her organs around in subtle ways. To be used so completely was the most disturbingly erotic thing she could her feel. She could swear that she felt him push her small intestines around her core to apply more pressure on his cock.

It was only a couple minutes, but soon she could feel him growing even larger inside her. “Oh Goddess,” she moaned. The bulging pulsing warmth inside her grew erratic and with the last of strength she was able to look down at the valley of her breasts again and saw the huge deluge of seed that would soon fill her inflate the under-side of his cock from her entrance to the mushroom tip on her stomach. Said top shook and then she could see and feel it fire off the glorious warmth of cum into her deepest parts once more. In such ecstasy she threw her head back again, and didn’t get see his release fill the last inches of her tunnel and then the dam burst of her cervix giving way to release his flood into womb which also began to inflate.

Rex, for his part, squeezed even tighter on her mid-section, and by proxy her ovaries. The pressure released her egg and it rushed to his cum. It was drowned, and she was soon impregnated and claimed with a sigil of the wind, woods, and woodwinds.

Pia saw none of this as she was thrust out of Sophie and back to her body at the height of Sophie’s orgasm. The two now lovers came down from their magical lust high. Sophie having completely forgotten the incident with Cassandra from earlier, like Akasha had said, and her mind instead filling in the blanks of how she had instead ended up on one of the most comfortable beds in New Alberia; Rex’s chest.

The moment didn’t last as Rex looked back at the floor and the spec of light he used as his clock. “10:29! I’m late!” He wretched Sophie off his deflating cock and pushed her to her feet on the ground. Though she kept shoes and hat on, she was still weak in the knees and fell on the ground as her gaping pussy dripped cum onto the ground. With lighting speed Rex was dressed again and out the door. “Sorry!Gottarun!We’llcuddlelater!” he said as he ran out the door.

Sophie was very confused still, but then a Luca shaped piece of wood fell through the roof of Rex’ shack. “Ah!” she shrieked.

“It didn’t hold,” said Lathna from the other side of the room.

“Ah!” shouted Sophie again as she scrambled to cover what little of her modesty she had left.

“Oh, sorry,” said the little girl. “You aren’t who I was talking to earlier.”

“What? Lathna why are-“said Sophie before she realized that there was nobody there.

* * *

Pia awoke sometime later in her own room again, feeling groggy, yet extremely satisfied. She didn’t remember this part from the night before, mostly because when she did return to her own body it was so late that it stayed asleep till morning. Though she did have the happiest dreams she had in a while. She tried to stand up, but found that she was in her bed again and weighed down by her sheets.

“Oh, thank goodness you’re alright,” came a female voice. Pia looked to her side to see Althemia, the Sylvain mana master and socially awkward shut-in.

“Miss Althemia? What are you doing here?”

“Cassandra said she found you passed out on the floor in here earlier and asked me to come look after you. After she couldn’t find Cleo and Sophie. Don’t know why she had to point out I was her third choice…”

Althemia was a respected mage in the Halidom, but Cassandra was a much better healer. “Why did she get you instead of looking after me herself?” asked the little girl as non-rudely as she thought she could.

“Oh, well she said she had morning sickness,” before Althemia caught herself. “Well, she said she had symptoms common in morning sickness, but there’s no-way she has that cause she’s ancient by human standards. I think. I’m told. Honestly, humans age so much differently from sylvains that I really can’t tell sometimes.”

“What’s morning sickness?” asked Pia.

“Well it’s, err, uh, I’m actually not sure how to explain it to someone so… how old are you again?”

“I know what sex is and how it works.”

“Okay, never mind then. Morning sickness sometimes happen when a woman is pregnant. It’s an… after shock, is probably the easiest way to describe it.”

That sounded unpleasant to Pia, but then she thought back to last night. And what she had just done as Sophie. Is that what that fantastic feeling was? When she felt her soul shoot out of Sophie and back to her true body. Was that what she was feeling? The joy of impregnation? And she didn’t even need to feel any of the down sides? She looked out her window and saw that some time had passed. A natural refractory period for her new ability most likely. She motioned to get out of bed but Althemia quickly advised against it.

“Woah, hold on. You don’t want to get out of bed just now. You were in terrible shape until just now.”

“How bad?”

“You were positively catatonic. You had no body heat, not even a pulse. If it wasn’t for the barest amount of a mana field around you we’d have written you off for dead, quite honestly.”

“So that’s what it looks like from the other side,” she mused. “I’m fine now Althemia, but I really would like some privacy right now.”

“What? Why?”

“We’ll I’ve been wearing the same thing since I got up this morning. I’d like to change.”

“Oh, I guess that makes sense.”

“But before you go,” she reached her arms up to the older woman. “Can I give you a quick thank you hug?”

Never underestimate the power of adorable. “Oh, of course you can sweetie.” Althemia bent down to give the choir girl her request and wrapped her in a warm embrace.

*pluck*

Though she could swear she just felt a hair being plucked.


	10. Mitsuba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plots converge on the present and a plan is set into motion, but it's the dinner rush, so Sausage must be prepared

_So that brings us all up to speed to now._

“My thanks, Douleur,” Cassandra said to the sentient book. “I will only rip out and burn some of your pages later.

“My thanks, my lady,” pensively said the book.

_I hate you with all my hate right now._

Cassandra turned to the sorry lot in front of her on their knees; Hienwald, Elias, Verica, Sinoa, Pia, and Akasha. Except Hienwald was still standing. “So all this is some sort of sick contest/experiment to you lot, hmm? You take two of the halidom’s youngest and most impressionable and you use forbidden magic; stuff even I won’t touch, mind you, to wretch them from their bodies and make them perverted faeries. Spritely spirits that jump from host to host and impregnate women and lock them into doomed relationships with equally doomed children. All for what? A bit of a power boost?”

“It’s not just a bit of a power boost,” started Verica.

“Lin You can split the earth now,” interjected Cassandra. “And Louise shoot an arrow with better precision than most archers in record history. But those boons are temporary.” Pia was completely lost on all of this. She had only had taken control of three people and it was mostly by accident. Except the third time, but she didn’t realize how trouble all of this had actually caused. At least now she knew why Elias had been so distant the past couple days. The horn dog.

“Verica,” Cassandra continued as the fortune teller looked up. “You are one such victim in this scheme, though you are also a willing and very eager participant. Tell me, what boons have you actually had in the past days since you were inseminated. “

“Well, my signature skill was always my visions. My ability to see the future,” she answered.

“And how have your visions improved?”

“They’ve gotten… clearer.”

“Probably the easiest way to put it,” Cassandra mulled. She was aware of what kind of magic was involved in peering into the future. It wasn’t so much as view the future, more like information of the future appears within one’s mind. “Tell me then. What have you seen? What comes-”

Elias and Pia stifled their giggles. Sinoa was less obvious though she caught an evil eye from Cassandra all the same.

“-of this inseminating venture of yours?”

“We are…” Verica struggled to find her words. “We do topple the Dyrenell Empire. We free the Auspex.”

“And the irony?” asked Cassandra

“Is not lost on me, I know,” said Verica. “But there are still far less casualties, and the victory is won much quicker.”

“But the fallout?”

“You mean the-?”

“Yes”

“They…” Verica trailed off. It’s not that she didn’t know what would become of the offspring. She just didn’t like to say it out-loud. It was the one terrible truth of the whole ordeal. But so caught up in the magic of lust that at least, until now, the positives seemed to out-weigh that one massive negative.

“You speak lies now, fortune teller. Though you claim the boon of power has made your visions clearer they have never been more clouded!” chided Cassandra. “Your promises of power are no better than the Other’s at this point.”

“If I may interject,” asked Sinoa. “I had no idea that that’s what any of this was? I was dragged into this by her!” she pointed at Akasha. “I was just trying to help Pia, but she wanted to one up him,” pointing at Heinwald. “So it HAD to be THIS way, and I just wanted to some science, but now YOU’RE pregnant, and Verica’s pregnant, and now Althemia’s pregnant now and I don’t know who else?”

“Malora, Cerberus, Louise, maybe Silke, Lin You, Philia, Freyja, Laranoa, and Chelsea,” Elias listed.

“Plus Sophie,” meekly added Pia.

“Wait, back-up,” asked Akasha. “We all saw Cerberus, but there were two dragons in that list. Did you have sex with Dragons?”

“Two of them,” said Elias. “Though I don’t think I’ll be able to do it again.”

“Intriguing-“ Akasha began to scheme before Cassandra fired a bolt of dark magic into the wall.

“Oy! You’re still being scolded!”

“But can’t you see, your grace,” began Akasha, “this could be a mighty boon for us still! Look at what you did to that wall.” Akasha pointed to where Cassandra had fired off what was supposed to have been a low level spark, but instead saw a 3 foot wide crater in the wall.

“Oh my,” she said.

“You feel it too. The massive surge in power,” the cultist made to stand up. “That raw strength that only a woman with something to protect could have. The power of motherhood.”

“Oh please,” spoke up Heinwald. “Don’t try to pretend for vun second that you know anything about being a parent? Or actually care besides.” Heinwald got in her face. “You treat children as tools for your own madness, and nothing more.”

“Well, hello, POT! I’m kettle!” she retorted “What do you call what you’ve been doing with the choir boy over there?”

“Oh, please,” he rolled his eyes. “Every school boy wishes they could do vat I have given Herr Elias the power to do.”

“He’s not wrong,” said both Pia and Elias.

“Meanvile, ju brainvash dozens, if not hundredz of people to their own hellish forms of purgatory in search of an end that vas never your’s in the first place.”

“On goddess no, not this again,” bemoaned Verica.

“Can we please get back to the subject at hand?” chided Cassandra.

“Oh, and I suppose you think it YOUR right to control the winds of chaos?” Akasha had deaf ears.

“It is nobodies place to-“

“BUMBLING BOMBER!” shouted Sinoa as she threw out her signature spell to break them up. Akasah was sent back onto her rear. Heinwald merely flinched.

“This is more important than your two’s petty and weirdly specific feud. I still want to know what we do with all the children that have now been made. The Halidom is under constant siege by fiends, it’s barely safe enough for our children refugees as is. Those that can’t use a knife for some reason, at least.”

“Choir gets real competitive at times,” said Elias.

“I don’t like those times,” said Pia.

“What are we going to do to protect a bunch of infants, especially when we’ll be down a bunch of our strongest fighters for months?”

“Why would we-“ asked Elias.

“Childbirth hurts a lot,” answered Cassandra.

“Verica?” pleaded Sinoa. “What happens to the new children?”

“They…” Verica was still staring down in defeat from the first time she had been asked the question by Cassandra.

“They don’t exist,” answered a new voice. Everyone turned to the source and saw the door closing behind little Lathna.

“Lathna!” asked Cassandra. “What are you doing here?”

“And what do you mean they don’t exist?” ask Sinoa. “Sure they haven’t been born yet, but they still-wait, how do YOU know what we’re talking about? And more importantly, how do you know it’s what we’re talking about?!”

“Ulthar told me,” she answered.

“You’re cat?!”

“Probably best ju stop that train of questions right there, Sinoa,” said Heinwald.

“The children aren’t real. Simple as that,” she said.

_Oy, is this gonna get meta-physical now?_

“Meta-phyiscal reality is based all around one’s own perception. What is real and un-real is up entirely to the views and wishes of one’s own perceptions. The children will only pose a threat so long as they are needed to do as such. Once the idea of them no longer proves useful, they will be cast aside like so much political theory. A child that yet breaths is only an idea, and an idea is very easy to forget.”

…

Everyone stared at Lathna in varying degrees of shock.

“We’ll just abort them before they’re born,” Lathna answered plainly. “Ulthar showed me one of the extra copies you made of the instructions for Curran to find that relic you sent him and Kleinmann to go find yesterday.” She pulled the paper out of pocket. “For in case they destroyed the first 17.”

“Zat’s right!” exclaimed Heinwald with a smack to his face. “If ve are able to siege the Dyrnell Empire und destroy the Other vithin 6 months, ve… vell there would still be a massive power vacuum, not to mention a var of asscenion between ze Prince and his siblings. Again, but ve wouldn’t need the power boost to stop zem zen! Ve could use the relic to simply remove the pregnancies all together.”

“You mean that one you were going to use to re-assign Malora’s baby’s father so she’d stop trying to get a three-way going with Cerberus and Prometheus?” asked Elias.

“Ze very same! Ve simply choose ze ‘N/A’ option, and it vill be like the pregnancy never happened in the first place.”

“Is that right Verica? Is that what you’ve been struggling to say this entire time?” asked Cassandra. 

“What?” shot up Verica. “Yes, yes, that’s… about right. All I ever got was that the children… cease to be after a certain point. My visions never… elaborated. Only that the children never… well as Lathna put it, they never are.” Verica tried her best to seem sure of herself, but Cassandra could still see it plain on her face. The reason she couldn’t say it out loud before.

‘You want the child,’ Cassandra thought.

‘I want Euden’s child,’ Verica admitted to herself. This aspect was not something obvious on her face itself, but Cassandra knew the feeling of losing at love with an Alberian royal before. She was all too familiar with the specific kind of sadness that shown through the fortune teller’s eyes. Cassandra made her decision.

“Very well,” proclaimed Cassandra as she turned back to her line up. “Attention!” The remaining four shot up to their feet, while Akasha returned to her place in line. Heinwald merely glanced back. “Elias, Pia, this mission is now more time sensitive than ever. You two will now need to ensure that most, if not all of the women in Halidom are impregnated within the next three weeks.”

“THREE WEEKS?!” they exclaimed.

“It takes time to plan an assault on a complex as well fortified as Sol Alberia.” She explained. “A month to increase our forces, a month to siege the capital and destroy Morsayati once and for all. That is our time-table.”

*Gulp* said both Elias and Pia. That’d be a lot of going back and forth for hair for Pia, and a lot of trips to Freyja for Elias (though he didn’t necessarily dislike that prospect).

“HOWEVER, you will only do so with couples that I approve of from now on. We don’t want team chemistry to be thrown off by starting any relationships out of nowhere. Focus on couples that were obviously going to pair up later anyway.”

“Like with Laranoa and Luka?” asked Pia?

“Oh yes, those two are obviously in-love,” Cassandra said. The rest all nodded in agreement.

“What about... Chelsea though?” she followed-up.

“I already chocked her out with Norwin.”

“You what?!” asked a shocked Pia.

“Shit,” muttered Cassandra who now owed Felicia 50 Rupies. “I’ll explain later, Pia. For now, what’s a couple that’s super obvious and everyone wants to just get it over with and screw already?”

…

“Well, I think Miss Celliera and Mr. Xainfried would make a nice couple,” said Pia. The group collectively turned to the girl, then looked up for a second, thought about it, and unanimously nodded their heads in agreement

“What about Mitsuba and Valerio?” said Verica.

“That vun’s really obvious,” said Heinwald. “Herr Elias, you go see to zat while Pia vorks on her idea.

“I don’t get a say anymore?” asked the choir boy.

“No,” said everyone else.

* * *

Valerio had turned the entry way of the Castle into the greatest restaurant in New Alberia in his time there since the Orichalcum Chef; the Primula Julian. It was also the only restaurant in New Alberia. Sure it made getting into and out of the castle a bit of a chore during lunch rush, but Cleo was more than happy to allow a world famous chef the privilege making people pay for his food so she could collect the rent from him to pay for the food when his patrons came to her for a free meal.

_The cycle of capitalism at its finest._

“I don’t know why I had to lug you all the way up here,” said the Primula Julian’s owner and proprietor to Cassandra’s enchanted diary/assistant Doueleur. The two were only semi hidden behind a pair swinging doors that had been set-up to separate the ad-hoc kitchen from the ad-hoc dining hall.

“Because you’re still a gung-ho moron who jumps girls first without thinking about the consequences,” explained the book.

“Hey, I planned ahead with Philia and Louise,” pleaded the possessed chef.

“And Lin You, Malora, and those three Faunus chicks earlier?”

“Fair point.”

“Hey, speaking of which, looks who’s popping for an order now.”

Valerio turned around and peaked his head over to see a very flustered Eleonora enter the establishment. The host, Pipple, greeted her as kindly as he greeted all guests. “Pipple Pee!”

“Good evening, P-Pipple,” she stammered. The girl was very clearly labored by her sudden affliction of heat. “T-table for one, please.”

“Pip pip?” asked the vegetable.

“Oh, no. It’s nothing. I’m fine. Just a little thirsty is all. And I could really go for some sausage, too.”

“Pipple-pip,” Pipple acknowledged. “Pip-pip!” He clapped to summon over her waiter for the evening, Pipple.

“Pee pee!” said the waiter.

“Pipple pee,” said the host as he handed over the menu.

“Pipple,” replied the waiter. He turned to his patron. “Pipple pee,” he requested, and the sylvan followed. He showed her to her table and tried to pull out her seat, but it proved too heavy for the living head of lettuce.

“Oh, I got it,” she pulled out the chair and sat herself. “But thank you for being you, Pipple.” She gave smile full of love to the tiny waiter. Though Pipple lacked the physical ability to blush, he try to put on the front of one it all the same.

“Pipple pee…” he admonished.

“I’ll just have a glass of water to start, and some of the Catoblepas sausage, please,” she said.

“Pee? Pipple?”

“Yes, I’m sure.”

“Pip Pipple.” The waiter ambled back to the doors of the kitchen. Valerio then noticed that Pipple didn’t actually write anything down.

“You did hear what she said, right?” asked the book. No response back. “You were staring at her sweaty tits, weren’t you?” Some drool began to leak. “This is why you gotta work with me now.” Doueleur forced himself to open and then slammed himself shut.

“Gah!”

“Focus! You heard what mistress said,” re-explained the book. “No more nonsensical pairings. We gotta keep these supernatural dickings within cannon as much as possible now. Which means if you wanna get your dick wet now, which means you’ve gotta focus on putting buns and more in that oven, before you can put your bun in that Hinomoto Hoochie’s oven.”

“Yeah, I THINK I can tap into Valerio’s memories enough to at least know how to cook sausage, but there’s one important piece missing here; where’s Mitsuba?”

_You have really obvious, and hacky timing._

On cue, Mitsuba walked into the kitchen from the rear entrance (re; the west hallway). “Sorry I’m late, Valerio,” the eastern born chef quickly changed out of the dirt covered apron she walked in wearing, and reached for a nearly identical one she had hanging on a coat hanger. “I had some difficulties getting those herbs from the green house. Sylas was… uh, ‘busy,’” she explained.

_Holy crap, it’s still the same day?_

‘Wow, they are still going at it,’ Valerio thought to himself.

“Slyvan biology, kid,” the book whispered to him. “And they didn’t even know each other before today.”

“Is that a part of it?” he whispered back, taking his attention away from Mitsuba as she put what supplies she was able to pull from the green house. And reach for a new blouse.

“Oh yeah, love is greatest aphrodisiac there is, kiddo. We probably ain’t gonna see hide, nor HARE, of Luca and Laranoa for a couple days at least.”

“Why’d you emphasize ‘hair’ like that?”

“Boy, you really are dense.”

“Dense enough to think I can’t hear you two talking,” said Mitsuba who was suddenly beside the two.

“GAH!” shrieked Valerio.

Mitsuba merely raised her eyebrow and put her hands are her hips.

Shirtless.

“GUH!” shrieked Valerio as he obviously placed the talking book over his arousal. Mitsuba the chef stood before him with her legendary chest on full display. Her perfect skin was sweaty and burned red from where the sun would shine onto her cleavage and elbows while pulling vegetables. Her face had a powerful red glow as well to match Valerio’s sudden one. Though hers was because of physical exertion while his was less so. They rose in time with her breaths as they were cradled in a lacy bra. Padded for support and comfort that only made them look larger than they already were.

“Is that Cassandra’s talking diary thing?” she inquired, pointing at the book over Valerio’s dick as she casually played off her own nudity.

“Oy, oy, oy! I’m not just some diary, you freaky exhibitionist chef!” answered Delour. “The real question is why you’s are going about stripping in an active kitchen! That’s a health code violation!”

“What health code?” She quickly channeled some water mana above herself and let the pool drop over her and give her a quick shower. The wetness on her brazier, making it slightly transparent in some areas. Delour felt something poke him.

_I hate you. With all my hate._

She grabbed a towel sitting nearby. “Like I said, I was out gathering ingredients. I got myself, and my clothes dirty, so I’m washing up and putting new clothes on.”

“But in the kitchen?! What about cross-contamination and exposure?”

“We wash them, too.” The motion of rubbing the towel over her soft body cause rippling and jiggling throughout her exposed upper-half. “Valerio does it the same way when it’s his day to get the ingredients.”

“I what now?” gawked Valerio.

“You mean to tell me you two see each other near naked and drenched nearly every day?”

“That’s a way of putting it I suppose.” She grabbed her fresh blouse and began buttoning it up, covering herself once more. “So why are you here anyway? You moonlight as a cook book, too?”

“Oh, so I guess we are just gonna sweep this under the rug for now. Fine. Whatever. Sure, I have a couple recipes in me. Let’s go with that,” he said whapping himself back into Valerio’s groin so he’d raise him up. ‘Master Chef’ here wanted to give a go at some of the weird stuff my mistress has collected over the years. So he’s, err, borrowing me as an assistant for the evening.”

“An assistant, ey?” Mitsuba tightened her second apron around her, putting her back in her normal state of dress. “Does my mighty knight co-chef really need a talking notepad to help him out now?” She gave Valerio a teasing wiggle of her eyebrows.

“A w-well,” stammered Valerio as he tried to get a word in finally. Elias had seen his fair share of breasts in the past couple days, and Valerio’s own inner nature was as stoic and no-nonsense as ever, but the sudden surprise had got him off guard, and it had been hard for him to work his way back in otherwise. “No. No I don’t!” He slammed Delour down on the counter behind him. Facedown.

“WHAT?!” Screamed the book into the wood.

“I was just looking for some notes on other ways to prepare, uh…”

“Catoblepas sausage.”

“Catoblepas sausage,” declared the chef knight.

“Catoblepas? Really?” asked Mitsuba as she started the burners. “Don’t tell me Rodrigo actually managed to get Cleo to agree to a date finally?” she laughed.

“Not yet,” said Valerio as he walked away from the book and tried to get into character. “It’s actually Eleonora.”

“Well, she is well traveled,” said Mitsuba as she got the skinned and salted Caoblepas leg from out of storage. More mana rinsing cleaned off the salt as she began to carve it of it’s meat. “I ran across more than my fair share weird dishes on the way over from Hinimoto myself. I told you that story about the pinball restaurant?”

“15 times,” answered Valerio, Elias’ ability to recall his subjects’ memories was improving.

“Well get the spices I need and I’ll make it 16,” she said in good humour.

Valerio got to work moving through the kitchen and gathered up all the spices his body knew would be needed to make the Caoblepas meat paletteable. He stacked them around Mitsuba as she hacked the beast into smaller pieces, taking the initiative to rub his groin along her backside whenever possible in the cramped confines of the kitchen. And he could even feel her pushing back a little each time.

‘Ok, there’s no way these two haven’t fucked before already,’ thought Valerio.

‘Surprisngly, no;’ said Delour in Valerio’s head.

‘Gah! You can do this?’

‘Of course I can. I’m a magic book. Though I’d really rather not be in your head right now, but you kinda left me high dry, you bastard.’

‘Sorr-‘

‘You just focus on the cooking. Go get the sausage casings. I’ll explain.’

Valerio did as instructed and moved to the make-shift meet locker (the same salt barrels the leg was pulled from earlier) to get the intestines needed to make the sausages.

‘People control mana with their thoughts. I am a being of essentially pure mana. Ergo, I can tap into the mana stream and trace a path back to a person’s thoughts if I’m within range. Mitsuba has been receptive, and she does want to get down and dirty with Master Chef,’

‘But?’

‘But she has her own family restaurant back in Hinomoto to worry about. She can’t think about starting anything truly permanent here because her main goal is still too take what she learned here and improve what she had back there.’

‘Hmm,’ Valerio thought to himself as his body continued to move itself on auto-pilot, preparing plates and side dishes as he ruminated. ‘What about Valerio?’

‘What do you mean? You’re the one in his head.’

‘Yeah, but is really tied to THIS location? He isn’t from Alberia, he’s from… somewhere else.’

‘You really going to be that lazy?’

‘Yes, I am. Still, Valerio wouldn’t tie her down here. He could just as easily go with her to her restaurant. He could help save her family. And make the next generation, too!’

‘You don’t know much about pride, do you kid? Or are you so convinced that you are now Elysium’s gift to woman that you still don’t consider the outside wants of others?’

‘You lost me.’

‘Valerio’s still a knight, first-and-formost. And a disgraced one at that. Even if Mitsuba would be happy taking her trophy husband back home with her, you don’t know that he won’t have imposter syndrome the entire time, or worse, he ends up feeling constricted by the traditions of her family and THAT boils over to a whole deal down the line?’

‘I thought I was just supposed to focus on the next two months. Aren’t we going to just abort all the kids?’

Delour had to stop and think on how much to reveal next. ‘… not all of them.’

“What?” shouted Valerio in the middle of chopping up some vegetables for some stew.

Mitsuba looked up from grinding the meat “What’s up, Val- Pipple!” she shouted. Valerio looked to where his hand, while in auto-pilot talking to Delour, was now grasping onto what he must have thought was a head of lettuce, but was actually the head of the waiter, Pipple. “Pipple!” she chastised as she walked over, wiping her hands on her apron as she did. “What have I told you about sneaking in here when you’re on duty?”

“Pi pipple?” asked the vegitable.

“Exactly, ‘to not too,’” she translated. “If you’re in the stew, who’s going to take the orders?”

“Pipple?” asked Pipple.

“No. Pipple is the host. He greets people and decides where the best place to put them is,” she dutifully explained. “You have to take people to their seats, and then bring them their food.”

“Pipple pipple pi.”

“That’s because it’s not rush hour yet,” she explained as she picked the vegitable up and pjut him on the ground. “More people will show up later, and when that happens, we’ll need you to take their orders and bring them back to us. Honestly, we go over this every night with you.”

“Pipple?”

“Yes, every night, now shoo!” And she bent over to shoo him out the doors. Valerio’s eyes followed her the entire way. “And don’t comeback til you have another order.”

“Well that was an event,” said Valerio.

“It was a re-run. And don’t pretend you’re not in trouble either, Mr. Knight,” pointed Mitsuba.

“Me, what’d I do?”

“You know you can’t go off into your own head like that. You may be the Orichalcum Chef, but we’re still partners in this kitchen.” She got up to his fac, standing on her toes and pushing her chest into his. “You need to focus on what’s going on around you. I need you in the here and now!”

Valerio wasn’t too shocked by Mitsuba’s reaction. Tempers always ran hot in the kitchen, after all. What did surprise him was the blush that was starting to re-appear on her face. And what he could see in behind her eyes from close up.

“And don’t think I’m not still mad about you bringing someone else into our kitchen,” she continued.

“You mean Delour?”

“Yeah,” she looked away embarrassed. “It’s just… I don’t like you asking other’s for help. It made me feel special that the mighty Oriochalcum Chef would only ever come to me for advice.”

“I… didn’t realize you felt that way.” Valerio really didn’t from what Elias could see of his memories.

“A girl likes to feel needed,” was all Mitsuba would say before a magical timer went off.

*DING*

“Soup’s done,” she said.

“It’s stew,” he corrected.

*DING*

“And there’s my hot sausage,” said Mitsuba. In awkward silence the two finished prepping the dish and put it down on the small table by the entrance for Pipple to take out to Eleonora. That silence continued for a bit. Before it was broken.

_…_

“Fine, I can tell when I’m not needed,” said Delour before magically transporting himself back to Cassandra. “Good luck with that dinner rush! You’re gonna need it!”

“That was omminus. You know what he was talking about, ‘Master Chef?’” she asked teasingly before they heard the main doors, the big doors, trudged open. Seemingly every female Sylvan in the halidom of New Alberia entered at once. Not just those in the Prince’s adventureing party, but every nameless refugee that had been displaced by the Dyrenell Empire.

It was then Elias knew the full ramifications of Freyja’s spell.

“Pipple pi?” asked a non-plussed Pipple to the mob.

“Sausage,” they replied.

* * *

The last 5 hours had been absolute hell for the two chefs. Elias had no idea just haow large the Sylvain population of New Alberia was before getting a literal head-count of all of them trying to shove into the restaurant at once for a taste of Valerio’s sausage. Even the males that started showing up later with their thougrly exhausted partners. Being non-warriors they had gone through the adrenaline of lust much quicker than Luca or even the seemingly weak Sylas.

_Benefits of being a named character?_

Though those used females nonetheless wanted fresh sausage, despite being fed it for hours before.

_Low hanging fruit._

The two chefs were exhausted and with a final stab of her knife into a cutting board Mitsuba decalred. “I think… that’s… everyone!”

“Every Sylvan within a 5 mile radius of the Halidom,” corrected Valerio.

“How. Could you. Tell?”

“Math,” was Valerio’s explination as he collapsed onto the counter himself ‘It’s a good thing I’m already dead,’ thought the faerie in his head. ‘Probably don’t want Valerio to be though. Goddess, and I still have to get the energy up to pork Mitsuba.’ He glanced over at his his exhausted co-chef to see that she had pulled her apron off and had undone almost all the buttons on her blouse to get some cooling air her sweaty breasts. ‘That’ll help,’ he thought, but even his magically charged trouser sword could only give one quick pulse before immediately giving up. ‘Oh, come on!’

‘Well we finally figured out a way to stop your dick at least,’ came the voice of Delour inside Valerio’s head.

‘You’re in here now, too!?’ screamed the chef’s thoughts.

‘Not really, it’s more like I’m skyping you through your brain.’

‘The fuck does that mean?!’

‘You don’t have to understand, what it means. All you have to understand is you’re on a time-limit still. You’ve never been in a body for this long so you’ve never really had a chane to notice it, but you eat people’s souls in when you possess them.’

“WHAT?” Valerio shot up.

“Valy, no shouting, please,” moaned Mitsuba as filled a bags with conjured ice and rested it on her now fully exposed breasts; one for each and one for her aching head. She put another on a stool and sat on it. Legs spread wide showing her sweat soaked panties.

“S-sorry,” he said. Still no reaction from his lower head. ‘Oh come on!’

‘No, cum in,’ joked the book.

“Uh, I’m going to go wash up.” He excused himself out the back entrance and into the hallway, but not before grabbing the talking diary. “Explain the soul eating thing now, please.”

“I’m not sure if you were like this before you made the bone headed mistake of trying to control the mana of one of the most powerful dragons in creation, but right now your faerie form is so unstable it can’t maintain itself for more than 10 minutes. At least, that’s my mistress’ calculation of it. You’re lucky your quick, because if you spent more than that time out in the open as a ‘faerie’ now you’d get swept away into the mana stream itself. That goes doubly certain when you’re in other dudes now, too. To sustain itself, your very life force automatically sucks off from the nearest source, mainly for the added benefit of the host soul NOT eating you.”

“And I’m just now finding all this out now!?”

“On page 141, yes. This is not a very well paced story.”

“In human! Why didn’t Cassandra tell me this earlier?”

“She apparently had to go do some ‘prep-work’ and I was supposed to pass this message along, but SOMEBODY turned me upside down onto the counter!”

“And you couldn’t have ‘skyped’ this to me sooner?”

“You seemed pretty busy.”

“DARH!”

“It’s probably too late now anyway, though.”

“Really?!”

“Yeah, you’ve been sitting on Valerio’s soul for so long now, I’d be surprised if there’s any of it left.”

“I’ve killed Valerio?!”

“And are wearing his skin like a suit.”

“SHIT!” It was time for Elias to have a panic attack. “Is-is he really-?”

“Not yet, I just wanted to make you freak out, but he will be if don’t get some extra life mana in you asap; and I happen to have an idea that will also fix your little ‘performance’ issue while we’re at it.”

“What? What is it?”

“Pipple pi?” asked a small voice from behind Valerio. It was the waiter, Pipple, clocking out the night, very much weirded out by his boss yelling at a book; not that a talking, eternally reborn cabbage had much ground to stand on on what was and wasn’t weird.

“That,” answered the book.

“WHAT?!” Valerio looked at Pipple and then back to the book. Then he pondered for a quick bit. Pipple was essentially a renewable food and energy source to begin with. “Do I have to do it raw?”

“You’ve been doing it that way so far.”

“Oh, shut it. Hey Pipple.”

“Pi?”

“Book says I have to eat you. That cool?”

“Pipple pi,” he said as he took off his little waiter outfit. He then walked behind a couple barrels and produced a serving tray. He threw it up on top of the barrels, and then jumped on. Posing smugly. “Pipple pi, pipple.”

“No, I will not eat you like a Northern Grastaea girl!”

* * *

One freshly tossed salad later,

_That was bad and you should feel bad_

Valerio came back into the kitchen and saw that Mitsuba was still an exhausted heap on the stool where he left her. A sexy heap, but a heap regardless. The boost of spirit energy was a a miracle cure for Valerio, and saved Elias’ life, but all the vitality in the world meant nothing when your partner couldn’t even move.

“Mitsuba?” he asked.

“Uh?” she gurgled.

“Just checking to see you were still alive.”

“Barely.” Her blouse was down her shoulders and her cleavage was now so deep her modesty was basically held up by only her nipple. She had rode her skirt up to get more air on her exhausted legs and her panties were on full display. Functionally, she was naked, and her head rolled back over her shoulders and hat on the ground behind showed that she did not care in the slightest.

Valerio saw her state and thought it best to start cleaning up the kitchen. Tonight had been an abject failure. What was he (or more apptly, Cassandra) thinking that he could get Valerio and Mitsuba to reproduce. The two were around each other so much that in most circumstances the “side-job” of the life-or-death fiend slaying missions as part of Prince Euden’s elite guard would have gotten them to screw at least once out of “we might die tomorrow, so might as well” curiosity. But they couldn’t. With the extra workload of the kitchen it was physically impossible for them to have time and energy to have sex. Even cuddling was out of the question it seemed, with how disgusting Valerio still felt covered in all the sweat and grime. Mitsuba, probably double so.

No sense letting his energy go to waste though, so clean the kitchen he did. So many pans, so many cutting boards, so many knives. All washed by hand with the barest amount of assistance from water mana and hope. Elias wasn’t really sure why he didn’t just leave Valerio’s body then and there. Leave him to do the work while he slunk back to Freyja for a mana boost and try again. But something inside him, or more likely something about who he was inside of, compelled him to stick around.

A little over an hour later the job was done, the kitchen was spotless(-ish), and ready for the breakfast rush in “4 hours?!” said Valerio as he looked at the clock in the corner.

“Hey, you finished early,” came the voice of Mitsuba. She pulled herself off the stool and was sitting in it… straighter. “I think we have time for a shower for once,” she barely raised her arm and smelled the underside. “Gurgh! Yeah shower good.” She straightened her out fit some and let her skirt fall. “Come on.”

“We have showers?” wondered Delour.

Valerio simply shrugged and followed behind her. It was hard to watch. Elias started this journey following after the likes of the temptress Malora, who was physically incapable of doing anything in a non-sexual manner, and would let her hips sway from side to side as she walked. Mitsubas was barely standing and any jiggle of her rear was because of a stagger that risked her falling onto her face. “Here,” said Valerio offering an arm. “Let me help.”

“Hey, I’m not completely helpless,” she chided. Almost completely falling into his arms. Mitsuba was near death from the looks of her. And this was an every day occurrence for the two of them.

‘Working in the service industry is a suicide mission,’ Valerio thought to himself.

“Hey, where are you going?” said Mitsuba, pulling on his shirt with enough force that threatened to pull his sleeve off. “Shower’s that way.” She didn’t point in any direction in particular, but the hallway only branched in two directions. So he turned around down the other way. Opening the door at the end there was indeed a shower. A fairly modern looking one.

_This world’s standards for technology are all over the place._

‘When and where the hell did this come from?’ thought Valerio.

“Everyday I thank whatever God is listening that Alberius kept one thing from Dyrenell’s tech;” said Mitsuba as she pried herself off Valerio and began to strip; he quickly closing the door behind them. “Indoor plumbing.” Her apron was the first to go, naturally. Followed by the rest of her sweaty, ruined clothing, and Valerio beheld Mitsuba in all her natural glory.

Her tits were smaller than would initially appear, and she didn’t really have much of a waist. She didn’t really have the many well defined muscles either. She quite plainly, well plain, but there was still that exotic beauty to her. And her hard working spirit. Her sarcastic sense of humor. Her adorable laugh.

‘Okay, what the Hell’s going on?’ thought Valerio.

‘Oh those were supposed to be your thoughts? Guess you really have been in Valerio for too long.’

‘What’s that supposed to mean?’

‘It mean’s you’re feeling the things Valerio feels. He’s starting to override you.’

‘What was the point of the salad then?!’

‘His spirit must have gotten a boost too, which means he’s fighting back. You gotta work quickly now!’

“Hey! Why are staring off into space!” interrupted Mitsuba. “Get naked already and come over here so you can wash my back!”

Valerio did as instructed and quickly stripped himself naked to; equal parts fear for “his” life and of Mitsuba. His cock flapped out into the air, it’s standard size. ‘I swear these things are usually bigger.’

‘You’re big dick cheat code must only work when you’re aroused. And right now you’re not aroused. Needs some physical stimulation?’

‘I’m about to get it, but I’d prefer you not be in my head when I do it!’

‘Hello, Pot. I’m Kettle.’

“Why are shoulders not soapy?!” demanded Mitsuba.

“Sorry!” stated Valerio. Approaching behind the eastern born chef with soap in hand he got on his knees behind her and started lathering up his hands. Once sufficiently soapy he placed his callous chef/knight hands on her bare shoulders and began to kneed and scrub.

“Mmmm…” moaned Mitsuba. “Yeah that’s that’s the good stuff.” His motions were practiced and direct. Digging through his memories it seemed this was a nightly routine for the two. Valerio the hadsome knight kneeling behind the flawless white skin of the maiden Mitsuba as she was basted in cleasing water and handled by his expert fingers. And then she would do the same. Nowhere in his memories was a time of them having wet, passionate sex under the steam of the shower afterwards. Was their relationship truly just professional? He hazard a guess at how far they really pushed this by moving his down her sides. He glanced the sides of her boobs and worked her hips and lower back.

“Aih… right there,” she shrieked. “I’ve got the biggest kink there.” Valerio applied more pressure with his thumbs. “Oh yeah. Harder. Harder. HardeRRRR!” she shrieked. A loud pop could be heard. She shuddered. “That got it…” she sighed. Valerio moved his hands down to her magnificent ass and began cleaning it in the same fashion. “Hmmmm, Valy. You have got magic hands.”

“Oh? Are we to the nickname part already?” he said. ‘Wait, I said that? Nickname part?’ he thought to himself.

‘TICK TOCK!’

‘Will you cut that out?! I was starting to get an erection finally!’

“Well you’re being much more hands on tonight. You were more hands on all night, really. Like you had something to prove,” continued Mitsuba, unaware of the other conversation. And she wasn’t wrong. This was the first time he would actually have to woo a woman. He couldn’t sneak up on her in bed, slip her a chemical does of horny, or just jump her in the woods. He was forced to actually be a romantic tonight; to prove he was worthy of sex. The shallowest reason possible, really; but it got the job done. He moved his hands to her front and suds up her lovely thighs before moving up to her stomach and then the real prize; her boobs.

“Mmmmm….” she moaned again, though a bit surprised she didn’t chastise him for being handsie. He massaged her breasts in clockwise and counter motions respectively and gave a few teasing tweaks to her nipples for good measure. He dipped both in the valley of her tits to make sure she was well sudz up. “Ok.” Mitsuba grabbed his hands off her chest, aimed them at her face and sudzed her face with his hands then shoved them under her pits. She through his hands off then jumped into the actual shower head. She let the water dance down her body with some shakes of her hips. “Alright, your turn!” she proclaimed.

“Wha-“ Mitsuba rushed behind Valerio and began sudzing her own hands.

“On the stool!” He obliged and she returned the favor. She started with an equally powerful and masterful massaging of his shoulders before moving down to his sides. “Wow, and I thought I was tense. What’s got you so worked up tonight?”

“Your ass,” he accidentally answered honestly before catching his slip and covering his mouth. Mitsuba was unfazed.

“Oh that again?” she answered. “Well, your’s isn’t so bad either,” as she moved down and gave his own rear a couple squeezes.

“Woah!”

“You’re more sensitive than usual, too,” she remarked as she pulled him back down and resumed her work, roughly following the same pattern he did. “What, did all those starving Sylvan women set off something in your knightly brain? Did you just want to protect them all? Tuck them in with a good night kiss?”

‘I what?!’ though Valerio.

‘Valerio’s got some weird kinks?’

“N-no, not… that. Exactly,” he stammered. “I’ve just been thinking. We do this every night, but it just now struck me today, I guess. How weird is it that we put our hands all over each other’s naked bodies every night, yet we’ve never…”

“Fucked?” she squeezed his pecs for added emphasis. “You’re the one that wanted to keep things strictly professional.”

“I was?”

“Well, we both were,” she started drifting down his torso. “We both knew we’d have to separate eventually. I do have a family legacy to return too. And just because we have great chemistry in the kitchen doesn’t mean we’d be great together in a relationship.” She was almost down to his crotch now.

“So it’s the emotional intimacy y- we’re scared of?”

“Not scared of exactly,” she made motions up and down his inner thighs. “More that it would just be a mess.” She pressed her soapy tits into her back and place her chin on his shoulder, breathing next to his ear. “Just another mess in the kitchen to clean up.” She saw his arousal. The lust magic was taking effect now, and she saw it begin to inflate. Its girth surging with the power of mana as it grew longer and harder. She licked her lips. Her hands went to grab his length.

His hand grabbed the back of her head and with a quick twist of her head, shoved his tounge into her mouth. Her hands immediately seized his growing member and began lubricating it with the soap and water they had been using to wash away the filth of the day. Valerio’s own worked their way to her left breast and right ass cheek respectively.

_E_ mbraced in a wet and hungry North Grastaean kiss, the two chefs groped and stroked each other for some time before Valerio, caught up in the hunger of squeezing Mitsuba’s pillowy body, lost his balance and caused the two to tumble back onto the ground. Not a far fall, and certainly not enough to end their passionate embrace. Eventually he broke away from her face.

“I want to make a mess,” he stated.

Mitsuba released his fully erect, 10 inch cock. “Fine.” She shoved him off the top of her and rolled him onto the ground. She stood up and sat on his mid-section, her ass to his face. She spread her pussy with one hand and aimed his tool at her core with the other. “Make a mess of me.” She slid her rear down his midsection and his cock slid into her cavern. She lay herself on top of him and basked in the felling of his pulsing length filling her.

He let her bask in the feeling of fullness for a bit befor his hands cupped her hips. He dragged her slowly, left her feel the vien of his shaft glide across the inside of her folds, lefting them slowly up with an arching of his back, before slamming both them down onto the tile floor of the shower. The loud of his ass on the tile kind of stung, but that was ridden by the shear bliss of her core spasming around him. “Oh!”

And he continued thrusting into her from that angle, scraping his shaft along the top walls of vagina with every passionate lift off the ground. “Ah! Yes! Fuck!” she moaned. He placed kisses up along her shoulder to her neck with each thrust. He worked his way up to the nape of her neck before taking a bite. “AIEEEE! Hungry are we?” she shrieked. What little energy and focus she had was directed to move her hand to play with clit while he played with her upper bundle of nerves. “Well I’m finally getting MY sausage, so I-AH! I guess that’s f-f-f-AIR!” she screamed as she brought herself to orgasm and clenched his cock in her vice.

He grunted into her ear as he stopped his movements to let her bask in her afterglow for a bit.

‘TICK-TOCK! TICK-TOCK!’

Before flipping both of them on their stomachs and began thrusting into her prone body with all the living cabbage energy he had. He drove her tits into the tile and crushed her ass with his pelvis, but all she could feel was the corkscrew of his cock screwing her.

“AH! AW! VALLLLY! WHEN THE SHIT DID YOU GET SO BIG!?”

“I ate bunch of cabbage!”

“You should do that more often!”

“We’d run out of waiter’s.”

“Wha- AW FUCK!”

A powerful thrust and twist of his pelvis made Mitsuba shriek as he hit her g-spot. He didn’t need her questioning that.

Forcing himself to cum as quickly as possible, Valerio put all his might into his thrusts. Doing his absolute damndest to ‘make a mess’ of Mitsuba like she requested. And it quick order the mess was made with a potent deluge of cum injected directly into her core. Filling her with his super-charged, life-giving seed, Elias stuck around only long enough to the pale blue light of the sigil appearing above her womb start to glow from under her before finally fleeing Valerio’s body for his own.

Valerio, with his driver departed, simply collapsed on-top of Mitsuba with his rapidly shrinking dick still inside. “Ugh… okay. Get off, please.” She elbowed him before rolling them onto their sides. Gravity finished the job and his penis slid out of her pussy with a pop. Above it glowed a design of Mitsuba’s family restaurant emblazed with the coat of arms from Valerio’s knighthood. She glanced at it and mentally remarked that it would be a good logo for a restaurant before passing out herself under the running water.

Hearing that they had finished the shower room’s attendant, Pipple, walked in and hosed down the dripping excess of their love-making down the drain, before turning the plumbing system off completely for the night and covering the pair-up with a blanket. Valerio had sense moved in his uncouscious state to spoon Mitsuba against his body. Pipple smiled at the lovely couple before leaving into the hall. He walked by another one of the castle’s attendant staff, Pipple, and held out his hand. The other on his hip. “Pip –pip!”

Pipple produces 5 ruppies and placed the wagered winnings in Pipple’s hands. Pipple walked off smugly while Pipple morned the loss of another 5 ruppies. He hopped he wouldn’t lose the office pool the Pipples had going on Celliera and Xainfired.


	11. Celliera

Pia led Celliera, well more dragged her by her arm down the hall toward her room. This was right after her meeting with Cassandra. Elias had already taken over Valerio by now and was preparing for the dinner rush from Hell, but Pia needed to get into Celliera the old fashioned way.

“Woah, Pia! I’m glad you’re physched up for some muscle training, but you don’t have to try to pull my sleeve off to proive it!”

“S-sorry, Ms. Celliera,” she answered behind. “I’m just uh… under a bit of a time-crunch.”

“Well, we’ll just have to off-set that with some regular crunches then.” The muscle-bound knights-arm master was all about fitness to the extreme, and when Pia approached her in a huff that she needed “help with her body” Celliera was more than willing to completely miss the double entendre and drop everything to get the choir girl muscled up. The “everything” she dropped being a sudden influx of dozens of Sylvan men who were really eager to learn her wrestling technique; which she didn’t know she was famous for, but was more than willing to go along with if it meant spreading her knowledge of the art of huge gains.

The two women eventually arrived at Pia’s room. The young girl opened the door and hurried Celliera inside. “Alright, now let’s get s-WOAH!” shouted Celliera as she looked at the room. It was still a mess of furnirure and notes from when Akasha had rushed to set up the possession circle, which was now the only clear bit of floor left with any room to exercise in. “What-a… what happened in here-ow!”

Mr. Mouse plucked off a strand of Celliera’s hair and ran down her shoulder to jump off into Pia’s waiting hands. She took the strand from her rodent companion and placed him on a stack of music sheets. “Thanks, Mr. Mouse.” She ran over to the circle. The runes immediately reacted to the hair. “Sorry for this, Ms. Celliera.”

“Sorry? What i-“ was all she got out before the blinding purple light filled the room. Winds blew hardh that knocked over the pile of music sheets Mr. Mouse was stationed on. Pia’s soul shot out of her mouth and directly into the gaping and confused maw of the Arm-Master. A wave of light washed down and over her body as she wiggled in place, the new driver taking the wheel.

After some other quick tremors, her eyes fluttered open again and she looked around the room. “W-wow,” she staggered. “I’m still not used to looking at things from this high up. Nor these.” She looked down at her hands and then immediately to her new, impressive bust. “Everything about Ms. Celliera is so hard and rigid. But these,” she cupped her protruding bust “are not soft at all. What the?” Celliera took off her short jacket and pulled up her tight shirt.

“She as boob armor?!” Celliera looked down at her bust then moved over to Pia’s dressing mirror to get extra confirmation, nearly tripping over the scattered debris of the room. Celliera was a woman constantly ready for action, and that meant her “bra” was more a very well measured and fitted piece of reinforced clay armor. It didn’t feel like clay on her breasts and nipples though. “Hm, must be padded on the inside,” she said to herself and Mr. Mouse.

*squeak*

“Oh, Mr. Mouse!” she walked over to her normal body’s rodent best friend. Or at least the sound of him. “Where did you go?”

*squeak*

From under an old classical symphony clawed Mr. Mouse. Looking none to pleased to be tossed about. “Oops, sorry. Guess I didn’t think that through.” She put her hand down for the little mouse to scamber onto. She raised him to her face.

*squeak*

“Yeah, I didn’t think most of this through. If at all. I don’t think anyone did.”

*squeak*

“Yeah, adults are weird. They make it look like they know what they’re doing, but they’re just as clueless as the resh of us.”

*squeak*

*knock knock*

“Ah! U-uh ‘Who is it?’” asked Celliera to the knock on Pia’s door, trying to make her voice as high as possible.

“Pia, it’s Verica. May I come in?” asked the voice of the dessert beauty.

“Oh! Sure, Ms. Verica,” she put Mr. Mouse on her shoulder and maneuvered over to the door and opened it.

“Thank you,” bowed Verica before stepping into the room and seeing the mess, and that she wasn’t wearing a shirt “Oh, my!”

“Yeah, Akasha kinda… made a mess when she did… this,” motioning to her new, half naked body.

“That she did.” Verica’s eyes looked around the room. At the scattered sheets of music, the left overs from creating the circle, and the utterly destroyed bed. “Weren’t you and Cassandra nursed in that bed earlier? How is it stioll in such a state?”

“I kinda broke Orion.”

“By the Goddess it’s a wonder that man was able to walk to the cart. He’ll probably be of little use to Curran and Kleimann now.”

“You mean for that Qilin relic that will be our reset button once we save the Auspex?”

“Right, that. That’s actually what I was hoping to talk to you about, Pia. Girl to girl.”

“Oh, uh okay.”

“May I?” Verica motioned to a chair covered in more paper and sheets.

“Oh, apologese,” said Celliera. She hurried to collect the pages nad put them on her bed.

“Thank you,” said Verica as she took her seat. Celliera sat on the bed.

“I gotta say though, I’m not sure why you would come to me,” shrugged the arm’s master. “I may be making the kids, but I certainly don’t anything else besides that.”

“No, you leave the quation as soon as the conception is had, and then that is of course not in your own body. You do not fully grasp yet what it means for a woman to be impregnated, and that is why I am hear now. To teach you.” She folded her hands over her stomach, her womb, and looked down at the ground. Partly in forlorn fashion, and partly shame. “And perhaps teach myself.”

Celliera cocked her head to the side in confusion and gave a side glance to Mr. Mouse, who merely shrugged. “What is it you want to tell me, Ms. Verica?”

“Well, to start, I suppose I should tell you what’s like to be with child. To carry a life inside you.”

“It’s one of the most agonizing physical ordeals a body of any species could undergo, ending in the most horrible pain that can be felt short of death itself?”

That caught Verica off guard. Mr. Mouse too. “Where did you-?”

“I have access to Celliera’s memories,” said Celliera. “It’s a trick I figured out when trying to come up with new positions with Orion.”

“Well, I suppose being a personal trainer, Celliera would have astute knowledge what the human body can and cannot do.”

“That and it’s kinda the first thing your parents tell you when they give you ‘the talk’” explained Celliera. Though Pia did not experience the memory, her body still reacted to embarrassment of opening that old wound all the same with a blush and an automatic diversion of her eyes.

“I… see,” said Verica as she then looked away.

“…wait. Don’t tell me you nev-“

“I come from a very, VERY consvative background,” said the now even more ashamed fortune teller.

“Sorry, I’m not judging at all. I’m just confused that you come from a family of fortune tellers and they didn’t even tell you about sex?”

“I said they were conservative, not consistent,” Verica couldn’t help but giggle at her own joke. “I had to find out about sex through my prediction skills on my first date.”

“Oh?” inquired Celliera, her true personality shining through somehow. “Did your prediction come true?”

“Unfortunatly, yes.”

“Oh…”

“Moving back to the real reason I came here today. There is one memory, one emotion, that none of the women you have been have experienced yet. Not even Cassandra.” Celliera perked her eyes and ears at that. “The miracle of life.”

Celliera’s eyes lit up. Almost an instant understanding of where the forune teller was going.

“Childbirth may bring pain, the warmth of life growing with you, within me, has been the greatest joy I’ve ever felt in my life. To feel the next scion of Alberia growing with in me is a pleasure I never thought possible until it happened.”

“But didn’t you let Elias have a go at you with Zace?”

“Ah,” the fortune teller turned as red as her dress. “How do you?”

“Delour told me.”

“How does he- ah, but of course. He is a diary with control over the past and memories. There are probably no secrets we can hope to keep from him.” Celliera and Mr. Mouse raised an eyebrow each at that, but decided not to push the issue further. “If you must know I, well, I was originally going to say I was testing a theory, but the true answer is really I’ve just always been a bit of a slut.”

Had Celliera been drinking something she’d have spat it out at the honest admission. “WHAT?!”

“Conservative parents create very rebellious teenage daughters, Pia. You probably made that discovery about yourself just last night. I don’t keep a ready supply of size enhancing Ovachulum gel on hand at all times just because I like the smell.”

“Point taken.”

“But I did find that the sex lacked a certain something to it. Elias was as enthusiastic and powerful as he was with the Prince, even with Zace not getting quite the same boon from his magic.”

“Harsh.”

“Still, that wasn’t it. It was that I already felt ‘full,’ or I suppose ‘occupied’ would be the better term.” 

“I think I get it,” said Celliera. “Sex with intended purpose of creating life that successfully creates life, is far more enjoyable than any other sex or feeling there could be for a woman.”

“My when you say it like that it sounds almost short sited, maybe even utilitarian,” Verica attempted to correct. “Trust me, Pia, I have seen life granting sex that was nothing but misery.” Verica looked away again and Celliera recalled the previoius remark of how Verica had lost her virginity. She knew she shouldn’t push the issue, but was still perplexed that with such a negative first experience with the act that Verica would have such an appetite for it. “Perhaps it’d be best to say that the creation of life enhances the feelings of sex 10 fold. That I already hold adoration for the Prince, the fact that I was so taken by his body made the joy of being seeded by him all the greater. Not to disregard Zace in any way, but I felt nothing for him before I laid with his body.”

“Oh, I get it now!” shot Celliera. “You want to have Mr. Euden’s kid because you love him!”

“Wha-what?!” denied the very embarrassed Verica. “I said I hold the Prince in high regard, not that I-“

“You totally do, but it’s not like you’re in some sort of exclusive club or anything though,” smirked Celliera. “Even a clueless kid like me can see how many girls want to be with the Prince. Pia, Cleo, Nefaria, Malora, Estelle. Elly’s the most obvious about it, to the point she doesn’t notice her own collection of girls with crushes on herself. And don’t even get me started on Mym.”

“Well, I suppose there’s no dening that now is there?”

“The Prince certainly tries. Or he’s just that dumb.” The two giggled at their monarch’s obliviousness. Willfull or otherwise

“Still,” continued Verica, placing her hands back over her stomach. “There is a certain warmth I feel only from the knowledge that the life I carry within me is from him. And somewhere in my soul, I know that warmth wouldn’t be the same were it anyone else. The rush would be there, but the love would not.”

“And known of that is about Elias, of course?”

“Oh, heavens no,” she waived off. “Elias was a means to an end. A surprisingly skillfull means,“ another blush at the rememberance of his surpisingly deft oral skills and his savage fucking technique. “But I know this warmth is from Prince Euden.”

“Ah.”

“But I also know it isn’t true love.”

“What?”

“It is love. Now that you’ve forced me to confront it, I will admit it. The warmth I feel for this child inside me is love, but it’s something else as well. Not the love two people share for each other in totality. When they give each other their complete beings. When they swear to one person each alone. That… is not something the Prince can do.”

“…I think I- nope. You lost me.”

“Apologese, I’ll admit I am figuring this out as I go as well. Perhaps the best way to describe it is that Prince Euden is physically incapable of loving only one person. He must love all people equally, and that extends to all parts of him.”

“Even in his pants?”

“Especially in his pants, it would seem. What I feel growing in me is but a fraction of the Prince’s love for the people of Alberia; new and old.”

“Hm, wonder if it’s hereditary. Would certainly explain Valyx and that… *shudder* other one.”

“Yes, Bern is an… interesting one. I wonder…” Verica cut her own thought off and stood up from her seat, startling Cerlliera and Mr. Mouse, who had lost themselves in some unpleasant thoughts of the recently revealed truth of the fifth scion of Alberia. “Thank you for humoring me in this conversation, Pia. It was eye-opening. If you would excuse me, I have some words to have with a certain former king. Xainfried should be near the dragon roost. It should be close to Fydon and Felyx’ bed time.”

“Oh, thank you. But what does Xander have to do with this now?” asked Celliera as Mr. Mouse scampered down her arm to retrieve her shirt for her.

“Not that King,” was Verica’s answer as she left.

* * *

“There you go, my boys. All snug as a rug of bugs,” said the father of dragons, Xainfried. He has just finished tucking his beloved baby dragons, Fidon and Felix, in for the night. Fidon gave the most adorable yawn in response to his human father’s wishes of good rest, and began dozing off.

Felix was already snoring. “*snort* mimimimi”

‘Ah, as adorable as always,’ thought Xainfried as he removed their little Starfall caps and kissed them both goodnight on their foreheads. ‘And out like lights. Saint Starfall’s Midnight run works every time. However,’ he cricked his back as he stood up. “Gah!” ‘I don’t know how it can be so tiring for them when I do all the carrying.’ He walked over to the torch buring on the cave wall and extinguished it with some quick water magic. In truth, it was still a good hour till nightfall, but Fidon and Felix’ spot was deep within the caverns of the dragon roost, so no light could reach their bed at any time of day. Made putting the pair a lot easier. Certainly more than when the two slept with him in the halidom. Xainfired had been against it for the longest time, but when the property damage caused by them breathing fire in their sleep finally eclipsed Sinoa’s experiments it was decided to move them in with the rest of the drakes.

He walked out of the cave, past the other sleeping baby dragons and took in the sight of the beginning to set on another day on the continent of Grastrea. For all the horrible autracities the New Alberian army had seen over the months, the setting sun was one thing that never lost its beauty.

“HEY! XAINFRIED!” came the shout of a certain female arms-master. Xainfried turned around to see Celliera jogging up the mountain of the roost. Xainfried was chaste man, a family guy, by his own nature, but his eyes were none the less drawn to the sight of her wildly bouncing breasts as she ran.

‘Dah! Aren’t those things normally more behaved?’ he thought to himself. Celliera had boasted of her invention of the “sports bra,” a special undergarment to reduce friction by keeping her, quite frankly, over large breasts in place when she did… well, anything.

Pia got rid of it on her way over. “Oy! Xainfried, I need to talk to you!”

“I can tell, Celliera,” he shouted back. “What is it you wish to speak of?”

She finished her approach. “Well first off, love the antlers,” she said with a cheeky grin.

Xainfried cocked an eyebrow then remembered that he was still wearing his antlers. “Ah, uh, thank you,” he said. Taking them off. “I just finished putting Fidon and Felix to sleep actually. These are, well, the only sure way to make sure they go to sleep soundly, and stay asleep.”

“Gotta make sure you tucker the little dragos out first?”

“Yes, a good nights rest is very important to a young dragon’s health.”

“Exactly, the same with us humans,” the master of health boasted. She started doing some stretches. She first kicked her legs out to the side and bounced on the other knee with her hands, her free breats bouncing along with her. “I’m doing some late night jogging to give my muscles a good cool down before I hit the hay, myself.” She put one arm under her boobs, and hooked the opposite under it too stretch out her shoulders. It also framed her bust nicely. “Gets the endorphins flowing so you have pleasant dreams!” Finally, she hiked one leg up, leaning herself against the rock face. She folded her thigh up to be parallel with her toned abs, and pointed calves up to the sky from there fully unfolding herself to him vertically. “I wanted to talk to you about them specifically though.” She turned her back to him to repeat the process for the other leg, showing him her powerful back muscles and pert buttocks as her muscles clenched in.

“Your m-muscles?” Xainfired questioned as he silently thanked Malka’s foresight to put extra padding on his cod piece as it deafened the sound of his erection hitting the inside of it at the full display of Celliera’s wide hips.

“No, silly,” she spun around with a pedulum swing of her boobs. “I mean Fidon and Felix.”

“O-oh! Well, what did you want to discuss?”

“Your inevitable death!”

“I beg your pardon?”

Celliera walked up the very confused, kinda scared, and soon to be very flustered dragoon and threw her arm over his shoulder and pulled him close to her and started walking. “Let’s face it, Xainfried. As far as your life is concerned, Fidon and Felix will always be your precious little babies. And I do mean, always.” She turned to him with genuine concern in her eyes all of a sudden.

“What are you getting a-“

“They’re DRAGONS, Xainfried,” she put her other arm over his other shoulder. “Face it, by the time you’re gone they’ll have barely started talking. Sure that means you always have cute dragon babies, but it also means those cute dragon babies are going to lose their guardian.”

“Ah,” realized Xainfried. This was one aspect of his relationsgip with his adoptive children that he hated, but not one he hadn’t planned for. “I am no fool Celliera. I know that Fidon and Felix will far out last me. That is whyh I came to the Halidom in the first place.”

“Is it?”

“I knew this was a place where they could be safe, and more importantly had many dragons that could see to it the Fidon and Felix have a happy, healthy life.”

“Well, that does seem like a good plan. At first. But you forgot a couple things,” she turned him so his back was not to the mountain.

“Like what?”

“Mainly that the dragons here have their own lives. Sure most of them are nice enough,” Celliera motioned for Xainfried to look back down the path to see Agni and Ifrit punching eachother in the head repeatly.

“You move!”

“You move!”

“YOU MOVE!”

“YOU! MOVE!” they shouted at each other.

“Most, but it’s not like you can guarantee that any of them would drop everything to raise them, or even be able too. And it’s awfully presumptuous of you to think any of them would,” she pointed out.

“I… suppose you have a point there. But what would you have me do as an alternative?” He asked, and before he could even register the predatory gleam in her eyes or the devilish smirk on her face Celliera had Xainfried pinned to the wall. Her strong arms on either side of him. Her chest pushed onto his as she put her mouth next to his ear and breathed out.

“Me.”

“C-Celliera!”

“What? Don’t think I’m good enough to be a mom and a career woman at the same time?”

“That’s not what I-I- I MUST JUMP!” And before she knew it, he had already lept from her trap and disappeared down the mountain.

“Oh no… I think… I came on too strong. You think so, Mr. Mouse?” Her rodent companion popped out from between her breasts and nodded in agreement. “Yeah, definitely too strong.”

* * *

Meanwhile, and the Primula Julian, former King “Audric” sat alone at a dark corner table, slowly nursing a sausage and reading a book about some noble family of the ancient past. When or where they were from didn’t really matter to him. He just wanted to see if he could find a ruler somewhere in history he thought had made worse mistakes than him. So far, none had come close.

“Never thought a man with eight kids would be into sausage?” interjected the sarcastic voice of Verica. Audric looked from his book at the voluptuous fortune teller.

“Ah, Verica,” he said with a knowing look. “No, I don’t say I do fancy myself a coniseuor, but apparently this is the house special tonight.”

“Hmm. Might I take a seat with you?”

“You are welcome to do so. This book was getting depressing anyway,” he said closing the book on a page where the lost prince reunited with his tearful father and sister and the three pledged to never let this ordeal happen ever again. “Though I must say I’m a tad surprised at no ‘Your Majesty.’”

“You and I both know you are no longer worthy such honorifics,” she said curtly as she took her seat.

“Apologise, Verica. Though I do not see myself as worthy of the title anymore, I do find it surprising you of all people would address me so bluntly. I know not what I have done to offend you, buit I apologise if that’s the case.”

“You have done nothing to me specifically, Audric. I am merely short on patience right now.”

Pipple appeared suddenly to giver Verica a plate of sausage.

“What the? Pipple, I didn’t-“ he was already gone.

“Hormones, I take it then?” Audric stated as he cut off a bite of his own sausage.

“What makes you say that?” she figured she might as well eat it and cut off her own piece.

“You don’t have eight children and don’t learn the tell-tale glow of a pregnant woman. Nor the tell-tale mood swings.”

“Fair enough, guess on that I suppose. That is what I actually came to ask you about.”

“About what it means to carry an Alberian scion in you?”

Verica nearly chocked on her sausage. “What makes you think I’m pregnant with the Prince’s child?”

“I told you. I know the glow. Non-pactbound pregnancies don’t have the look. And I’m pretty sure I haven’t seen Emile or Leonidas making any late night infiltrations into the the Halidom.”

“What about Valyx or Phares?” she asked more for curiosity sake than anything.

“Valyx is too loud. Would wake everyone up. And Phares has no dick.”

“I’m sorry what?”

“Wyrmscale. How else do you think he got so crazy? Looking back on it, I REALLY should have found him a better hobby to compensate.”

“There are a lot of things you should have done for your kids looking back.”

“This is true. What’s really confusing to me is why that busy-body Lousie has it as well.”

“So you know that as well?”

“I’m a man out of time, fortune teller,” stated the fallen King. “I don’t need to know things. I can make enough conjecture and guesses based on what I’ve learned from my past mistakes to tell what’s really going on.”

“Oh really, then how much have you guessed?” pushed the fortune teller in question as she continued to eat her sausage.

“I’ve guessed that Euden somehow has no idea that you and Lousie are both pregnant with scions to the crown,” he revealed. “I went to approach him about it yesterday, but when I asked him if he knew about safe sex he had this look of confusion, well further confusion than he normally has when he sees me, that said he did, but with that look of misplaced confidence that only boys who have not had unsafe sex have.”

“Astouding,” complimented Verica.

“I know you aren’t the responsible party for that lapse in his memory. Otherwise, your reaction would carry a lot more guilt than you currently convey,” he elaborated. “My guess is… Heinwald.”

“Okay, now you’re just showing off,” Cerica admonished.

“That was a shot in the dark, actually. Speaking of which,” Audric waved over his new favorite dinner companion; Ramiel the Arch-Angel.

“Audy, my chum. I had thought you had replaced me with fairer company,” jested the Northern Angel.

“’Audy?’” spoke the confused Verica.

“Don’t seem so shocked, Verica,” admonished Audric. “Just because I’m constantly haunted by the sins of my past and long to atone for my sins in painful death, doesn’t mean I can’t still have friends.”

“He just can’t be picky about it anymore,” joked Ramiel, slapping Audric on the back to show their comradery. Luckily, Ramiel kept himself human size, so he didn’t break Audric’s spine when doing so.

“I’m more so shocked someone othert than Cassandra and I can even perceive Audric, and even I have to keep a note to remind myself who he is every morning,” explained Veronica.

“I’m one of the holiest and most powerful beings in all of creation. You think a little thing like the slow degradation of time and space is going to make me forget my favorite drinking buddy?” joked Ramiel. And he did have a point there. Blessings of the Goddess came with access to all the knowledge in the world; even knowledge not of this world.

“Fair point, there, I suppose. Though I must say. It is a strange site to see one of the Northern Arch-Angels joking around with the king of a rival nation,” said Verica.

“What’s so weird about it?” asked Ramiel. “We are both single fathers. We have the exact same sense of humor.”

“Embarrasing our children. Though, admittedly mine do a pretty good job of doing that on their own.”

Verica spoke up, “Oh, I know Emile is…” Verica stopped. She couldn’t finish that sentence. Even putting aside the schemes and machinations of the other royal children, Emile really does bring enough shame to the family to cover all eight children.

“Yep,” said the two fathers, Ramiel consoling Audric with a hand on his shoulder as his sausage arrived.

“I didn’t order this-“ he started.

“Don’t even try,” stopped Audric. “It’s all the kitchen’s been putting out all night.”

“Aw, yes. I see now. Freyja has seen fit to start Sylvan mating season early, it seems,” said Ramiel.

“We were just about to discuss that actually,” said Audric.

“We were?” questioned Verica.

“Of course. My son is knocking women up without his consent-“

Ramiel became chocking on his sausage and began punching himself in the gut to dislodge it.

“And not three days later,” continue the king, “half the kingdom falls into a sudden biologically mandated orgy? These are obviously linked events.”

“EUDY’S HAVING A KID?!” shrieked Ramiel, quickly thinking to use Euden’s nickname from when he was a kid to cover revealing what was probably supposed to be a secret.

“’Eudy?’” questioned Verica again.

“Two, as far as I know. I’m talking to one of the perspective mothers now,” Audric pointed at Verica.

Ramiel merely sat gobsmacked. Glancing from Audric to Verica and back, then back to Verica. “Y’all need church!” he proclaimed before taking a drink of water “Not mine, obviously. One that actually is WITHOUT sin.”

“Clearly, but putting that aside for now. Verica,” he addressed “You approached me. You still haven’t gotten to ask your question yet, and here I’ve been grilling you. Apoliges. What was your question?”

“Uh, it was-“ but before Verica could ask the three were interrupted again. This time by a paniced Xainfried.

“Audric! Ramiel! SDS emergency meeting!” proclaimed the dragoon as he hurried through the main hall/eatery.

“’SDS?’” questioned Verica for a third time.

“’Single Dad Squad, engaged!” proclaimed Ramiel, shocking Verica further. Audric stood up proudly and began an elaborate meeting handshake.

“SINGLE DADS STAND UNITED! SINGLE DADS STAND SIDE BY SIDE! OUR CHILDREN ARE ALL THAT WE HAVE! WITHOUT THEM WE WOULD SUICIDE!” they loudly proclaimed, unintentionally make every woman in heat in the restaurant horny again, and making the tired men wish painful death upon them.

“What the hell was that?” asked Verica. As one who saw the future, it was very rare that she was ever truly surprised by something. That was that something.

“What ails you, Xainfried?” asked Ramiel as Xainfried pulled up the last chair at the table, his own plate of sausage quickly showing up.

‘The Pipples are certainly dedicated to quick service, at least,’ thought Verica.

“It’s Celliera. She wants to have my child all of a sudden,” Xainfired explained.

“Well she is a rather direct one,” pondered Ramiel. “But while I am paid to advise you only do so within the holy and tax exempt bonds of marriage, I don’t fully see the problem.”

“He wouldn’t be a single dad anymore, and then we’d be out a forth for the bowling tournament,” pointed Audric.

“Oh yeah, and our only choice for an alternate is Durant,” thought Ramiel. “No matter how many strikes Gauld makes we’d never pick up his inability to aim. Yeah, bitch gotta get kicked to the curb,” the angel answered kurtly.

Before Verica could even process whether she should be offended or just plain disturbed by one of the most powerful and holy beings she had ever encountered being so rude about a woman over a bowling league team that Halidom (apparently) had, Xainfried cut back in. “It’s not just about the bowling.”

“Says you! You’re not the one who’s going to lose 500 Rupies to a giant chicken if we can’t beat Ranzal and the Soldiers of Fortune next week,” Ramiel responded.

While Verica decided if she was surprised or not by the church agent’s gambling addiction Audric cut in. “Please elaborate, Xainfired. Celliera may seem like the kind of person to make sudden decisions, but she’s always consistent to her own… self, at least. Usually,” he clarified, glancing in Verica’s direction.

“She… she said she wants to make an heir. Someone who will look after Fydon and Felix when I’m gone,” explained Xainfried.

“That’s… altruistic of her honestly,” thought Audric.

“Really?” questioned Rameil.

“Well think about it. Dragons live so much longer than humans, longer than Sylvans even. They scarcely be out of adolescence by the time Luca’s an old man. They will still be babies when Xainfried passes, even if by natural causes.”

“That is the unfortunate fact of the matter,” said Verica with a hand on her stomach.

“What was your plan otherwise?” asked Audric.

“I was hoping the world would be at peace before I would even have to consider that option,” admitted Xainfried.

“You know you’re lieing to yourself, right? Even if-slash-WHEN,” Ramiel clarified to avoid a glare from Audrick, “Euden defeats Dyrenell and destroys Morsayati there will still be conflict in this world.”

“How can you be so sure of that?” questioned Audric.

“I’ve had lunch with Victor’s old boss. You will not like him.”

‘Even though he calls himself Audric’s friend and our ally, he still holds his own secrets from us. His true alligence never waivers,’ thought Verica.

“My alligance is too Nevin first, followed by the Goddess Ilia herself,” answered Ramiel to Verica’s thought.

“Gah, uh, apologies, your grace?” she begged.

“Yeah, the power of the Godess lets him read minds, apparently,” explained Audric.

“I don’t do it to him anymore because the second he realizes I’m in his head he starts thinking about Cassandra’s death in his world. I’ve seen the true form of devine beings, but that image is just FUCKED UP! And before you start questioning how Xainfriedknows Audric, I send a reminder to other bowling team members every morning myself. Goddess powers, and what have you. But back to the topic at hand. What WAS your plan for your boys once you were gone Xainfried?”

“Well, I was hoping one of the dragons could take over for me. Maybe even… you, Ramiel?”

The dragon and the king turned to look each other dead in the eye. They broke out into loud and wildly animated laughter at Xainfried’s proposition.

“So that’s a no, I take it.”

“Ha! Ha ha, Xainfried, I respect you like a brother, but I’m only taking in ONE child in my lifetime. And once Nevin’s gone, Ilia herself will have to come down from the heavens to bury me out from under the ice cream cartons I’ll have entombed myself in! And that’s before having to make me put pants on!”

“That’s a… lovely mental image,” said Verica.

“No, add a couple more meters to my waist line,” corrected Ramiel. “And more rocky road. MUCH more rocky road!”

Audric turned back to Xainfried.”In all seriousness, Xainfired. I think you should at least consider Celliera’s offer.”

“Really?” asked Xainfried.

“Really?” asked Verica.

“But Audy; BOWLING!” pleaded Ramiel.

“We got nine months,” said Audric. “Besides, I’m sure there are more single fathers in the Halidom than we realize. Or are about to be,” again glancing at Verica.

“Ugh, it’s so annoying when you do that to me,” said Ramiel.

“It’s annoying when you do it to everyone else.”

“This is true,” admitted Ramiel and he returned to eating his sausage.

“So you really think I should do it? Er, IT with Celliera?” asked Xainfried.

“Yes,” said Audric. “Fydon and Felix are beautiful, Xainfried, and they are so amazingly lucky to have ou for a father. But children do so much better when they have two adults seeing them through life. Two parents who will love them and protect them. Make them know the world isn’t such a horrible place. I would know… I’ve failed in that regard many times myself.”

“Aurelius,” Ramiel invocked his friends true name as he tried to comfort him. “You are not a failure. You may have made some mistakes, but you still managed to raise at least four of them into being moderately constructive members of society. ... To a point.”

“You aren’t very good at this,” said everyone at the table.

“Xainfried?” came a quiet voice from across the restaurant. So uncharacteristic of her, but with her speaking voice normally being so powerful it carried easily anyway. Celliera stood and stared from some distance away.

“Celliera?” Xainfried stood up, his sausage not even touched. “How…how much have you heard?”

“I just got here. You… run fast,” she told him.

“More like jumping away. Ah, we should… discuss what happened earlier. Come,” he reached out and took her hand. “We should do this somewhere private.”

“Damn right you should!” jeered Ramiel.

Celliera beamed bright red and looked away. The ashamed school girl look was not something anyone in the Halidom was used to seeing on the proud armsmaster. Xainfried had to admit. It was pretty cute.

“This way,” he smiled.

“Okay,” said Celliera and they left the restaurant.

Once they were out of earshot, Audric asked. &ldqu o;Well then, Verica. Apologese again. What was your question now?”

“Oh right,” said Verica. “My question is, your majesty, and I apologise in advance but, can the royal be in love with someone? As in romantic, exclusive, wholly binding love?”

“Ah, I see now. So that’s what this is all about,” explained Audric. “Well to answer your question, Verica.”

“No”

* * *

Eventually, the supposed couple made their way back to Celliera’s room. The walk over had been awkward silence between the two. Celliera sat on the bed and sighed, not exactly sure of what to do next. What did happen next was Xainfried taking off his helmet and letting his shoulder length hair flow free, followed by his heavy grieves. “Oh, oh! You’re, we’re actually going to do this?” she piqued.

“That is not set in stone quite yet,” he said as he undid his pointed pauldrons. “This outfit is exceptionally hard to get off. Were we to… start passionately, you would more likely impale yourself on it rather than well.”

“Your penis?”

“Blunt as always,” he chuckled. “Now that’s the Celliera I know.” His boots and kneepads were next as he sat next to her. This gave Cellier a nice, unblocked view of the sculpted muscles of his broad chest under his form fitting under armor, and once the boots where gone his even more impressive legs.

Celliera blushed as she checked out his impressive physique. Not that anyone in the Halidom had an unimpressive physique. Even Hienwald had muscles to grind meat on under his robes, at least that’s the rumor started by a very, very drunk Curran. Xainfried, however, was more like chisled rock. Something the body of Celliera reacted too instinctively. Her high riding shorts now having a growing wet spot. “Uhh… right!” Coming back to the land of the living she began removing her own pieces of armor, starting with her arms and pauldrons.

“Slow down Celliera,” he protested. “I told you, this isn’t a done deal yet. First, I need you to tell me why?”

“W-why?”

“Why are you so adamant to carry my child? I appreciate the sentiment now, but why would someone so in love with their own physique throw that away just to help me?”

“Th-throw it away?” she asked concerned. Pia was afraid now too. Was there something else to childbirth that she wasn’t aware of yet/ Side effects she didn’t even consider?

“Come on, Celliera,” said Xainfried. “I know you take pride in your ability to shape even the most out of pathetic of knights, but there’s no getting a six pack back after carrying a baby for nine months.”

“O-oh, right that,” she looked away. Embarassed. She put a hand over her stomach and felt the abs that hidden under the cloth of the shirt, though they were barely hidden by the tightness of the shirt. These were Celliera’s pride and joy. Her entire life was physical fitness, and she was her own Magnum Opus. Pia, from within thought out loud. ‘What do I say to that? Why would Celliera throw it all away? Should I really force her too? Althemia and Sophie are mana users, they were- no. They still didn’t. They couldn’t.’ She was once again left questioning the legitimacy of her actions. Of whether any of this was right? All for the sake of some power boosts?

‘I want the challenge,’ came another voice. From eithin Pia turned with in Celliera’s mind and found two, identical figures.

Celliera.

One her waking mind, and the other her sub conscience. The sub conscience spoke ‘If he thinks I can’t get these bad girls back after something like a pregnancy, than he doesn’t know the power of determination! I’ll carry his kid, and it’ll be the most fit baby ever, and I’ll be the fittest mom ever! We will bring superiority to all mommy and me classes! We will be HUGE!’ she flexed.

Pia smiled internally, and knew what she had to do now. Celliera jumped off the matress and took a powerful stance. “YOU WANNA KNOW WHY, XAINFRIED?!” she ripped off her cape. “CAUSE I WANT A TRUE CHALLENGE!” With practiced speed and elegance she slipped off her boots and placed one foot on his chest and pushed him down onto the bed. A stunning display of flexibility. “I’ve trained soilders’ bodies, I’ve honed my own body, but I’ve never made a body! I’ve never perfected two human specimens AT!” She took off her top. “THE SAME,” reached back behind herself “TIME!” And released her already impressive breasts to the open air.

“I WANT THESE GIRLS DRIPPING MILK!” she hefted her boobs. One in each hand. “I WANT THIS BELLY SWOLLEN WITH A KID WHO KICKS LIKE A MULE!” she bent back with pressure on his chest while flexing her stomach muscles. “I WANT THIS ASS THE FATTEST THING YOU’VE SMACKED!” and she did, not realizing that pregnancy usually doesn’t make asses fatter on its own. A poor diet of weird cravings could though. “AND I WANT YOU TO BE THE ONE MAKE ALL THAT HAPPEN!”

Her speech done, she left herself red faced and breathing heavy, causeing her proud bust to rise and fall with each breath. Xainfried stared in shocked silence. There they were, in her room. She was naked except her now very wet shorts, and he was pinned under her by her foot in he quickly tenting under armor one piece.

“… okay then,” said Xainfried. He grabbed her foot and lifted it off his chest. Celliera was able to shift her weight to compenstate that. What she wasn’t able to compensate for was him bring her toes to his mouth and began sucking on them.

“Oh Goddess!” The only reason she didn’t fall there was because one hand snaked up her leg to fondle her own impressive thigh. “Ah, ha, ha,” she panted. “Figures you’d be a leg man.”

“Indeed,” and with a quick shift to her inner thigh he hefted her through the air and slammed her onto her back onto the matress while he rolled off and around to stand over her, her leg still in his hands. He started trailing kisses down it until he was stopped by her shorts.

“Oooo, you REALLY like legs,” she teased. Her smirk didn’t last long as he switched to the other one and started kissing his way down it as well until he was again stopped her shorts. He put his face between her legs, looking up at her from over her aching sex. He hooked his fingers in around her shorts and her panties.

“These are in my way.”

“Then do something about it.”

Sensually, he pulled the soppy garments up her legs. Aiming to keep them over his shoulders. A trailer of her nectar connected her panties to her aching sex which marvled at until they wer off her legs and quickly discarded. Laid bare before him, Xainfried dipped his head back down and placed between her thighs. He licked he left, followed by her right, before pulling her core to her face and he began devouring her insides.

“OH SHIT!” shrieked Celliera. She had never been eaten out before, and Pia wasn’t even aware this was an option, but damn if it didn’t feel estatic. ‘Who know you could do that with just a tounge’ she moaned out in her mind. He looked up to see the sub conscience of Celliera in absolute ectasy as well.

‘S-spell my name,’ moaned the figment. Pia took the hint.

“Xai-Xainfried. Spell my name,” she requested.

The dragon daddy obliged and ran his tounge in a C around her core, flicking her clit along the way. She clenched. He drew an E inside her walls. She grabbed the sheets. He flicked up and down for the two L’s. She moaned. He trailed up and poked her bean again for the I. She went cross eyed. E again, then a twist as far back as he could for the R. Her back arched. He crossed her passage then sucked her bean one last time for the A.

She gushed forth onto his face like a rain storm and shrieked to some unknown God.

Somewhere, Lantha and Heinwald both sneezed.

She fell limp on the matress. Xainfried stood up and finally worked to remove his under armor. Celliera was still in bliss until she felt him start to tease his shaft up and down her soaked passage. Properly lubed up, he placed his erection on her stomach as he pulled her legs onto her shoulders once more.

“Last chance to back out?” he asked.

“Fuck a baby into me,” she ordered.

“As you wish,” he angled himself, and then pierced her core. She shrieked. He grunted as she coiled tight around him instantly, but he wouldn’t be deterred. He began thrusting and plowing into her with quick, measured movements.

Celliera’s breasts flailed and bounced with his quick, rapid fucking. She covered her eyes with her arm as she gasped for the air he kept knocking out of her with dick. Sure, he wasn’t as big as Linas’ enhanced dick, but he was much better at aiming it. So, so much better at hitting all the right spots.

And his worship of her legs didn’t let up as he alternated from thigh to thigh, ankle to ankle as he kissed and worshiped and ruined her body. As she commanded.

It had been some time for both their bodies though, and as Celliera shrieked and coiled around his cock he grunted. “Celliera! I’m cumming.”

“Then kiss me and knock me up already!” she ordered.

He put his whole body into his final thrust and slammed down onto her chest as he captured her lips, her hands clasping onto his head to aim his tounge as they quickly pierced eachother mouths and the first volley of Xainfried’s semen fired off into her core. With the power of the lust magic, Celliera’s womb and eggs descended and drank deep of his fertile seed as it continued to flood her. Quickly, the blue light appeared above her womb as the symbol of their successful union was emblazed upon Celliera’s being. A merging of the crest of the royal knights’ arm master, the symbol of the Aegis tribe, and the crest of the Harmonia choir all co-mingled into one.

As the final blast of his seed dripped into her hungry snatch, she let go of his face. They both needed air. “Wow,” she panted. “You were really backed up.”

“Raising two boys leaves one very little time to make more.”

“Do you think we’ll find time to make a forth with three,” she asked surprsing herself. In her mind, Pia looked up to see both Celliera’s active again. It was time for her to leave before the lust focused conscience mind of Celliera fully caught on to her invader. With one last exert of her power, Pia pulled the two into another kiss before sneeking out her ear and back to her own body.

“Forth?” questioned Xainfried.

“I’m an overachiever. You know that,” responded Celliera. She flipped them over so she was top of him now “Let’s go, Daddy! Round Two!”

Xainfried was surprisingly very aroused again all of a sudden, but also very afraid.

* * *

When Pia returned to her room and body she looked out the window and saw that the sun was just starting to set. “Well that didn’t take long at all,” she mused. A quick skittering noise was heard as Mr. Mouse squeezed himself under ther door. “Oh, Mr. Mouse. There you are.”

“This time was very weird. It was like Celliera was equally in control. Like she was working with me instead of me telling her what to do. I wonder why that was. Should we tell Ms. Cassandra and Ms. Verica?” she asked her rodent companion.

Mr. Mouse put on the best approximation of a thinking face his rodent visage would allow, but they were interrupted by a knock on Pia’s door.

“I wonder who that could be at this hour?” she asked before walking over to answer it. “Oh!” she explained. “Hello, Pinon. And, Mr. Ramiel? H-how may I he-“

“GIVE ME GRANDKIDS!” ordered the drunk angel. Pinon merely banged her head on the door jam. Several times.


	12. Pinon

“…excuse me wh-“

“YOU HEARD ME, YOU SINGING LOLI HUSSY!” shouted the obviously and exceptionally inebriated holy figure, Ramiel the Arch-Angel.

Too confused by his drunken ranting and the fact that he could get drunk Pia didn’t exactly put two and two together that she had somehow been found out in the lust filled scheme she had become a part of. And by one of the most powerful people in the world, let alone New Alberia. But really he seemed more sad than anything else to her. But mostly, she was just very confused. “… Ms. Pinon what’s going on?”

“Ramiel belives you are using pagan magics to possess people in the Halidom with the intent to get them impregnated,” explained the apostle.

“Wha-WHAT?!” asked the guilty choir girl. “What on Earth would give him that i-“

“DON’T PLAY DUMB WITH ME, GIRLY!” he shojuted, shoving his way past the apostle into the choir girl’s room. “I’ve got a DIRECT line to the big tittied anime hoochie upstairs,” he rambled. Pointing to sky with the heavy scent of every alchohol known to mankind, some known only to dragons, and yet more known only to angels and dolphins. “You think I couldn’t tell that that that was YOU in Celly’s abs trying to jump my bowling buddy’s bones! I DEE DINGS!”

“Ramiel, please compose yourself!” begged Pinon, but her herself between the girl and the drunk dragon. Ramiel was slowly backin Pia back to her bed, the choir girl quacking in fear while her rodent companion was still more confused than anything as he picked up the scent of a piece of liquor he thought would kill anyone but mice and dolphins.

“AYE wouldn’t HAB too if would just comPOSE yourself on my son’s DICK!” he slurred.

“RAMIEL!” it took every fiber of her respect/fear for the chuch for Pinon to not slap the booze out of the arch-angel’s breath at that remark.

“And that’s another ting,” he said through half-lidded eyes. “How cause every other Sylvan lady in the Halidom was all hoochey-coochey today, but you’s is as STUCK up as always. Iz it cause you already gots a stick up yo but all se time!”

She didn’t even say his name that time. She just slapped him across the face without remorse.

“I deserve that,” the angel admitted. “So does Neven!”

Pia and Mr. Mouse, meanwhile, finally pieced together what was happening. Ramiel had figured them out; or her out. She wasn’t sure if he knew of Elias’ involvement though he did know that somebody that wasn’t Valerio had been cooking the sausage earlier. But instead of stringing her up as a heretic he had gotten drunk, and in his inebriated state thought that HE should use the wave of preganacies to start his own line of descendants. Descedants of his adopted son he would baby just like he did his original baby boy, Nevin. Namely, by getting Pia to use Pinon to make a baby boy with Nevin. Or girl, he wasn’t picky.

“Ramiel, I must insist we leave this poor girl be,” said Pinon. “What you’re asking her to do, from what I can understand at least, is madness at best and heresey at worst!”

“It ain’t heresey less I says it is! Now gib me a hair!” He wildly grasped at her head.

“Wha-What are you-? Stop this this instant!” She fought off his hands. While she was distracted, Pia thought it best to play along with Ramiel’s drunken plan and plucked a follicle off the back of Pinon’s head.

“Ow! What the-“ but before she could respond Pia had jumped into the ritual circle with her hair and triggered the spell. Bright blue light shot out of her eyes and mouth. A torrential swirl of mana began to cyclone around the room. Before Pinon could even finsh her explicitve Pia’s soul had rocketed out of her body and was pitched by the wind directly into Pinon’s who was thrown back by the force and into Ramiel. Forcing both of them onto the ground.

“Oy, and it does that everytime?” asked a suddenly very sober, but none the less in pain from the fall Ramiel.

“Not every time. Just when their in the same room,” answered Pinon as she rolled off the arch-angel.

“Seems needlessly dramatic if you ask me,” he said as he stood himself up.

“Says the man who consumed every type of Alchohol in New Alberia to fake being drunk so he could drag a foreign government agent to a little girl’s room without anyone suspecting he was trying to rig a power-boost by pregnancy plan he’s only half aware of,” she replied as she offered her hand to her rodent companion.

“This is also true,” now upright and at attention once more, the raving drunk from just a few moments prior was completely gone. A testament to the testament’s acting ability. “Though with how many children I estimate you have conceived over the past… day, I don’t think you so innocent anymore.

“That is… also true,” she admitted. She loosened up her ascot, and popped open the top to buttons of her jacket, and the matching buttons on her blouse. She leaned back and brought herself up on the bed with her arms stock straight. “I image you still want me to get Neven to finally cut the sexual tension and put a bun this bunny, though?”

“Quite right, I understand that your goal is to empower the citizen’s of New Alberia. For an assault on Dyrenell, I imagine.”

“You’re correct there.”

“We, however, are not citizens of New Alberia. At this point, we are members of a neutral party.”

“’At this point?’”

“It should be obvious by now that both sides of the Ilian Church have a stake in results of a conflict obstensibly started by their former Pope.”

“Actually, there’s a different guy who has that title.”

“We don’t care. The southern half knows to keep their dirty dealings hidden. Even from the former King and aforementioned Pope.”

“And the northern half?”

Ramiel simply cracked his knuckles in response.

“Of course, but all that aside, you still want us to help you?”

“In exchange for not ratting you all at the Cleo and getting a lecture long enough to make ME grow old and die during, yes. Yes I am blackmailing you to give me half bunny-baby Nevvers I can use to fill the gaping void in my soul that will manifest upon his natural demise.”

“Just making sure we’re still on the same page,” she lifted herself off the matress and started walking to the door. “Two questions then. One: where is ‘Nevvers?’”

“At this late at night that lazy son of mine is probably hard at work in the castle library gathering any miscelaneuos facts about Alberia that strike his fancy.”

Pinon pondered the tactician’s whereabouts, who was known to be practically worthless during the day and outside of the heat of battle, yet always seemed to know exactly where to be anyway. She surmised that was indeed the reasonable place for him to be this late at night. “Okay. And number two: why was Pinon unaffected by the sudden mating season wave?”

“Who said she wasn’t?” he said as he folded his arms in smug assurance. “Clench your cheeks?”

“Clench my wha- OH!” The sylvan did as suggested and felt a firm, cone shapped resistence push back against her muscles. She put a hand too her rear and tapped at the center of her bottom. She created a hollow tapping noise as she poked against something hard inbetween her cheeks. “Oh.”

“Old trick that’s been passed down from apostle to apostle,” he said as he walked over and opened the door. “Fun fact; they say it’s one of the arch angels who came up with it.”

“The heck. Was it you?” she asked as she left the room, him shutting the door behind them.

“Oh, heavens no. I use hot coals.”

“Disturbing. If not you, then who?”

“You think they’d tell me if I asked them?”

“Fair point.”

Meanwhile, somewhere in North Grastea, Sandalpon’s eyes froze up for a second, followed by a sneeze.

* * *

While Pinon made her way to Nevin’s temporary housing outside the main castle, and Elias was still cooking sausage for the hungry/horny sylvan women of New Alberia, Audric was escorting Verica to comewhere in the Halidom.

“How can you be so sure that you know where this so called ‘secret of the Illian heir’ is?” asked Verica.

“Just because I never had need of the Misthold’s secrets in my life in this timeline,” replied the fallen king. “Does not mean I do not know the where it keeps its secrets. Though it was laid to waste by Chronos in my original timeline, does not mean all its rooms were.” He felt around on an obscure wall in a non-significant hallway near the center of the main castle. “And do not think a man with eight children wouldn’t know how his own bloodline worked.”

“Explain child two and five, then?” she retorted with folded arms and unsure eyes.

“We all learn from our failures. The lessons with those two are; never try to fuck while shapeshifted, and never in a tomb. Especially after Gram’s Absinthe,” he matter of factly explained.

“I’m sorry, Beren is the deveil child he is because he was conceived in a TOMB?!”

“And Phares is a chode because I didn’t take an interest in his hobbies. I’ll admit, it took me a couple more tries than most to get a kid that was half-way decent!” he admitted “And even that one’s adopted,” he muttered under his breath.

“What was that?”

“I said I’m not the best at my job. We’ve established that! Now where the hell is that- THERE!” he declared, finally finding the stone he needed. Pushing it in released the rest of the hidden door that led down to yet another the Halidom’s signature hidden chambers. A very, very dark hidden chamber.

“Would you be kind?” Audric asked. Motioning for the fire mana user to go first.

“Very well,” she struck up a small fire ball in her hand they would use to light the passage.

Descending the shallow staircase, it actually didn’t take long for them to reach their destination, a small study. The walls lined with charts and journals. “Well that didn’t take long,” she remarked.

“There’s nothing down here Alberius strickly wanted nor needed to keep hidden. The man was just cery theatric, and loved his mazes,” explained Audric. “Between you and me, I think Cleo pushed him to design the castle this way so she could get out of having to maintain certain rooms.” The centuries of dust piled up on the objects in the room was certainly a testament to the fact that the bunny housekeeper hadn’t been to this chamber recently.

“What exactly are we down here for anyway? I assume you’re trying to show me some elaboration on why Euden can’t love just one person, but what sort of explination would we find down here for that?”

“This was Alberius’ private study. His really private study. I stumbled upon it in the ruins of my own Misthold and read through some of the books in it. The explination for what we’re after lies innnnn- this,” Audric proclaimed as he pulled a green book off the shelf. Alberius’ personal copy of,

“The Lives of Faeries and Humans. By Meene,” read Verica. “Who’s Meene?”

“A fairy. One who ventured outside her domain during the time of the Goddess Ilia over 1000 years ago,” explained the old king. “She found that she loved humanity so that she could not bear to leave them behind, so she ripped her wings off and lived among them till her dieing day.”

“You mean like Notte?”

“Exactly like Notte, however, she hasn’t hit fairy puberty yet. When she does she will grow to size of a human, and then she will be faced with the same choice Meene had.”

“Fascinating, but why is something like this not well known?” asked Verica. “Why is this the first time I am hearing of such facts?”

“Because Meene was the only fairy to make that choice for 1000 years. And she never finished the book that would have made this information known. This is the only known copy of her life’s work, and it stops about halfway through.”

Verica compelled her orb of fire to hold itself aloft so that she could look at the pages of the book without risk of igniteing them. “Intriguing,” she flipped through some pages. “This reads, more like a journal than anything. The name is crossed out, but she makes mention of a daughter several times. I’m guessing that daughter.”

“Was the human she loved, yes. A small baby that was intrusted to her by the birth parents as they couldn’t take care of her, for whatever reason. Meene never goes into full detail about what happened to them.”

“So that’s why. …but why does she stop halfway through? And what does this have to do with Prince Euden?”

“Best I can imagine, some major event happened that forced her life in a different direction. If you look at the dates on some of the entries you’ll see that they all take place within the years leading up to-“

“The Other,” Verica said with her finger on the date of the last entry. About one week before the start of the war between the Holywyrm and the Other. It was about how her daughter had just made a new friend, Mordecai.

“Indeed, but more to the point, what you’re interested in lies in the entry on page 169,” he explained. Verica did as instructed and read out loud the first sentence in the entry.

“I just had sex.”

* * *

&She gathered up her clothes and left defeatednbsp; Nevin, like all visiting dignitaries to New Alberia, was currently rooming in a free standing, one room unit. Pinon was staying in a unit not far from his, and neither was too far away from the statue of the Goddess Ilia that they had brought with them as a gift/fiend repelant. Though the statue lacked any paint, sifting through Pinon’s memories she recalled that most painted works depicted the Goddess with green hair. Yet all the Auspex had blonde or platinum hair. Pia noted that that interested her. Pinon politely knocked on Nevin’s door. “Nevin? I need to speak with you about something. Can I come in?” she asked.

No answer.

The light shown in from under the door, indicating that someone was home. Or Nevin had left the light on when he left. Equally likely. She knocked a bit harder. “Nevin! I really need to talk to you.”

Her sylvan ears picked up some shuffling noises.

“Nevin!” she pounded again. “If you’re in there let me in!”

No noise except the tapping of her inpaitent foot.

“NEVIN! OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR ALREADY!” she screamed as she banged on his door.

No response still.

“FUCK!” she tried the knob but it was locked tight. “YOU BETTER BE DEAD IN THERE!” she proclaimed as she backed up and scuffed her feet on the ground. Reading herself. She charged at the door and right as she was about to make impact the door swung open. “WHA-!” before she crashed into a chair and onto the floor.

“Good evening to you as well, Pinon,” greeted the pajama clad Nevin. Only the bottoms though. “What brings you by this late at night?”

“You did that on purpose….” she moaned on the ground.

“Indeed I did. I get precious few hours of sleep as it is, so I hate being interrupted.”

“Like hell, *grunt* you were, ah, asleep,” she chastised as she tried to stand up. “You’re the up all night, sleep all day type, Nevin. It’s why I always gotta do all the work.”

‘Wow, I am really in character this time,’ thought Pia.

‘That’s cause you have a co-pilot this time,’ answered Pinon.

‘DAH!’

‘Focus on the task at hand,’ ordered Pinon.

“The grunt work, maybe,” answered Nevin as he picked and righted his chair and sat down smugly and contently. “But that suits you, Pinon. What suits me is the planning. And sleeping afterwards.”

‘Gah, this stupid pig-headed jerk with his stupid plans and his stupid cocky smile. And his stupid perfect hair, and his stupid beautiful eyes, and his stupid rock hard chest you could grate cheese on and’

‘Ah, Ms Pinon.’

‘I am focusing on the task at hand. I’m more horny when I’m angry.’

‘I get that, but uh-‘

“Why exactly are you, Pinon?” interrupted Nevin. “You still haven’t my original question. Or are you just here to annoy me and interrupt me because you want my strategies to fail? Are you trying to undermine me? Have you been a double agent all along?”

“What?! No, that’s not-I- GAH!” Already infuriated to the breaking point, the bunny-esque agent of the goddess decided to jump right to the point and ripped her jacket and blose open.

“Woah, this is taking a turn,” realized Nevin. He reached over to his desk drawer and began rummaging for something.

Next went her ascot. Undid at it’s clasp and whipped off her neck. She through off the remains of top and then went to her belt and pants and let them drop to the floor. She stepped out of them, kicking her shoes off along with them and then tossed her hair leaving her looking flustered and aroused. Which she was. All that covered her now where her white gloces and danty pink panites and brazier, the same shade as her hair and ears, over her passage and small yet adorable bust.

“THIS IS WHAT- hey where’d you g-“

“Behind you,” replied Nevin. He snapped her panties away from covering her assholeand deftly pulled the small, also pink buttplug from her rear. She barely had time to react to the cool air she could feel bloswing up her butt before Nevin shoved a ten inch, bright red dildo right back up inside her.

“IAE!” she shrieked at the sudden intrusion into her back door.

“There,” said Nevin as he snapped her panties back into place, their tightness holding the dildo inside her. “That oughta keep ya normal till the heat wears off.”

“What did you just shove up there?”

‘What did he just shove up there?”

‘Plan D,’ answered the soul on Pinon.

“Good ‘ol Plan D,” exclaimed Nevin.

Nevin and Pinon had worked together during sylvan heat season before. Many times in fact. And there had been times where circumstances had required they share a room. And while Pinon learned that is might happen back in training and knew the trick of the plug in her anus, Nevin absolutely refused to sleep in bed. It was quickly discovered that a much bigger plug was needed to keep that damn from bursting. Thus, one night spent with a sex crazed bunny locked out his room clawing at his door and pleading for his “Holy Scepter,” he went to fun side of the town they were staying in and procured Plan D.

‘What about B and C?’

‘There was no B or C. Nevin just couldn’t resist the pun.’

“I shouldv’e figured something like this was going to happen,” exclaimed Nevin as he walked back to his bed. “I don’t know what the Freyja chick was thinking earlier when she decided to start mating season early, but it’s a good thing I always come prepared regardless. He he, cum.” He giggled as he pulled the sheets up over him. “Replacement shirt and jacket are in the second dresser drawer from the top. I’ll have Cleo fix up those before we leave.”

“But, but, but,” she stammered.

“I know I have a cute butt, Pinon. You say that every time you’re like this. Hrm, but normally Plan D gets you back to normal more. I’ll have to make a note to find a Plan Double D tomorrow. Just in case.”

“But but-“

&na little bobby pinbsp; ‘Leave it Pia. It’s best we leave and re-group and come up with a better strategy.’

“O-Okay,” admitted Pinon and the voice of Pia within. She gathered up her clothes and left defeated.

* * *

Pinon sat out side Nevin’s room. Her arms and legs crossed in deep thought.

‘I have a question,’ asked the voice of Pia.

‘You don’t spend your days surrounded by angels and not pick up some tips on how to fight off a possession. Demonic or otherwise,’ responded the voice of Pinon’s sould

‘I have a follow-up question.’

‘I haven’t kicked you out because I know there’s no fighting Ramiel’s desire for grand-children now. That old goat won’t give up on a goal easy once he’s set his sights on it. So I really have no choice but to go along with this now.’

‘But what about?’

‘Look at my memories about how Plan D came about. It’s not like I don’t find Nevin attractive. And we do spend all our time together. It was going to happen eventually.’

‘So you’re okay with this?’

‘I don’t like the timeing, but if everyone else is doing it right now I might as well.’

‘Well… okay then, but are you going to tell on us?’

‘I have no insentive too, really. Ramiel said so himself. We aren’t from here, and we don’t intend to stay. I don’t entirely agree with the ethics of it, but Ramiel knows more about what’s going on than anybody could. And I trust him. If he’s willing to keep your cloak and dicking underwraps in exchange for a very specific favor, then I’m willing to let it slide.’

‘Ok then! Let’s do this!’

‘Great. So do you have a plan to get Nevin to knock me up?’

‘Nope, but I figured you were in the driver’s seat now, so-‘

‘Oh, I can’t move anything right now. We’re like that robot girl and her… brother, I guess you would call him. Like him, I can really only work the mouth when I want to. Everything else is all you.’

‘Even the ripping the clothes off?’

‘Oh yeah, you get right to the point.’

‘Oh… No, I don’t have anything,’ admitted Pia.

‘Well, Plan S it is,’ proclaimed Pinon.

‘Plan S?’

‘For sleep. Nevin’s a heavy sleeper. Or at least he pretends to be. I can tell you how to pick the lock this time so we can get in there and rock his workd without him ever realizing it.’

‘How long is that gong to take?’

‘Until right about-,‘ the light from under the door suddenly vanished and a loud shaking noise emanated from the room. ‘Now.’

‘Good heavens! What was that?!’ shrieked Pia.

‘Snoring. Like I said, Nevin’s a heavy sleeper. Now if you reach into the back of my hair you’ll find a little bobby pin.’

After much trial and error, Pinon was able to pry the lock on the door open and peak here head inside. Looking around, she saw Nevin sleeping. At least she thought she did. She wasn’t quite used to sylvan vision yet.

* * *

‘That’s him. I can tell by the smell,’ said the soul of Pinon.

Pinon stepped into the room and locked the door back up behind her. ‘This will probably be easier if I’m naked.’ Slowly this time, Pinon unbuttoned her jacket and blouse and folded them up, laying them gently on the side table he had. Her pants, shoes and undergarments soon joined them, and Pinon was left standing there as naked as the day she was born. She reached back into her ass and quickly tugged out Plan D. “Guh!” she gasped.

‘Okay. … Now what?’ Asked Pia.

‘Haven’t you already gotten four women pregnant already?’

‘Yeah, but the guy’s were awake then.’

‘Same principle applies. Get his dick up. Stick it in. 1, 2, Shicksadoo!’

‘But how does he make his penis hard while he’s asleep?’

… ‘Seriously. You still think that’s a manual process?’

‘I may have lost my innocence and had sex with more men than some women have in their entire lives, but I still don’t actually know how this works!’ retorted the soul of the choir girl. ‘I just know sperm goes in, there’s a light show on the hoo-haa, and that means mission accomplished.’

Pinon’s soul would have face-palmed if she had either at the time. ‘Ok, just follow my lead for now, I guess. Get us over to Nevin, pull the covers down, and I’ll direct you from there.’

Pinon did as such and sucked in a gasp as her eyes adjusted their night vision to behold Nevin’s sleeping musculature. His snoring was a bit of a turn off, but she could just focus on his chest.

‘Next, roll his pants down till, you know, the goods pop out.’ She did, and his flaccid penis did pop out. ‘Alright. Get sucking.’

‘Excuse me?!’

‘A blowjob. Erections are an automatic reaction to outside stimulus. My mouth will be that stimulus.’

‘O-okay.’ Pinon climbed onto the bed and startled the sleeping man’s feet. She bent forward and placed her lips along the crown of his cock. She licked it. ‘Dah!’

‘What now?’

‘It’s salty.’

‘Most men call that musk. Apparently, some girls love it.’

‘Well I don’t.’

‘Oh, stop complaining. You aren’t the one who’s getting pregnant here. Now suck that cock!’

Pinon put her lips over his cock again and began her best impersonation of a dragon about to set a town on fire. ‘Like this?’

‘Not quite. Most of the work in a blowjob actually goes back to licking and bobbing your head. You’re going to have to put that entire thing in your mouth. Think of it like a lollipop.’

‘Lollipops taste better than this.’

‘It’s a meat lollipop.’

Pinon snaked her tongue as best she could around his shaft while dipping her head to take his entire cock into her mouth. Flacid, it fit perfectly fine. Then some minutes later it started to swell.

‘Typical Nevin, delayed as always.’

The quickly hardening penis grew and swelled within her mouth, till it poked at the back of her mouth and triggered her gag reflex. “Gah, ah okay, that’s enough of that.”

‘No it isn’t. If you’re going to be hopping around other girls’ bodies, you’re going to need to learn how to give fellatio from time to time. Now keep sucking and make that penis grow!’

Reluctantly, she placed her mouth over his semi-erect dick and resumed her service. She bobbed her head up and down, snaking her tounge around and drooling over his swelling manhood. Eventually she gathered the courage to sync her mouth down deeper and he poked at her throat. With a burst of courage she bobbed her face down and took the entirety of his cock down her throat. Not knowing what else to do now she just left herself there for a beat before she felt growing inside her more still. She pulled her face off his cock for air and felt it’s full length slap against her face on the back swing. She gasped for air. The smell was much more pleasant than the taste.

‘Okay. I think he’s ready for the main event now.’

She pulled herself up his body and held her core over his attentive penis. His face showed that he was still asleep. Grapsing his tool, she aimed him up at her center and lowered herself down onto him. Gently, until she met a barrier. “Gasp”

‘Don’t act so surprised. I work for the church remember? And I’m not a choir boy, so of course I’m a virgin. Ha.’

‘That joke didn’t-Gah!’ Her legs gave out and her hips crashed down onto him, spearing her maiden hood and filling her passage. “Oohhh.” she moaned.

‘Oh, yeah. Welp, now that we’ve made him break the seal, only one thing left to do now. Slap him!’

‘Wha-‘

‘SLAP!’

Pinon through her arm back and brought it down on Nevin’s face with all her strength. “FUCK ME YOURSELF, YOU COWARD!” she screamed as her open palm made contact with his now wide awake visage.

“Gah! What the- PINON!? What are you-“ he then noticed the tight, moist feeling from around his groin area. “Oh we’re doing this now.”

“Damn right we are!” she shouted as she began riding him aggressively. This was a position Pia was well versed in, at least. “You know how angry you make me? Your stupid plans that always involve me doing all the work. I put in all the real effort whilw you just sit there and look pretty. Even now, you make me do all the work. I have sneak in here and get you going all on my own!”

“Pinon, is that really how you feel?” he asked, completely ignoring her rapid movements on his penis.

“Of course that’s how I feel. I wouldn’t do this if I wasn’t,” neither force knew which it was that through her head forward, but she crashed into his face regardless and took his mouth in a passionate kiss. The two tounges working in perfect sync. The one muscle Pinon’s soul could control knew exactly what his was going to do. All Pia had to worry about was working her rabbit hips up and down.

Then she felt him push back. “Hm?!”

Nevin gripped her pistoning hips and flipped them over on the mattress. Now he was the one driving his weight into her. He released her lips. “Please. Allow me to do the work then.”

“Okay,” she squeaked.

Nevin thrust into her at an angle, scrpaping her insides as he drove himself home. Again and again his surprisingly powerful thrust hit their mark and shaped her tunnel to his shape. One of his palms keft her hips and grabbed onto her small breast and began massaging it. He tweaked her nipple from time to time when he wanted to tighten her up a bit. Like he was trying to adjust her settings.

“Aha, aha, ah, Nevin,” she mewled. She had no idea he could be this good with hands. That his aim could be so precise. Most importantly, she never imagined that he would do all the work and she could just lie that there enjoying it.

“NEVIN!” she shrieked as her legs locked across his back, holding him in place as she convulsed around him.

“Pi-Pinon, I can’t-“

“INSIDE! I need all of it inside me!” she ordered.

A look of shock and concern came zcross Nevin’s face when he heard that, but when he saw he the lustfull fire in his eyes, he knew there was no getting out of her grasp now, so he resigned himself to his fate and put all his might into his next batch of thrusts until he felt him growing to burst and then.

“AIEE!” she came again as his holy heirs flowed inside her and the lust magic took effect. Her egg released and supercharged on a mission. Her womb drank deep of his cum and bathed her ovum in his seed. A pale blue light shown over her passage. Both were members of the Northern Illian church, so that was the sigil emblazoned on her.

He held himself gasping above her while they both drank in the site of their exsasperated and lust filled pants and moans. “He really wanted grandkids now?”

“That. And I was really starting to hate Plan D,” she answered.

“Me too,” he collapsed and kissed her again.

‘I’m just going to go back to my body and sleep now,’ said the spirit of Pia.

And so the choir girl hopped out the pias sylvan’s ear and flew out through a hole in the roof. On her way she passed by the statue of the Goddess Ilia. “She really was beautiful,” said Pia.

“Yeah, but they made her ass too big,” said the mana spirit a platinum haired woman.

“AIEE!” shrieked Pia. Again.

* * *

Verica closed the book on Meene’s journal. Her account of her first sexual experience had been much longer than the fortune teller had expected. And extremely detailed. She’d be lieing to say it didn’t turn her on immensely. Mostly because it had gotten her so wet a stain now dripped trailed down her skirt. Audric, being ever the gentleman paid it no mind.

“Quite the read, isn’t it?” he remarked. “Meene had quite the gift for painting such a vivid picture with just the written word alone.”

“Quite,” she coughed into her hand. “The part about shoving two penises each through her wings was most enlighting on fairi biology. I will never be able to unsee it when looking at Notte play with those que-tips ever again.”

“Me either.”

“Why did you have me read that?”

“So that you had proper context. Did you notice how Meene favored no one sexual partner over another?”

“There were five of them.”

“Yes, but each was described in the exact same amount of excrutiating detail. She didn’t skip over anything. Not a single detail of them was deemed unessential or forgotten. She held each of them in the same high regard.”

“Despite the fact they were all basically thugs at the end of the day.”

“Well they were thugs with a soft spot for our faerie mother author. So she treated them as people she actually loved. Or at least, found intimately attractive.”

“Get to the point,” Verica ordered.

“The point is faeries love everyone equally.”

“And this relevant because?” Verica had to ask because her extreme arousal was clouding her judgment and making her unable to put two and two together.

“Oh come now, Verica. It’s obvious.”

“Euden, is a Fairy.”


End file.
